El resultado de la elección
by seba1005
Summary: Como quien dice tener lo necesario con el simple saber del resultado final… de nada sirve aquello si no conocemos el cómo se desarrollaron antes de producirse… en este libro veremos una parte de esta incógnita… denotando en la misma los sucesos más importantes ocurridos durante el transcurso de mi vida... Durante los años o momentos que no se relataron en Lazos de aura.
1. Una celebración siniestra

Estoy solo, el resto salió… y en momentos como estos en los que me encuentro conmigo mismo, la soledad no es más que una tenue compañera la cual utilizo para así poder hacer fluir las ideas con mayor facilidad al momento de escribir las palabras que ahora leen. En esta ocasión, mi única compañía por hoy será el libro en el cual escribo, con mi taza de café a un lado, viendo de vez en cuando mi envejecida mano luego de escribir algunas de estas palabras o al tomar un poco del antes mencionado café, recordando los años que ya me empiezan a pesar…

Me gusta recordar el sonido de las cosas… generalmente es lo que más describo en mis relatos por el simple hecho de que estos son los que más memorizo durante mi día a día... y hoy no será la excepción.

Hay sonidos que en más de una ocasión me recuerdan tiempos de antaño en específico, algunos buenos, otros no tanto… pero ahora, en esta estación otoñal, mis recuerdos se ven sumergidos en el escuchar del soplar del viento chocando con las copas de los arboles afuera de mi casa, mientras veo a través de la ventana como las viejas hojas caen en su singular baile.

Fue aproximadamente unos seis años después de que mis hijos nacieran… fue simplemente durante unos días, no hubo ninguna pelea ni caos, simplemente me gusta recordar aquella época en específico por el mero hecho de que para aquel entonces, mis hijos ya comenzaban a tener la madurez suficiente como para comenzar a hacer por consciencia las travesuras que constantemente me atormentaban y me sacaban más de alguna cana en mi antigua cabellera negra.

Bueno… por una razón todo mi pelo ahora es blanco…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Simplemente recuerdo como observaba a Hotaru desde las alturas… el viento de igual manera soplaba a como era hoy, pero aquello no era impedimento para no poder presenciar cómo algunas de las nuevas construcciones resaltaban, mientras que otras de igual manera comenzaban a efectuarse, alegrándome por dentro al ver como lentamente pero con seguridad mi pueblo crecía.

Recuerdo el día en el que las personas de Hotaru me escogieron como alcalde… en aquel entonces muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la organización que Taichi tenía era demasiado precaria, al igual que las conexiones que el mismo permitía tener con la capital o con cualquier otro pueblo.

Nerito fue el primero en aparecer… Kaito junto con Yosuke y otras personas del mismo aparecieron en aquellos momentos en los cuales el liderazgo era algo completamente nuevo para mí; me ayudaron y enseñaron sobre como dirigir de manera correcta el lugar, e incluso comenzamos a tener conexiones lo suficientemente buenas, como para compartir nuestras medicinas a cambio de los alimentos que el mismo pueblo comenzaba a producir en grandes cantidades luego de que Teijo fuese destituido.

Mi hogar nuevamente fue construido… muy pocas cosas de estas sobrevivieron del antiguo, sin embargo, el tamaño y la estructura, si bien fue aumentado considerablemente debido a la oportunidad que se presentaba junto con la gran cantidad de integrantes que nuestra familia empezaba a recibir, el estilo de la misma perduró, teniendo la misma cantidad de habitaciones, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora la cocina y el comedor no se encontraban en la misma sala principal de la casa, sino que ahora la cocina se encontraba en una habitación aparte de la del comedor, el cual seguía de igual manera siendo la principal, conectándose con nuestras habitaciones correspondientes.

Pero… no todo era estructura y organización en Hotaru por desgracia… en aquel entonces, aún hoy recuerdo como la perdida de Hina generó las obvias consecuencias ante lo mismo; Sora… en aquel entonces solo un niño era, y a pesar de que nosotros siempre nos encontrábamos ahí para resguardarlo, Miyoko, su madre, decidió hacerse cargo del mismo, renunciando a su trabajo en la ciudad para venir a cuidar de él.

Harumi y yo estábamos preocupados ante el obvio y abrupto cambio que Sora había recibido luego de la muerte de Hina, el niño apenas y mostraba la seriedad en su rostro; recuerdo que varias veces caía en lágrimas debido a sus recuerdos, siendo mi afecto o el de mi familia el único que recibía para poder así levantarse.

Miyoko y Souta empezaron a preocuparse… sus ingresos no eran muchos, y ahora que Hina ya no se encontraba, no había nadie que dirigiera la tienda de la misma, y menos cuando la madre de Sora admitía su nulo conocimiento en la medicina. Fue desde ahí que Harumi empezó a tomar las riendas en el asunto luego de tal situación a lo que, luego de conversar con Miyoko, ambas llegaron a la conclusión de lo que sería mejor para Sora y para la misma, y fue ahí, cuando mi esposa decidió finalmente dirigir la tienda de Hina, mientras que Miyoko, a pesar de que Harumi y yo le hubiésemos ofrecido un poco de dinero mensualmente para así ayudar a la misma esta, debido a que se negó ante lo primero, pidió encargarse de la administración de la tienda, cosa la cual se le daba bastante bien ya que aquello era lo que realizaba en su anterior trabajo. Harumi simplemente no tuvo donde negarse, antiguamente era justo Hina la que más se encargaba de lo mismo, y si bien Miyoko tardó un poco en acostumbrarse al nuevo sistema, ella y mi esposa junto con Hanako lograron progresar en aquel aspecto.

Todo empezaba a mejorar… las mercaderías, algunas ahora de igual manera provenientes de Nerito, empezaban a llegar de mayor y mejor cantidad y calidad… el pueblo crecía, a tal punto que la misma Narue decidió finalmente cambiarse desde la capital hasta Hotaru, luego de que la que antes era la pequeña tienda de medicinas de Hina terminara convirtiéndose cada vez más en un amplio salón, cada vez con mejores instrumentos e incluso, con el pasar de los años, mejores tecnologías, a tal grado que ahora el mismo lugar contaba con un pequeño invernadero en el cual existían unas medicinas tan poco comunes, que incluso en el pasado solo podíamos conseguirlas en momentos muy precisos del año, debido a las condiciones climatológicas que se necesitaban para que las mismas aparecieran.

De a poco los sentimientos de pena y pérdida comenzaban a superarse… Sora no tenía, por obvias razones, la misma relación con su madre que con la que tenía con Hina; este pasó varios meses en una continua seriedad luego de que las últimas lágrimas fueran derramadas, pero… lentamente con el pasar del primer año, Sora volvía a adquirir de apoco una pequeña sonrisa ante las pequeñas experiencias que pasaba con mi familia.

En estos momentos vuelvo a recordar aquellas cosas, y simplemente puedo sorprenderme y suspirar con tenue emoción los acontecimientos que empezaron a nacer luego de hechos tan trágicos como los ocurridos durante la primera ida a Nerito.

Una escuela… un pequeño hospital el cual de igual manera iba creciendo con el pasar de los años… incluso pequeños edificios empezaban a construirse, sin embargo, en aquellos casos de igual manera velaba para que el bosque quedara lo más intacto posible… no quería que el pueblo perdiera aquel brillo de calma que siempre poseía y aún posee hoy en día.

En aquel entonces, como bien dije al inicio, simplemente me encontraba observando en silencio… a la vez que las tenues brisas desordenaban levemente mi cabellera, sin afectarme en lo más mínimo en mi calmada actitud, a la vez que de igual manera aquel observar me ayudaba a darme cuenta de cualquier tipo de inconveniente que las personas de mi pueblo padecieran y por ende necesitasen mi ayuda.

Estuve con aquel actuar por unos cuantos minutos… cuando, a cómo era la costumbre, un hecho perturbó mi paz…

—" _¡Booooo!"_ — un sorpresivo grito telepático mezclado con gruñidos resuenan en mi cabeza a la vez que, en el mismo momento en el que escucho aquello, el rostro de una Riolu aparece dada vuelta delante de mí, mientras que el peso de la misma sobre mi cabeza me daba a entender de que la pokémon se encontraba echada de panza sobre la misma.

—¡Ha-Haruko! — dije exaltado, a la vez que mi antes serio rostro se tornaba en uno completamente anonadado, mientras empezaba a escuchar varias risitas por parte de la Riolu.

—" _¡¿Te asusté tío Ryo?! ¡Dime que sí!"_ — se escuchaban nuevamente las palabras telepáticas de la Riolu, a la vez que esta agitaba sus manitas y piernas emocionada, mientras que yo empezaba a agarrarla de las axilas, sacándola de mi cabeza y sosteniéndola delante de mí.

—¡¿Asustarme?! — fue mi grito encabronado, a la vez que este resonaba en el sector, mientras que yo y la Riolu nos encontrábamos en el edificio más alto de Hotaru, siendo este el hospital antes mencionado el cual, ya con su sexto año cumplido, había alcanzado el enorme tamaño de siete pisos de altura —¡Niña, casi me provocas un infarto! — gritaba entre una mezcla de rabia y preocupación— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre subir a estas alturas sola y sin protección?! — pregunté enfadado, a la vez que Haruko no paraba de agitar sus manos y piernas de manera juguetona mientras yo la sujetaba, sin embargo, mi rostro cambia levemente cuando empiezo a sentir un aura a mis espaldas.

—" _¿Ves "tío refunfuñón"?"_ — preguntó entre risas la Riolu, a la vez que yo me giraba para después observar cómo era Yoshiro el que se encontraba atrás de mí, a la vez que este alzaba su mano en forma de saludo, sonriendo— _"_ _ **Mi amigo**_ _me subió…"_ — se excusaba la Riolu, a la vez que esta, a pesar de decir aquellas palabras con tanta normalidad, yo, de mi parte, noto casi al instante como el rostro de Yoshiro se contrae levemente, pasando desapercibido para la Riolu, pero no para mí.

—¿Eh? — dije extrañado, a la vez que me volvía a girar hacia Haruko, la cual dejaba caer su rostro hacia un lado en son de no entender mi extrañada reacción.

—¿Desde cuándo llamas a Yoshiro así? — pregunté indiscriminadamente, a lo que Yoshiro casi al instante se exalta ante aquello, empezando a avergonzarse ante obvias razones, mientras que Haruko mantenía su normal mirar hacia mí…

—" _Bueno… como que pensé que "pulgoso" era una palabra un poco fea y ofensiva, y obviamente a nadie le gustaría que lo llamaran así, y llamarlo por su nombre es muy serio la verdad, y bueno… es mi amigo al fin y al cabo…"_ — reconoció en calmadas palabras por telepatía la Riolu, mientras que, a mis espaldas, una apesadumbrada aura empezaba a florecer, a lo que yo simplemente guardo silencio para después activar el estado aural.

—Bueno, bueno… usted, señorita, ¡no debería estar aquí!— declaré ahora con una actitud más seria, a la vez que de mis manos que aún sostenían a la pokémon, mi aura empezaba a emanar de las mismas, haciendo bajar a la Riolu lentamente del edificio, sosteniéndola con los dos brazos de aura que emergieron— ¡Anda para la casa, recuerda que has estado esperando esta noche por mucho tiempo, busca a tu mamá! — eran mis gritos los que se escuchaban debido a la larga distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, a lo que solo logro percibir como Haruko simplemente tenía sus mejillas infladas, para después asentir y empezar a caminar de mala gana hacia la casa, ya que la misma estaba entretenida en aquellas alturas conmigo y Yoshiro.

Luego de que Haruko se hubiese retirado, el silencio empezó a recorrer el ambiente, a la vez que la presencia del Zoroark aún era percibida por mí a mis espaldas, a lo que yo me giro, simplemente para ver como Yoshiro se encontraba cabizbajo y levemente avergonzado… a lo que no tardo mucho en comprender su reacción, empezando a enternecerme ante lo obvio…

—Awww ¡Tú de verdad quieres que te llame pulgoso! ¡Es demasiado tierno~!— fueron mis molestosas palabras en muy alto volumen las que resonaron, a lo que el rostro de Yoshiro se deforma completamente a uno más enojado y apenado, a la vez que sus mejillas cada vez se enrojecían más por la vergüenza.

Para después botarme de aquel edificio de un limpio (y bien merecido) puñetazo.

—¡Duele! — fue mi única palabra durante el trayecto desde el techo de aquel hospital, hasta terminar finalmente enterrado en la tierra de aquel lugar, no obteniendo mayores daños por el estado aural antes mencionado.

Varias personas, en su normal caminar, simplemente pasaban a mi lado, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante el obvio estruendo causado de mi cuerpo chocando con la tierra una vez que este cayó desde siete pisos de altura.

Me tenían el respeto… pero aquello no significaba que no conocieran mi actuar con mi familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—De verdad no tienes remedio…— una femenina voz se escucha, a la vez que el choque de una bolsa con hielo chocando con mi cara resuena en mi hogar, siendo Harumi la cual, pidiendo una infinita paciencia, simplemente suspiraba levemente malhumorada luego de saber la razón del enorme moretón en mi mejilla.

—El aura de Yoshiro se irá sola después de unas horas…— ahora era Takeru el que hablaba, a la vez que este simplemente caminaba hacia su habitación para buscar unas cosas— se la podría quitar… pero supongo que el tarado se lo buscó— reconoció en unas cuantas carcajadas mi "amigo", a lo que yo simplemente le lanzó una mirada encabronada.

Harumi simplemente frunció el ceño con la misma actitud antes mencionada, a la vez que yo levantaba mi mano para después sostener la bolsa de hielo, sabiendo que Harumi tenía cosas que hacer.

—Déjatela puesta por unos minutos más, la hinchazón desaparecerá después de un rato— reconoció mi esposa, a la vez que esta empezaba a irse hacia la habitación de Takeru, mientras que ahí de igual manera Haruko y Hanako se encontraban, sin embargo, esta, antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta, se vuelve a girar hacia mí— recuerda que Hiyori no quiere que entres hasta darte la sorpresa, así que espera aquí— reconoció finalmente en una sonrisa mi mujer, a la vez que yo asentía en respuesta, para después ser correspondida por la misma antes de entrar a la habitación de mi amigo.

Harumi simplemente dejó el lugar en silencio, a la vez que, pasados unos segundos luego de aquello, el sonido del hielo crujiendo ante el cambio de temperatura con mi mejilla era lo único que se percibía…

Mientras que cierto Zoroark… seguía sentado en una silla a mi lado, con su cara malhumorada y ceño fruncido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los segundos de incómodo silencio seguían su curso con la misma intensidad que con las que empezaron, mientras que yo simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, un poco entristecido y preocupado al notar no el enojo, sino aún la vergüenza por parte del aura de Yoshiro, mientras que este simplemente seguía con una cara bastante malhumorada, aún con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas ante sus confusos sentimientos.

Pasó un largo tiempo… pero sabía que tenía que decir aquellas palabras tarde o temprano...

— _L-Lo siento…_ — fue mi pequeño susurro el que irrumpió aquel molesto silencio, a la vez que el rostro de Yoshiro empezaba a calmarse y a relajarse una vez que las mismas palabras fueron escuchadas por él, sin disminuir el grado de enrojecimiento de sus mejillas— _No pensé que te avergonzara tanto… solo era una broma_ — fueron mis últimas palabras, a la vez que nuevamente el silencio tomó el lugar, incomodándome como respuesta ante lo obvio, ya que esperaba una pronta respuesta por parte de Yoshiro, pero obteniéndola luego de unos minutos… acompañado del levantar del mismo, mientras que este estaba ahora cabizbajo a la ves de aún sonrojado.

—" _Ya han pasado seis años desde que la conocí…"_ — empezaba a decir en un bajo gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que yo simplemente escuchaba— _"Sé que solo soy eso, pero… siempre he soñado que algún día me considere más que su amigo… y que ahora ni siquiera me llame de la otra manera, me hace sentir…"_ — el Zoroark simplemente se quedaba en silencio, a la vez que este aún me daba la espalda, comenzando a su vez a apretar su puño con cierta brusquedad—"Quizás… simplemente seré solo un "buen amigo" para ella, Haruko no sentirá nunca lo mismo que yo, debería dejar de intentar ilusionarme por algo que no existirá" — reconoció ahora en un serio gruñido el pokémon, a la vez que este simplemente entraba con prisa a su habitación, quedando solo en la misma a propósito, a lo que yo simplemente me quedo en silencio, observando la puerta ahora cerrada de dicha pieza, mientras que aún tenía la bolsa de hielo pegada a la mejilla.

—Niño enamorado que cree que la Riolu no lo quiere…—decía en un leve tono incrédulo, a la vez que me apoyaba con mayor confianza en la silla en la cual estaba sentado— si tan solo sintiera el amor que Haruko le tiene… aunque bueno, "todo en su momento y lugar…"— decía en voz baja, a la vez que simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— Eso es algo que dirías, ¿No es así… Hina? — terminé de decir, a la vez que simplemente lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas ante lo obvio, y mucho más luego de notar como una Riolu empezaba a emerger de la habitación de sus padres, a la vez que, enérgica y con una corbata de lazo roja aún sin anudar, corría hacia la habitación que hace poco había sido cerrada por el antes mencionado y deprimido Zoroark.

—" _¡Oye ven para acá, que aún faltas tú!"_ — dijo emocionada la Riolu, a la vez que se empezaba a escuchar varios sonidos provenientes de la habitación del Zoroark (producidos lo más probable por la misma negación que debió tener el mismo pokémon ante la obvia intención de Haruko), a lo que no pasa mucho, hasta que finalmente un apenado y derrotado Zoroark empezó a emerger de la habitación, obviamente atrás de la Riolu la cual, tirando de la mano del pokémon, llevaba al rey de las ilusiones hacia el cuarto de Takeru y Hanako.

Simplemente lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas ante el obvio trato que Yoshiro recibía, mientras que este intentaba mantener la seria y "deprimida" compostura con la que se había retirado…

Pero vamos… quien podía demostrar tristeza ante la actitud de esa Riolu.

El lugar nuevamente entró en silencio una vez que el Zoroark junto con la Riolu entraran en aquella habitación, a lo que yo simplemente me relajo un poco, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba del agradable contacto frío del hielo con mi morada mejilla, mientras varios pensamientos me abordaban debido a la noche que se acercaba… noche la cual mis hijos y Haruko por sobre todos deseaban celebrar…

Al fin y al cabo era Halloween aquel día… y Haruko quería ver sus disfraces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos, excepto yo, se encontraban en aquella habitación… cada uno con su respectiva tarea, siendo la de Hiyori, Takeshi, Haruko y Yoshiro, simplemente estar sentados a la vez que Harumi y Hanako preparaban unos disfraces que se habían arrendado, mientras que Takeru simplemente, de manera un tanto reticente ante su obvio orgullo quebrantado ante "tal" actuar, observaba en una pequeña bolsa aquel "atuendo" que el mismo Lucario tendría que ocupar para aquella… "ocasión".

—Quédense quietas, niñas…— decía en voz calmada Harumi, a la vez que esta y Hanako se acercaban a Haruko y Hiyori, las cuales simplemente tenían sus ojos curiosos posados sobre las pequeñas bolsas que sus madres traían.

Quedándose bastante sorprendidas… cuando Harumi saca un pequeño sombrero de chef de su bolsa, mientras que Hanako sacaba uno de mago.

—¡Que genial! — dijo Hiyori emocionada, a la vez que se llevaba las manos por debajo de sus muslos, mientras entrecruzaba y agitaba sus piernitas en son de la emoción al ver finalmente una parte de su disfraz, mientras que Haruko, obviamente igual de emocionada, no evitó el no extrañarse debido a una inexplicable razón.

Ambas mujeres colocaron el sombrero sobre las cabezas de sus hijas, a la vez que acomodaban el tamaño de los mismos para que así quedaran del ancho adecuado.

Hiyori simplemente sonreía, sin embargo, Hanako se extrañó cuando Haruko alzó sus manos y agarró con delicadeza sus muñecas, a la vez que la detenía en su actuar con ello.

—" _Espera un poco mamá..."_ — decía en son de duda la Riolu, a la vez que Hanako y ahora también Harumi y Takeru no podían estar más extrañados cuando la misma empieza a observar con detención el sombrero, exaltándose cuando nota como una pequeña etiqueta estaba pegada y oculta en lo profundo de aquel sombrero de copa.

—" _Esto… ¿No lo hiciste tú?"_ — preguntó ahora con un tono levemente triste la Riolu, a la vez que su mamá no podía estar más confundida que cuando la Riolu comenzó a dejar aquel lindo sombrero de copa a un lado.

—" _No me malentiendan… aprecio mucho que me hayan conseguido el disfraz que quería pero…"_ — empezaba nuevamente a hablar Haruko, mientras que esta simplemente bajaba sus pequeñas orejas ahora más apenada— _"También quería que… la cosa que usara lo hubiese hecho mi mamá, es la primera vez que celebraremos esto con Takeshi y Hiyori, quiero que sea especial…"_ — reconocía ahora la pokémon, a lo que casi todos en el lugar, exceptuando a Takeshi y Hiyori, se sonrojaban levemente por la extrema e incalculable ternura que la misma Riolu demostró en aquellas palabras.

—"P-Pero… _No soy muy buena con estas cosas Haruko…"_ — decía en un bajo gruñido al final Hanako, mientras que esta simplemente se llevaba una mano a su nuca, bastante apenada al recordarse de igual manera que, a pesar de que esta y Harumi sabían bastante de medicinas, la Lopunny en específico no se le daba nada que tuviera que ver con telas… ni siquiera con aguja e hilos, eso hasta Harumi lo manejaba más en los momentos en los que estas tenían que tratar y coser heridas de aquella índole.

—" _No me importa… ¡Mientras sea de mi mamá será el mejor disfraz!"_ — recalcó con los brazos abiertos la Riolu, a lo que casi al instante tres golpes resuenan silenciosamente en el lugar, no siendo percibido por las mujeres y mi hijo… siendo aquellos el choque de la mano derecha de Yoshiro y Takeru sobre su propio corazón…

A la vez que yo, de la misma manera y aún en el comedor, realizaba dicha acción, mientras que el mismo dolor producido por la extrema ternura dada por la Riolu incluso a mí, mediante la conexión de Takeru, me afectaba…

—" _No puede ser tan..."_ — pensaba… a la vez que simplemente dejaba caer la bolsa de hielo, mientras que mi mejilla ya volvía a tener el "volumen" correcto, aún sumiéndome en aquella poderosa ternura proveniente de la pokémon.

—"E-Está bien… lo intentaré Haruko…"— declaró aún un poco apenada la Lopunny, mientras que esta retiraba el pequeño sombrero, para después empezar a irse hacia donde Takeru estaba, sin saber siquiera que hacer primero, intentando pedir ayuda hacia su pareja con la mirada.

Takeru simplemente esbozó una pequeña risa apenada de igual manera, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza…

Vamos… ni que el Lucario fuera mejor costurero que ella como para encontrar una solución ante tal reto, sin embargo, el mismo simplemente se dispuso a ayudar a Hanako a hacer el mejor disfraz posible para su hija una vez que este observó cómo la pokémon necesitaba la ayuda.

Hanako y Takeru empezaron a hacer lo suyo, mientras que Harumi simplemente volvía a recomponerse de aquel "ataque ternuril rioluesco" para después, en otra bolsa que tenía a su lado, empezar a sacar el resto del disfraz de su hija, la cual de igual manera se colocaba unas cosas por su cuenta, mientras que Harumi la ayudaba en otras.

—¿Cómo me queda mami? — preguntó finalmente mi hija, a la vez que su disfraz de "chef" estaba completamente colocado, mientras que Harumi simplemente observaba paciente y a la vez seria el atuendo de Hiyori.

—¡¿Mamá y que hay de mí?! — declaró en un tono impaciente Takeshi, a la vez que este, con una simple y llana sábana sobre el mismo, alzaba sus brazos por debajo de la misma, intentando obviamente llamar la atención de su madre —¡No seré el fantasma más aterrador de Hotaru si no tengo unos escalofriantes ojos y boca tenebrosa en la sábana! ¡Apúrate y muévete! ¡No haces nada! —recalcaba en un indebido y alto volumen mi hijo, a lo que Harumi se gira bruscamente hacia él como respuesta a lo que se le iba a venir a aquel jovencito como respuesta ante tal falta de respeto, sin embargo, esta se queda en silencio cuando nota como una negra mano de rojos dedos sujetaba con bastante seriedad y justa brusquedad la mejilla de su hijo casi al instante en el que este osó decir aquellas palabras…

A la vez que era Yoshiro… el que se encontraba sujetando la mejilla de Takeshi...

—"Podré soportar muchas de tus tonterías, enano…"— empezaba a decir Yoshiro en gruñidos, los cuales mi hijo era capaz de entender al tener el aura de Takeru en su interior, mientras que mi hijo simplemente lo observaba encabronado, sin tomar en serio las palabras del Zoroark— "Pero no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a tu ma…"— el Zoroark se quedó en silencio…

 **Una vez que la voz de Harumi se hizo presente.**

— **¡Takeshi Kurogane!** — dijo el nombre completo en un poderoso grito mi esposa, cuyo volumen no resaltaba por lo alto, sino por la energía que el mismo desprendía, a la vez que todos en aquella sala, a excepción de Haruko y Hiyori las cuales actuaban con normalidad y la misma ternura de siempre, estaban completamente paralizados ante la actitud que adquirió mi mujer una vez que Takeshi le faltó el respeto…

— **¡Ya me cansé de tu continua falta de respeto, esta fue la última vez que lo soporto! ¡Te vas castigado a tu habitación!** — decidió firmemente Harumi al instante, a la vez que esta tomaba a un asustado Takeshi, a la vez que los ojos del mismo lentamente empezaban a lagrimear una vez que su madre dijo aquellas palabras…

Claro… como muchos lectores no sabrán, Takeshi, si bien en aquella ocasión le había faltado el respeto a Harumi, no había sido la primera vez… Harumi lo había pasado por alto debido a que nunca había sido del mismo grado a cómo fue en aquella ocasión, sin embargo, como vieron en aquel momento, aquellas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de mi esposa.

Takeshi no podía evitar empezar a llorar desconsoladamente una vez que su madre dijo aquellas palabras, a la vez que este no se oponía al hecho de que su madre lo levantara para después salir de la habitación de Takeru, extrañarme de momento, a la vez que yo mismo chocaba la vista con Takeshi, el cual la giró hacia mí en son de pedir ayuda y "protección" ante lo que Harumi le hacía.

Simplemente fruncí levemente el ceño sin entender lo que ocurría, obviamente no queriendo inmiscuirme en la mente de los mismos, sintiendo por parte de mi conexión con Takeru, la ira que había demostrado Harumi dentro de la habitación con Takeshi.

Harumi simplemente abrió con decisión la puerta de la habitación del chico, para después dejarlo sentado en su cama.

— **Quiero que me escuches con atención Takeshi** — declaró seria Harumi, a la vez que Takeshi, cabizbajo, simplemente reacciona levemente asustando una vez que su mamá le volvió a dirigir la voz, mientras que esta se agachaba para así quedar frente a frente a su hijo.

—Sé que podré ser muy amable contigo… como también sé que siempre cuando tú necesitas algo yo estoy ahí— empezaba a hablar, a la vez que tomaba el mentón del niño, empezando, con su pulgar, simplemente limpiar las lágrimas que el mismo derramaba.

— **Pero soy tu madre** — volvió a reafirmarse Harumi, mientras que su ceño fruncido solo simbolizaba la obvia seriedad de la misma— No soy tu amiga, no soy tu ayudante ni tampoco tu hermana o una empleada como para que pienses que estoy a un nivel igual que el tuyo y me hables de esa manera— seguía hablando mi esposa, a la vez que yo ya me había levantado de donde estaba, quedándome justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación de mi hijo y Yoshiro.

— **Estarás castigado… no celebrarás el Halloween con nosotros esta noche; debes aprender a respetarnos tanto a mí como a tu padre, de una manera u otra…** — reconoció finalmente Harumi… a la vez que Takeshi apenas y alcanzó a esbozar un pequeño y apenado "no" de arrepentimiento, para después observar como su madre se levantaba y empezaba a salir de su habitación… cerrando la puerta con firmeza y seriedad luego de unos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta se había cerrado… a la vez que lentamente empezaba a escucharse el llanto desconsolado de Takeshi, el cual había enterrado su rostro en su almohada, completamente devastado de no poder ser partícipe de la fiesta que tanto el mismo junto con su hermana esperaba celebrar.

Harumi simplemente se quedó de pie mirando hacia el frente, sin chocar la vista con la mía a pesar de saber que me encontraba a su lado, a la vez que esta se apretaba el labio, doliéndole de igual manera lo que tuvo que hacer, ya que a pesar de todo odiaba escuchar a su hijo llorar, aunque fuese por la razón correcta.

Simplemente puse mi mano sobre su espalda, a la vez que sobaba con delicadeza la misma, acto el cual Harumi no pasó por desprevenido, girándose hacia mí para después simplemente abrazarme a la vez que apoyaba su frente en mi pecho.

— _No quiero que sea un irrespetuoso pero…_ — empezaba a susurrarme Harumi, a la vez que yo simplemente ponía mi mentón sobre su cabeza, obviamente correspondiendo su abrazo— _No me gusta verlo triste…_ —Confesó finalmente mi esposa, a la vez que una pequeña lágrima caía de su mejilla en son de lo mismo, mientras que la seriedad y una leve pena se reflejaba en el mío luego de escuchar tales palabras— _creo… que ni siquiera ahora sigo estando lista para ser una buena mamá_ — fueron sus últimas palabras, a la vez que mis ojos se abrían un poco más luego de escucharlas.

No pasó mucho luego de aquello, cuando simplemente levanté el rostro de la mujer, a la vez que hacía chocar sus ojos con los míos.

 **.**

 **.**

Vi sus ojos llorosos, y sus labios tiritones… a lo que, pasados unos segundos, no pude evitar el no sonreír y lanzar una pequeña carcajada al notar como la "sinceridad" abordaba a Harumi luego de que esta misma se dijera que no era una buena madre, debido a que la misma se creía sus propias palabras...

Harumi simplemente me observó dolida luego de que me hubiese reído tan de repente, obviamente no entendiendo el significado de mi obvia actitud, a lo que esta simplemente alcanza a exaltarse, cuando le doy un pequeño y repentino beso en sus labios…

No fue apasionado ni mucho menos… fue un simple beso de no más de unos dos segundos a lo que, separándome de la misma, simplemente esta queda más extrañada ante lo obvio, mientras que yo simplemente la observaba con una leve y tranquila sonrisa.

—Lo que acabas de hacer… fue realmente ser una mamá, Harumi…— empezaba a hablar, a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas que habían quedado rezagadas en las mejillas de mi mujer, mientras que esta simplemente me escuchaba con atención— Tú y yo seremos la pesadilla de Takeshi y Hiyori en algunos momentos, los haremos llorar, los haremos enojarse… los castigaremos y los corregiremos cuantas veces sean necesarias para que ellos crezcan de una manera correcta y educada…— seguía diciendo, mientras que Harumi simplemente volvía a desviar su mirada de la mía, para nuevamente ahora posar su mejilla en mí, mientras que yo la volvía a abrazar.

—Porque… los amamos, y es por ese mismo amor que te duele verlo así, lo entiendo… pero es necesario por lo mismo— reconocí finalmente, llamando la atención al instante de Harumi, a la vez que esta, luego de unos segundos, empieza a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a separar su rostro de mí, para después verme a los ojos nuevamente.

Harumi simplemente se me quedó mirando por unos momentos, para después lentamente empezar a cerrar sus ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta…

—Será mejor que vuelva con Hiyori… está más ansiosa de que tú la veas a que salir esta noche en sí— declaró en algunas risas Harumi, a la vez que yo simplemente le respondía de la misma manera, observando cómo la misma volvía a entrar a la habitación de Takeru y Hanako, dejando con ello el lugar en silencio, mientras que yo simplemente volvía a escuchar luego de unos segundos los sollozos de mi hijo…

Simplemente suspiré levemente una vez que volví a escuchar los sollozos de Takeshi nuevamente, a la vez que yo simplemente entrecruzaba los brazos, pensando un poco más detenidamente la situación, mientras miraba al techo en son de duda.

—" _Si hubiera sido yo en vez de Takeshi… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú Hina?"_ — pensaba, a la vez que de igual manera como padre intentaba encontrar la manera de poder enseñarle a mi hijo.

—[Lo más probable es que te hubiese mandado a la casa de Arashi de una sola patada] — se escuchó pocos segundos después la voz de Takeru en mi cabeza, a lo que yo simplemente me encabrono ante lo obvio.

—[¡Nadie te preguntó metiche!] — declaré fastidiado, mientras que la risa era lo único que provenía del aura de mi amigo—[¡¿No que tienes un traje de mago que hacer con Hanako?!] — pregunté en forma de venganza, simplemente para lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas cuando dejo de escuchar la voz del Lucario, para después notar como el nerviosismo y un casi imperceptible toque de vergüenza lo abordaba.

Simplemente bufé victorioso, para después volver a girarme hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Takeshi, a la vez que de esta los llantos habían dejado de escucharse…

Simplemente frunzo el ceño en son de la preocupación, para después decidirme y comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de mi hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi no era un chico de hacer berrinches cuando lo retábamos… él simplemente derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por unos minutos, para después quedarse acostado de lado en su cama, a la vez que sus aún lagrimosos ojos seguían abiertos, observando al vacío, prácticamente devastado de que Harumi le hubiese prohibido el salir aquella noche con todos nosotros.

Mi hijo estaba completamente imbuido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo exalta a lo que, sin girarse hacia la misma y con miedo, este simplemente se encorva en respuesta, sabiendo que era yo el que se encontraba a sus espaldas, ya que el mismo era capaz de sentir las auras a su alrededor por obvias razones.

Simplemente me senté en el borde de la cama en donde estaba mi hijo, mientras que Takeshi aún me daba la espalda… pasaron algunos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente fue mi mano sobre el pelo de Takeshi la cual rompió el silencio…

—Fue bastante feo como trataste a tu mamá, Takeshi…— dije en voz normal, a la vez que me giraba hacia el niño, mientras que este aún seguía apuntando su vista hacia adelante, sin chocar con la mía— No vendría aquí si supiera que estás triste por cómo te comportaste en vez de estarlo porque te quitaron la posibilidad de salir esta noche… notaría el berrinche de tu aura a kilómetros— reconocí en firmes palabras, mientras que Takeshi simplemente fruncía el ceño en son de los varios sentimientos que poseía en aquel instante.

Simplemente ahora era yo el que fruncía el ceño, denotando rasgos parecidos a los que mi propio hijo poseía en aquella reacción, ahora un poco más molesto, en respuesta al obvio y aún persistente actuar inmaduro e interesado que Takeshi seguía demostrando, a lo que simplemente aparto mi mano, para después volver a levantarme.

—Tienes a una madre y a un padre que te aman y se preocupan por ti… hermanos que te quieren y te cuidan, una cama caliente donde dormir y una casa donde estar— decía ahora delante de la puerta abierta, mientras que Takeshi simplemente seguía dándome la espalda— tienes bien merecido el castigo… y no acabará hasta que cambies esa actitud— fueron mis últimas palabras, a la vez que simplemente cerraba nuevamente la puerta de aquella habitación, dejándola nuevamente a oscuras, ya que ninguna luz estaba encendida y las cortinas tapaban las ventanas…

Takeshi, una vez que me retiré, simplemente empezó a apretar las sabanas de su cama, a la vez que comenzaba a morderse el labio en respuesta de las palabras que había escuchado de mí, simplemente para cerrar sus ojos, y nuevamente sumirse en sus pensamientos, derramando pequeñas lágrimas de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquello no volví a centrar mi atención en Takeshi… estaba bastante molesto de que él aún estuviera presentando aquel disgusto única y llanamente por el mero hecho de que Harumi le prohibiera salir aquella noche, más que por la razón por la cual fue castigado, pensando en aquello incluso después de que sintiera mediante su aura que este ya se había quedado dormido entre leves lágrimas.

Simplemente volvía a tomar la bolsa con hielo, para después colocarla otra vez en mi mejilla, a lo que me sorprendo levemente cuando noto como la hinchazón ya había casi desaparecido… suspiro en respuesta, solamente para sentarme en la silla al lado de la mesa, encorvarme y apoyarme en la misma… esperando pacientemente a que Harumi junto con los demás terminaran, pero sin poder sacarme a Takeshi de la cabeza, empezando incluso a preocuparme de que no pudiese criarlo de la manera correcta…

Los largos minutos de pensamiento y espera terminaron por convertirse en horas, hasta que, ya llegados más o menos a las ocho de la noche, la puerta que daba a la habitación de mi amigo comenzó a abrirse, asustándome levemente debido a que ya me había empezado a quedar dormido ante tal larga espera, empezando a recomponerme rápidamente e intentando aparentar el mínimo sueño posible, ya que obviamente cierta niña iba a estar esperando ver a su enérgico padre listo para contemplarla disfrazada.

Lentamente Harumi empezaba a aparecer… a la vez que Yoshiro empezaba a seguirla junto con la misma Hiyori, a lo que yo casi al instante esbozo una gran sonrisa al notar como mi hija estaba disfrazada de una elegante chef, para después simplemente lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas al notar como el apenado Zoroark debutaba un disfraz de detective, demostrado en su pequeña boina y bufanda café, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una lupa.

Hiyori simplemente me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y cristalinos ojos… demostrando su obvia felicidad en aquel momento…

Era obvio el que mi hija, junto con Yoshiro y Haruko estaban al tanto de que Takeshi no celebraría el Halloween con ellos, sin embargo, eso no evitaría que los mismos no disfrutasen como correspondía aquella ocasión… sabiendo que Takeshi se merecía aquel castigo...

Hiyori simplemente, a través de aquella mirada, buscaba saber mi respuesta ante su atuendo, a lo que yo simplemente me llevo la mano al mentón, aparentando analizar minuciosamente aquel pequeño disfraz.

—En toda mi vida nunca había visto un chef mejor que Harumi y Yoshiro… pero creo que alguien les está robando el puesto… ¡Y con creces! — grité al final a la vez que me abalanzaba hacia mi hija, tomándola al instante en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas, a la vez que esta simplemente reía y forcejeaba en juego como respuesta, mientras era atacada además con varios besos en su mejilla de mi parte.

—" _¡Tío Ryo, que aún falto yo!"_ — un gran y alegre grito telepático se escucha, deteniendo mi actuar con mi hija por unos instantes, a lo que simplemente me giro hacia la puerta de aquella habitación…

Para después casi caerme de un susto… cuando veo a Haruko con su disfraz puesto, mientras que de esta un apenado Lucario salía, a la vez que miraba hacia otra dirección, acompañado de una avergonzada Lopunny, cuya única escapatoria para la misma era taparse el rostro con sus orejas, siendo el rubor lo único que se podía apreciar en la pokémon.

La Riolu tenía sobre la misma un pequeño sombrero de copa, el cual apenas y si podía ser considerado de aquella manera, ya que el mismo se hundía sobre su propio peso, quedando como resultado un deforme sombrero hecho con distintas telas mal cocidas, mientras que, por abajo, una pequeña chaqueta de telas igualmente mal unidas resaltaba, a la vez que la misma Haruko sostenía de manera imponente una pequeña vara de madera levemente torcida pintada de negro y la punta blanca, todo aquello mientras que una refulgente capa negra y arrugada estaba atada a su cuellito…

—" _¡¿Verdad que me veo aterradora Tío Ryo?!"_ — Preguntaba por telepatía, complemente alegre la Riolu, a la vez que se paraba de puntitas y alzaba los brazos mientras que su imponente capa se ondeaba en son de sus movimientos.

Simplemente me quedé viendo el disfraz de aquella Riolu, a la vez que levantaba la ceja un poco en duda en son de la "calidad" de aquel disfraz…

Iba a decir algunas palabras, sin embargo, me quedo completamente congelado cuando de la nada tres miradas se posan sobre mí…

Para después notar claramente como Yoshiro, Takeru y Harumi me observaban con una seriedad y amenaza tal, que incluso mi cabello llegó a erizarse debido al miedo que los mismos demostraban en aquel mirar…

—" _T-Tampoco le iba a decir que se veía mal…"_ — dije asustado en mi mente, a la vez que aquellas miradas seguían puestas sobre mí, dejándome en claro lo que me ocurriría si me atrevía a juzgar el disfraz de la Riolu, acto el cual no iba a hacer a pesar de todo, pero a fin de cuentas no pude evitar el no asustarme por lo obvio luego de que lo observara por primera vez, aunque claro… Haruko en su inocente pensar supuso que lo había hecho por lo "terrorífica" que se veía con su bonito disfraz…

—¡A-Acaso el corazón de tu pobre tío te hizo algo para que lo aterrorices de esa manera! — gritaba a la vez que me llevaba la mano libre al pecho, mientras que con la otra aún seguía alzando a una sonriente Hiyori—¡Ahora el pueblo me va a demandar por tanta gente que saldrá despavorida por tu tenebroso disfraz, mala Riolu! — grité obviamente en broma al final, acto el cual Haruko lo tomó de la misma manera, a la vez que esta sonreía satisfecha de mi respuesta, empezando a brincar alegre, soltando de vez en cuando pequeños "boo" hacia Hiyori una vez que yo la bajé de mis brazos.

Para después volver a sentir como los pelos se me ponían de punta una vez que nuevamente aquellas tres asesinas miradas se posaban sobre mí, mientras que yo simplemente sudaba ante lo obvio.

—" _¿Qué les pasa?... no lo dije con esa intención…"_ — seguía pensando hacia mí, obviamente dando a entender lo fácil que se podía mal interpretar las palabras que había usado para describir el disfraz de la Riolu, mientras que Hanako seguía ocultando su apenada cara tras sus orejas ante todo aquello…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Supongo que ya todo está listo… los niños de las otras casas también empiezan a salir— reconocí ya más calmado, a la vez que mi hija y Haruko, junto con un aún levemente apenado Zoroark, ya tenían en su poder una pequeña calabaza en donde poder guardar todos los dulces que los esperaban.

—Papá… ¿Y tú disfraz? — preguntó tímidamente mi hija, mientras que yo simplemente me quedaba pensativo ante aquello— mi mami tampoco… y el Tío Takeru vio su disfraz pero no se lo puso, y la Tía Hanako igual— empezaba a inflar sus mejillas mi hija, a la vez que obviamente esperaba que todos nosotros nos disfrazáramos al igual a como lo habían hecho ellos.

—Bueno Hiyori… verás… aún no es momento para que tu padre haga su debut con su horripilante disfraz; les tenemos preparado una sorpresa… pero eso será cuando terminen de pedir dulces— decreté con una cara maliciosa y expectante, mientras que Hiyori simplemente seguía inflando sus mejillas, a la vez que Haruko de igual manera comenzaba a hacer el mismo gesto, obviamente aún queriendo el que nosotros nos disfrazáramos.

—Y otra cosa… mientras nosotros hacemos dicha sorpresa… su tío Takeru las acompañará, y… ¡Adivinen quien más~!— empezaba a decir en son del suspenso… mientras que el pelaje de la Riolu y la cabellera de mi hija empezaban a erizarse de igual manera luego de sentir "aquella aura" acercándose hacia la casa, mientras que yo empezaba lentamente a caminar hacia la entrada de nuestro hogar…

—" _Ay… no"_ — pensaron simultáneamente la chica y Riolu, a la vez que yo abría la puerta al instante…

Mostrando a un joven Sora disfrazado de pirata, mientras que una exaltada y alegre Narue disfrazada de Lopunny nos deja exaltado a todos nosotros, a la vez que esta de igual manera entraba a nuestro hogar.

—¡Exacto! ¡La más tenebrosa y sensual chica los va a acompañar a pedir dulces~! — decretaba alegre Narue a la vez que, su descubierto estómago, su corto short café junto con su ajustado brasier del mismo color, solamente nos hacía exaltarnos aún más a mi esposa y a mí, a la vez que las largas orejas que tenía encima junto con los esponjosos guantes y botas blancas de la misma textura solo agregaban aún más erotismo a la esponjosa y pequeña cola que Narue traía puesta en sus posaderas.

Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y la de mi esposa, mientras que en Takeru un leve escalofrío lo abordó de igual manera, obviamente por la burda similitud que tenía la chica con su pareja, a la vez que Hanako simplemente se destapaba levemente su rostro para después observar extrañada a la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Narue! ¡Te dijimos que buscaras el disfraz de Lopunny más discreto posible! — mi grito y el de Harumi empezaron resonar en aquella habitación, a la vez que mi rostro y el de la misma únicamente demostraban el encabronamiento ante aquel atuendo tan provocativo que la misma Narue vestía.

La chica simplemente nos miró extrañada, a la vez que todo su cabello había quedado erizado ante el poderoso rugido que tanto yo como Harumi dimos luego de aquella "presentación".

—Pero… _si este era el más discreto que había en la tienda…_ — empezaba a decir un poco apenada la mujer, la cual no pensaba verse tan provocativa…

Yo simplemente me quedé completamente congelado ante aquella respuesta, a la vez que un sinfín de pensamientos de mala interpretación empezaban a abordarme, mientras que un leve rubor comenzaba a emerger nuevamente en mis mejillas ante aquella cruel imaginación que las palabras de Narue habían causado.

No me dio ni tiempo para reaccionar o calmarme… cuando noto como Harumi se había girado hacia mí, observándome fijamente… a la vez que mi cabello se ponía de punta ante el obvio significado que su encabronada mirada comenzaba a representar, como si la misma fuera capaz de notar mis obvios pensamientos ante aquel seductor disfraz…

—¡Deja de mirarla, estúpido degenerado! — fue el grito mal infundado de mi esposa, a lo que su puñetazo llevándome hacia el otro extremo de la habitación deja a todos asustados, a la vez que Harumi, completamente enfurecida (celosa), rápidamente toma mi chaqueta de cuero café, para después colocársela a Narue.

—¡Y a ti más te vale ponerte esto al menos! ¡Hay niños presentes! — decretó aún sonrojada Harumi, a la vez que Narue no entendía del todo su actuar, mientras que mi esposa simplemente entrecruzaba sus brazos, complemente enfurecida ante el sonrojo que demostré tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

—Bueno… — Takeru empezaba a hablar luego de que un incómodo silencio comenzó a formarse—Creo que es mejor que vayamos partiendo, ¡Los mejores dulces son los que se reparten primero! — decretó ahora alegre mi amigo hacia su hija y sobrina, las cuales saltaron alegres, para después empezar a correr hacia la salida.

—Pero… ¿Y qué hay de Ry…?— empezaba a preguntar Sora, a lo que Takeru junto con Yoshiro comenzaron a empujarlo levemente para que así se retirara, dejándolo en silencio ante su extraña actitud.

—Créeme… no quieres seguir aquí, mejor nos vamos— decretó completamente aterrado mi amigo por dentro, mientras que por fuera una sínica sonrisa de alegría se reflejaba entre las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente debido al miedo que de por sí Harumi reflejaba.

Y así, cuando estos se retiraron… solo yo, junto con Harumi y Hanako, además de Takeshi el cual aún se encontraba en su pieza dormido y castigado, nos encontrábamos en el lugar, mientras que un incómodo silencio volvía a formarse...

Aún estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared en donde había terminado por el golpe de Harumi, a la vez que me llevaba la mano a la cara, sobándomela levemente ante el dolor que de a poco desaparecía de la misma.

Harumi simplemente me seguía observando… a la vez que su serio mirar era difícil de apreciar ante la continua presencia del sonrojo en sus mejillas, los cuales solo reflejaban la vergüenza en la misma.

No alcancé a pronunciar su nombre, cuando la misma mujer se giró bruscamente, dándome la espalda, para después empezar a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

—Voy a preparar mi disfraz— decretó aún fastidiada Harumi, a lo que yo me empiezo a levantar, solamente para sentir como la misma empezaba a correr, entrando a nuestro cuarto con la misma prisa, para después cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Me quedé estático por un momento luego de escuchar tal estruendo, a lo que simplemente me entristezco levemente ante lo obvio, a la vez que empezaba a escuchar como Hanako comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

—"Sé que no estabas pensando en "eso"… pero ambos sabemos que Harumi solo aparenta ser de piedra, hay muchas cosas que le duelen…" — reconoció en un gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que yo me extraño levemente ante aquellas últimas palabras, simplemente para notar como la pokémon suspiraba y reía levemente ante mi reacción.

—"Deberías preguntarle y enterarte por ella… iré a preparar mi disfraz mientras; suerte…"— reconoció en un último gruñido la pokémon, a la vez que esta también se marchaba del lugar para después entrar a su habitación, cerrando lentamente y en silencio su puerta, dejándome solo en la sala.

Simplemente me quedé pensando un poco las palabras de la Lopunny… no pensaba que Harumi estuviera así por pensar que había visto a Narue con otros ojos, hacía falta más que un milagro para hacer que mis ojos se desviaran de mi esposa, sin embargo, no podía quedarme tranquilo luego de lo que Hanako me dijo, a lo que empiezo a caminar hacia nuestra habitación, para después intentar girar la perilla de la puerta, notando claramente como esta estaba cerrada desde dentro.

—Harumi… por favor… déjame pasar— pedí un poco decaído, mientras que el silencio era la única respuesta, a la vez que yo cada vez más empezaba a fruncir el ceño en son de la preocupación…

Seguía intentando abrir aquella puerta… obviamente podría haberla abierto con facilidad si entraba al estado aural, pero no lo quería así por obvias razones.

Pasados los segundos… terminé por apoyar mi frente en la puerta de nuestra habitación una vez que acepté el hecho de que Harumi no me abriría, sin embargo, no pasó mucho luego de eso hasta que el brusco sonido de un cuerpo callándose junto con otro de varias cosas chocando con el suelo me ponen alerta…

—¡Harumi! — fue lo único que alcancé a gritar, una vez que rompí la manilla de la puerta para poder así entrar a nuestra habitación, preocupándome obviamente, a lo que simplemente me quedo estático en el momento en el que entré…

Una vez que observé a Harumi sentada en el suelo al lado del armario… mientras que varios frascos estaban a su alrededor, a la vez que una pequeña silla a los pies del mencionado armario solo generaban más dudas de las que respondía.

—¿Qué es esto…?— empezaba a caminar aún preocupado hacia Harumi, mientras que esta lentamente empezaba a acercar sus rodillas hacia su rostro aún sentada, empezando a tapárselo con las mismas, mientras que un pequeño rubor ante la vergüenza empezaba a abordarla, únicamente causando solo más extrañez en mí, a lo que yo comienzo a ver uno de los pequeños frascos que estaba a su lado una vez que estuve delante ella, simplemente para abrir mis ojos, sorprendido en el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que eran…

No era necesario el conocer el nombre de aquellos ungüentos y pastillas que yacían en aquellos frascos… las imágenes y especificaciones que en los mismos se mostraban eran lo suficientemente simples como para saber que aquello servía únicamente para "adelgazar y rejuvenecer" al usuario que las consumiera, obviamente centrado a un comprador femenino ante las incontables imágenes publicitarias de cuerpos de mujeres completamente delgadas y esbeltas.

Harumi no me decía nada… aún tapaba su rostro, mientras que yo simplemente dejaba de observar aquel frasco para después posar mi preocupada y ahora confundida mirada sobre mi mujer…

—Esto… no estaba antes, ¿Desde cuándo…?— empezaba a preguntar, mientras que ahora una preocupación aún mayor me abordaba una vez que observé como una pequeña lágrima empezaba a recorrer la mejilla descubierta de Harumi…

Aquello fue mi tope… a lo que casi al instante exalto a mi mujer ante el ruido que provoqué cuando activé el estado aural y, con dos brazos de aura saliendo de mi cuerpo, levanto el armario para después colocarlo contra la puerta y así evitar que la misma se abriese sola por obvias razones.

Harumi simplemente había alzado su rostro una vez que escuchó como yo movía el armario, a la vez que sus llorosos ojos finalmente comenzaban a ser demostrados hacia mí, mientras que mi serio mirar únicamente causaba una aún mayor vergüenza en la mirada de mi esposa.

Mis ojos nunca cambiaron… simplemente desactivé el estado aural una vez que bloqueé la puerta con el armario, para después sentarme de piernas cruzadas delante de Harumi, encorvándome levemente hacia la misma.

— _Supongo que… hay cosas en las que se necesita privacidad_ — dije en voz baja , mientras que Harumi simplemente miraba hacia abajo, a la vez que esta seguía abrazando sus rodillas—Vida… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Sabes que nunca miraría a otra mujer que no fuera a ti, nunca pensaría esas cosas con Naru…— iba a seguir, sin embargo la voz de Harumi me deja en silencio.

—Sé que no… es que…— empezaba a decir la mujer, mientras que la misma aún se avergonzaba por las siguientes palabras que planeaba mencionar.

—¿Es que… qué? — pregunté ante la obvia tardanza, mientras que Harumi ahora empezaba a observar hacia otra dirección.

—Tsch… Harumi, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Narue, tú eres mil veces más hermo— nuevamente empezaba a intentar ayudar a mi esposa, suponiendo la razón de todo aquello, a lo que nuevamente la voz de la misma, ahora dicha a un volumen más alto, me detiene.

—¡No es eso! — dijo ahora un poco molesta Harumi, a la vez que fijaba sus levemente enrojecidos ojos hacia mí, mientras que yo no desviaba la mirada de la misma— Ella... _tiene un vientre cuidado… sin estrías, su busto no está caído… sus piernas…_ — empezaba ahora a decir aquellas cosas cada vez más avergonzada, mientras que la pena mezclada con el sonrojo de sus mejillas era la única expresión en su rostro.

— _Hace unos días vi mi primera cana… sé que no es nada pero… tú no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, es como si te hubieras congelado, mientras que yo sigo envejeciendo…_ — nuevamente Harumi empezaba a tapar su rostro con sus rodillas, a la vez que hipaba— _Temo que ya no me desees por el simple hecho de ser una vieja y…_ — sus palabras se detuvieron por completo…

Cuando escucha como, con un brazo de aura, arrancaba y rasgaba toda mi ropa, quedando completamente desnudo delante de la misma, dejándola exaltada por lo obvio, a la vez que esta observaba las cicatrices que poseía en aquel entonces, las cuales eran alguna de las cosas que le resaltaban en aquel momento.

Harumi iba a decir algo, pero la misma queda completamente congelada en el momento en el que la agarro con una leve brusquedad con mis brazos de aura, para después dejarla sobre la cama de la misma manera, conmigo sobre la misma, mientras que mi aura la apresaba contra el colchón.

Harumi tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, sin saber que expresión además del asombro demostrar ante mi serio y aun levemente enojado mirar.

—No quiero oírte decir semejante estupidez otra vez— declaré levemente dolido y enojado, a la vez que dos de los cuatro brazos de aura que sujetaban sus manos y tobillos desaparecían, para ser reemplazados por mis dos manos sosteniendo sus muñecas— Debo hacerte entender de una manera u otra a la mujer que tengo delante de mí… supongo que necesitas un poco de ayuda para que puedas ver… el cuerpo de la mujer que yo veo ahora y antes imaginaba y deseaba ver usando un disfraz aún más erótico que el que Narue traía…— declaré finalmente la razón de mi sonrojo en el momento en el que vi a Narue, a la vez que empezaba a acercarme lentamente al cuello de Harumi, comenzando a besarlo lentamente, mientras que de a poco en el ruborizado rostro de Harumi el placer…

 **.**

 **.**

(Censured by Ryo el Lucario: no sé si seré el máximo troll para algunos, o simplemente un maldito Lucario censurador, pero creo que mejor eliminaré esta parte del relato para respetar la intimidad de mi abuelo e-e, ¡Continuemos!)

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… dentro de las decoradas y embrujadas calles de Hotaru, la vida y diversidad entre las personas que ahí se encontraban celebrando aquel día resaltaba como nunca antes, a la vez que un sinfín de niños, todos con diversos disfraces de distinta calidad y diseño caminaban y en algunos casos incluso corrían ante la felicidad que se sentía en el aire con los incontables adornos y por sobre todo ante los dulces que en cada puerta se entregaban a los que tocaban los timbres de las mismas.

El pequeño trío de pokémon no se quedaba atrás, a la vez que Narue, levemente fastidiada de tener que ir con mi chaqueta, de igual manera los acompañaba junto con Sora, el cual también demostraba el entusiasmo junto con Haruko y Hiyori, aunque obviamente de una manera mucho más tranquila que aquellas par de revoltosas, a la vez que Yoshiro de igual manera demostraba su alegría, pero este ya de una manera más madura a como lo hacían aquella pokémon y niños.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el grupo diera con su primera casa… el pueblo ya conocía por completo a los integrantes de mi familia, y a estos no les extrañaba en lo más mínimo el que unos pokémon estuvieran pidiendo dulces a sus puertas durante aquella noche.

—¡Dulce o travesura! — fue el grito alegre de Narue, Sora y Hiyori, mientras que un gruñido de similar tono lo acompaña, proviniendo de Yoshiro y Haruko, mientras que Takeru simplemente se mantenía en silencio y con una sonrisa, ya habiendo finalmente empezado así a pedir dulces.

Las expresiones no variaban… algunos conocidos, otros vistos por primera vez… pero cada una de las personas con las que mi familia se topaba en cada casa los recibía con alegría y risas, junto con más de algún comentario acerca de la ternura que demostraban los pokémon junto con Sora y Hiyori, a la vez que en más de una ocasión Narue atraía la mirada de algunos de los hombres que ahí se encontraban acompañando ya sea a sus hijos más pequeños o incluso a sus hermanos menores durante aquella noche.

Fue más o menos durante la séptima casa… cuando Haruko y los demás decidieron empezar a "contabilizar su mercancía", a lo que no tardan más de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente Hiyori empieza a saltar alegre…

—¡Soy la que tiene más dulces! — decía alegre mi hija, mientras que Haruko la miraba bastante encabronada y con sus mejillas infladas ante su derrota, mientras que Sora y Yoshiro, junto con Takeru y Narue simplemente la observaban con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa ante su infantil y alegre actitud.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de todos se vio interrumpida, cuando varias y extrañas risas empezaron a resaltar entre el barullo que ya de por sí se encontraba en aquella calle en la que estaban, a lo que todos se giran hacia el origen de dicho sonido, para después notar como un pequeño grupo adolecentes, no mayores a unos quince años de edad, se encontraba a pocos metros de los mismos.

—¡Miren el disfraz de esa tonta! — empezaba uno de los chicos a apuntarle con el dedo a Haruko, mientras que esta lo observaba extrañada—¿Lo sacaste de la basura? — preguntaba con tono burlón aquel chico, a lo que Haruko lentamente empezaba a fruncir el ceño, empezando a enfadarse obviamente por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Takeru y Narue no continuó por mucho… ya que casi justo después de que aquellas jóvenes voces se escucharan, nuevas empezaban a resonar en otra dirección.

—Miren a esa chica de allá, amigos…— una masculina voz a las espaldas de Narue y Takeru empezó a escucharse, a lo que estos se dan vuelta, para después notar como un grupo de jóvenes, no mayores a unos diecinueve años estaba observándolos, la mayoría con sonrisas no muy infantiles ni inocentes en sus rostros, a la vez que varios de los mismos silbaban o lanzaban uno que otro gemido asqueroso.

Mientras tanto, Haruko junto con Hiyori y Sora no prestaban atención a aquellos jóvenes, ya que los mismos estaban completamente concentrados en los niños que molestaban a Haruko.

—No la molesten…— dijo en serias palabras Sora, mientras que este se ponía delante de las pokémon, a lo que solo empiezan a escucharse más burlonas risas por parte de los niños ahí presentes.

—¡Miren quien vino...! ¡Pero si es Sora en persona! — nuevamente uno de los chicos empezaba a hablar de manera engreída, mientras que el mismo parecía no poder respirar bien por la descontrolada y molestosa risa que emitía— ¡¿Ahora te la das de defensor de los inocentes?! — preguntó, mientras que en la mirada de Sora solo el disgusto se demostraba.

— **Anda a defender a tu abuela mejor…** — fueron las palabras del joven, a la vez que el mismo lanzaba nuevamente sus continuas risas, tapándose levemente la boca de manera sínica ante lo cruel que había dicho adrede.

Sora en aquel momento se quedó estático… no se esperaba esas palabras, y mucho menos que aquel joven conociera su pasado, a la vez que en la mente de chico nuevamente varios recuerdos lo azotaban, solamente para dar como respuesta el apretar enojado de sus dientes…

—Ohhh lo siento, me pasé… de verdad que no fue mi intención~— volvía a decir nuevamente el chico, mientras que los amigos del mismo continuaban riéndose ante el obvio tono sarcástico de su voz.

Desde el otro lado… varias palabras mal sonantes ahora eran las que se escuchaban por parte de los otros abusivos de edades mayores, mientras que Narue simplemente intentaba ignorarlos, a la vez que la paciencia de Takeru cada vez se colmaba aún más entre cada palabra subida de tono que aquellos adolecentes emitían.

Proposiciones indecentes, piropos de mal gusto, entre otros sonidos petulantes… cada vez aquellas palabras, aunque Narue intentase ignorarlas, comenzaban a dolerle incluso, ya que la mayorías hasta se podían considerar como un insulto hacia su persona, sea cual sea el tipo de disfraz que la misma chica trajese.

Takeru se contenía de intervenir… deseaba golpearlos a más no poder, sin embargo, no era el correcto actuar el golpear a "civiles" por el simple hecho de escuchar una ofensa… y mucho menos ahora que yo era el alcalde.

—Vamos… ¡Aquí abajo tengo un dulce que te gustará probar! — fue un grito bastante alto el que uno de esos jóvenes tuvo **el desafortunado** **destino** de decir, siendo aquello escuchado por todos los que ahí se encontraban, a lo que los ojos enfurecidos de Takeru se abren al instante en son de aquello, mientras que una leve capa de aura empezaba a brotar de su piel…

Unos segundos atrás… cuando aquel niño burlón había mencionado a Hina, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el mismo recibiera de lleno en su cara una delgada "varita mágica" que fue lanzada hacia este, a lo que simplemente lanza un grito en son del dolor, para después girarse enojado hacia la Riolu que se colocaba delante de Sora, a la vez que esta empezaba a gruñirle al mismo.

—" _Me importa un pepino lo que piensen de mi disfraz"_ — empezaba a decir enojada por telepatía la pokémon, mientras que en su rostro un ceño fruncido, bastante parecido al de su padre, se mostraba— _"Pero no se atrevan a burlarse de mi abuelita y de Sora"_ — fueron las decisivas palabras de la Riolu, mientras que solo el enojo y la vergüenza se alcanzaban a apreciar en el rostro de aquel niño cuya nariz empezaba a gotear sangre debido al golpe recibido por aquella varita.

—Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste estúpida— empezaba a decir en un enfadado tono aquel niño, mientras que el resto se hacían los rudos y tronaban sus pequeñas manitas en son de el "infierno" que se iba a desatar hacia la "indefensa" Riolu.

Takeru iba a actuar… lo iba a hacer luego de escuchar tales palabras…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero bueno… había uno que aún no se hacía presente en ambas situaciones, y ya cuando colmaron la paciencia de este… no tardó mucho en responder…

Por lo que simplemente abrió sus azules ojos, a la vez que de estos un potente brillo empezaba a aparecer en consecuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Una enorme bestia… solo aquellos niños y adolescentes la veían… un enorme ser con características similares a las de un Zoroark, pero con facciones, tamaño y características tan aterradoras, que incluso me es difícil narrarlas ante lo horribles y espeluznantes que eran, recalcando sus enormes dientes… la sangre que recorría y goteaba de sus labios y ojos… las afiladas garras, junto con el gruñido que lentamente se tornó en un penetrante rugido deseoso por devorar la carne de los desafortunados seres a los cuales Yoshiro colocó en su ilusión una vez que estos se pasaron de la raya con sus familiares y amigos.

En aquellas personas… tan rudas y creídas, un agudo grito recorrió por la garganta de cada uno de ellos, algunos implorando por sus madres primordialmente, mientras que otros solo salían despavoridos derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas ante lo obvio...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo Yoshiro y aquellos hombres y niños fueron conscientes de aquella ilusión, mientras que Haruko, bufando y sonriendo ante lo cobardes que eran, creía junto con Hiyori y Sora, que la misma presencia de la pokémon terminó por asustarlos.

—¡Haruko, de verdad asustas a la gente! ¡Eres la mejor! — gritaba alegre Hiyori, la cual daba continuos saltitos de alegría, a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana mayor, mientras que esta simplemente sonreía victoriosa, pensando lo mismo que mi hija acerca de su disfraz.

Yoshiro simplemente lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas ante lo obvio, mientras que Takeru, a su lado, lo sorprende cuando este simplemente comenzó a alzar su puño a un lado del mismo, acto el cual el Zoroark nota, simplemente para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa de igual manera, para después alzar su puño y chocarlo levemente con la del Lucario, el cual obviamente tabién se había dado cuenta por el aura de Yoshiro el que este les había lanzado una ilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

La noche así continuó… luego de aquel percance, todo transcurrió como debía ser: risas; uno que otro tropezón de Sora que causaba pequeñas burlas y risitas por parte de Hiyori y Haruko, causando un simple encabronamiento del mismo niño; Haruko robándose los dulces de Yoshiro y viceversa…

Ya eran más o menos las diez de la noche… mi hija y Haruko apenas y ya empezaban a demostrar aquella tenue característica del sueño, mientras que Yoshiro y Sora se mostraban más resistentes ante lo mismo.

Las temperaturas empezaban a bajar, y aquello solo mi hija empezaba a notarlo ante su delgado disfraz, mientras que en los otros casos… Sora tenía una chaqueta bastante abrigada, mientras que no hacía falta hablar del pelaje esponjoso y calientito de los pokémon. La tela del disfraz de Hiyori era bastante delgada, y no podía evitar el lanzar leves temblores ante lo anterior...

Faltaban unas tres casas antes de finalmente terminar de pedir dulces… Takeru junto con los demás estaban con normalidad a excepción de Hiyori, la cual simplemente caminaba junto a Haruko a su lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo, Takeru se encontraba.

Aquellas casas, como ya había mencionado, eran las últimas… a la vez que, al ser estas las que menos personas se encontraban, estaban bastante "abandonadas" en ese aspecto… ni siquiera las luces de las calles estaban encendidas, y muy pocos niños se encontraban, casi dando el indicio de que incluso ya no quedaban casas a las que pedir dulces, suponiendo obviamente que los dueños de las mismas no participaban en dicha celebración y estaban dormidos o haciendo otra cosa.

Hiyori simplemente miraba a su alrededor, empezando a asustarse levemente ante la oscuridad del área, a lo que esta no puede evitar inconscientemente el tomar la mano del ser que generalmente a su izquierda siempre se encontraba en aquellas situaciones…

Bueno… siempre acostumbraba a tener a Hiyori a mi derecha, y obviamente siempre le tomaba de la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori no lo pensó… simplemente actuó por reflejo y aquello, por la misma razón, se exaltó al notar la peluda y negra mano que agarró con sus dos manitas ante el miedo que le abordó, a lo que Takeru obviamente de igual manera notó aquel contacto, por lo que baja la mirada para después chocarla con la de mi hija, la cual la había levantado hacia el Lucario.

Hiyori simplemente bajó la mirada un poco apenada, para después simplemente soltar lentamente la mano del Lucario.

Takeru simplemente se quedó mirando a mi hija, a la vez que el mismo, mediante su aura, notaba su obvio sentimiento de confusión, dando por hecho el que Hiyori lo había confundido conmigo.

Mi amigo solo lanzó un leve suspiro luego de aquello, a lo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de mi hija, para después sorprenderla cuando el mismo simplemente posa su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, acariciándola juguetonamente.

—" _Calma… no muerdo…"—_ declaró secretamente por telepatía entre algunas risas el pokémon, a lo que Hiyori simplemente se queda nuevamente extrañada ante aquellas palabras, para después observar como Takeru retiraba su mano para después estirarla hacia la misma, dándole a entender el obvio significado de lo mismo.

—Creo que mejor regresamos… Ryo y los demás deben estar listos, y aquí por lo que veo no nos abrirán— declaró con calma Narue, a lo que el resto asiente, para después empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia el centro de Hotaru, a la vez que Haruko junto con Yoshiro y Sora empezaban a imaginarse la "sorpresa" que yo junto con Takeru, Hanako y Harumi les teníamos preparado…

A la vez que… ahora cierta niña también había vuelto a tomar la mano de un ahora extrañamente regalón Tío Lucario.

Vamos… Takeru no podía el evitar mostrarse blandón, cariñoso y regalón ante su hija… y ahora menos ante su pequeña sobrina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era un largo camino hasta el centro de Hotaru, pero de igual manera aquel grupo caminó con calma y lentitud, mientras que Haruko y Sora no ponían objeciones debido a que los mismos glotones volvían a contabilizar lo "recaudado", a la vez que Yoshiro nuevamente volvía a contar sus dulces, no porque no supiera su número, sino más bien por temor a que cierta Riolu le hubiese vuelto a robar su "mercancía".

Estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar donde Narue sabría donde estaríamos nosotros, a lo que la chica se gira hacia los pokémon junto a Sora y Hiyori, para avisarles e indicarles el lugar, sin embargo, los ojos de esta se abren en su totalidad cuando cierto "acontecimiento" los iluminó, mientras que las mejillas de esta empezaban a ruborizarse, a la vez que comenzaban a inflarse ante la pequeña risa que empezaba a contener…

Se podría decir que de igual manera yo comenzaba a reírme mediante nuestra conexión cuando me di cuenta de "aquello", sin embargo el ignorar de mi ahora ruborizado amigo era más que obvia, a la vez que sobre los hombros de este, una muy cómoda Hiyori reposaba… acto el cual Narue ni siquiera se había percatado debido a que la misma siempre les había dio la espalda, mientras que Takeru sostenía las dos piernecitas que colgaban de sus hombros con sus dos manos, a la vez que la ahora muy confianzuda de mi hija con su tío simplemente agarraba con firmeza a la vez que con delicadeza las orejas del pokémon.

Takeru simplemente miró hacia otra dirección una vez que Narue se dio cuenta de lo obvio… los demás habían notado aquello una vez que mi hija le pidió a Takeru que la llevara debido a que la misma se había cansado, y ello de igual manera fue tomado de la manera más tierna por parte de Haruko junto con Sora, mientras que obviamente el Zoroark no pudo evitar el no lanzar una risa escondida ante el obvio espectáculo que era el ver el orgullo de mi amigo corrompido por la ternura de mi hija.

Luego de que finalmente las risas fueran contenidas (o tenuemente liberadas) por parte de Narue, esta nuevamente empezó a recordar la razón original de su girar hacia los pokémon.

—A-Allí es do-donde se encuentra su sorpresa, niños— decreto alegre y con algunos rastros de su antigua risa, a la vez que apuntaba a una casa pintada completamente de negro, iluminada y adornada con una gran cantidad de telarañas sintéticas y otras decoraciones de la índole "Halloweenesca".

Todos, a excepción de Takeru, se quedaron extrañados una vez que Narue les señaló aquél lugar… no sabían lo que aquella casa significaba como "sorpresa" para los mismos, mientras que la amiga de mi esposa únicamente lanzaba otras nuevas risas debido a la ignorancia de los mismos pokémon junto con Sora y Hiyori.

—Ryo arrendó el lugar… pero me temo que es lo único que diré, para que vean la sorpresa tienen que entrar… _booo~_ — decretó en una voz misteriosa y con un mal intento de ser "asustadora", a lo que los demás simplemente la miraron con un leve e inofensivo toque de vergüenza ajena.

Luego de aquello, Narue se despidió de los mismos una vez que los llevó a la fila que, extrañamente para los pokémon, se estaba formando a la entrada del antes mencionado lugar, mientras que Takeru, de manera dolorosa para el mismo ante el exceso de ternura, bajó a Hiyori de sus brazos para después decir que el mismo los esperaría dentro de la casa para la "sorpresa", mientras que los pokémon y niños no podían encontrarse más extrañados ante lo obvio.

Los minutos así pasaron… la fila que se había formado era bastante larga en el momento en que el grupo llegó, por lo que Yoshiro simplemente se cruzó de brazos de manera paciente, a la vez que se daba cuenta que tendrían que esperar bastante tiempo antes de poder entrar y ver la "sorpresa" que les teníamos, sin embargo, este se extraña en el momento en el que se siente observado, a lo que se exalta a la vez que levanta una ceja levemente avergonzada una vez que nota como Haruko, junto con Hiyori y Sora, se le quedaron mirando fijamente, con inocencia en sus rostros…

A lo que el Zoroark, pasados unos vergonzantes segundos, simplemente lanza un suspiro para después mirar levemente entristecido y "dominado" hacia aquellas miradas…

Debido al obvio significado que reflejaban las mismas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hacía poco que Takeru había entrado a aquel lugar… a la vez que en este, el rápido movimiento de las distintas personas, con variados disfraces se hacía presente, a lo que no tarda mucho en dar conmigo, encontrándome dando instrucciones a la vez que arreglaba una de las cosas de la antes mencionada "sorpresa".

—Hanako tiene tu disfraz, Takeru… creo que se fue junto con otros a ver la pared de la segunda sala a la derecha… — declaré sin siquiera mirar a Takeru, debido a lo concentrado que estaba con todo en general, a la vez que anotaba unas cuantas cosas en un pequeño cuaderno que traía a mano.

—Hey…— Takeru empezaba a insistir, mientras que yo seguía pegado en aquel cuaderno, empezando a encabronar a mi amigo ante lo obvio.

Takeru simplemente suspira levemente, a lo que de un rápido y limpio movimiento saca de un tirón el cuaderno de mis manos, atrayendo mi mirada fastidiada con ello…

—¡Harumi! — gritó con bastante fuerza el Lucario, de tal manera que todos los que se encontraban en aquel sector escucharon, mientras que mi amigo suponía el que mi esposa no estaría muy lejos de mí como para ser necesario el hablarle por telepatía… a lo que este acierta, ya que Harumi no tardó mucho en responder, la cual, con su disfraz a medio poner, caminaba rápidamente hacia el origen de aquel que había pronunciado con tanta urgencia su nombre, extrañándose cuando observa a Takeru, obviamente no habiendo distinguido su voz ante el apuro que la misma tenía en aquel momento.

—¿Qué ocurre Takeru? ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó de manera rápida Harumi, mientras que en mi rostro, además del fastidio de que mi amigo me hubiera quitado el cuaderno, se reflejaba además las mismas preguntas, a la vez que en el de Takeru una leve e inquietante preocupación mezclada con enojo se reflejaba.

—¿Dónde está Takeshi?, no lo vi en la entrada, pensaba que al menos lo dejarían venir aquí, ¡¿Tanto tiempo lo dejarán castigado?! — empezó a hablar mi amigo, a lo que yo simplemente alzo una ceja en son de la actitud, mientras que Harumi simplemente empezaba a esbozar una clara seriedad en su rostro luego de escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

—Takeshi seguirá castigado, punto final… aún no aprende nada de lo que Harumi le dijo— declaré con total seriedad, mientras que Harumi asentía, apoyándome… debido a que le informé a la misma lo que había sentido en el aura de nuestro hijo la vez que entré a su habitación.

Takeru simplemente abrió levemente sus ojos una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras.

—En serio… hay un máximo nivel de estupidez y el tuyo, tarado— declaró bastante fastidiado Takeru, a lo que simplemente alcanzo a extrañarme, cuando el mismo nos toma por sorpresa cuando este posa su mano sobre mi cabeza y la de Harumi…

Haciéndo que abriésemos los ojos por completo al instante.

Estaba estático… lo que Takeru compartía mediante su aura me dejó prácticamente boquiabierto, a la vez que chocaba la mirada con la del mismo Lucario, mientras que este aún me observaba fastidiado

—" _No puedo creer que hayas caído en un truco tan obvio como lo es el cambiar los sentimientos del aura… el chico simplemente quería llamar tu atención… ¡Mira sus sentimientos ahora, Tarado!"_ — reconoció finalmente ahora por telepatía Takeru, mientras que Harumi y yo ahora éramos conscientes del sentimiento de Takeshi el cual yo me había negado en percibir debido a que estaba completamente convencido en el que había sentido en antaño…

Arrepentimiento y soledad… en su más puro estado.

No sabía cómo reaccionar… ni siquiera estaba seguro en creer si de verdad aquel arrepentimiento venía de mi hijo… debido a su corta edad… siendo aquello algo de niveles mucho más "maduros" a lo que uno se encontraría con normalidad.

Simplemente me giré hacia Harumi la cual, habiendo hecho lo mismo, esta se sorprende a la vez que se enoja levemente cuando empieza a notar que voy a decirle "ciertas" palabras.

—Que ni siquiera se te ocurra… voy contigo— reconoció al instante mi esposa, una vez que presintió el que yo diría que esta se quedara mientras yo iba a hablar con Takeshi.

Simplemente lanzo un suspiro ante las palabras de Harumi, para después, con un serio mirar, empezar a comunicarme a través de telepatía con todos los que se encontraban presentes en aquel lugar.

—" _Harumi y yo nos retiramos por unos momentos; dejo a Takeru a cargo; la habitación cuatro y seis aún falta por terminar de decorar, así que atentos con eso; recuerden estar listos con sus disfraces… ¡empezamos en veinte minutos!"_ — fue lo dicho de mi parte por telepatía, a lo que solo el asentir y la aprobación fue sentido como respuesta por parte de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, a lo que Harumi y yo volvemos a chocar la mirada, para después asentir y empezar a salir del lugar.

—[Gracias amigo…]— fueron las palabras que Takeru escuchó mediante nuestra conexión una vez que me retiré junto con Harumi, a lo que el Lucario simplemente esbozaba una satisfecha y orgullosa sonrisa, sin embargo, este se extraña a la vez que se exalta cuando de la nada Hanako aparece para después lanzarle una bolsa con varias telas en su interior.

—"Tienes que prepararte, y que no se te olvide ir a ver las habitaciones que mencionó Ryo, ahora es tu responsabilidad" — reconoció apurada la Lopunny, a lo que la misma casi al instante luego de dichas aquellas palabras, se separa de su pareja para después continuar ayudando a las personas que se encontraban en otras habitaciones… mientras que Takeru simplemente bajaba sus orejas, cabizbajo una vez que este observaba nuevamente el disfraz que ahora posaba en su mano, a la vez que incluso algunas cremas de diversos colores resaltaba.

Mi amigo simplemente lanza un lamentado suspiro, para después recordar que aquello era para la felicidad de su hija y sobrina (y Yoshiro), junto con los demás niños del pueblo, a lo que junta el valor, para después finalmente comenzar a ponerse el susodicho disfraz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya eran más o menos las once de la noche… Haruko y los demás comenzaban recién a entrar a ver su sorpresa, mientras que Harumi y yo, ya habiendo llegado a nuestro hogar, simplemente estábamos afuera del mismo, sintiendo además el frío de aquella helada noche de otoño…

Lentamente empezamos a abrir la puerta de nuestra casa… a la vez que la tenue luz de la chimenea apenas con algunas brazas en su interior era lo único que resaltaba, mientras que de mi parte una pequeña aura era capaz de sentir en la habitación de mi hijo… a la vez que este simplemente se encontraba ahora despierto una vez que sintió la puerta abrirse.

Estaba en el mismo lugar… recostado en su cama a la vez que le daba la espalda a la entrada de su habitación.

Una vez que entramos a aquel lugar, notamos casi al instante como Takeshi empezaba a encorvarse levemente al sentir nuestra obvia presencia.

Harumi fue la primera en actuar… esta, al instante en el que entramos, camina hacia nuestro hijo para después empezar a acercarse hacia el mismo…

— _Takeshi… date la vuelta, hijo…_ — fueron las palabras que mi esposa susurró al oído de Takeshi, a lo que el sonido del hipeo por parte del llanto escondido de nuestro hijo empezó a escucharse con mayor fuerza luego de aquello, para después asentir temblorosamente y girarse hacia nosotros, aún recostado…

Takeshi rompió en lágrimas una vez que sintió como nosotros habíamos llegado a la casa, a la vez que este intentaba taparlas mientras las limpiaba con la manga de su pijama.

Harumi, luego de aquello… simplemente se sentó al lado de nuestro hijo, a lo que esta empezó a levantarlo, para después sentarlo en sus piernas, a lo que yo me coloco al lado de los mismos, sentado en la cama de igual manera.

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste Takeshi…?_ — empezaba a susurrar yo, refiriéndome al hecho de que mi hijo había cambiado los sentimientos de su aura a propósito, debido a que había sentido que este seguía enojado con Harumi por no dejarlo celebrar.

Takeshi simplemente se limpiaba ahora los mocos con su manga, a la vez que continuaba hipando ante el llanto.

— _P-Po-Porque… querí-quería que entraras a mi pieza_ — empezaba a decir en acongojadas palabras mi hijo, mientras que yo lentamente empezaba a fruncir el ceño en son de la extrañez.

— _No te enti…_ — iba a continuar yo… pero la voz de mi propio hijo me detiene…

— _Siempre están con Hiyori…_ — fueron las primeras palabras de lo que se encontraba más oculto en el corazón de Takeshi, mientras que Harumi y yo abríamos los ojos casi al instante tras haber escuchado aquello…

— _Ha-Haruko… Yoshiro… todos ellos siempre juegan con ella, la abrazan, mientras que a mí me dejan solo..._ — seguía soltando todo lo que tenía que decir mi hijo, mientras que el hipeo continuaba— _siempre le dan cariño… la ayudan primero… le arreglan su disfraz primero… todo a ella primero…_ — fueron sus últimas palabras… antes de empezar nuevamente a llorar desconsoladamente una vez que liberó todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí, a la vez que este simplemente se encorvaba, tapando sus ojos con ambas manos…

Todo empezaba a tener sentido… la única razón por la que Takeshi hacía todo aquello era por el simple hecho de buscar atención, y no pude sentirme más preocupado al nunca haber sentido aquel sentimiento dentro de mi propio hijo… ya que el mismo lo ocultaba por su propia cuenta…

La envidia...

Harumi simplemente alzó su vista hacia mí una vez que mi hijo terminó de hablar, a lo que solo nota la preocupación en mi rostro, para después simplemente rodear con sus brazos a Takeshi… mientras que este seguía con ambas manos sobre su rostro…

—Takeshi… todos aquí te queremos y apreciamos al igual que a tu hermana... — empezaba a decir en normales palabras Harumi, a la vez que los llantos se volvían levemente más fuertes por parte de nuestro hijo— Hiyori simplemente juega más porque siempre lo anda haciendo y corriendo por toda la casa, tu eres más tranquilo… pero no por ello significa que Haruko o Yoshiro no quieran jugar contigo, estás muy mal si piensas que no te quieren o que te quieren menos a ti que a tu hermana… los quieren a los dos por igual— decía en sabias palabras mi mujer, mientras que yo alzaba mi mano para después posarla en el pelo de mi hijo, intentando reconfortarlo a la vez que lo acariciaba…

—Y ni hablar de nosotros… nunca en nuestra vida los amaremos por separado a ustedes dos, Takeshi… — decía ahora en un tono un poco más triste de los pensamientos de mi hijo, a lo que simplemente empiezo a acercarme hacia el mismo… para después chocar de manera delicada mi frente con la suya…

Abriendo los ojos de Takeshi de inmediato.

—Eres mi hijo… y daría la vida por ti… _enano feo de ojos verdes_ — decreté con una pequeña carcajada ahora levemente mezclada con algunas lágrimas como respuesta luego de que le mostrara a mi hijo una parte de los sentimientos guardados que les tenía tanto a él como a Hiyori… a lo que Takeshi simplemente vuelve a empezar a derramar lágrimas una vez que recibió de lleno todas esas emociones, esta vez sin taparse el rostro, para después abrazar mi cuello con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que yo de igual manera lo abrazaba en son de lo mismo.

Así nos quedamos… no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Harumi de igual manera se unió al abrazo, mientras que todos ahora adoptábamos aquella postura por bastante tiempo, sin querer separarnos, a gusto con el otro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La negra y decorada casa finalmente había sido abierta… de a poco, en la entrada de la misma, los grupos de niños empezaban a formarse, a la vez que de a cinco o a veces de a seis, estos entraban cada cuantos minutos. Pasaron más o menos unos quince… hasta que finalmente llegó el turno del grupo conformado por los pequeños seres que todos tienen en mente.

Narue era la que se encontraba en la puerta… ahora vestida con una larga y oscura túnica negra, a la vez que tenía una oz en su mano derecha, denotando su obviamente lúgubre apariencia, pero no para aquellos que obviamente ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Sin embargo, Narue se extraña en el momento en el que solo ve a Yoshiro delante de la misma, mientras que nadie más se encontraba atrás o delante del mismo, más que los otros niños del pueblo que se habían puesto en la antes mencionada fila.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás…? ¿Fueron al baño? — fue lo primero que pensó Narue, a la vez que su simple y alegre rostro desentonaba con el aterrador disfraz que ahora poseía, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, levemente sonrojado y "abusado" debido a que ya conocía la respuesta a aquella duda…

Por lo que este simplemente manda unos cuantos golpes a su cabellera… para después asustar levemente a Narue cuando de la misma Haruko, junto con Hiyori y Sora se bajaron del mismo.

Bueno… había bastante espacio ahí arriba, y no pasó mucho hasta que finalmente Haruko le pidió con esos ojos tan lindos que tiene el que la dejara subirse arriba del mismo… acto el cual fue seguido por Hiyori y, no queriendo dejar a Sora solo… bueno… ya saben lo que ocurrió.

—" _El baño se quedó tapado_ _ **amigo**_ _… Sora andaba mal del estómago"_ — bromeó por telepatía la Riolu, insinuando que existía un baño en la enorme cabellera del Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente la observó completamente encabronado, tanto por sus palabras como porque también lo volviera a llamar únicamente como su "amigo".

Y así, las niñas junto con Sora se bajaron del Zoroark, a lo que estos entraron al instante a aquella casa, mientras que Yoshiro era el último.

—"No digas una sola palabra…"— fue el gruñido encabronado que el Zoroark lanzó hacia Narue la cual, a pesar de no entender el significado del mismo, simplemente se llevaba la mano a la boca… aguantando con todas sus fuerzas la risa inminente que le causó el ver aquella chistosa a la vez de tierna escena.

Luego de aquello, los pokémon junto con Sora y Hiyori finalmente entraron todos a aquella casa, siendo lo primero en encontrarse una sala completamente oscura, a lo que más de alguno da un brusco y asustado brinco cuando sienten que la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas se cerró de la nada, dejándolos completamente en la oscuridad.

Yoshiro empezaba a ponerse en alerta… más cuando sintió como Hiyori y Haruko lentamente empezaban a acercarse hacia el mismo en son de la preocupación de estar completamente a oscuras… mientras que Sora de igual manera empezaba a cuestionarse ante la situación.

Y así... con el sorpresivo encender de la primera luz… la sorpresa finalmente comenzaba a aparecer…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lentamente… conforme los pokémon avanzaban por aquel poco iluminado pasillo, varios acontecimientos ocurrían…

De la nada, la misma pared a su lado comenzó a caer hacia los mismos, asustando de sobremanera a Hiyori, la cual sujetó la mano del Zoroark al instante, siendo aquel susto solo por unos milisegundos, ya que la pared se detuvo a medio camino durante su caída, para después volver a levantarse, siendo acompañado por el sonido de varias macabras risas, las cuales continuaron apareciendo en distintas secuencias y tonos, mientras que los pokémon seguían avanzando.

El pasillo se volvía cada vez más estrecho, al punto de que Yoshiro tuvo que encorvarse levemente para no chocar contra el techo, a lo que, en el momento en el que menos se lo esperaban, la luz se apaga para después prenderse las de una habitación al lado suyo, dando la visión de un enorme sarcófago el cual, en un abrupto movimiento, este se abre para después emerger a un apestoso y vendado Lucario-Zombi (Vamos… ya saben quién es…) a la vez que una seria y fantasmagórica Lopunny disfrazada de faraón con toques "calavéricos" en su pelaje se mostraba a su lado, dispuesta a ordenarle a aquel apestoso Zombi que atacase a los seres que se atreviesen a cruzarse por su camino.

Los sustos iban y venían… a pesar de lanzar más que algún grito debido a lo obvio, varias sonrisas aparecían ante la emoción que Yoshiro y los demás sentían, incluso por parte de Hiyori la cual, a pesar de estar bastante asustada al inicio, pasaron pocos segundos hasta que su miedo se transformase más en asombro y sorpresa que en miedo.

Eran doce habitaciones, de las cuales cada una estaba ambientada de distinta manera junto con otras personas que llevaban distintos disfraces… desde otros no tan apestosos zombis, hasta seres como fantasmas, brujas con calderos, asesinos con cuchillas manchadas con Kétchup, demonios con dientes y tridentes filosos, esqueletos aterradores que en más de alguna ocasión fingían el saltar hacia los niños que pasaban por aquel pasillo, volviendo a sus lugares de manera parecida a como fue aquella pared al inicio del recorrido…

 **.**

 **.**

Todo aquello… las leves risas, los sustos, los leves tropezones debido a lo mismo… continuaron por unos quince minutos, terminando en la puerta trasera de aquella casa, a la vez que los pokémon junto con Sora y Hiyori empezaban a salir por la misma, mientras que Haruko y Hiyori estaban completamente emocionadas… ya incluso pidiendo una "segunda vuelta", siendo en Yoshiro y en Sora únicamente la alegría reflejada en su feliz rostro lo que se mostraba.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, sin embargo, de la nada, la voz de Takeru empezó a resonar en las mentes de los pokémon y niños…

—" _Yo y Hanako vamos a salir antes que el resto… espérennos una media hora y nos iremos con ustedes… Yoshiro... cuídalas por favor"_ — la voz de Takeru fue la que se escuchó, a lo que nuevamente el silencio se propagó en el lugar tras aquel mensaje telepático.

—¡Hay que empezar de nuevo Haruko! — dijo feliz Hiyori, a la vez que esta daba varios brincos hacia la ahora enorme cola que se formó ante la nueva "atracción" que se había creado en aquella noche de Halloween, mientras que Haruko empezaba a actuar de la misma manera ante lo mismo.

Sin embargo… dos manos de rojos dedos las agarran de su camisa y capa correspondientemente, deteniendo sus felices brincos al instante, siendo Yoshiro… el que las había detenido.

—"No voy a volver a ser su transporte personal durante ahora tres horas… ¡Miren esa fila!, además… ya saben lo que dijo Takeru, solo media hora" _—_ dijo levemente encabronado en gruñidos el pokémon, mientras que Hiyori y Haruko seguían tironeando de donde estaban agarradas, queriendo seguir brincando a pesar de todo, a la vez que ambas sacaban la lengua debido al enorme "esfuerzo" con el que querían escapar de su "apresador".

—"¿Quieren de verdad ver algo aterrador y en poco tiempo?" — preguntó el Zoroark una vez que aquellas chiquillas dejaron de tironear, mientras que estas simplemente lo observaban con duda y un poco de extrañez en sus ojos, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente sonreía maliciosamente.

—Yo… tengo que ir a mi casa, mi mamá se va a preocupar si llego muy tarde— empezaba a decir Sora, a lo que las niñas y Yoshiro asienten, para después despedirse del mismo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! — dijo el niño a la vez que alzaba alegre su mano mientras se iba, gesto el cual fue respondido de la misma manera por parte de Hiyori, Haruko y Yoshiro, a la vez que estos sonreían.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Yoshiro? — preguntó curiosa mi hija una vez que Sora se fue, a la vez que esta observaba al pokémon de la misma manera, mientras que Haruko hacía algo parecido hacia el Zoroark.

Yoshiro simplemente se las quedó mirando, a la vez que el mismo simplemente le sonreía de manera retadora…

—"Simplemente súbanse…"— dijo finalmente el Zoroark, a la vez que les daba la espalda a las niñas, gesto el cual fue entendido casi al instante, haciendo que Hiyori mandara un brinco animada hacia la cabellera del pokémon, quedándose acurrucada y calientita en el mismo, mientras que Haruko hacía lo mismo… pero de una manera un tanto extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo…

Luego de aquello, Haruko y Hiyori quedaron completamente inmersas en la roja cabellera del Zoroark, sujetándose del mismo a la vez que este empezaba a correr rápidamente, sin darles la posibilidad de ver hacia donde los llevaba… y apenas en el momento en el que las niñas se acostumbraron lo suficiente a la velocidad como para asomar sus cabezas y ver, el Zoroark había llegado a su destino…

El bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori y Haruko lentamente empezaron a asomar sus pequeñas cabezas… a la vez que la luz de la luna alcanzaba a iluminar casi por completo aquel sector del bosque, notándose un claro sendero en el mismo… mientras que la sombra de las hojas y ramas se mostraban en el suelo en un vaivén provocado por las frías brisas de aquella noche.

—"Quiero ir a ver a mi mamá… ¿Les da mucho miedo… o se atreven a caminar?" — preguntó de manera burlona el Zoroark, a lo que simplemente lanza un par de carcajadas al notar como su cabellera empezó a menearse bruscamente… signo característico de cuando dos pequeñas orgullosas se bajan del mismo pelo del pokémon, a la vez que estas miraban encabronadas al mismo luego de haberlas obligado a bajarse en aquel aterrador lugar, ya que obviamente ambas pequeñas niña y pokémon les daba bastante miedo aquel bosque nocturno.

—¡N-No tengo miedo!/ " _¡N-No t-tengo miedo!"_ — dijeron ambas (Haruko un poco más asustada) simultáneamente, a lo que casi al instante Yoshiro vuelve a lanzar una inevitable carcajada cuando las dos niñas, luego de dicho aquello, se acercan al Zoroark cuando el sonido del aleteo de un pequeño Hoothoot las tomó desprevenidas… ambas tomando las manos de Yoshiro, a la vez que miraban hacia todas direcciones para encontrar el origen del "aterrador" sonido…

Las pobres niñas fueron víctimas de la oscuridad nocturna de aquel bosque mezclado con el constante sonido de los pokémon nocturnos que ahí empezaban a despertar… a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente caminaba con completa calma, ya habiéndose acostumbrado años atrás durante su vida en el bosque con su madre.

Pasaron a lo más unos diez minutos hasta que, en un pequeño claro a lo lejos, Yoshiro y las demás empezaban a detectar el lugar donde la mamá de Zoroark reposaba.

Yoshiro estaba en completa calma en aquel entonces… simplemente sonreía luego de recordar momentos de antaño con su mamá, a la vez que de vez en cuando miraba al estrellado cielo nocturno que era capaz de divisarse entre las copas de los arboles…

Caso completamente contrario era el de Haruko y Hiyori, las cuales, con sus pelos y cabello completamente de puntas, estaban totalmente asustadas y con la presión al máximo luego de todos los sonidos misteriosos que durante todo el viaje tuvieron que soportar.

Las pobres estaban al punto del miedo total… aguantando el no entrar a la cabellera de aquel Zoroark únicamente por su orgullo, a la vez que las mismas, con sus ojos completamente abiertos en son del miedo, miraban rápidamente hacia todas direcciones.

Cuando de la nada… varias ramas rompiéndose cerca de los mismos empieza a resonar con fuerza y rapidez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Incluso Yoshiro se puso alerta luego de aquello… lo normal era escuchar unas cuantas pequeñas ramitas romperse en son de algún pokémon que estuviera caminando por ahí, sin embargo, caso muy distinto era el brusco sonido que aquellas pisadas, acercándose hacia los mismos, resonaba.

Yoshiro empezaba a preocuparse, sin embargo, este se exalta completamente cuando una aterrada Haruko salta hacia su rostro, abrazándolo y tapando todos su ojos y cara con su panza… mientras que Hiyori hacía lo mismo pero en la pierna del mismo pokémon, no pudiendo saltar tan alto como la Riolu, a la vez que ambas gritaban y derramaban constantes y cómicas lágrimas debido al miedo que colapsó su orgullo completamente.

La seriedad de Yoshiro era más que clara… aquello, aunque lo distrajo levemente, no evitó que el mismo agarrara con fuerza a Haruko y a Hiyori, para después colocarlas sobre su cabello, a la vez que en los ojos del mismo el brillo azul característico empezaba a emanar, listo para cualquier cosa.

—"¡Muéstrate!" —gritó en un gruñido el rojinegro pokémon, a la vez que, con una postura lo suficientemente apreciable y de señales fácilmente identificables, este empieza a escuchar como los "pasos" empezaban a detenerse a pocos metros del mismo, mientras que este claramente notaba con una acechante presencia se encontraba escondida tras las sombras de unos árboles a su lado.

—" _No deberías estar aquí…"_ — un tenue gruñido empieza a escucharse, exaltando a Yoshiro nuevamente.

—" _Este… es un lugar de descanso… será mejor que te vayas…"_ — nuevamente los gruñidos aparecían, mientras que el ceño fruncido levemente enojado de Yoshiro empezaba a ser la respuesta ante aquellas palabras.

—"No busco problemas… simplemente vengo a ver a alguien, nada más" — fue la respuesta final de Yoshiro, a la vez que este empezaba nuevamente a retomar su camino hacia la tumba de su mamá, estando alerta de igual manera hacia aquel sector donde los gruñidos resonaron.

Haruko y Hiyori escuchaban atentas a pesar de todo, a la vez que la curiosidad de las mismas las llevó a sacar sus cabezas levemente para observar a su alrededor… a lo que ambas casi al instante vuelven a asustarse…

Cuando estas sienten como un aura empezaba a acercarse hacia los mismos desde arriba.

—" _¡Arriba de ti, Yoshiro!"_ — Haruko gritó por telepatía a la vez que lanzaba un fuerte gruñido en son de la sorpresa, mientras que Hiyori nuevamente se metía dentro de la cabellera en son del miedo que sentía.

Yoshiro apenas y pudo reaccionar gracias a las palabras de su amiga, evitando por poco el cuerpo que cayó desde los árboles, a la vez que del mismo Zoroark un sinfín de sombras aún más oscuras que la misma noche formaba comenzaban a brotar de sus pies, empezando a adentrar a todo lo que se encontrase dentro de aquel sector en una ilusión…

Asustándose cuando… confiándose de que finalmente había apresado a aquel ser que lo atacaba, ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas… a la vez que, de un rápido movimiento, toma la mano de Yoshiro para después colocarla contra su espalda, a la vez que la mano de aquel ser se coloca contra su cuello, sujetándolo de aquella manera…

—"Nunca pensé que tú y yo nos encontraríamos entre… "visitas""— un gruñido, ahora más fuerte, empezaba a escucharse… a lo que Yoshiro simplemente estaba estático por unos segundos tras la sorpresa que fue para él el que la ilusión que había lanzado no hubiese afectado a aquel ser.

Sin embargo… su sorpresa no pudo durar demasiado, ya que al instante el brazo que lo sujetaba del cuello lo suelta abruptamente, a la vez que un femenino gruñido empezaba a resonar en el ambiente…

Siendo aquel gruñido el de la Zoroark que se encontraba a sus espaldas… una vez que Haruko se lanzó hacia la misma y mordía con todas sus fuerzas la punta de su nariz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Duele!" — fue lo único que dijo la pokémon, a la vez que agarraba e intentaba sacarse a la Riolu que aún mordía con todas sus fuerzas su nariz.

—"¡N-N-No!" — se alcanzaba a entender en un gruñido por parte de Haruko, la cual obviamente no podía hablar bien debido a que sus dientes estaban ocupados con otra cosa...

—"¡N-No dejaré que los las-lastimes!" — seguía diciendo determinante la Riolu, a lo que la Zoroark se extraña levemente luego de escuchar tales palabras, a lo que finalmente logra separarse de la misma pokémon, cayéndose en consecuencia, mientras que Haruko salía expulsada hacia adelante sin querer debido a la misma fuerza que se requirió para soltarla, a lo que esta es alcanzada por Yoshiro, el cual aún seguía extrañado ante lo obvio.

—Tsch…— un fastidioso gruñido por parte de la Zoroark era lo único que se escuchaba, a la vez que la misma, aún sentada en el suelo, simplemente se sobaba varias veces su pobre y afectada nariz, la cual estaba incluso hasta roja y palpitante debido a la mordedura de la Riolu.

—"Simplemente quería que se fueran… no era mi intención atacarlos" — empezaba a decir la pokémon, a la vez que esta empezaba a erguirse— "Aunque… nunca pensé que me toparía contigo… Yoshiro" —declaró finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa la pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro la observa entre asustado y sorprendido tras haber escuchado su nombre.

—"¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?" — preguntó el pokémon, a la vez que simplemente una cara sonriente se reflejaba en el de aquella Zoroark…

Quedando completamente abrumado y sin saber cómo responder… cuando la Zoroark se abalanza hacia el mismo, botándolo contra el suelo, a la vez que Haruko por suerte había alcanzado a sacar a Hiyori de la cabellera de Zoroark, el cual dándose cuenta de aquello, se preocupó menos al momento de ser derribado por la misma pokémon.

—"¡Pues porque eres el hijo de mi mejor amiga!" — reconoció alegre la pokémon, mientras que esta simplemente agitaba los hombros de Yoshiro una y otra vez—"Esa ilusión… es la misma que hacía ella, definitivamente eres su hijo" — seguía diciendo, completamente emocionada y feliz la pokémon, mientras que Yoshiro no sabía siquiera como responder ante los tratos.

Haruko, una vez sacudida ella y a Hiyori, simplemente se queda estupefacta una vez que observa como alguien estaba arriba de su amigo.

—"¡Nunca pensé que ya estarías tan grande!" —seguía diciendo la pokémon, mientras que esta empezaba a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de Yoshiro, incomodándolo una enormidad ante lo obvio una vez que la misma empieza a olfatearlo— _"¿Hace cuánto que no estás con los tuyos? ¿Sabías que las pulgas nos atacan más que a cualquiera?"_ — decía en un tono más serio la pokémon a la vez que seguía olfateando ahora entre las axilas y el torso de un ahora completamente avergonzado Yoshiro… buscando las pulgas solo con su aroma.

A lo que este junto con Haruko, abren totalmente sus ojos y bocas, completamente anonadados cuando de la nada la Zoroark comienza a picar y "acariciar" el pelaje del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _E-Esto… no es necesario…"_ — decía en un bajo gruñido el pokémon, conteniéndose levemente ante el trato, a la vez que la pokémon simplemente seguía en su animada y pequeña limpieza.

Sin embargo… solo cuando de la nada la Zoroark comienza a bajar hacia ciertas "partes"… es cuando Yoshiro realmente se coloca de piedra… (Por favor… no malinterpretar…)

—" _¡HEY!"_ — gritó ahora completamente encabronada y furiosa Haruko luego de ver como aquella pokémon "fisgoneaba" a todo su amigo, llegando a su clímax máximo de "furia" cuando esta empieza a acercarse a las antes insinuadas zonas del Zoroark… mientras que Hiyori observaba curiosa, sin saber mucho la razón de la furia de su hermana por el simple hecho de que a Yoshiro lo estuvieran despulgando...

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que la Riolu interviniera, cuando fue el mismo Zoroark el que, a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, empieza a apartarse de su "lavadora".

—"D-De esa parte m-me encargo yo me-mejor" — dijo en nerviosos gruñidos el pokémon, a la vez que ahora se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas, obviamente ocultando y prohibiendo cualquier tipo de contacto en aquellas partes…

La Zoroark simplemente la miró extrañada, sin saber el porqué de su extrañes ya que, para ella y el resto de los de su especie que vivían en el bosque, el despulgar a un compañero era un fiel afecto de confianza.

—"Oye… sé que di una mala primera impresión, pero de verdad era una antigua amiga de tu mamá… ¡Y también de Hisame!... pero apenas supe que te habían tenido cuando Hiyori escapó de ese hombre y tu papá…"— decía ahora un poco triste la Zoroark, recordando el claro hecho de que Hisame había fallecido.

Yoshiro lentamente empezaba a pararse una vez que la conversación se tornó a esos temas, mientras que el rostro de aquella Zoroark se mantenía ahora en la seriedad.

—"Pero bueno… ¡Déjame despulgarte entonces!" — dijo ahora, cambiando completamente su actitud la Zoroark, a la vez que ahora le sonreía nuevamente, extrañando nuevamente al pokémon, el cual volvía a incomodarse ante aquellos tratos…

La pokémon iba a empezar a acercarse hacia el inofensivo pokémon, sin embargo, esta se extraña cuando una Riolu rápidamente se coloca entre esta y Yoshiro.

—"¡Ya te dijo que él se limpiaba solo! ¡Deja de acosarlo! ¡Acosadora!" — dijo completamente encabronada ahora en gruñidos la Riolu—"¡Eres una cochina! ¡Sucia! ¡Abusadora! ¡Hedionda!" — La Riolu no se detenía…—"¡Mala! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Explotadora! ¡Manipuladora! ¡Fisgona!" — Y siguió… y siguió…— "¡Malpensada! ¡Tonta! ¡Loca! ¡Acosadora! ¡Cochina! ¡Sucia!" — empezaba incluso a repetir las mismas palabras debido que a la misma Riolu no se le ocurrían nuevas, a la vez que la Zoroark se la había quedado mirando completamente curiosa a la vez de extrañada y sorprendida.

Los segundos así pasaron… hasta que incluso Haruko terminó por cansarse luego de decir repetidas veces las palabras antes mencionadas, a la vez que esta simplemente respiraba con brusquedad debido al mismo agotamiento, siendo la cara de la Zoroark la misma de antes…

—"Esto…"— empezaba a hablar la rojinegra pokémon, aún extrañada—"¿Es tu mascota?" —… _Ay…_

Pobre Yoshiro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto ocurrió demasiado rápido… Haruko se iba a lanzar a morder nuevamente a aquella pokémon luego de cómo esta la llamó, sin embargo, Yoshiro alcanzó a sujetarla y evitar que surgiera un problema mayor, causando únicamente risas por parte de la Zoroark.

—"Ya le dejé flores nuevas a Hiyori… así que será mejor que vuelvan con Ryo, ya se está haciendo tarde" — reconoció en sus finales gruñidos la pokémon, la cual alzaba su mano en son de despido mientras que esta comenzaba a alejarse a paso lento de Yoshiro y las demás, mientras que el Zoroark seguía extrañado a pesar de todo… a la vez que este simplemente mantenía aún apresada a la salvaje y asesina Riolu.

—"¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes de él?!... ¡¿Y cómo te llama…?!"— alcanzó a gritar en gruñidos… antes de que la imagen de aquella Zoroark se perdiera por completo de su vista.

El lugar simplemente se quedó en silencio… tan rápido como aquella Zoroark apareció, de la misma manera se fue, dando tan pocos pero a la vez de consistentes datos, que Yoshiro simplemente anhelaba el haber podido conocer de mejor manera a aquella pokémon, obviamente por el haber tenido una conexión con su familia…

Y, a pesar que en el rostro del Zoroark solamente la extrañez resaltaba, una encabronada Riolu aún seguía siendo apresada por el mismo pokémon, a la vez que este tapaba la boca de la pokémon por obvias razones… queriendo evitar que la Riolu soltara el sin fin de improperios que poco o nada conocía.

Yoshiro terminó por suspirar levemente tras pasados unos segundos, dándose cuenta que obviamente aquella Zoroark no la volvería a ver, al menos no por ahora… a lo que, dejando a la revoltosa Riolu junto con una aún extrañada Hiyori sobre su espalda, este empieza a devolverse una vez que notó a lo lejos como aquella rojinegra pokémon no había mentido sobre lo de las flores en la tumba de su madre, viéndose estas sanas y puestas sobre el antes mencionado lugar.

El ahora confundido pokémon simplemente volvió por donde llegó, apurándose debido al tiempo que había pasado… ya sabiendo que Takeru y Hanako los estarían esperando, por lo que este empezó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles para poder así avanzar de manera más rápida hacia Hotaru.

Lentamente… conforme los segundos se transformaron en minutos… el tenue bullicio del mismo bosque terminó por apoderarse del lugar mientras que, lejos sobre la rama de un árbol aledaño, una Zoroark simplemente se encontraba sentada en la misma, observándose una extraña tristeza reflejada en su mirar, mientras que esta simplemente tenía sus ojos puestos donde Yoshiro había retomado su camino…

—Al final no le dijiste…— una voz se hizo presente al lado de la misma, mientras que esta no se exaltaba en lo más mínimo…

Debido a que ya conocía el timbre de mi voz...

 **.**

 **.**

—"Sí que eres rápido..." — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al final la pokémon una vez que yo aparecí y me sentaba a su lado—"Supongo que… simplemente no era el momento para decírselo, tuve que inventarle sobre que sus ilusiones me recordaban a las de su mamá para que no sospechara…" — decretó ahora nuevamente con aquella pequeña pizca de tristeza reflejada en su rostro, mientras que yo simplemente lanzaba un leve suspiro…

—Cuando sentí el miedo de Hiyori vine al instante… pero cuando vi que eras tú, entonces simplemente quise observar…— reconocí al final, mientras que nuevamente la Zoroark volvía a lanzar unas cuantas risas apesadumbradas debido a lo obvio—Y… ¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento para decírselo…? que Hiyori y tú eran…— empezaba a preguntar, a la vez que la Zoroark simplemente entrecerraba sus ojos, pasando unos cuantos segundos antes de que la misma volviese a hablar.

—"Cuando evolucioné… simplemente me separé de mi familia… era lo normal, pero… cuando supe que algo les había pasado, solo pude ver como llegaba tarde… mi hermana ya se había encontrado con Hisame… empezaba a tener una familia y por eso mismo preferí no inmiscuirme… ni siquiera supo que yo fui su hermana, mis padres la tuvieron después de que yo me fui" — seguía hablando la Zoroark… contándome una parte de su historia que no me había relatado la primera vez que me la encontré…

Llorando de rodillas al frente de la tumba de Hiyori… habiéndose dado cuenta debido a que la Zoroark sabía que aquel lugar era donde siempre vivía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Una vez que los vi… felices… simplemente me volví a ir, y… nuevamente cuando volvieron a ocurrir cosas e intento ir a buscarla, me encuentro con esto…"— decretaba ahora en unas leves lágrimas la pokémon, volviendo a recordar angustiosos momentos, a la vez que yo simplemente posaba mi mano sobre la espalda de la misma.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa Kiyomi… las cosas que se dieron por Ryuji no fueron por la culpa de nadie más que de él— reconocí en voz seria, mientras que Kiyomi simplemente inspiraba de manera brusca ante el pequeño llanto que nacía de ella.

—"Si me hubiera atrevido a hablarle cuando aún tenía el tiempo… quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…" — reconocía la pokémon en dolidas palabras, mientras que yo empezaba a fruncir levemente el ceño, triste de igual manera.

—Muchas cosas pudieron haber ocurrido… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… y lo único que nos queda ahora es ver las cosas buenas que se encuentran frente a nosotros— fueron mis palabras de aliento… a la vez que en el rostro de la pokémon una pequeña sonrisa empezó a nacer con el pasar de los segundos de silencio…

—" _Gracias por cuidarlo… nunca pensé verlo tan feliz luego de todas las cosas que me dijiste que le pasaron… es lo último de Hiyori que me queda, pero creo que si ella te lo dejó a ti, entonces puedo estar tranquila también de lo mismo…"_ — dijo en bajos gruñidos la pokémon, mientras que yo simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar nuevamente a Hiyori, sin embargo, mi pensamiento se ve interrumpido cuando recibo un rápido pero a la vez cálido abrazo por parte de Kiyomi.

—"Tengo que regresar… intentaré volver y encontrarme con Yoshiro en algún momento, pero por ahora mi lugar es con los míos… lejos de aquí… y Yoshiro ya lo tiene contigo y tu familia" — decía ahora en alegres gruñidos la pokémon, mientras que yo le sonreía de igual manera—"Toma un poco de mi aura… ya sé que puedes comunicarte a través de ella, me gustaría que me mantuvieras al tanto o si algo importante pasase" — pedía amablemente la Zoroark, a lo que yo lanzo unas cuantas carcajadas ante aquello, para después dar varias palmadas a su mano, tomando una pequeña porción de su aura, guardándola y sellándola sin mezclarla con la mía.

—Yo también tengo que volver a mi casa… estaba durmiendo cuando todo ocurrió, y aún ando algo somnoliento la verdad— declaré entre algunas pequeñas risas, a la vez que bostezaba levemente en respuesta, a lo que Kiyomi simplemente vuelve a reír por lo mismo, dejando de abrazarme para después ambos levantarnos e irnos después de un último adiós… saltando hacia opuestas direcciones, retirándonos así finalmente de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo ocurrió con normalidad luego de aquel suceso… Yoshiro no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa donde Takeru y Hanako aún se encontraban, llegando poco antes de que estos salieran del lugar, empezando al instante a caminar hacia nuestro hogar luego de aquello… sin embargo, Yoshiro empieza a notar como del mismo Haruko empezaba a bajarse, mostrando aún su obvio enojo ante lo ocurrido en antaño, pero no siendo aquello la razón de su deseo de bajarse del pelo de su amigo…

Ya que Hiyori se había quedado completamente dormida durante el viaje de regreso al pueblo… y obviamente ya no era capaz de sujetarse de Yoshiro.

—" _¿La pueden llevar?... ya se volvió bastante pesada para mí, la verdad"_ — dijo por telepatía en una sonrisa apenada la Riolu, a lo que Takeru toma la iniciativa… para después este empezar a cargar a mi hija con gusto… obviamente nada de esto expresado en su sonrojada y seria cara, ya que Yoshiro había sido el primero en ofrecerse para llevarla en brazos, sin embargo, cierto apestoso personaje insistió.

Luego de aquello… Hiyori casi al instante se agarró inconscientemente del pelaje amarillento del cuello de Takeru, a la vez que esta dejaba caer su mentón sobre aquella punta de hueso que sobresalía del torso del lucario, mientras que este la sujetaba con ambas manos…

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente todos llegaron a nuestro hogar… notando como todas las habitaciones se encontraban sumidas en la oscuridad luego de que las últimas llamas de la chimenea se exterminasen… Hanako empezó a colocar algunos leños, empezando de a poco a encenderse debido a las pequeñas brasas que aún existían por debajo de las cenizas.

Yoshiro simplemente empezaba a entrar a su habitación a la vez que bostezaba en son del sueño, mientras que Haruko aún andaba con la vista levemente enojada, pero no hacia Yoshiro ni mucho menos, su enojo "inexplicable" ni siquiera ella conocía la razón… simplemente estaba enojada con aquella Zoroark que había tratado de aquella manera a su amigo, a pesar de que aquellos tratos no fueran en lo mínimo dañinos o molestosos…

Vamos… era obvio que la Riolu empezaba a sentir lo que eran los celos por primera vez...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko simplemente se quedaba parada en el centro de la habitación principal, mientras que Takeru lentamente empezaba a entrar a la habitación de Hiyori y su hija, sin embargo, Hanako lo interrumpe en el momento en el que esta lo llama, mientras que la misma se encontraba en la puerta que daba a mi habitación, debido a que necesitaba sacar unas cuantas frazadas que guardábamos en mi armario, a lo que Takeru, aún con Hiyori en sus brazos, simplemente empieza a caminar extrañado, exaltándose levemente para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa luego de notar a todos los que nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto…

Ya que Harumi y Takeshi se encontraban conmigo, ambos durmiendo plácidamente en nuestra habitación… con Takeshi entre nosotros dos.

—"Creo que sería mejor si la dejas con ellos…"— aconsejó Hanako en un gruñido, a lo que Takeru asiente con la misma sonrisa, para después a pasos lentos empezar a acercarse hacia nuestra cama, empezando a tironear con delicadeza a Hiyori, para que la misma se soltara del mismo…

Primero fue un tirón simple… luego fueron varios con el mismo nivel de fuerza… pero ya cuando Takeru se ponía un poco más serio en la situación luego del décimo tirón, se empezó a dar cuenta que Hiyori, como buena Haruko en sus primeros años, se negaba a soltar inconscientemente el pelaje del Lucario, estando dormida incluso ante todos los tirones que el pokémon mandaba hacia la misma…

Takeru simplemente empezó a salir de mi cuarto… completamente resignado ante la fuerza y la ternura que mi propia hija expelía ante el tierno (y fuerte) abrazo que la misma le daba, a lo que este, con sus orejas decaídas, empieza a caminar lentamente hacia su cuarto junto con Hanako, la cual simplemente lo miraba con una leve sonrisa apenada ante lo que su pareja padecía en aquel instante… sabiendo la clara intención que tendría el Lucario.

Aceptaría… dormir con Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… solo Haruko fue la última en aquel lugar… viendo como todos empezaban a acostarse a dormir, prestando en especial atención como su padre y madre dormirían con mi hija, mientras que Harumi y yo ya nos encontrábamos acurrucados y calientitos junto con Takeshi…

Haruko simplemente se empezaba a abrazar a sí misma, a la vez que los leves escalofríos debido a las bajas temperaturas de aquella noche, a pesar de estar la chimenea ahora encendida, la abordaban…

La pequeña Riolu sabía que tenía que ir a acostarse en las frías sábanas de su cama… lamentando lo antes mencionado por lo obvio…

Solo una pequeña mirada… una tenue idea cruzó por su mente una vez que el frío parecía ser un enemigo lo suficientemente formidable como para hacerla pensar en aquello…

Una vez que se giró hacia la puerta cerrada que daba a la habitación en donde Yoshiro ya se había recostado a dormir…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un leve rubor empezó a emerger en el rostro ahora serio de la Riolu una vez que sus ojos se posaron en aquella puerta… a la vez que sentía el aura del mismo ser que ahora abordaba sus pensamientos...

Todos aquellos contactos que tuvo aquella Zoroark con su amigo… aquellos pequeños tirones que la chica le daba a su pelaje… sus olfateos… sus sonrisas…

Haruko empezaba a imaginarse a ella misma haciendo dichas acciones con el mismo…

Solo el silencio se demostraba en aquella, prácticamente "hipnotizada", Riolu… sin embargo, una pequeña explosión en la leña de la chimenea la distrae, haciendo que la misma se exaltase ante lo obvio, empezando a sonrojarse aún más, mientras que la misma negaba varias veces con su cabeza por lo mismo, intentando controlar sus ideas…

Para después empezar a correr rápidamente hacia su habitación, metiéndose con la misma brusquedad entre las sabanas de su cama, tapándose con las mismas por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron… eran más o menos las dos de la mañana… y la fría brisa que recorría los sectores solo era el leve reflejo de la temperatura que en cada habitación se reflejaba en aquel entonces…

Una vez que la chimenea dio su última llama… y ya las brasas ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener la temperatura… el frío comenzó lentamente a abordar cada una de las habitaciones aledañas mientras que, aquellos que por buena fortuna dormían acompañados, el calor que los mismos mantenían unos con otros los salvaban de las heladas garras del frío de aquella noche.

Aunque bueno… era obvio el pensar que una pequeña Riolu, a pesar de tener todas las mantas de su cama puestas sobre la misma, empezara a temblar continuamente debido a lo que todos están pensando en este momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro simplemente, intentando conciliar el sueño, se daba vuelta entre las sabanas de su cama, obviamente costándole el dormirse debido a que el frío de igual manera lo abordaba a pesar de todo, usando incluso su pelo como propia manta ante las bajas temperaturas que aquella noche alcanzaba…

Nada servía… incluso el mismo pokémon pensaba en ir a encender nuevamente la chimenea para después acostarse al lado de esta y quedarse dormido en el suelo, sin embargo, ya fuese por flojera u obstinación, el mismo pokémon se quedaba en su cama… intentando seguir luchando contra el frío que lo molestaba…

Yoshiro en aquel momento estaba acostado de lado… a la vez que el mismo le daba la espalda hacia su puerta, lanzando continuos gruñidos ante la molestia que el frío cada vez se convertía más y más para el mismo…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… el sonido de aquella puerta abriéndose lo exalta por completo, deteniendo incluso sus temblores…

 **.**

 **.**

El Zoroark quedó completamente estático luego de aquello… ni siquiera se daba la vuelta, no cuando empezó a escuchar como aquellos característicos y pequeños pasos comenzaban a producirse hacia el mismo, reconociéndolos casi al instante debido a lo acostumbrado que estaba el mismo debido al singular sonido que producían las pequeñas patitas de Haruko en contacto con la madera del suelo…

Lentamente la tensión empezaba a emerger en el Zoroark, a la vez que el mismo tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante lo obvio, empezando a temblar, esta vez no por frío, una vez que sentía como cada vez más la Riolu se encontraba cerca de su cama…

Llegando al clímax máximo del nerviosismo… en el momento en el que Haruko empezó a subirse al colchón de su cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera se molestó en no hacerse notar… el orgullo de la ahora sonrojada y fastidiada Haruko había sido roto completamente por el frío, a la vez que esta se acostaba de lado, dándole la espalda a Yoshiro, mientras que este hacía el intento por dejar de temblar ante los nervios de estar acostado al lado de su amiga…

—" _Sé que sigues despierto…"_ — dijo fastidiada por telepatía la Riolu, deteniendo por completo el corazón de Yoshiro luego de aquello— _"No te hagas una idea errónea… hace mucho frío; papá ronca mucho y el tío Ryo se tira unos gases muy feos, no podía dormir con ellos"_ — mintió fatalmente la Riolu, ya que Yoshiro fue su primera opción desde un principio, sin embargo, el Zoroark de igual manera se creía en parte aquellas palabras, a la vez que el mismo tragaba un poco de saliva ante la situación.

—"Simplemente…"— ahora Haruko empezaba a hablar en bajos gruñidos, llamando la atención de Yoshiro por lo obvio, mientras que la Riolu entrecerraba sus ojos, levemente decaída a la vez que se tapaba con las sabanas—"Déjame dormir por esta noche aquí… ya mañana podrás ir a conocer a quien quiera que fuera esa manoseadora en el bosque…"— decía en muy bajos gruñidos Haruko, hablando de más sin querer, obviamente diciendo las cosas que pensaba, pero obviamente no deseando que Yoshiro las escuchara, sin poder evitar el soltarlas ante todos los pensamientos que la abordaron luego de que su orgullo se derrumbara nuevamente…

Yoshiro simplemente se quedó en silencio luego de aquello, a la vez que su rostro nervioso y su cuerpo tembloroso habían sido completamente remplazados por uno preocupado y tranquilo.

Haruko simplemente intentaba ocultarse cada vez más en las sabanas de la cama de su amigo, sin siquiera atreverse a entrar en contacto con el mismo debido a la vergüenza, sin embargo, el pelaje de la misma Riolu se queda completamente de punta…

Una vez que sintió el estómago y torso de Yoshiro en contacto con su espalda…

Fue demasiado rápido a la vez que silencioso… Yoshiro simplemente se giró hacia su amiga, para después acercarse hacia la misma, colocando su cabeza un poco más arriba del de la Riolu, mientras que esta tenía los ojos completamente abiertos ante aquello, a la vez que Yoshiro empezaba a cerrarlos.

—"No eres la única con frío… y tampoco te hagas tú una idea errónea, no volveré a buscar a esa chica, no me agrada la gente que se mete a tu espacio personal de esa manera, además… sé que no te cayó muy bien…"— dijo en finales gruñidos el Zoroark, a lo que Haruko casi al instante se exaltó luego de escuchar lo último, a pesar de haber escuchado el que Yoshiro ya no buscaría a aquella Zoroark la hubiese calmado, su orgullo le hacía imposible el no negar el hecho de que de verdad le había caído mal aquella pokémon, a lo que esta rápidamente se da la vuela…

—" _¡Eso no es cier…!"_ — decía ahora por telepatía la Riolu, sin embargo esta se queda completamente de hielo…

Una vez que la misma se dio cuenta que su rostro junto con el de Yoshiro habían quedado a pocos centímetros del uno con el otro, formándose así el silencio de lo obvio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos pokémon simplemente se observaban… Yoshiro había vuelto a abrir sus ojos una vez que sintió a la Riolu dándose la vuelta, a lo que la seriedad del mismo seguía manteniéndose, mostrándose sin querer un pequeño y casi indetectable rubor emergiendo en sus mejillas, mientras que, en el caso de Haruko, sus ojos completamente abiertos solo podían ser el reflejo de lo sorpresivo de la situación, a la vez que en las mejillas de la misma nuevamente un rubor un poco más notorio empezaba a aparecer.

Haruko simplemente desvió la mirada luego de unos segundos, a la vez que volvía a malhumorarse debido a su condenado orgullo, mientras que en el rostro de Yoshiro seguía estando presente aquella seriedad.

—"No me cayó mal… simplemente no me agradaba que intentase atacar a mi **amig…** "— los ahora gruñidos de la pokémon se detuvieron…

En el momento en el que Yoshiro posa su mano en la nuca de la Riolu… para después acercarla y esconderla en el pelaje de su torso, mientras que con la mano libre empezaba a arrastrar su pelo para después cubrir a ambos con el mismo.

—" _No me gusta que me llames así… simplemente dime "pulgoso"… se siente muy frío cuando me llamas como tu "amigo""_ — reconoció en bajos gruñidos el pokémon, mientras que Haruko estaba completamente anonadada ante el nuevo contacto que ahora tenía, teniendo su pequeña nariz completamente enterrada en el pelaje de su amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko simplemente estaba congelada… apenas si podía respirar ante tales acciones, mientras que el rubor de la misma crecía en grandes cantidades, a la vez que el tenue y calmado palpitar que la misma sentía en el pecho de su amigo, solo hacía que el suyo aumentara…

Yoshiro lentamente empezaba a caer rendido ante el sueño y aquel cómodo estar, mientras apoyaba cada vez más su mentón sobre la cabeza de la Riolu, debido únicamente al cansancio que poco a poco abordaba al Zoroark.

Haruko simplemente guardaba silencio… pensando de igual manera aquellas palabras, a la vez que la misma empezaba a subir delicadamente sus pequeñas manos, agarrando suavemente el pelaje del pokémon, concentrándose en su aroma ante tal cercano contacto, empezando de a poco a cerrar sus ojos ante aquello, quedándose cada vez más dormida de igual manera, sumiéndose en su mundo de pensamientos y sentimientos, a la vez que lentamente empezaba a alzar sus brazos alrededor del torso de Yoshiro, queriendo abrazarlo con ello…

Haruko simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa… a la vez que hundía cada vez más su cara en el pelaje del Zoroark… ocultando incluso el mismo rubor dentro del mismo.

No lo iba a escuchar… sabía que su amigo estaba dormido, por lo que no le daba miedo el decirle aquellas palabras…

—" _Siempre serás mi pulgoso…"_ — decía en tenues y cada vez más apagados gruñidos Haruko, a la vez que la respiración de la misma se hacía cada vez más lenta y pausada…

—" _Mi pulgoso…"_ — volvía a repetir los mismos gruñidos… ya casi imperceptibles la Riolu, mientras que lo único que quedó reflejado en su ahora solo levemente ruborizado rostro, era la pequeña sonrisa de la misma… quedándose así finalmente dormida en el tibio pelaje del Zoroark.

Mientras que este… lentamente empezaba a esbozar una gran sonrisa luego de escuchar tales palabras, para después simplemente quedarse esta vez de verdad dormido… a gusto y acurrucado al lado de la pokémon que quería…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Pulgoso…"_ — una delicada voz empezó a resonar una vez que la oscuridad del dormir lo abordó…

—" _Pulgoso…"_ — la voz volvía a hacerse presente, mientras que el Zoroark hacia intentos de no despertar ante aquella voz, debido a lo cómodo que se sentía.

—" _Yoshiro… ¡Despierta!"_ — un pequeño grito vuelve a hacer que el pokémon abriera los ojos, a lo que este lo hace en un pequeño susto ante lo obvio, aún en su cama…

A la vez que una Lucario se encontraba recostada a su lado, a altas horas de la noche…

—" _Estabas moviéndote mucho… incluso casi me botas de la cama… ¿Estás bien amor?"_ — preguntó levemente somnolienta la Lucario, mientras que la misma se restregaba el ojo en son de lo mismo, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente mantenía sus ojos abiertos ante lo obvio…

—" _Sí Haruko… simplemente…"_ — se quedaba en silencio por unos momentos el pokémon, a la vez que el mismo volvía a recordar los lindos momentos de antaño…

—" _Tuve un lindo sueño…"_ — reconoció en bajos gruñidos el pokémon, mientras que Haruko simplemente empezaba a volver a recostarse sobre el hombro del Zoroark una vez que este volvió a apoyar su cara contra la almohada de su cama.

—" _Uh… lo siento… no quise pararlo adrede"_ — decía un poco cabizbaja la pokémon, a lo que la sonrisa y el negar con la cabeza del Zoroark la deja más tranquila, empezando a acurrucarse al lado del pokémon

—" _¿Y… de qué se trató?"_ — preguntó curiosa la pokémon, a la vez que, con sus ojos cerrados, simplemente empezaba a acariciar el torso de su pareja, mientras que el mismo jugaba y acariciaba las orejas de la misma, empezando a sonreír ante la pregunta.

—"No lo sé…"— empezaba a actuar de una manera más animada el Zoroark, extrañando a Haruko ante lo obvio, mientras que la misma empezaba a abrir sus ojos en son de lo obvio—"Pero… creo que me podrías ayudar a recordarlo~" — dijo ahora en gruñidos más altos el ahora sonrojado y risueño pokémon, a la vez que el mismo sorprende y exalta a la Lucario cuando este la abraza y se da vueltas con ella en la cama, empezando a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, mientras le hacía suaves y cariñosas cosquillas a la pokémon, mientras que esta simplemente se oponía levemente a los tratos a la vez que sonreía ante lo inevitable.

Ambos pokémon simplemente se quedaron así… estaban completamente sumidos en la compañía del otro… a gusto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejando en claro… el amor resultante de su elección.


	2. Decisión (Parte 1)

**Anteriormente en… "El aura de la deidad"…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lugar: Hotaru**

 **Época: dos días después de la primera batalla con Ryuji**

"Las nubes tapaban el cielo… habían pasado apenas dos días después de aquel incidente. Mi familia volvía a estar en el pueblo, en su hogar… pero la felicidad se había esfumado por completo de aquellas paredes. El silencio siempre dominaba el lugar, las palabras nunca se decían, las flores del pequeño invernadero se secaban, e incluso la comida tenía un sabor insípido luego de que uno de los integrantes de aquella familia ya no volviera a estar con ellos.

Takeru estaba en el bosque… sentado y con la vista cansada y perdida, apuntando hacia un enorme y torrentoso río, siendo aquel sector el lugar en donde el Lucario luchó arduamente para encontrar el pequeño regalo de su hermano, durante aquella primera navidad con él.

Nadie lo veía… nadie podía ver las crueles lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban, a la vez que apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, sin tener el apoyo de mi parte, a la vez que los recuerdos lo azotaban sin piedad…

"— _Entonces…— comencé a hablar, con una sonrisa macabra— eso significa que necesitas un nombre— comenté, a lo que el pokémon gira su rostro completamente anonadado ante mi indirecta._

— _¡¿Eh?!— me miró sonrojado— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!— me gritó el pequeño Riolu._

— _Vamos...—le dije, empujándolo— necesitas un nombre, y también es triste el que no tengas ninguno—comenté sobándome la cabeza un poco avergonzado._

— _¡Te dicen que no!— dijo el pokemón sin nombre._

— _¡Está bien, decidido!— grité, después de pensarlo un poco— ¡A partir de hoy te llamaré Takeru!— afirmé enérgico"_

 _._

"— _Por favor… no te vayas…— dije intentando no llorar a la vez que apoyaba mi frente en el tibio pelaje de un enfermo Takeru— eres… la única familia que tengo…— declaré destrozado"_

 _._

"— _Oye…—dije a lo que Takeru levanta levemente su mirada hacia mí, pero mis dos manos sujetando sus hombros lo exaltan de sobremanera— Te quiero, Takeru— dije con una sonrisa y sin miedo, a lo que Takeru solamente responde con una cara anonadada"_

"— _Yo también, Ryo…—confesó Takeru en un susurro a la vez que me daba un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo, completamente triste, a la vez que yo correspondía al gesto de la misma manera"_

.

.

.

.

Pero al final… no eran más que recuerdos. Aquellas voces… aquellos gestos… no volverían a aparecer, lo único real en aquel momento era el sonido del río que se esparcía por todo el bosque.

Takeru abrazaba sus piernas, a la vez que apoyaba y ocultaba sus ojos en sus rodillas, a lo que de la nada una mano en su hombro lo exalta, para mostrar sus rojizos ojos y observar como Harumi se encontraba al lado suyo, demostrando un rostro con similares características que el suyo.

No se dijeron nada… estaban destrozados, pero eso no evitó que Harumi abrazara a Takeru, el cual no pudo evitar explotar nuevamente en llanto luego de recibir ese gesto… ambos apoyándose en el otro, sin poder hacer nada más en aquella situación.

Se quedaron en aquella posición durante unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos los exaltan, a lo que sin siquiera moverse ya eran conscientes de quienes eran los que comenzaban a acercarse hacia ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Haruko se sentó al lado de ellos, abrasándolos de igual manera. Y así… siguió Takeshi; Hiyori; y Hanako, hasta que solamente faltaba uno más de la familia.

Haruko levantaba levemente su rostro intentando dilucidar a Yoshiro, sin éxito aparente, a lo que luego de unos segundos el cuerpo y aura del Zoroark emergía del frondoso bosque.

—" _Tuve que hacer algo donde mi mamá"—_ dijo un poco triste Yoshiro, a lo que Haruko simplemente levanta su mano hacia él, con intenciones de que este la sostuviera, a lo que Yoshiro la sujeta solamente para ser atraído por la misma, y apegarse con el resto.

Cargando el dolor entre todos… así como Takeru y yo lo hacíamos en su momento."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello fue lo último que se relató… lo ocurrido luego de aquella instancia, solo en mis apuntes los plasmaré, siendo esta una época de gran cambio a la vez de superación para todos los de mi familia… siendo incluso difícil para mí el tener que escribirlos, pero sintiendo que es necesario de igual manera el tener al menos alguna constancia de lo mismo para que, si alguna generación de nuestra familia lograse encontrar estos apuntes, supiera de los importantes sucesos que durante aquellos tres años ocurrieron.

El abrazo obviamente no fue eterno… mi familia lentamente empezaba a separarse los unos de los otros, ahora un poco más confortados, mientras que en Takeru y en Harumi las lágrimas aún persistían… pero ahora al menos esbozando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, agradecidos del amor que aún tenían a su alrededor a pesar de todo.

Lentamente comenzaron a regresar… era extraño, todo se encontraba en plena calma, incluso el mismo cielo que antes era nublado, lentamente volvía a despejarse con el pasar de los minutos, sin embargo, aquella pequeña alegría que el mismo ambiente reflejaba solo era un mero toque que todo el silencio y soledad opacaban con su tristeza.

El pueblo había sido enterado… solo pudieron decirles la verdad… a pesar de que algunos datos fuesen confusos de entender, se explicó la razón del por qué nunca más volvería a Hotaru.

Sora, ya a sus veintitrés años de edad en aquel entonces, junto con otros adultos del pueblo de mi confianza, fueron los que se encargaron del mismo durante los días de ausencia luego de que Takeru y mi familia se marcharan hacia donde Arashi y Ayame el día en el que me capturaron en el mundo distorsión.

En aquel entonces Takeru prefirió junto con Sora el no decirles al pueblo sobre mi desaparición, por temor a que el desorden y el miedo comenzaran a rondar las calles de Hotaru, sin embargo, solo cuando finalmente todo ocurrió… mi pueblo fue enterado de mi "muerte", explicándoles de igual manera lo que había ocurrido con mi esencia.

Luego de aquello simplemente el silencio y la pena abordaron las calles de Hotaru… el mismo pueblo, sin necesidad de dictarlo o determinarlo, estuvo varios días en luto conforme fue recibida aquella noticia a la vez que, a pesar de que el "movimiento" del mismo pueblo no se detuviese con mi retirada, aquello no significaba que aquel ambiente no tuviese una notoria tranquilidad a la vez de tristeza en el momento en el que se caminaba entre los hogares y edificios del lugar.

Aquellos primeros días… a pesar de que mi familia comenzase costosamente a intentar superarlo, estos eran los que más "desapercibidos" pasaban para el resto del pueblo… Harumi junto con Hanako no salían mucho, al punto de que incluso Narue decidió encargarse de la tienda de medicinas durante su ausencia… aumentando aún más sus tareas, pero estando dispuesta a hacerlas en son de poder así ayudar a su amiga en lo máximo que la misma pudiese, aparte del apoyo que ya de por si le daba en los momentos en los que esta iba de visita a nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo mucha diferencia durante el pasar de los primeros días luego de aquello… Takeru intentaba distraer su mente haciendo entregas con las mercaderías, torturándose sin querer ante las memorias que lo abordaban ante aquellos recuerdos que despertaban en él tras aquellos recorridos… sin embargo, a pesar del dolor que sentía… también comenzaba a darse cuenta que aquel dolor cada vez, aunque de maneras ínfimas, era más pequeño que el día anterior, notando como poco a poco comenzaba a superar mi perdida.

Harumi ya no lloraba… pero su serio rostro no daba un mayor alivio a lo anterior, Takeshi y Hiyori continuaban yendo a clases, pero la relación con sus compañeros era la mínima, mientras que los mismos tampoco las tenían con ellos, ya que mis hijos se aislaban adrede en son de sus constantes pensamientos hacia mi persona.

Hanako intentaba progresar… era una de las pocas que intentaba sacar a flote a nuestra familia más que a si misma… trataba de hacer que Harumi volviese a sonreír; lanzaba algún que otro intento de tema de conversación en la mesa; pedía constantemente a mis hijos y esposa a que la ayudaran a buscar hiervas en el bosque en los momentos en los que estos no hacían nada más que mirar al vacío en algunos momentos.

Y aquellos detalles… aunque pequeños e insignificantes pareciesen… con el pasar de los días y las semanas lentamente comenzaban a dar a mi familia un nuevo comienzo en la superación de su dolor hacia mi pérdida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas luego de aquel día… el pueblo había recobrado aquella "antigua" energía; la aceptación de mi muerte fue mucho más rápida que la de mi familia por claras y justificadas razones.

Era un día "normal" dentro de lo que cabía… cada persona en el pueblo realizaba su trabajo o tarea mientras que, uno de ellos… simplemente caminaba con una seria y calmada actitud hacia un edificio en específico.

Siendo Sora… el que estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar a la municipalidad de Hotaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven simplemente caminaba en silencio… a la vez que el mismo actuaba de manera completamente normal, mientras que su serio mirar y callado actuar solo era el reflejo de la actitud madura y responsable que el mismo representaba luego de haber pasado los días de "aceptación" de mi muerte…

Sora simplemente entraba en la Municipalidad, recorría los pasillos del edificio, a la vez que su único interés recaía sobre la habitación que no tardó mucho en encontrar pasados unos minutos.

"Ryo Kurogane"… era lo escrito en un pequeño y rectangular cartel metálico puesto sobre la puerta que Sora tenía delante del mismo.

El joven simplemente lanzó un pequeño suspiro luego de ver aquel nombre, a la vez que bajaba levemente la cabeza en son de los recuerdos que nuevamente lo abordaban, solamente para después erguirse con la misma seriedad, y empezar a girar la manilla de la que antes era mi oficina…

Solo una pequeña capa de polvo existía… Sora, luego de haber pasado varios días después de haberme "ido", debía empezar a hacerse cargo del pueblo, a pesar de que de igual manera lo ayudaban otros adultos que conformaban el concejo junto con el mismo Sora, los cuales tenían sus respectivos roles.

Sora necesitaba sacar unos documentos que esperara se encontraran en mi oficina, los cuales contenían información sobre la aprobación de las mejoras estructurales que tenía pensado construir en la escuela de Hotaru, la cual solo contaba con la enseñanza básica… queriendo ahora agregar la enseñanza media en la misma.

El joven simplemente revisaba los cajones... veía algunas cosas y las volvía a guardar una vez que se daba cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba; revisaba entre los libros que se encontraban en los estantes, e intentaba encontrar los antes mencionados documentos.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras que el mismo Sora comenzaba a rendirse de su búsqueda, pensando que yo los habría dejado en otro lugar, mientras que el mismo revisaba un antiguo cuaderno mío, en el cual estaban anotadas mis actividades diarias, debido a que me gustaba dejar una "constancia" de mis actividades a lo largo de las semanas, y debido a aquello Sora pensó que ahí podría encontrarse alguna pista de la localización de dichos documentos.

Sora solamente pasaba las páginas… el contenido de las mismas no era del todo interesante, y debido a aquello el chico cada vez comenzaba a prácticamente aburrirse, mientras estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio a la par que continuaba con la lectura a pesar de todo.

Ya se acercaba a la mitad de aquel pequeño cuaderno, cuando finalmente las letras comenzaron a desaparecer… aún sin encontrar la información que Sora tanto deseaba, mientras que el mismo empezaba a cabrearse debido a aquello, a lo que este simplemente se levanta bruscamente de la silla, aún con el cuaderno en mano, para después empezar a caminar hacia el estante y guardarlo en donde lo había encontrado.

Sin embargo… Sora se quedó quieto por unos momentos luego de haber caminado unos cuantos pasos, ya que el sonido de un pequeño objeto cayendo sobre su zapato lo exalta levemente.

Sora arqueó la ceja una vez que bajó la mirada, siendo un pequeño papel el que ahora en el suelo se encontraba luego de haber caído sobre su pie, mientras que el doblado y liso estado del mismo solo le daba la señal de que aquello se encontraba entre las páginas del cuaderno que obviamente Sora no revisó por completo debido a que las mismas se hallaban en blanco más o menos luego de la mitad del mismo…

Lentamente el joven comenzó a agacharse, mientras que la curiosidad lentamente empezaba a abordarlo por cada centímetro que se acercaba ante el antes mencionado papel doblado, llegando al interés máximo cuando este lo tuvo en sus manos… dejó el cuaderno en su lugar, para después desdoblar el pequeño papel.

El hecho de encontrarse un texto escrito en el mismo solo hizo aumentar aún más la curiosidad por parte de Sora, a la par que el mismo rápidamente empezaba a leerlo.

Sus ojos simplemente se movían de izquierda a derecha mientras que, a primeras instancias, solo su serio rostro se reflejaba, sin embargo, sus facciones lentamente comenzaban a cambiar conforme continuaba con la lectura, abriendo cada vez más sus ojos, e incluso alzando sus cejas en son de asombro… mientras que solo pudo abrir levemente su boca luego de leer las últimas líneas escritas en aquel papel.

—" _¿Qué debo hacer…?"_ — se preguntaba a sí mismo en su mente, completamente asombrado Sora… mientras que el mismo volvía a leer rápidamente aquel papel, solamente para confirmar con mayor seguridad lo que estaba escrito en el mismo— _"¿Qué dirá el pueblo?… esto… ¡¿Lo aceptarán?!"_ — empezaba ahora a asustarse Sora ante lo mismo, mientras que ahora en su rostro solo se reflejaba la preocupación.

—" _Necesito hablar con ellos…"_ — fue lo último que pensó antes de comenzar a retirarse de mi antigua oficina, a la vez que guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no sin antes volver a observar la habitación, recordando momentos de antaño a la vez que me visualizaba a mi sentado en mi escritorio, escribiendo y firmando unos papeles, sonriéndole una vez que me daba cuenta que este había entrado…

—" _Sabes que confío en él, Ryo… pero temo que no compartan la misma opinión"_ — fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de retirarse finalmente de mi oficina.

Yendo hacia mi hogar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba estático en aquel nublado día… lejos de Hotaru, simplemente el camino de tierra que llevaba a la capital resaltaba en aquel prado que a su vez se mezclaba con el bosque, mientras que la soledad era lo único que se encontraba en aquellos caminos, a la par que… a pocos kilómetros de llegar a la capital, los pasos de una pokémon se escuchaban, deteniéndose luego de unos minutos, cuando la misma se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba a la vez que, con su triste mirar, simplemente se abrazaba a su misma, como respuesta a una fría brisa que comenzó a soplar luego de que la pokémon se detuviera…

Siendo esta… Haruko.

La lucario simplemente observaba un punto fijo en aquel camino de tierra, a la vez que la misma simplemente se mantenía en silencio, mientras que sus cuatro lágrimas se movían levemente debido a la antes mencionada brisa.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta… sabía que no pasaría desapercibida por él cuando esta salió a escondidas de la casa, por lo que simplemente pudo suspirar un poco apesadumbrada debido a la pequeña pena que empezaba a despertar en la misma y lo mucho que deseaba expresarla al lado del ser que ahora posaba su mano en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que la Lucario de igual manera llevaba su mano derecha hacia esta, tomando la mano del pokémon… sin parar de ver hacia aquel punto en la tierra.

Siendo además Yoshiro… el que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Aquí fue donde lo vi por primera vez…— empezaba a hablar Haruko, mientras que esta simplemente recordaba mis memorias, las cuales sabía debido a que de igual manera se las había mostrado, cuando esta salió del cascarón en aquella época cuando el estado aural había despertado por primera vez en mí y en Takeru.

— _El me sostuvo… y… y…_ — a Haruko no le salían las palabras, a la vez que el labio de la misma simplemente volvía a temblar, mientras que las lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a emerger de sus ojos como respuesta a todos los sentimientos acumulados…

La Lucario simplemente se giró hacia el Zoroark, para después simplemente dejar caer su frente en su torso… a la vez que hipaba en consecuencia de las lágrimas, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente la rodeaba en sus brazos, la cual hacía lo mismo en respuesta.

Simplemente se quedaron así… Haruko seguía necesitando de alguien con quien poder soltar toda esa pena que aún guardaba en su interior, y no había nadie mejor que el mismo Yoshiro para cumplir tal tarea.

Tarde o temprano ambos pokémon terminaron por salirse de aquel camino… quedando a varios metros del lugar en donde Haruko había nacido, mientras que ambos se encontraban aún juntos, esta vez sentados, apoyados en un árbol que se encontraba en las lejanías, mientras que "aquel" sector del camino aún era apreciable para los mismos…

Yoshiro era el único que estaba apoyado en el árbol, mientras que Haruko simplemente lo estaba en el hombro del Zoroark, a la par que este la rodeaba con su brazo.

Aquella postura continuó por varios minutos… al igual que el silencio levemente interrumpido por las pequeñas carisias que el Zoroark le daba a Haruko en su hombro, mientras que la misma simplemente tenía su vista entrecerrada, sin desviarla en lo absoluto de aquel lejano camino.

—" _Siempre recuerdo las de travesuras que le hacíamos sufrir a Ryo cuando niños…"_ — decía en bajos gruñidos Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko empezaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aún con su triste mirada.

— _Cuando le pintamos la cara… y el aceptaba solamente para no verme triste_ — reconocía en felices recuerdos a una baja voz la Lucario, mientras que Yoshiro respondía con una pequeña y tenue risa.

—"Cuando Hiyori quiso que la maquillaras, y luego las dos salieron corriendo cuando Harumi las persiguió encabronada luego de que gastaras todos sus maquillajes" — decía ahora en gruñidos un poco más altos el Zoroark, a la vez que sus risas de igual manera aumentaban un poco de volumen, no interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de aquel estar de igual manera.

—Y después Ryo intentó detenerla para que no nos asesinara…— decía, aún en su ahora serena mirada, con su pequeña sonrisa a flote.

—"Aunque Harumi le dio una paliza por interponerse después de eso"— reconocía Yoshiro con un poco de miedo ante la actitud de mi esposa, mientras que Haruko seguía sonriendo, pasando así nuevamente unos cuantos segundos de silencio…

—Cuando nos quedábamos dormidos con él en la chimenea…— empezaba a hablar Haruko, ahora un poco más triste debido a sus buenos recuerdos conmigo, mientras que en Yoshiro su antes pequeña sonrisa de igual manera se tornaba en una más seria.

—Cuando se compraba un chocolate… y siempre lo partía a la mitad para darme cuando salíamos— seguía recordando la Lucario, mientras que otra pequeña lágrima empezaba a nacer en la misma en respuesta.

Yoshiro simplemente se giraba hacia la pokémon… a la vez que lamentaba el que aquella pequeña sonrisa que había nacido hace poco en la misma comenzara a desvanecerse nuevamente.

—"¿Sabes? Ahora que me acuerdo… al final nunca confesaste que fuiste tú la que me pegó el chicle en mi pelo en aquella ocasión..." — empezó a decir ahora en un gruñido e inflando sus mejillas Yoshiro, a la vez que por dentro intentaba desviar un poco las emociones de la Lucario, mientras que esta simplemente levantaba un poco su mirada —"Recuerdo que Ryo y Hanako estuvieron casi una hora intentando sacarme el chicle, mientras que tú te reías de mi desgracia"— decía ahora con lágrimas cómicas el Zoroark, mientras que Haruko alzaba su rostro hacia el del pokémon, a la par que el mismo cambiaba levemente su "Lloroso" rostro por uno más alegre una vez que se dio cuenta que la Lucario lo miraba, a lo que la misma simplemente se queda así por unos segundos, aún con su serio mirar…

Para después simplemente esbozar nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa… al darse cuenta de las intenciones del Zoroark con aquellas palabras.

—Vamos… tú fuiste el que se cayó en el chicle, no yo— dijo ahora Haruko, cambiando su triste actitud por una más alegre y orgullosa, intentando excusarse de aquellas palabras que el Zoroark decía.

—"Ah… claro… olvidando, eso sí, la parte en la que dejabas el chicle en el suelo y después me empujabas para botarme y caer arriba de él" — reconoció el pokémon, mientras que la Lucario no pudo evitar lanzar varias risas en son de aquello, ya que obviamente no podía desmentir esas palabras.

Haruko simplemente seguía riendo… mientras que Yoshiro sonreía de igual manera a la vez que la observaba... sintiéndose a gusto al verla así, a lo que esta lentamente empezaba a dejar de hacerlo, para después ahora bajar un poco la mirada, aún con su sonrisa vigente.

—Me acuerdo que… siempre hacía esas cosas para llamar tu atención… — empezaba a recordar ahora feliz la Lucario, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente se quedaba levemente estático ante aquellas palabras— _Tú… me gustabas mucho desde entonces_ — decía ahora en un tono más bajo la pokémon, mientras que Yoshiro no despegaba su mirada de Haruko, a la vez que el sonido de la brisa soplar nuevamente fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos.

Y así… como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos, Haruko simplemente empezaba a alzar su rostro, chocando la vista con la de aquel Zoroark, el cual simplemente tenía un serio mirar... a la vez que el tenue enrojecimiento de sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar a pesar de tener aquella seria actitud.

Haruko simplemente entrecerraba sus ojos… a la vez que sentía como Yoshiro llevaba lentamente su mano hacia su mejilla, mientras que la misma estaba completamente imbuida en aquella extraña energía que la impulsaba a cometer los actos que por tanto tiempo permanecieron guardados dentro de ella debido a la pena que existía tras mi ida.

Nada los podía detener… a pesar de existir más de alguna pequeña inseguridad en el actuar del otro, causando que se detuvieran por algunos milisegundos, estos simplemente volvían a acercarse una vez que aquellas inseguridades desaparecían.

Sus labios estuvieron separados por unos pocos milímetros, antes de que existiera la última inseguridad…

Quedando completamente opacada… cuando ambos pokémon estrecharon sus labios en un apasionado beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada los detuvo una vez pasado aquel punto… Haruko y Yoshiro simplemente cerraron sus ojos, mientras que los segundos pasaban a ser minutos en aquel actuar, completamente perdidos de lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

No fue sino hasta que todos sus deseos quedaran saciados luego de varios minutos… cuando finalmente sus labios comenzaron a separarse, a la par que incluso una fuerte exhalación debido a lo "enérgicos" que se encontraban tras aquel acto fue la respuesta luego de haber finalizado aquel beso.

Haruko y Yoshiro nuevamente abrieron sus ojos… mientras que sus ruborizadas mejillas únicamente eran el mero reflejo que su serio mirar hacia el otro reflejaba.

—" _No lo habíamos hecho desde…"_ — Yoshiro decía en suaves gruñidos, refiriéndose al primer beso que ambos se dieron en el plano espiritual tiempo atrás, a la vez que aún acariciaba la mejilla de Haruko, mientras que esta simplemente volvía a sonreír… comenzando a alzar su mano para así entrelazar sus dedos con los del Zoroark, aún en su rostro.

— _Lo sé…_ — empezaba a cerrar levemente los ojos Haruko, aceptando aquella caricia dada por parte de su pareja, para después volver a abrirlos, con un leve tono picarón— Sí que te estuviste aguantando ¿Eh? — dijo la Lucario levemente sonrojada, mientras que el rubor de Yoshiro aumentaba exponencialmente luego de aquellas palabras, a la vez que empezaba a mirar hacia otra dirección.

—"B-Bueno… t-todos estábamos muy mal y... y… no era el momento de hacer eso" — decía en apenados gruñidos el Zoroark, a lo que este se exalta levemente cuando ahora era Haruko la que ponía su mano en su mejilla, para después dejarlo completamente estático cuando la misma le da ahora un pequeño y rápido beso.

—Mejor volvamos a casa, "lengua loca" — decía la pokémon, descolocando completamente a Yoshiro luego de aquellas palabras, mientras que la misma simplemente reía ante aquello, para después levantarse y ayudar a Yoshiro a hacer lo mismo… tomando de su mano.

Ambos pokémon simplemente comenzaron a caminar… mientras que sus entrelazados dedos solo eran el reflejo de lo que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer dentro de ellos luego de superar de a poco mi muerte…

Felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atardecía… eran más o menos las seis de la tarde una vez que ambos pokémon llegaron a Hotaru, obviamente demorándose poco debido al mismo correr de estos, ya que no querían llegar tan tarde a su hogar y causar más preocupaciones a su familia.

Haruko y Yoshiro seguían tomados de la mano, mientras que estos caminaban con normalidad y una levemente sonrojada sonrisa, atentos de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… además de las pequeñas miradas alegres que en más de algún habitante del pueblo aparecía, debido a que los identificaban a ellos y por su puesto a aquel gesto en sus manos… sabiendo claramente lo que significaba.

Los pokémon simplemente caminaban con calma luego de aquel rápido correr hacia el pueblo, sin embargo, ambos se exaltan levemente cuando el singular sonido del timbre de salida del colegio de Hotaru comenzaba a resonar en el sector. Yoshiro y Haruko no se detenían a pesar de todo, estos simplemente observaban con normalidad como todos los niños y jóvenes comenzaban a salir de sus clases, mientras que más de alguno lanzaba alguna que otra mirada curiosa hacia aquellos seres aún tomados de la mano, a la par que otros simplemente pasaban por el lado de los mismos sin tomarles la atención, ya que estaban acostumbrados con los mismos.

Haruko y Yoshiro sonreían, a la vez que varios niños les devolvían el gesto en respuesta, mientras que estos eran recibidos por los brazos de sus padres los cuales los esperaban para irlos a buscar.

La Lucario simplemente cambió su sonriente rostro por uno un tanto más serio luego de ver la felicidad reflejada en los rostros de aquellos niños en el momento en el que estos eran recibidos por sus familiares, empezando a recordar lo que ya muchos piensan… a lo que Yoshiro, una vez que se percató, simplemente soltó la mano de la pokémon para después alzar su brazo y rodear a la Lucario con el mismo, acercándola al mismo a la par que la abrazaba.

Haruko simplemente le sonrió nuevamente, aún con aquella pena reflejada en su mirada, pero ahora con una mezcla de agradecimiento en la misma por aquel gesto.

Los pokémon nuevamente empezaban a caminar por las afueras de aquel colegio; Haruko simplemente se apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del Zoroark, aún observando las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, pero esta vez de una manera más calmada y, por sobre todo, consolada.

Ambos solamente estaban en su andar… Haruko tenía aún varios pensamientos en su mente, los cuales lentamente eran "limpiados" por aquel ser en el cual se encontraba apoyado, sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a abordarla, un sentimiento poco común, a la vez de inquietante…

En el momento… en el que se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento no provenía de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue difícil de controlar luego de haber evolucionado… Haruko, ahora siendo capaz de usar tanto mis habilidades como las de Takeru, aunque en menor medida, sus poderes de percepción se vieron aumentados de igual manera tras haber despertado el estado aural, costándole bastante el dejar de percibir las emociones de los que la rodeaban.

Y por ende no pudo evitar… percibir aquella singular tristeza emanando cerca de ella.

La Lucario simplemente alzó la mirada una vez que comenzó a percibir la pena, a la par que esta solo buscaba con la mirada, extrañando a Yoshiro en consecuencia.

—"¿Todo bien?" — preguntó en un gruñido aún un poco confundido el Zoroark, mientras que Haruko seguía intentando encontrar a aquella "fuente".

No tardando mucho… cuando la misma observa a un niño sentado en la base de un pequeño árbol en la vereda, poco antes del final de aquella calle.

—Ven conmigo— fueron las únicas palabras de Haruko, mientras que esta, con una levemente sorprendida mirada reflejada en su rostro, agarraba ahora con un poco más de fuerza la mano del Zoroark, para después tirar la misma en son de la petición de la propia pokémon, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia donde sus ojos no dejaban de apuntar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro intentaba encontrar una razón en el actuar de Haruko… sin embargo, ni siquiera esta tuvo que darle alguna información sobre el tema para que el mismo se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría una vez que se encontraron a la suficiente distancia como para observar a aquel niño sentado en la base del pequeño árbol, abrazando una pequeña mochila negra, mientras que su vacía mirada solo era el reflejo de la soledad en la que el mismo se encontraba.

—"Haruko" — Yoshiro llamó la atención de la Lucario, sin embargo, ni siquiera fue necesario que esta chocara la mirada con el Zoroark… ya sabía las intenciones del mismo desde el principio, por lo que no dudó el prestarle un poco de su aura para que este se pudiera comunicar por telepatía.

Los pokémon comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, mientras que el niño estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, viéndose reflejado en su perdida mirada puesta en el vacío.

—" _¿Estás bien?"_ — Yoshiro empezó a comunicarse por telepatía una vez que este se encontró solo a unos pasos de aquel niño, a lo que este se exalta al instante, solo para abrazar un poco más su mochila a la par que se apoyaba aún más en el árbol a sus espaldas, en son del miedo que sentía tras haber visto a aquellos pokémon.

— _Calma… no te haremos nada_ — dijo en un amable susurro Haruko, a la vez que la misma se agachaba para poder así quedar a la misma altura que aquel niño— Me llamo Haruko— dijo ahora en un tono alegre y con una sonrisa, a la par que cerraba sus ojos.

— _Y-Yuki_ — el tímido niño empezaba a hablar en voz baja, bajando y subiendo la mirada a ratos.

—¿No encuentras a tu mamá, Yuki? — preguntó ahora con un rostro que únicamente reflejaba normalidad Haruko, siendo una mirada un tanto cabizbaja la única respuesta del niño.

—Si quieres te podemos acompañar a tu casa— dijo alegre la pokémon, mientras que Yoshiro asentía en consecuencia, solamente para extrañarse cuando el niño empezaba a enterrar y ocultar su rostro por debajo de su mochila.

Haruko simplemente fruncía el ceño con un poco de lástima, a la vez que intentaba acercarse más al niño, intentando posar su mano en su cabeza en son de cariño.

Cuando de la nada… la misma se sorprende en silencio cuando esta empieza a ver unos moretones bastante marcados en el cuello debajo de la nuca de Yuki.

Haruko no dijo nada… ni siquiera alcanzó a posar su mano sobre el negro pelo de aquel chico, antes de que su rostro comenzara a reflejar la preocupación de la situación, a la vez que se preparaba para preguntarle a aquel niño la razón de sus heridas…

Pero deteniéndose… cuando una voz la detiene.

—¡Yuki! — el levemente largo grito de un hombre a lo lejos resuena, alertando tanto al chico como a los pokémon, haciendo que estos se giraran para después ver como un hombre de unos cuarenta años, robusto de pelo negro y facciones toscas comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

Haruko, al igual que Yoshiro, comenzaban a fruncir levemente el ceño en son de la prepotencia que aquel hombre con solo su presencia mostraba, sin embargo, estos vuelven a exaltarse cuando el chico a sus espaldas, rápidamente y de manera brusca, empezaba a levantarse y ponerse su pequeña mochila, notándose incluso el miedo en su actuar debido a las tenuemente "desesperadas" acciones.

Yoshiro y Haruko se quedaron estáticos… mientras que no despegaban sus ojos con los de aquel hombre, una vez que el niño se acercó cabizbajo hacia el mismo, a la par que este lo tomaba de su brazo con un leve toque de brusquedad, inquietando aún más a los pokémon tras eso.

Aquel hombre solo frunció el ceño en son de disgusto hacia Haruko y Yoshiro una vez que este tomó a Yuki, para después girarse y comenzar a retirarse del lugar con prisa.

Era más que obvio el que los pokémon comenzaron a preocuparse… no iban a dejar las cosas así como así, sin embargo, necesitaban investigar un poco más el asunto antes de sacar sus conclusiones, por lo que los mismos simplemente chocan sus miradas, para después asentirse mutuamente, y empezar a seguir a aquel hombre y a Yuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos pokémon calmadamente les seguían los pasos, los cuales solamente caminaron hasta su hogar, sin percatarse en lo absoluto de que Haruko y Yoshiro estaban a unos cuantos pasos de los mismos, terminando finalmente por llegar a su destino, mientras que los pokémon terminaron por esconderse sobre el techo de una casa al otro lado de la calle en aquel lugar.

Yoshiro forzaba la mirada una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ver el rostro de aquel hombre antes de que el mismo entrara a la casa junto con Yuki, habiéndole traído recuerdos de cierto ser en el momento en el que chocó su mirada por primera vez con el mismo, pero confirmándolo completamente una vez que lo observó por segunda vez.

—"Lo conozco…"— empezó a decir en bajos gruñidos el Zoroark, solo trayendo por consiguiente la sorpresa por parte de Haruko, la cual se giró hacia el mismo, mientras que Yoshiro se mantenía serio a la vez que seguía observando la casa de aquel hombre.

—"Es uno de los hombres del concejo del pueblo" — empezaba a explicar Yoshiro—"Su nombre es Kenta… es el encargado de las construcciones, pero…"— Yoshiro se detenía, a la vez que simplemente fruncía el ceño en son de los pensamientos que lo abordaban, negando con la cabeza levemente, sabiendo que no era necesario el pensar "aquello" —"¿Puedes ver algo?" — le preguntó a Haruko, a lo que esta se queda en silencio por unos segundos en son del abrupto cambio de tema, para después suspirar levemente y comenzar a cerrar sus ojos luego de ello, empezando a concentrarse en las auras que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

Una vez hecho, la percepción de Haruko le permitía ver como aquel padre e hijo continuaban caminando, a la par que una tercera aura se encontraba dentro de la casa.

— _Ay alguien más…_ — susurró concentrada, aún con sus ojos cerrados, Haruko— _Kenta y Yuki se separaron… ¡Espera!_ — Haruko nuevamente se exaltaba— _Kenta… se está acercando a la otra persona que está en la casa…_ — seguía diciendo la Lucario, a lo que el silencio la aborda por unos segundos, extrañando a Yoshiro por lo mismo— _Empiezo a sentir miedo… siento…_ — Haruko pensaba a hiperventilarse, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta, a la par que comenzaba a asustarse cuando comienza a ver como la Lucario comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

—" _¡Haruko detente!"_ — fue el único gruñido a baja voz que el Zoroark lanzó antes de poner su mano sobre la frente de la pokémon, bloqueando su percepción para poder así sacarla de lo que fuera que le estuviese provocando aquel sentir…

Si… Haruko tenía nuevas habilidades que, con trabajo y esfuerzo, podrían ser equiparables a las mías y a las de Takeru, sin embargo, la Lucario apenas y era consciente de los riesgos que contraía el poseer aquellas habilidades…

Ya que… si observas los sentimientos de un aura a tu alrededor… estos de igual manera comienzan a apoderarse de los tuyos.

Haruko seguía derramando lágrimas… Yoshiro estaba completamente preocupado, a la vez que simplemente la abrazaba en son de intentar protegerla aunque sea de aquella manera.

Dejándolo completamente estupefacto… cuando la Lucario lo empuja con bastante brusquedad para así alejarlo de la misma.

—¡No me toques! — gritó horrorizada y asustada la pokémon, a la vez que ahora alzaba su pie aún sentada en aquel techo, intentando con él apartar aún más al Zoroark.

Aquel ruido no pasó desapercibido por la gente que se encontraba caminando por la calle, a lo que Yoshiro al instante y de manera rápida toma a Haruko, alejándola de la orilla del techo y de las miradas que las personas empezaron a alzar en búsqueda de aquel extraño grito, no logrando identificar quién había sido por lo mismo

—¡Suéltame! — Haruko se encontraba fuera de sí, a la vez que Yoshiro, habiéndola llevado a un pequeño callejón a unas dos cuadras de la casa de Kenta, la sujetaba de sus hombros, siendo imposible para la misma el entrar al estado aural debido a que Yoshiro ya se encontraba bloqueando su aura antes de que la misma comenzara a usarlo en contra de él.

Haruko se retorcía en el sujetar del Zoroark, mientras que el mismo simplemente la miraba completamente asustado a la vez de preocupado.

—"¡Haruko, soy yo!" — gritaba en gruñidos el pokémon, mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar, aunque fuese por aquel método.

Haruko no escuchaba, la misma únicamente negaba con su cabeza a la vez que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin querer ver los de Yoshiro a lo que, pasados unos segundos… la pokémon lentamente comenzaba a sentarse, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente a la par que abrazaba sus piernas.

— _No me pegues por favor…_ — decía en débiles susurros la pokémon, anonadando aún más al Zoroark luego de escuchar tales palabras.

—" _Haruko…"_ — el pokémon intentaba ahora comunicarse por telepatía, mientras que este tomaba el mentón de la Lucario, haciendo que su rostro apuntara al de él… haciendo que la Lucario finalmente abriese sus ojos… siendo el ceño fruncido y preocupado del Zoroark que tenía delante de ella la única imagen que pudo detectar.

Lentamente las consecuencias de haberse adentrado en los sentimientos de un aura ajena comenzaban a desaparecer de la consciencia de la pokémon, a la vez que nuevas lágrimas eran el resultado de aquello, causando que la Lucario empezase a morderse el labio por lo experimentado.

Yoshiro, con un pesar reflejado en su mirada, simplemente acercó el rostro de Haruko hacia el mismo, sabiendo que ella lo había reconocido una vez que chocó su mirada con la suya, abrazándola en consecuencia, mientras que Haruko se ocultaba adrede en el pelaje del pokémon, completamente dolida y triste por los sentimientos que antes había experimentado…

Simplemente se quedaron así… las palabras ya no servían para sacar de Haruko lo que solo los sentimientos de afecto lograrían… emociones las cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar, finalizando así los sollozos de la Lucario conforme los segundos de aquel abrazo perduraron en el silencio.

—" _Te había perdido… por unos momentos sentí como si alguien más fuerte que yo me estuviera lastimando…"_ — comenzaba a decir ahora por telepatía y en temblores la pokémon, mientras que el Zoroark seguía cubriéndola con sus brazos.

—"Nunca te dejaré Haruko… no importa donde estés… ten fe de que yo siempre estaré ahí… aunque no me veas" — reconocía en gruñidos bajos el pokémon, a lo que el mismo siente como Haruko comenzaba a separarse un poco del mismo, sin dejar de abrazarse, pero siendo lo suficiente como para que Haruko alzara su rostro, extrañando a Yoshiro cuando el mismo ahora demostraba un leve toque de preocupación.

—Yoshiro… es una mujer... sentí su ira, su impotencia, su… su…— empezaba a enojarse la Lucario, apretando levemente el pelaje de los hombros de Yoshiro, a lo que la misma se exalta…

Cuando Yoshiro se pone de pie y tira de la misma para que haga lo mismo.

—"Entonces… ya sabemos que hacer"— reconoció con una mirada de seguridad el Zoroark, mientras que Haruko simplemente se le quedaba mirando— "Ryo no lo hubiera permitido… y me niego a hacerlo también"— declaró ahora con un tono enojado el pokémon, a lo que Haruko solamente asiente con la misma actitud… sintiéndose por una parte bastante orgullosa por la actitud de su pareja, creando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar… Haruko se mostraba reticente a seguir viendo las auras a su alrededor, sabiendo que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, mientras que Yoshiro caminaba a paso decidido hacia la casa de Kenta, a la vez que observaba con ceño fruncido la puerta que pensaba tocar del mismo modo.

Solo a unos cuantos centímetros se encontraba aquel Zoroark de la puerta mientras que, Haruko a sus espaldas, de igual manera le preocupaba el cómo se tornarían las cosas a futuro si Yoshiro continuaba con sus acciones.

El pokémon necesitaba respuestas… eran demasiadas coincidencias las que se presentaban como para no sospechar que Kenta cometía violencia intrafamiliar, ocultado en el silencio tras su posición en el concejo del pueblo.

Yoshiro lentamente empezó a alzar su mano con intenciones de tocar la puerta a lo que, a pocos centímetros de la misma, la piel del pokémon se eriza sin querer…

Una vez que la perilla de aquella puerta comenzó a girar por sí sola… solo para exaltar y extrañar aún más a Yoshiro y a Haruko, una vez que los mismos observan a una mujer de cabello castaño y dañado, con su rostro bastante cubierto y cuerpo abrigado, a la par que la misma simplemente los miró con sorpresa y leves rastros del temor reflejado en sus pálidas mejillas.

Yoshiro se quedó sin palabras… ni siquiera Haruko, la cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, era capaz de decir siquiera una frase luego de aquella primera impresión, mientras que la mujer simplemente se quedaba de pie a las entradas de su casa al frente de los pokémon, como si la misma se hubiese quedado congelada ante la presencia de los mismos.

Haruko era la primera en demostrar intenciones de comenzar a hablar, sin embargo, tanto esta como Yoshiro nuevamente se preocupan al notar como la mujer, al instante y de manera temblorosa, niega leve y rápidamente con su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos completamente abiertos junto con el mover de sus piernas a la par que empezaba a salir de la casa y alejarse de los pokémon, deja consternados a los mismos.

No lo pudo evitar… el cuerpo de la pokémon se movió solo luego de aquel actuar, ni siquiera sabiendo si aquello era lo correcto o no en el momento en el que Haruko caminó apurada hacia la mujer, sujetándola con amabilidad pero a la vez con firmeza del brazo.

—¡E-Espera un poco por favor! — dijo en tono preocupada la Lucario, a la vez que la mujer aún le daba la espalda…

Asustando a Haruko completamente… una vez que esta empezó a gritar de manera desesperada pocos segundos después de que esta la tocara.

Ni siquiera alguna palabra u otro tipo de expresión que no fuera aquel grito ensordecedor era lo único que emergía de la garganta de aquella mujer, a la vez que el mismo únicamente llamaba la atención de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, los cuales comenzaban a caminar por mera curiosidad y preocupación ante tal sonido.

Haruko estaba perpleja, la mujer al instante tiró de su mano haciendo que la Pokémon la soltara en respuesta, mientras que la misma ahora fijaba su rostro en los ojos de la Lucario, sin parar su grito a pesar de todo.

De la nada, tanto para sorpresa de Haruko como Yoshiro y los que ahí comenzaban a conglomerarse por lo antes mencionado, la Lucario de la nada es empujada con brusquedad hacia un lado, siendo tan sorpresivo para la misma, que esta incluso perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose contra el suelo.

—"¡Haruko!" — gritó en un gruñido preocupado Yoshiro, el cual al instante se fue hacia la pokémon, la cual se llevaba la mano a su hombro por el golpe, mientras que lentamente el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer por su aura.

Ni siquiera Yoshiro se lo esperó, este solo se dio cuenta que a Haruko no le había importado aquel golpe, una vez que este observa como la Lucario simplemente miraba hacia donde aquella mujer seguía de pie ahora en silencio, a la par que mantenía su asustado y pálido rostro…

Siendo Kenta… el que ahora estaba presente en el lugar, siendo este el que había empujado a Haruko luego de escuchar el grito de la mujer.

—" _¡¿Qué te sucede?!"_ — gritó enojado por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que ayudaba a Haruko a levantarse, la cual lo hizo sin inconvenientes— _"¡No le estaba haciendo nada!"_ — reconoció el pokémon, mientras que en el rostro de Kenta el ceño fruncido en son de la molestia era lo único que se mostraba.

Kenta solo bufó en forma de burla, para después volver a girarse hacia aquella mujer, a la par que empezaba a tomarla bruscamente del brazo.

—Hablaremos de esto en la casa, ahora vuelve— reconoció voz baja Kenta, a lo que suelta de la misma tosca manera, mientras que la mirada asustada de aquella mujer seguía estando presente en ella.

La mujer ahora simplemente se giraba, para después regresar hacia la entrada de la casa, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que la voz de Haruko comenzó a emerger.

—¡No lo hagas! — gritó preocupada la pokémon, empezando a apartarse del lado de Yoshiro una vez que notó como nuevamente la mujer volvía a adquirir aquella sumisa actitud.

El silencio perduró luego de aquellas simples palabras… la gente seguía acumulándose alrededor, mientras que todas las miradas se posaban ahora en la Lucario, a la par que notaban como la mujer se había detenido temblorosamente luego de escuchar aquello.

—Déjanos ayudarte por favor… no es justo lo que tú y Yuki están viviendo, quédate con nosotros— pidió amablemente la Lucario, sin intenciones de querer tocar a la mujer por la brusca reacción de antes, pero estando a la distancia suficiente como para hablarle de igual a igual.

La temblorosa mujer, ahora con una leve desesperanza en su mirada, se giraba levemente hacia la Lucario, representando un miedo tal, que incluso parecía como si aquel mirar hacia la pokémon estuviese "prohibido" para la misma.

Sin embargo… la voz de Kenta nuevamente resuena en el lugar… haciendo que la mujer volviera a congelarse por completo.

—Tami— la fría palabra salida de los labios del hombre se escuchó, mientras que la chica se giraba ahora más temblorosa hacia Kenta, a la par que el mismo solo demostraba un tranquilo y apacible rostro — Te dije que hablaríamos en la casa, ahora entra, mi amor…— reconoció el hombre con una cínica sonrisa y ternura, mientras que Yoshiro fruncía el ceño en son del disgusto, a la vez que Haruko quedaba aún más sorprendida en el momento en el que nota como Tami asentía triste, para después volver a comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

Las personas que aún se encontraban en los alrededores lentamente comenzaban a marcharse de igual manera, viendo que nada había ocurrido luego de aquellos gritos.

Pero… estaba más que claro, que cierto pokémon no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—" _¡Detente ahora mismo, Tami!"_ — un grito telepático resonó con una fuerza tal, que incluso paralizó a los pueblerinos que ya comenzaban a retirarse, a la par que la tensión nuevamente se formaba en el ambiente, siendo el rostro completamente enfurecido de Yoshiro el único que enfatizaba el peso de la situación en la que se encontraban, y lo fácilmente identificables actos por los que Tami y Yuki padecían a manos de Kenta.

Ni siquiera Tami, a pesar de haber recibido las ocultas amenazas indirectas de Kenta, fue capaz de dar un solo paso más luego del miedo y el respeto que impuso en ella las palabras del Zoroark.

Solo el silencio perduró, a la vez que Kenta ahora observaba a Yoshiro, imponiendo su obvio enojo demostrado en sus toscas facciones, extrañándolo nuevamente cuando el pokémon comenzaba a caminar hacia el mismo.

—" _Kenta… me acompañarás a la municipalidad de Hotaru, comenzaré la investigación por la sospecha violencia intrafamiliar, quedarás en custodia hasta entonces"_ — dijo en firmes palabras el Zoroark, sin irse en preámbulos de dar sus motivos por ello.

El pequeño barullo empezaba a emerger a los alrededores, muchas personas demostraban el descontento ante lo que presentían por parte de Kenta, mientras que otras se cuestionaban el por qué Yoshiro actuaba de manera tan autoritaria hacia el mismo hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… todas las voces se silenciaron… en el momento en el que Kenta comenzó a reír de manera brusca y un tanto exagerada.

 **.**

 **.**

Nada lo detenía… aquella risa mezclada con burlas y carcajeos solo acentuaban más la prepotencia de aquella persona que incluso se sujetaba el estómago en son de lo exageradas que eran sus acciones.

—Oh… sí que estuvo bueno el chiste…— Empezó a decir Kenta una vez que su risa comenzó a decrecer, a la par que se llevaba la mano a la boca en son de aún no poder "controlarla" del todo—¡¿D-De ve-verdad piensas que eres alguna clase de autoridad a-aquí para darme tales ordenes?! — decía, tartamudeando en algunas ocasiones.

Yoshiro simplemente frunció el ceño, a la par que Haruko empezaba a acercarse al mismo, igual de disgustada ante las palabras que Kenta decía.

—Ustedes al parecer aún no se dan cuenta de que Ryo ya no está aquí para defenderlos y consentirlos— Empezaba a mencionarme el hombre, exaltando a los pokémon luego de escuchar mi nombre por lo mismo— Incluso se empieza a dudar en el concejo sobre si seguir considerándolos como habitantes de Hotaru, y en momentos como estos…— comenzaba a caminar Kenta hacia Yoshiro, quedando justo a pocos centímetros delante del mismo.

—Por qué no mejor… te dejas de entrometer en las cosas que no te incumben, y te largas de este pueblo de paso— reconoció nuevamente en tono burlón el hombre, a la par que le daba varias palmadas bruscas en la mejilla a Yoshiro, sin alterarlo de igual manera, pero demostrando la clara falta de respeto, a la par que comenzaba a acercarse hacia su rostro— _No sería bueno… que un salvaje pokémon comenzara a atacar con sus "ilusiones" a un integrante del concejo ¿Eh?. Yo que tú… me empiezo a dar cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentran ahora, y no creas que no comentaré el mal trato que recibí de un Zoroark al concejo, será una historia interesante…_ — reconoció en aquel molesto tono y en susurros Kenta, siendo Yoshiro y Haruko los únicos que escucharon aquellas palabras.

—¡Eres un maldito sinverg….!— Haruko fue la primera en alterarse una vez escuchado aquello, alertando a Kenta en el momento en el que la misma comenzaba a acercarse de manera brusca hacia este, mientras que el mismo esbozaba una pequeña y casi indetectable sonrisa al saber que había cumplido su principal cometido…

Aunque claro… ni la Lucario como el hombre pensaron que Yoshiro interpondría su brazo entre esta y el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro se mantenía en silencio… su rostro no demostraba nada más que su ceño fruncido, mientras que las palabras se las guardaba, manteniendo el control y sus sentimientos en orden.

Haruko solo miraba extrañada a Yoshiro, a la par que volvía a girarse hacia Kenta, completamente enfurecida hacia el mismo, pero deteniéndose a pesar de todo ante la acción del Zoroark.

Kenta simplemente suspiró junto con otras carcajadas luego de aquel acto, sin despegar los ojos de la Lucario.

—Muy bien… veo que ya vas entendiendo un poco la posición en la que te encuentras, Zoroark— decía de manera prepotente Kenta— aunque… yo que tú también ando preocupándome por tu impertinente amiga— volvía a decir el hombre…

El ceño de Yoshiro volvía a fruncirse…

—Sería mejor que le pusieran un bozal— declaró a viva voz y con confianza Kenta…

.

.

.

.

Bueno… debo admitir que hasta yo salté de la alegría por la impotencia acumulada siendo liberada mientras me contaban esta historia, una vez que me dijeron que Yoshiro le dio un pleno puñetazo en toda la cara a Kenta luego de que dijera tales palabras hacia Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido del golpe resonó en el lugar junto con el alarido correspondiente de Kenta, a la par que los gestos asombrados de la gente a su alrededor solo sumaban más tensión en el ambiente que se estaba creando.

Tami simplemente fruncía el ceño preocupada a la vez que anonadada, llevándose las manos a la boca, completamente asustada de las consecuencias que aquel acto traería.

—" _Discúlpate con ella"_ — dijo con una voz tan seria como el mismo rostro que Yoshiro demostraba en su actuar, completamente erguido y decidido en sus acciones.

Kenta simplemente se llevaba la mano a la boca, intentando tragarse aquellos alaridos y no dañar aún más su dignidad luego de que aquel Zoroark lo hubiese golpeado de tal manera.

—¿A quién…?— empezaba a decir el adolorido Kenta, a la par que se levantaba— ¿A esa mierd…?— Kenta de nuevo se quedaba callado…

Cuando Yoshiro lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago antes de que completara dicha palabra.

El Zoroark lentamente comenzaba a separarse de Kenta, el cual había botado un poco de saliva ante el fuerte golpe recibido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo a la par que se abrazaba su estómago.

—" _¡Dije que te disculparas con ella!"_ — reconoció en un prepotente grito el Zoroark por telepatía, mientras que Kenta seguía encorvado en el suelo.

Los temblores del hombre siguieron por unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, en cuanto estos dejaron de emitirse, toda la gente se alarma cuando este se levanta bruscamente de donde estaba.

A la par que se lanzaba hacia Yoshiro con un cuchillo de bolsillo en su mano, el cual lo tenía oculto entre sus ropas.

El rostro de Yoshiro no se inmutaba, observaba claramente los ojos de aquel hombre, mientras que los del mismo simplemente demostraban furia e impotencia en su actuar…

No siendo difícil para el Zoroark, el golpear la mano de aquel hombre a pocos centímetros de su torso, para después darle otro golpe directo a su costado derecho.

El barullo seguía resonando en el lugar… comentarios diversos recorrieron el ambiente, a la par que ahora Kenta ni siquiera era capaz de omitir sus alaridos tras aquel golpe directo a sus costillas, a la vez que este estaba en posición fetal en el suelo.

—¡¿Ya lo ven?! — Empezaba a hablar entre alaridos el hombre, levantando apenas su rostro—¡Esto es todo lo que conseguiremos teniendo a estas cosas dentro de Hotaru! — alzaba lo más que podía su voz, Kenta.

—Todos ustedes deberían estar encerrados en jaulas— seguía diciendo ahora un poco más bajo Kenta, mientras que este ahora observaba directo a los ojos de Yoshiro.

El ambiente no podía estar aún más tenso que el que se encontraba en aquel instante… los susurros habían dejado de escucharse una vez que Kenta dijo aquellas palabras, mientras que Yoshiro solamente apretaba con fuerza su puño en son de las mismas.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — una voz comenzó a resonar, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes, a la par que las personas comenzaban a apartarse una vez que alguien intentaba llegar hacia donde estaban Yoshiro y Kenta.

Siendo ahora Sora, el que se hacía presente en el lugar.

—¡Sora! — Kenta gritó al instante en el que lo vio— ¡El Zoroark me atacó! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto, tú eres uno de los pocos que me puede ayudar para que estas cosas se vayan de aquí! ¡Ayúdame! — seguía diciendo en voz alta aquel hombre.

Sora simplemente veía la situación… observaba a Yoshiro junto con Haruko, para después desviarse en Tami, la cual aún estaba de pie y estática.

—Yoshiro…— empezaba a hablar Sora en una seria actitud, sin embargo, este se queda en silencio cuando el Zoroark hace una mueca molesta.

—Tsch…— bufó molesto el pokémon, a la par que empezaba a acercarse hacia Sora...

Extrañando a todos, incluso a Haruko, cuando este simplemente pasa de él… con intenciones de alejarse del lugar.

—" _Kenta los golpea… si ya no tengo voz en este lugar como para detenerlo, entonces hazlo tú; ya me harté"_ —reconoció molesto por telepatía el Zoroark, a la vez que continuaba en su caminar, mientras que el silencio era la única respuesta por parte de las personas que aún los rodeaban, a la par que más de alguno se sorprendía tras haber escuchado las razones del por qué Yoshiro y Haruko actuaban de aquella manera hacia Kenta.

Sora se mantenía estático… tenía muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza en aquel entonces, a la par que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño una vez que Yoshiro mencionó aquellas palabras, observando a su vez el rostro de Kenta, mientras que del mismo una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa comenzaba a enmarcarse una vez que se dio cuenta que el Zoroark finalmente se rendía.

Haruko simplemente miraba preocupada la escena… sabía por lo que Tami pasaba, mientras que los hombros de la misma lentamente comenzaban a temblar, sabiendo lo que le esperaría si Kenta volvía a entrar a aquella casa junto con la misma.

El hombre, de manera dolorida, comenzaba a levantarse a la par que lanzaba unas cuantas y tenues risas, mientras que Sora mantenía el silencio, a la par que todos los pensamientos en su cabeza que en aquel momento mantenían sus labios cerrados… comenzaban a conglomerarse cada vez más, transformándose casi como si de un ensordecedor chirrido se tratase, a la par que recordaba las palabras que había leído en cierta carta en mi oficina.

Siendo estas… las que colmaron por completo a Sora.

—¡Yoshiro Kurogane! — Fueron las palabras que, en forma de un poderoso grito, emergieron una vez que Sora finalmente dejaba escapar todos los pensamientos que por varios minutos habían invadido su cabeza.

Palabras las cuales… habían paralizado por completo al Zoroark una vez dichas.

Yoshiro no lo vio venir… su cuerpo quedó completamente estático una vez que Sora gritó su nombre, a la vez que el mismo pokémon lentamente comenzaba a encorvarse levemente, mientras que, a la vista de nadie, las pequeñas lágrimas emergiendo de sus ahora cristalinos ojos azules solo eran el reflejo de lo que lentamente provocaban en el mismo aquellas palabras… aquel apellido el cual, siendo proveniente de mi lado de la familia, y a pesar de no poseer ningún lazo de sangre conmigo, le había ofrecido e incluso pedido que el mismo lo portara.

Aquel apellido… aquella palabra… qué más reflejaba para el pokémon la unión que tenía con su familia.

El Zoroark no podía decir palabras… su nariz empezaba a congestionarse ante las lágrimas provocadas por sus recuerdos conmigo, emociones las cuales finalmente comenzaban a emerger luego de tantas semanas sin poder expresarlo como tal.

—¡Dime! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir si se debe poner en custodia a Kenta o no?! — preguntó aún en gritos Sora, a la par que el mismo se giraba, demostrando una seriedad mezclada con la misma furia de aquellas palabras, mientras que las personas, e incluso Haruko, lo miraban extrañados ante tal pregunta, tomándola como algo parecido a lo que le dijo Kenta a Yoshiro minutos atrás.

Sin embargo… solo Yoshiro sabía cuál era el real objetivo de esa pregunta.

El Zoroark, pasados unos segundos en los cuales dejaba escapar aquellas tenues lágrimas, lentamente comenzaba a erguirse, mientras que Kenta alzaba una de sus cejas en son de no entender lo que ocurría.

Sora seguía observando con seriedad Yoshiro, mientras que este, con la misma esencia, simplemente se giró levemente hacia el chico, a la par que su ceño fruncido junto con su serio rostro, solo eran meras representaciones de la misma energía que el pokémon comenzó a imponer con solo posar su mirada sobre él, mientras que este no se inmutaba.

—" _Soy Yoshiro Kurogane, el encargado del aprisionamiento de cualquiera que se atreva a hacer un daño al pueblo de Hotaru"_ — reconocía en sombrías y serias palabras el pokémon, mientras que Sora mantenía su calmada a la vez que inamovible actitud.

El silencio existente en aquel lugar levemente era interrumpido por más de alguna brisa que importunaba en el sector, mientras que la tensión incluso llegaba a sorprender a las personas que aún se atrevían a observar aquella escena.

—Pues… ya no más— fueron las siguientes palabras que Sora mencionó, a la vez que todos se asombraban ante aquello, mientras que Kenta era el único que se alegraba, entendiendo lo que ello significaba, a la par que Yoshiro continuaba con su serio mirar…

Para después fruncir levemente el ceño, cuando Sora le lanza lo que parecía ser una pequeña billetera negra hacia el mismo, haciendo que este alzara su mano para así poder agarrarlo con facilidad.

Solo para extrañarse… cuando observa una placa junto con una pequeña identificación en la cual la imagen del Zoroark estaba presente en la misma.

—La decisión se tomó hace unas días por el concejo… ¡Oficialmente eres el nuevo jefe de la policía de Hotaru! — reconoció en otro grito lleno de seguridad y seriedad Sora, a la par que el rostro de Kenta se deformaba a uno completamente sorprendido e incrédulo, mientras que incluso Yoshiro no podía evitar el quedar sorprendido a pesar de toda la seriedad antes demostrada por él.

—Ahora… ya sabes que hacer; ¡Tú encárgate! — gritó nuevamente el chico, solo para hacer que el Zoroark volviera a fruncir el ceño con furia, a la par que el mismo Kenta, sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras traerían para el mismo, comenzó a correr desesperadamente del lugar…

Pero no pudiendo evitar… que el Zoroark aterrizara sobre el mismo en el acto.

—¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy parte del concejo!... ¡Nunca aprobé esto! — gritaba desesperado el hombre, a la par que Yoshiro lo sujetaba de sus muñecas atrás de su espalda, comenzando a levantarlo de manera brusca en respuesta.

—¿Acaso crees que nosotros somos tan tontos como para no notar moretones en una mujer y un niño? — empezaba a hablar Sora, mientras que Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar a la par que se llevaba a Kenta— Fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que Ryo era el único junto con Takeru los que cumplían los roles de "policías" en este pueblo— explicaba con calma Sora, mientras que Yoshiro caminaba lentamente para que así el mismo Kenta escuchase— La pérdida de Ryo nos hizo darnos cuenta de que este pueblo no podría estar siempre protegido por el estado aural… decidimos comenzar a crear un nuevo cuerpo de policías, y Yoshiro fue el primer candidato como jefe por todas las cosas que él ha hecho por el pueblo, queríamos hacerlo oficial dentro de esta semana pero… supongo que adelantaste lo que desde un principio queríamos hacer— terminó de decir el joven, mientras que la ira solo se reflejaba en el rostro de Kenta, a la par que el mismo era apresado por el Zoroark, el cual ahora demostraba una mayor fuerza a cuando había peleado con el hombre.

—¡Son todos unos estúpidos! — comenzaba a gritar Kenta a la vez que seguía tirando de las manos del pokémon, sin resultados—¡Todos ustedes se arrepentirán de poner a estas cosas en las calles! ¡Váyanse al infie…!— los gritos del hombre de un momento a otro se sosegaron…

Cuando Yoshiro finalmente lo colocó dentro de una ilusión, en la cual perdía cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Las personas estaban completamente impactadas ante las cosas que escuchaban y observaban… el agresivo actuar de Kenta estaba más que demostrado, a la par que las rodillas de Tami chocando con el suelo eran el mero reflejo del enorme peso que de un momento a otro abandonó sus hombros una vez que vio a Kenta siendo apresado por Yoshiro, a la vez que esta no podía evitar el no empezar a abrazarse a sí misma, comenzando a derramar débiles lágrimas ante todas aquellas experiencias vividas.

Haruko al instante fue hacia donde estaba Tami, comenzando a apoyarla a la par que se agachaba para estar así a su lado, mientras que Sora de igual manera hacía lo mismo.

Yoshiro continuaba en su caminar… tenía su vista fija hacia donde se encontraba la municipalidad de Hotaru, en la cual sabía que encontraría una de las antiguas celdas que de antemano estaban construidas desde el mandato de Taichi.

Nada inmutaba su rostro… para ese entonces ya se encontraba a varios pasos del lugar donde aún estaban todas las personas acumuladas, mientras que el silencio seguía demostrándose por parte de las mismas.

Sin embargo… incluso Yoshiro volvió a cambiar por completo su actitud…

Cuando, lenta y progresivamente… varios aplausos empezaron a resonar entre la multitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro no se lo esperaba… aún en su mente de igual manera los prejuicios modelaban sus pensamientos, al creer incluso que aquellas personas que antes observaban en silencio, solo lo hacían en son del desapruebo o la exclusión que le tenían al mismo solo por ser un pokémon entre humanos…

El Zoroark solo pudo derramar una pequeña y escondida lágrima… una vez que además ahora varias de aquellas personas comenzaban a gritar su nombre en son del apruebo a su actitud y hacia el mismo.

Yoshiro solo esbozó una sonrisa, a la par que, aún dándole la espalda a todos, lentamente su imagen comenzaba a desaparecer conforme la distancia entre este y los mismos se ampliaba.

Haruko fue la última en dejar de verlo… se sentía orgullosa, a la par que la misma estaba al tanto de todos los sentimientos que el Zoroark a pesar de todo continuaba guardando dentro de sí, pero agradeciendo el que al menos los pudiera liberar… aunque fuese solo una parte.

La Lucario junto con Sora lentamente comenzaban a levantar a Tami, la cual casi al instante empezó a levantar su tembloroso rostro para después girarse de la misma manera hacia Haruko.

La cual se exaltó al instante en el momento en el que la mujer le da un repentino y abrumador abrazo.

No decía nada, Haruko tenía sus ojos abiertos, mientras que la ya los había cerrado hace mucho, a la vez que se mordía el labio ante todas las cosas que nunca pudo decir y tuvo guardadas dentro de la misma por culpa de Kenta.

Haruko lentamente comenzaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel trato, guardando el silencio de igual manera ante tal situación, a la par que lentamente las personas a su alrededor, una vez viendo que ahora todo se encontraba en calma, comenzaron a dispersarse nuevamente… volviendo a la cotidianeidad de cada día, a la par que la felicidad y el descanso finalmente comenzaban a recorrer aquel sector donde solo la tensión predominaba.

Lo último que se vio fue cómo Haruko junto con Sora comenzaban lentamente a entrar a Tami, a la par que la misma iba tomada de la mano de la Lucario en son de la seguridad que la esta simbolizaba para aquella mujer… mientras que la Lucario, a unos pocos pasos antes de entrar a aquella casa, se exalta levemente una vez que "cierta" aura comenzaba a ser percibida por la misma, a lo que solamente se gira hacia atrás, aún con la duda sobre si su percepción estaba en lo cierto, para después fijarse como apenas una cola azul y unas orejas acompañadas por cuatro lágrimas se dejaron ver antes de ocultarse por completo una vez que aquel ser poseedor de aquellas singulares y ya conocidas características se retirase del lugar de igual manera, a lo que Haruko solo lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a la par que negaba levemente con la cabeza, pasando unos segundos hasta que finalmente dejara de sentir aquella aura a sus alrededores.

—"Nunca cambias papá…"— pensó Haruko una vez que había identificado al Lucario que antes se encontraba observando la situación a lo lejos, sin entrometerse debido a la obvia reacción del Zoroark, habiendo quedado completamente satisfecho con ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo chocando con las paredes maltrechas de aquella celda subterránea fue lo único que se escuchó a la par que el pokémon, cuya ilusión había finalmente dejado de subyugar a aquel hombre, cerraba la celda con seriedad y un leve toque de brusquedad, mientras que Kenta comenzaba a levantarse adolorido ante el trato, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—" _Tami y Yuki estarán bajo mi custodia a partir de ahora"_ — empezaba a decir Yoshiro por telepatía, a la vez que Kenta se giraba al mismo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, a la par que fruncía el ceño en son del disgusto e ira ante las mismas.

—" _Si te atreves a cometer cualquier otra estupidez…"_ — El Zoroark comenzaba a retirarse por el pasillo de aquel lugar, mientras que Kenta se alzaba hacia las rejas de la puerta de aquella celda, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, aún queriendo demostrar su ira hacia el pokémon.

—" _ **No volveré a ser tan amable…"**_ — dijo en serias palabras y de niveles completamente distintos el pokémon a la vez que, incluso en Kenta, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su frente una vez sentida la verdadera determinación y poder que el mismo pokémon contenía ante las personas de aquel pueblo, para no alarmarlas ni causar la misma sensación que ahora el mismo Kenta experimentaba.

El hombre no dijo nada… su vista se perdió por completo una vez que sintió aquella energía y emociones provenientes del Zoroark, a lo que el mismo solo retrocedió lentamente de la puerta de aquella habitación en donde estaba cerrado, para después de la misma manera sentarse en una de las esquinas del lugar, sin poder hacer nada más ante su inminente encierro.

Sabía que sus contactos no servirían… así como tampoco su dinero como para sacarlo de ahí ya que entendía, aún de mala gana, que ahora el único que podría permitir que el mismo saliera de aquella celda.

Era el mismo Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Zoroark, una vez salido de la municipalidad de Hotaru, comenzaba caminar con normalidad hacia la casa de Tami, con intenciones de ir a buscar a Haruko.

Yoshiro comenzaba a llevarse las manos a la nuca pasados unos segundos, a la vez que el mismo comenzaba a meditar de mejor manera las cosas que en aquel día habían ocurrido, como también la nueva noticia que dio a conocer Sora una vez que este le dijera que el mismísimo concejo había decidido que Yoshiro fuera el nuevo jefe de la policía.

El pokémon solo pensaba… a la vez que se llevaba la mano hacia la espalda, metiéndola dentro de su roja cabellera para después volver a sacar aquella pequeña identificación que fácilmente quedó sujeta entre todo su pelo una vez que el mismo Zoroark la dejó ahí.

Yoshiro simplemente veía aquella placa y la foto debajo de la misma… recordaba el momento en el que se inscribió junto con Haruko, Takeru y Hanako como habitantes del pueblo, para lo cual fue necesaria la imagen. Simplemente pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre aquella metálica placa… a la vez que sentía el suave tacto, comenzando a imbuirse en sus propios pensamientos de antaño.

—" _¿Tú querías esto para mí… Ryo?"_ — pensaba el Zoroark a la vez que continuaba observando el pequeño objeto.

El pokémon no observaba hacia adelante… simplemente caminaba por aquella calle sin concentrarse en nada más que en su credencial y los pensamientos antes dichos…

No tardando mucho… en chocar con la primera persona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaba… ya de por sí ansiaba el que solo se tratase de algún joven o alguien de esas características, sin embargo, no pudo ser mayor su vergüenza cuando una pequeña anciana es la que resulta ser empujada sin querer por el mismo Zoroark la cual, para agregarle un mayor sentido de culpa, cargaba varias bolsas llenas de vegetales y otros tipos de comidas, a lo que esta casi cae al suelo si es que el pokémon no se recompone y la vuelve a agarrar antes de que aquel choque pasara a mayores.

—" _¡D-Disculpe!"_ — el apenado pokémon se disculpaba, a la par que la anciana, cuyo nombre o rostro desconocía, solo sostenía levemente temblorosa las manos del pokémon, debido al miedo que de igual manera sintió al pensar que caería, junto con también el pensar en las malas consecuencias que un golpe así traería para un cuerpo ya no tan joven como el suyo.

La anciana no dijo nada… simplemente asentía, y aceptaba la ayuda del Zoroark, a la par que volvía a recomponerse, no sin antes comenzar a bajar la mirada y observar como todos los víveres habían quedado regados en el suelo, haciendo que incluso el Zoroark bajara sus orejas debido a la culpa que lo abordaba en cantidades monumentales… solo para volver a levantarse con decisión.

—"Lo siento Haruko…"— pensó decisivo el pokémon a la par que ahora se giraba hacia la mujer que se encontraba delante del mismo.

—" _¡Déjeme llevarle estas cosas!"_ — pidió enérgico y decidido el pokémon, a la vez que, sin necesidad de escuchar una respuesta por parte de la mujer, este comenzaba a agacharse a la par que comenzaba nuevamente a llenar las bolsas con los alimentos que se habían salido de las mismas.

—N-No te preocupes…— decía un poco apenada de igual manera la anciana, a la par que se llevaba una mano al pecho, mientras que con la otra intentaba acercarla al Zoroark para así evitar que el mismo dejara de recoger las cosas, obviamente sin resultado…

—" _No tengo problema, de veras; además… esto es mucho, ¡Déjeme ayudarle!"_ — volvió a pedir el pokémon por telepatía, ya con todas las bolsas sobre sus brazos, no costándole lo mismo que a la anciana tiempo atrás, la cual se sentía un poco abrumada ante la actitud del pokémon, entendiendo en parte la actitud del mismo, pero sin querer aceptar la ayuda por simple modestia, aunque por dentro admitiera el que estas estaban bastante pesadas.

La anciana simplemente frunció un poco el ceño, levemente fastidiada, preocupando y entristeciendo al Zoroark por lo mismo una vez que esta comenzó a acercarse hacia él, pensando que seguiría negándose, sin querer recibir su ayuda.

Pero para quedarse completamente extrañado, cuando aquella anciana solo saca una pequeña bolsa de todas las que el mismo pokémon cargaba.

—No me dejes sin carga _… no me gusta sentirme tan vieja_ — reconoció un poco avergonzada la mujer, a la par que incluso sus delgadas y levemente arrugadas mejillas se sonrojaban por lo mismo— mi casa es por acá— empezó a caminar la mujer, a lo que Yoshiro al instante comienza a seguirle el paso, sonriendo por la actitud que adquiría la misma.

—" _¡Sí!"_ — dijo animado el pokémon, a la par que continuaba ayudando a aquella anciana que se había topado en su camino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El tiempo durante aquel día así pasó… en la casa, estando solamente Harumi y Hanako, estas solo se encontraban en silencio, mientras que preparaban ya la cena para ese entonces, esperando que llegasen tanto Takeshi como Hiyori del colegio, a la par que las mismas de igual manera se preocupaban de Yoshiro junto con Haruko y Takeru, esperando que los mismos llegasen con mis hijos.

Eran más o menos las ocho de la tarde… Takeshi y Hiyori salían tarde ese día del colegio, y fue a mediados de esas horas en las que los mismos llegaron finalmente a la casa, llamando la atención de Harumi y Hanako cuando estos empezaron a entrar.

—Hola… llegamos— dijeron cansados a la par mis hijos, a la par que estos saludaban con un beso en la mejilla tanto a Hanako como a Harumi.

—De verdad… pensé que nunca se acabaría la clase— declaraba completamente fatigado Takeshi, el cual no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia su habitación y arrojar su mochila sobre la cama del mismo, a la par que se sacaba los zapatos y empezaba a masajear sus adoloridos pies.

Hiyori en cambio seguía de pie en la cocina, su hermano no era tan intuitiva como ella, y no tardó mucho en notar la obvia preocupación por parte de su madre y Hanako.

—¿Pasó algo? — dijo la chica a la par que dejaba su mochila a sus pies, mientras que Harumi ahora se giraba hacia la misma.

—Pensaba que Takeru y los demás los acompañarían… no los vemos desde la mañana—reconoció preocupada Harumi, mientras que Hanako lanzaba un gruñido de semejante tono, a la par que ambas comenzaban a ver la puerta de entrada.

No tardando mucho, en exaltarse cuando comienzan a ver la perilla moverse, siendo Haruko y Takeru los que ahora llegaban a la casa.

—Llegamos…— dijo en un tono normal y levemente alegre Takeru, a la par que Haruko decía palabras parecidas pero a un tono más elevado y feliz.

—¿Yoshiro no está con ustedes? — Harumi, luego de saludar, preguntó al instante una vez notó lo anterior, a lo que Takeru alzaba una ceja a la par que negaba con su cabeza.

—Pensábamos que estarían con ustedes— empezó a decir Takeru, a lo que Harumi nuevamente se volvía a extrañar.

—¿"Estarían"? — Harumi no comprendía, a lo que Takeru comenzó a dar intenciones de explicar, sin embargo, su emocionada hija lo reemplazó.

—Exacto, él y Sora— dijo ahora con una sonrisa la Lucario— Mamá, Tía Harumi… de verdad no sabrán lo que ocurrió: ¡El pulgoso ahora es el jefe de policía! — dijo emocionada la pokémon, a la par que Harumi y Hanako abrieron levemente sus ojos luego de aquella noticia.

Luego de aquello, Haruko relató ahora de manera un poco más calmada los actos cometidos durante aquel día, tanto por ella y Yoshiro, como también sobre la verdadera persona que Kenta era.

Los comentarios por obvias razones comenzaron a bajar de tono en los momentos en los que la Lucario mencionaba las cosas que la misma sintió luego de percibir el aura de Tami, a la vez que todos se sentaban en son del interés y el buscar estar un poco más cómodos ante tal desagradable experiencia para una mujer; sin embargo, el alivio pronto apareció en el rostro de las madres una vez que supieron el cómo actuó Yoshiro con aquel cobarde hombre.

Haruko simplemente sonreía luego de escuchar el final de aquella historia, mientras que Harumi de igual manera esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, bajando levemente su mirada a la par que los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer.

—Lo más probable… es que Ryo ya andaría saltando de la felicidad y el orgullo por lo que hizo Yoshiro, aunque creo que también habría golpeado mucho más a Kenta a como lo hizo él… debo admitir que al menos ese chico sabe controlarse un poco más— decía en un bajo y levemente alegre tono Harumi, causando un leve decaimiento y preocupación por parte del resto, a lo que mi esposa simplemente vuelve a alzar la mirada, solamente para entender la reacción de su hija y los pokémon, suspirando levemente mientras que, a lo lejos en la otra habitación, Takeshi aún en su cama observaba la conversación, preocupándose de igual manera ante la situación de su madre.

Un ambiente de silencio comenzó a formarse tras eso… nadie sabía cómo tratar a Harumi, los primeros días de la misma estuvieron llenos de llantos y noches sin dormir, siendo apenas consolados por Hanako, la cual incluso, para así apoyarla, dormía con la misma para así al menos no dejarla afrontar la soledad de mi perdida durante las noches.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquello… la situación de Harumi había dejado de estar en aquellos puntos tan álgidos y dolorosos, sin embargo, aquello no implicaba que la pena hubiese sido completamente superada por la misma.

— _Sé lo que piensan… admito que aún no supero del todo el que Ryo se haya ido pero…—_ las tristes y tenues palabras de Harumi lentamente eran opacadas por una leve y pequeña sonrisa—De a poco van empezando nuevas cosas…— decía ahora en un tono cariñoso, a la par que empezaba a limpiarse una pequeña lágrima que había empezado a brotar sin cuidado— Yoshiro y Haruko finalmente están juntos— comenzaba a comentar mi esposa, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de la Lucario, la cual simplemente aceptó el cariño a la par que cerraba sus ojos mientras se ruborizaban sus mejillas ante el comentario.

—Mis hijos crecen…— Harumi, con su mano libre agarraba la nariz de Hiyori en son de juego, alegrando a la misma con ello— Aunque otro sigue siendo igual de tarado que su padre— dijo ahora en un tono un poco más alto la mujer, mientras que, del otro lado de la habitación de Takeshi y Yoshiro, mi hijo simplemente estaba recostado en su cama, empezando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tras haber escuchado aquello.

—Aun temo que no esté lo suficientemente lista como para superar el que Ryo no volverá— seguía diciendo Harumi, ya separándose de Haruko y Hiyori— Pero no puedo seguir estando atada al pasado… Ryo me dio una familia que nunca pensé tener… y no quiero…— Harumi empezaba a detener sus palabras en son de las pequeñas lágrimas que nuevamente volvían a emerger— no quiero… volver a tener que arrepentirme de no poder decirle cuanto cariño le tengo cada noche a las personas que amo— decía entre más lágrimas la mujer, mientras que Hiyori lentamente empezaba a ponerse a su lado, al igual que Haruko.

—Voy a superarlo… por él, por ustedes… tengo que hacerlo— reconocía en susurros la mujer, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos en son del abrazo que no solo Hiyori y Hanako le daban, sino también Haruko, mientras que Takeru de igual manera se encontraba a su lado.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos… era la segunda vez que se demostraban el cariño de aquella manera, y no era para menos… no solo Harumi lo necesitaba, y estaba más que claro el que cierta mano tarde o temprano se posaría en el hombro descubierto de mi esposa, la cual solo levantó la mirada…

Para observar como Takeshi de igual manera ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, a la par que empezaba a abrazarla desde atrás.

— _Todos lo haremos_ — dijo débilmente Takeshi, mientras que Harumi simplemente alzaba su mano hacia el cuello de mi hijo para así acercar su frente a la nuca de la misma, dándole varios animosos cariños y sacudidas a su pelo.

El silencio ahora de comodidad perduró por varios segundos, a la vez que lentamente todos comenzaban a separarse una vez llenados nuevamente de esperanza hacia el futuro venidero, junto con el agradecimiento de aún contar con el acompañar del otro.

Todos nuevamente volvían a sus costumbres, Harumi, una vez limpiadas sus últimas lágrimas, comenzó a levantarse para terminar de preparar la cena, mientras que Hiyori entraba a su habitación para dejar sus cosas en la misma.

A lo que, antes de que cada uno de estos comenzara a hacer su correspondiente tarea en el hogar, el sonido abrupto de la puerta abriéndose los exalta nuevamente, provocando que todos se giraran hacia la misma.

Para ver como un agotado y agitado Zoroark hacía su aparición finalmente en la casa.

—" _¡L-Lo… L-Lo lamento!"_ — decía entrecortado el pokémon debido al cansancio que sentía, mientras que todo aquello solo daba indicios del obvio correr que el Zoroark debió de haber hecho para llegar a su casa— _"¡Pa-Pasaron muchas cosas! ¡Sora me llamó y tuve que hacer un montón de papeleo! ¡Pero eso no es todo!"_ —Cada vez el pokémon se alteraba más, mientras que el mismo, con el simple hablar, aunque fuese por telepatía, causaba un mayor agotamiento en él.

—" _¡El concejo me nombró como el nue…!"_ — el pokémon se quedaba sin palabras, y mucho menos cuando de la nada Haruko empieza a detenerlo.

—¡Calma!... ¡Calma!... — pidió la Lucario a la vez que se acercaba al Zoroark— Llegaste tarde pulgoso, ya les conté todo lo que pasó— reconoció risueña la Lucario, a la vez que le sacaba la lengua en son de juego, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente inflaba sus mejillas ante lo mismo una vez que notó el asentir de todos los que ahí se encontraban, como forma de reafirmar las palabras Haruko, a lo que el pokémon solamente lanza un suspiro una vez que finalmente se había recompuesto.

—" _¿Llegué muy tarde para la cena?"_ — preguntó un poco apenado el pokémon, ahora girándose hacia Harumi, la cual solo le sonreía.

—Estuviste a poco de que fuera a buscarte, así que considérate suertudo…— reconoció en tono maternal la chica, a la vez que solo causaba unas cuantas risas apenadas por parte del Zoroark, mientras que el mismo se llevaba la mano a la nuca en son de los mismos sentimientos.

Ya pasado ello, las cosas transcurrieron con bastante normalidad, mi familia comenzaba a tener una cena rara vez vista luego de mi retirada, la cual estuvo llena de conversaciones y comentarios de todo tipo, agregando de vez en cuando uno que otro comentario vergonzante para la nueva pareja que finalmente demostraba ahora con gusto su relación, junto uno que otro gruñido por parte de cierto celoso padre que comía con sus ojos cerrados y mejillas infladas, sin mucho que opinar ante el Zoroark que ahora ya no demostraba miedo al demostrar el amor que sentía hacia su hija, sin querer manifestar de igual manera el que se alegraba de la misma felicidad que su pequeña niñita (ahora no tan pequeña) comenzaba a sentir.

Luego de aquello, ya una vez siendo la hora de ir a dormir, cada uno comenzaba a prepararse para ello, mientras que Takeru comenzaba nuevamente a entrar a su habitación, no sin antes desearle a todos las buenas noches, siendo la siguiente Harumi junto con Hanako, quedando solamente mis hijos junto con Takeru y Haruko en la sala principal.

—Será mejor también ir a dormir, _mañana toca clases de nuevo…_ — dijo desanimado Takeshi, a la par que se llevaba la mano a los ojos en son de impotencia y desesperanza ante tal fatídico destino, comenzando a irse a su respectiva habitación, mientras que su hermana, luego de lanzar sus respectivos alaridos en son de lo mismo, de igual manera comenzó a irse a la suya.

— _S-Sí…_ —dijo Haruko un poco desanimada, pero no específicamente por las razones que demostraban Takeshi y Hiyori.

—"S-Sí…"— dijo la mismas palabras en un gruñido el Zoroark, mientras que este chocaba su mirada avergonzada de vez en cuando con el de la Lucario.

No lo querían decir… ni siquiera sabían si era del todo "correcto" el pedirlo, sin embargo, ambos pokémon solo se quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro, a lo que, titubeando en sus primeros pasos, ambos pokémon de manera simultánea empezaron a separarse, para después irse a su habitación junto con Takeshi y Hiyori respectivamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos esperaban un añorado descanso… aunque claro, si bien lo fue para Harumi junto con Hanako y Takeru, caso muy contrario era el de aquellos pobres adolecentes donde el sueño era aún más requerido ante las exigencias que el siguiente día traería para ellos con las clases, debido a que, durante casi una hora después de que todos se acostaran a dormir, los pequeños alaridos y quejidos por parte de Yoshiro y Haruko eran tales, que les hacían el dormir imposible tanto a Takeshi como a Hiyori.

Ambos pokémon lo deseaban… querían estar con el otro… y como si la misma inmadurez del amor floreciera con mayor intensidad en aquellos casos, ambos pokémon, siendo la pared entre sus habitaciones lo único que separaba sus camas, solo demostraban sus deseos con el continuo rasmillar de la pared, junto con más de algún gruñido o quejido en son de pena al no poder expresarse su cariño.

Claro… era una escena muy tierna y tal, pero no se podía decir lo mismo sobre aquellos pobres chicos cuyas almohadas utilizaban para tapar sus oídos, intentando con ello el poder dormir a pesar de estar constantemente atormentados por las cursilerías que aquellos pokémon no paraban de demostrarse uno a otro.

—" _Quiero estar contigu…"_ — decía por telepatía la Lucario con sus mejillas infladas, a la par que de igual manera rasmillaba la pared.

—"Yu también" — decía en gruñidos el Zoroark al otro lado de la pared, rasmillándola de igual manera.

—" _Yu más…"_ — decía ahora por telepatía la pokémon.

—"No… yu más…"— ahora el Pokémon gruñía.

—" _Yu más…"_ — telepatía…

—"Yu más…"— gruñido…

Y así… los "Yu más…" se repitieron un centenar de veces, a la par que Takeshi y Hiyori cada vez se hartaban más con cada uno que los mismos escuchaban.

No fue sino hasta el "Yu más" numero ciento uno (más o menos como a las una de la mañana) cuando el enrojecido rostro por la furia de Takeshi llegó a su punto máximo.

—¡Yu quiero dormir! — lanzó un largo y enajenado grito Takeshi, a la vez que el estado aural se activaba ferozmente en él mientras que, con un encabronado rostro marcado con las ojeras de su cansancio, tomó por sorpresa a todos, cuando el mismo toma bruscamente la cama de Haruko (Con Lucario incluida) para después entrarla al cuarto donde Yoshiro aún se encontraba estupefacto, y dejarla a su lado, tomar su propia cama, y dejarla ahora en la habitación de su hermana, cerrando con fuerza y de manera malhumorada la puerta de la misma, dando pasos violentos hacia su cama, meterse en la misma y taparse con las sabanas.

Pudiendo así, luego de recibir los agradecimientos correspondientes de su hermana, finalmente tener el agradable silencio a su alrededor, estando tan agotado, que incluso luego de alterarse de tal manera, no tardó mucho en rendirse ante el gusto de estar finalmente tranquilo sobre el colchón de su cama en silencio, quedándose así finalmente dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaban… si bien querían estar y descansar con el otro, no se dieron cuenta hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, cuando realmente reconocieron el hecho de que aún no estaban preparados para tal íntimo contacto, viéndose reflejado en el progresivo ruborizar en las mejillas tanto del Zoroark como en las de Haruko.

Ambos, ahora sentados en sus camas, simplemente se observaban con sus ojos completamente abiertos, ya no se decían ninguna de las frases antes mencionadas, a la par que el tragar nervioso de saliva, ya fuese por parte del Zoroark como de la Lucario, era fácil de escuchar por el otro.

El rostro de Haruko estaba lejos de mostrarse más calmado, sin embargo, a pesar de que su nerviosismo fuese tal, esta lentamente llevaba su mano entre las sabanas, intentando alcanzar la de Yoshiro… a lo que el Zoroark quedó literalmente en shock cuando la Lucario levemente comenzaba a morderse levemente su tembloroso labio, guiándose sin pensar por el deseo más profundo en su corazón, a la par que incluso comenzaba a fruncir el ceño ante el miedo que de igual manera le abordaba tras pensar en aquel "acto", siendo este el único deseo de dormir al lado de su pareja antes de un apasionado beso.

Sin embargo, la Lucario se exalta y extraña levemente cuando, en el instante en el que ambas manos entrarían en contacto, el rostro de Yoshiro se ruborizó al máximo, a lo que este se recuesta para después taparse al máximo con sus sábanas, a la par que ahora le daba la espalda a la Lucario, la cual había quedado completamente confundida y en "shock" tras aquel acto… esperando que Yoshiro correspondiera lo que la misma Lucario planeaba hacer, solamente para quedarse un poco dolida por lo mismo.

—"¡B-Buenas noches!" — dijo nervioso en un gruñido el pokémon tembloroso, a la par que se tapaba su enrojecido rostro, a pesar de que nadie lo viera.

Haruko comenzaba a entristecerse… sus pensamientos nuevamente le jugaban en contra luego de malentender el nervioso actuar del Zoroark a lo que, con sus orejas decaídas y un rostro de semejantes características, esta simplemente comenzó a recostarse en silencio, dándole la espalda de igual manera al pokémon, mientras que el rostro antes avergonzado de este lentamente se tornaba en uno más normal a la vez de pensativo hacia la Lucario.

—" _Supongo que… no me ves de esa manera"_ — dijo por telepatía la pokémon, sin querer que nadie más que el mismo Yoshiro la escuchara, a la par que el Zoroark comenzaba a abrir sus ojos extrañado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la Lucario.

—"¿¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta?!" — ahora Haruko solo pensaba para sí misma, sin embargo, la inexperta Lucario no sabía que… en el momento en el que uno comparte un poco de su aura con otro… este, mientras porte tu aura, será capaz de escuchar todos tus pensamientos, a menos que los bloquees, paso el cual la Lucario olvidó realizar por su poca experiencia con el manejo del aura a esos niveles.

Provocando que Yoshiro la escuchara hasta el último pensamiento… debido a que la Lucario le había dado un poco de su aura tiempo atrás para que este se pudiera comunicar por telepatía.

—"¡¿Por qué lo hice?!… ¿Ahora qué va a pensar de mí?" — seguía pensando la pokémon a la vez que se llevaba las dos manos a su rojo y avergonzado rostro.

—"Soy una tonta, soy una tonta, soy una tonta" — Haruko se decía aquellas palabras, a la par que Yoshiro lentamente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño ante el gran malentendido en el que se encontraba la Lucario.

Haruko, a tal punto de la humillación que sentía hacia sí misma, comenzaba incluso a derramar pequeñas lágrimas en son de ello, a la par que sus tenues gemidos debido al llanto se escuchaban de igual manera, solo causando que el ceño del mismo Yoshiro se frunciera cada vez más por cada segundo en el que la Lucario seguía en aquellos pensamientos.

La pokémon no se lo esperaba… incluso entre todas las lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas, su rostro quedó completamente atónito una vez que sintió con brusquedad la mano de Yoshiro agarrándola de su brazo.

—¿¡Y-Yoshi…!?— Haruko apenas alcanzó a pronunciar una vez que el Zoroark comenzó a atraerla hacia él, girándola hacia este con la misma brusquedad de un principio.

Solamente para dejarla completamente anonadada cuando el Zoroark, sin decir una sola palabra, besa con extrema pasión los labios de la Lucario, la cual seguía con sus ojos abiertos ahora al máximo tras aquello, mientras que el Zoroark ya los había cerrado por completo.

Los párpados de Haruko titubeaban… era la primera vez que Yoshiro la besaba de aquella manera, causando que los ojos de la Lucario lentamente comenzaran a cerrarse en respuesta, dejándose llevar meramente por su instinto y su deseo a la vez que comenzaba a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Yoshiro, mientras que este tenía su mano izquierda puesta sobre la nuca de la Lucario, tirándola hacia el mismo, a la par que lentamente su mano derecha comenzaba a bajar por la cintura de la pokémon.

El rubor, aunque ahora en un nivel un tanto menor que antes ante la confianza que se tenían el uno con el otro en aquel momento, seguía mostrándose en las mejillas de la Lucario, a la par que los mismos separaban sus labios de manera abrupta y en un fuerte exhalar, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Haruko cuando Yoshiro comienza a acercarse al cuello de la misma, haciendo que esta volviera a cerrar sus ojos con brusquedad cando siente como el Zoroark empieza a morderla, no con la rudeza como para causar un real daño en la Lucario, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza como para demostrar el deseo carnal del pokémon, a la vez que el mismo iba bajando su mano derecha ahora arañando y agarrando el muslo de la Lucario, elevándolo y llevando la pierna de Haruko hasta su cintura, a la vez que enterraba levemente sus dedos en la piel de la pokémon.

Haruko se contraía levemente por el dolor de los tratos del Zoroark, sin embargo… esta no los negaba, los deseaba… mientras que Yoshiro, aún en su silencioso actuar, comenzó a temblar a la par que titubeaba levemente en sus acciones, extrañando a Haruko la cual nuevamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos luego de que el pokémon comenzara a soltarla, dejando de morderla a su vez, simplemente para fijarse en cómo Yoshiro comenzaba a alejar por unos momentos su cabeza, aún con sus ojos cerrados, a la par que ahora eran sus labios los que temblaban ante tal situación, solamente para dejar aún más extrañada a Haruko, cuando este simplemente posa su frente amablemente sobre el torso de la misma.

—" _No te hagas una idea errónea…"_ — Yoshiro empezaba a susurrar en gruñidos, mientras que el rubor de Haruko lentamente iba decreciendo, sin saber la razón del porqué el Zoroark se había detenido en tan álgido momento.

—" _No sabes… cuanto me está costando el contenerme ahora…"_ — reconocía el pokémon, sorprendiendo bastante a Haruko luego de ello, a la vez que nuevamente el rubor empezaba a emanar en la Lucario luego de imaginar todas las cosas que aquel Zoroark estaba dispuesto a realizar con ella si es que este no se hubiera "controlado".

—" _P-Pero…"_ — el Zoroark mandaba leves temblores, a la par que el mismo lentamente comenzaba a rodear a Haruko entre sus brazos— _"No creo que este sea el momento adecuado…"_ — reconoció finalmente Yoshiro, a la vez que alzaba su apenada mirada hacia Haruko, la cual de igual manera lo observaba fijamente.

—"Tengo… mucha confusión… mucho miedo… estoy teniendo demasiadas responsabilidades, y temo no poder cargarlas todas, y…y…"— el pokémon se hiperventilaba entre cada gruñido que emitía, a la vez que se aferraba del pelaje de la espalda de Haruko, mientras que esta solo lo miraba cabizbaja.

—"Siento defraudarte de esta manera… sé que tú también quieres… pero… ¡Pero…!"— finalmente los gruñidos del pokémon dejaron de escucharse, a la par que los temblores de la impotencia y "cobardía" lo abordaban lentamente…

Siendo las dos manos de Haruko puestas sobre sus mejillas a la par que levantaba su rostro hacia el suyo, las que hacen abrir nuevamente los ojos del Zoroark, para observar a una sonriente y de igual manera un tanto apenada Lucario observándolo con sus cristalinos ojos rojos.

— _Tú no me defraudas…_ — susurraba entre algunos sollozos la Lucario, no de pena, sino de felicidad ante las palabras que escuchó por parte del Zoroark— _Tú… eres el pulgoso más lindo y considerado que nunca he conocido, y… también siento que no estoy lista…_ — reconoció a la vez que bajaba levemente la mirada, un poco apenada y triste, pero extrañando a Yoshiro cuando esta vuelve a mirarlo ahora de una manera más avergonzada y feliz— _pero admito que esperaré con ansia hasta que el momento llegue_ — reconoció feliz aún con rubor en sus mejillas Haruko, a la vez que nuevamente sorprendía al Zoroark cuando esta empezaba a atraer su rostro hacia la misma, solamente para darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Yoshiro simplemente esbozó una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa luego de recibir tal sincero gesto de afecto, a lo que simplemente abraza aun con más fuerza a la Lucario, acurrucándose en su torso, mientras que la misma pokémon simplemente lo abrazaba de igual manera a la par que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del rojinegro Zoroark.

—"Yo también…"— reconoció de igual manera Yoshiro, estando cómodo ante las caricias que la Lucario comenzaba a hacerle en su cabeza entre sus orejas, relajándose cada vez más, hasta que no pasó mucho cuando ambos pokémon se quedaron finalmente dormidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su dormir fue algo imposible de evitar… ambos acurrucados y nunca separándose del otro fue como convivieron durante aquella larga noche, pero así como la luna comenzó a emerger… esta tarde o temprano se ocultó en el horizonte para dar el comienzo a un nuevo día con el aparecer de los primeros rayos del sol, junto con el sonido lejano de las personas que ya comenzaban con su día laboral a como era la costumbre en el pueblo.

Haruko, la cual continuaba durmiendo ahora de lado, sin Yoshiro delante de la misma, comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos en son del comenzar de aquel nuevo día, a lo que esta, con sus rojos ojos apenas abiertos, se extraña a la vez que se alegra cuando de la nada una tenue respiración comienza a rosar su mejilla, por lo que la Lucario simplemente lanza un par de risitas en su interior, para después alzar su mano y tocar la mejilla del rostro del Zoroark que se encontraba sobre la misma, mientras que este continuaba abrazándola, habiéndose cambiado de posturas con los continuos movimientos involuntarios nocturnos.

—" _Supongo… que aún es muy temprano para despertar"_ — reconoció en un tono cariñoso en su mente la enamorada Lucario, mientras que esta se llevaba la mano del Zoroark que se encontraba sobre su cintura, para después llevársela consigo a su pecho, darle un pequeño beso, y después volver a acurrucarse aún más al lado del pokémon.

Sin embargo… tras haber realizado aquel acto… Yoshiro, inconscientemente, no pudo evitar el no sentir o sospechar como aquella pokémon comenzaba a alejarse de sus brazos, a lo que este al instante comienza a apegarse aún más a la espalda de la pokémon.

Haciendo que Haruko abriera sus ojos… extrañada.

—"¿Eh?" — pensó dentro de sí la Lucario una vez que Yoshiro se movió y se apegó más a la misma, levemente extrañada ante lo "nuevo" que comenzaba a sentir, pensando que era una sábana mal enrollada la que se cruzaba entre sus muslos, incomodándola levemente, a lo que esta no duda en intentar sacarla para así poder estar más cómoda y mejor acurrucada junto con el aún dormilón Zoroark.

Haruko no lo sabía… ni su padre o su madre le explicaron qué era lo que les ocurría a los chicos en aquellas circunstancias… y fue su pequeña ignorancia lo que la llevó a cometer tal acto.

La Lucario, aún con muchas dudas sobre lo que sería aquella "sábana"… lentamente comenzaba a bajar su mano, no tardando mucho en encontrar aquello una vez que posó su mano sobre el mismo.

Haruko seguía sin reconocer que era… claramente no era una sábana mal enrollada, a la vez que la misma intentaba empujarla hacia adentro para intentar sacarla de entre sus muslos, sin resultados, a lo que la Lucario nuevamente volvía a extrañarse aún más cuando ciertos murmullos "felices" por parte de un aún dormido Yoshiro comenzaban a escucharse, mientras que la misma Lucario seguía intentando sacarse aquello de lo cual apenas y pensaba que sería alguna vara o posible zapato que a Hiyori se le hubiera quedado sobre su cama cuando esta aún estaba en su habitación.

La curiosidad de la pokémon la carcomía por completo… no entendía nada en lo absoluto la pobre, siendo aún más vergonzante durante los varios apretones que la Lucario mandaba en son de intentar dilucidar qué era aquello que palpaba, solo para traer aún más gruñidos alegres por parte del "regalón" Zoroark que aún se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Haruko lentamente comenzaba a bajar su palma por aquel "objeto"…

 **Para después abrir completamente sus ojos… en el momento en el que su mano finalmente llegó al vientre de Yoshiro.**

.

.

.

.

" **Unos segundos antes…"**

—Takeshi… ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ya llevas como media hora en la ducha! ¡Es mi turno! — reconoció molesta Hiyori, la cual se encontraba afuera del baño de la casa, con toalla en mano y aún en pijama y unas pantuflas azules con pequeñas orejas de características "Lucarionezcas", a lo que no pasa mucho cuando Takeshi finalmente comenzó a salir de dicho baño, cubierto con una toalla desde la cintura para abajo.

—Ya terminé… ya terminé… Dios… sí que eres una fastidiosa, apestosa— dijo un poco hastiado de tanto apuro el chico, mientras que este solo le sacaba la lengua a su hermana, siendo respondido de la misma manera por parte de Hiyori.

Pero asustándose completamente… cuando un leve temblor comenzó a retumbar en toda la casa.

—¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —el enorme grito de cierta Lucario comenzó a resonar en el lugar mientras que, dentro de la habitación, la pokémon había salido expulsada de la cama una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había estado tocando todo aquel rato, despertando sin previo aviso al Zoroark el cual, completamente asustado ante aquella forma de comenzar el día, simplemente intentaba dilucidar el peligro, mirando a su alrededor, solo para preocuparse aún más cuando ve a Haruko sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la pared en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

—"¡¿Estás bien Haruko?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!" — preguntó el pokémon aún cubierto por las sabanas desde la cintura hacia abajo.

—¡T-Tus…! ¡Tus sábanas! — gritaba apenas la Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente alza una ceja extrañado, para después bajar la vista en son de intentar encontrar la razón del por qué Haruko le señalaba hacia "aquel" sector…

Quedando sus ojos completamente en blanco… cuando estos notan como cierto amigo comenzaba a hacerse presente entre las telas.

—"¡N-NO LO VEAS!" — fue lo que apenas pudo decir al instante en un fuerte gruñido el Zoroark antes de girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación para poder así darle la espalda a la Lucario, la cual volvía a gritar avergonzada luego de que la misma se volviera a observar sus manos y regresaran los pensamientos del pasado.

Sin embargo… ninguno de los dos pokémon contó con la sorpresa de que tanto Hiyori como Takeshi entraran sin previo aviso a su habitación… completamente asustados ante el grito que había lanzado Haruko.

Quedando completamente pálidos… luego de ver a Yoshiro en todo su esplendor, dejando a la imaginación lo oculto tan pésimamente tras aquellas sábanas.

—Wow…— reconoció en calmadas palabras Takeshi, a la par que el mismo le tapaba los ojos a su hermana menor, la cual ponía las suyas por mero instinto sobre las de su hermano, a la par que la misma se sonrojaba levemente ante la imagen que acababa de presenciar antes de que el mismo Takeshi le negara la vista… llegando así al punto más álgido de la vergüenza del Zoroark.

Siendo el grito completamente avergonzado del pokémon, junto con varias sombras emergiendo de todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa, la única respuesta apreciable por parte de Yoshiro luego de tal "firme" descubrimiento hacia su pobre persona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los acontecimientos ocurridos tras aquella vergonzante "revelación" no son del todo relevantes de mencionar en este momento, gracias a dios (para el Zoroark) solo Harumi se encontraba en la casa, ya que para esas horas Takeru ya había partido a repartir las mercaderías, y Hanako cubría a Harumi durante las mañanas en la farmacia para que así la mujer pudiera ayudar a mis hijos para ir a la escuela.

Takeshi y Hiyori se encontraban sentados a un lado de la mesa, a la par que estos esperaban el desayuno, con un leve toque de incomodidad reflejado en sus rostros…

Caso muy contrario era el de Haruko y Yoshiro, los cuales, del lado opuesto a donde estaban mis hijos, solamente observaban completamente estáticos hacia el suelo, mientras que el rubor y sus labios temblorosos eran el mero reflejo del nivel de vergüenza que ambos poseían en aquel instante, a la par que la Lucario de vez en cuando observaba su mano, a la vez qué su imaginación le hacía pasar malos ratos luego de la "minuciosamente exhaustiva" forma que tuvo para identificar aquel "extraño objeto", haciendo solo que su rubor aumentara en consecuencia.

—Dios… ¿Tan difícil es pedir que me despierten amablemente? — Harumi era la que empezaba a hablar, a la par que esta les traía unos emparedados con mantequilla y mermelada, junto con cuatro vasos de leche de chocolate y uno de leche blanca en una bandeja, comenzando a dejarlos en la mesa mientras que esta se sentaba de igual manera para desayunar junto con los pokémon y sus hijos.

—" _L-Lo siento…"_ — reconoció aún avergonzado el Zoroark por telepatía, debido a que las sombras que había lanzado hacía unos minutos atrás de igual manera alcanzaron y por ende despertaron a Harumi.

—Pero… Aún no me dicen qué fue lo que pasó— reconoció curiosa la mujer, a la par que la misma comenzaba a dar el primer mordisco a su pan, a la vez que observaba tanto a los pokémon como a Hiyori y Takeshi.

Haruko y Yoshiro nuevamente volvieron a adquirir aquella vergonzante postura, a la par que mis hijos comenzaban a lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas, obviamente para molestar a los pokémon.

—Pues… — empezaba a decir maliciosamente Hiyori, llamando al instante la atención de Haruko y Yoshiro.

—A Yoshiro se le…— las palabras ahora de Takeshi se detuvieron abruptamente…

En el momento en el que un centenar de sombras creadas por Yoshiro lo expulsaron de su silla, haciendo que el desafortunado chico quedara pegado en la pared, a la par que dos brazos de aura de Haruko le taparon la boca al instante a Hiyori, sacándola abruptamente de su silla de igual manera.

Harumi simplemente suspiraba, llevándose nuevamente un bocado a la boca, sin preocuparle mucho el actuar de los pokémon hacia sus hijos, ya que no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que los mismos en más de alguna ocasión irritasen a los apenados enamorados, sin embargo, aunque esta no demostrase interés por fuera, la chica de reojo simplemente observaba detenidamente los rostros de los pokémon, intentando sacar conclusiones ante su obviamente repentina vergüenza adquirida de la noche a la mañana.

—Creo… que será mejor que se vayan al colegio niños, ya se les está haciendo tarde— reconoció en normales palabras Harumi, a la vez que Haruko y Yoshiro, de mala gana, soltaron a aquellos dos de sus brazos de aura y sus sombras respectivamente, a la par que estos caían rendidos al suelo ante tal aprisionamiento.

— _P-Pero… si aún es tempra_ — Takeshi empezaba a hablar, agotado tras haber perdido todos sus sentidos por aquel breve lapso, a lo que este se detiene al instante en el que el mismo Yoshiro es el que los levanta y los sube a su hombro de manera abrupta, a la par que levantaba a Hiyori de una manera un tanto más delicada.

—"¡Yo me encargaré de llevarlos!" — reconoció en felices y cínicos gruñidos el Zoroark, el cual se dirigía hacia Harumi— "Además… también me tengo que ir, Sora dijo que tendría que ir de nuevo con él, me va a presentar a los otros que conformarán el nuevo cuerpo de policías, así que quizás llegue tarde a la casa hoy" — explicaba el pokémon, a lo que Harumi solo asiente a la par que suspiraba junto con algunas carcajadas ante el actuar del pokémon, mientras que este se le acercaba apara después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Yoshiro de igual manera planeaba despedirse de Haruko, sin embargo, lentamente el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso por cada paso que el pokémon daba hacia la Lucario, mientras que esta entrecruzaba sus piernas a la par que escondía sus manos entre sus muslos y la silla, ruborizándose de a poco en consecuencia.

Yoshiro, aún con Takeshi y Hiyori apenas conscientes sobre sus hombros, simplemente se quedó observando el rostro apenado de la Lucario una vez que el mismo se detuvo delante de la misma.

Haruko, aun en su interior avergonzada, inconscientemente esperaba ver el mismo nerviosismo y vergüenza por parte del Zoroark, sin embargo, esta se extraña y se preocupa un poco luego de notar como el mismo pokémon solo frunce el ceño un poco triste, para después darle un rápido y simple beso en sus labios e irse de la casa con mis hijos, sin decir una sola palabra más.

El silencio perduró por unos segundos luego de que el Zoroark se marchase… Haruko observaba la entrada de la casa, a la vez que la misma comenzaba a fruncir el ceño triste de igual manera, comenzando a preocuparse y confundirse ante aquella mirada que Yoshiro le mandó antes de despedirse…

Harumi seguía observando a la Lucario, a la par que, como la más intuitiva que solo ella podía ser, ya más o menos comenzaba a sospechar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el Zoroark, a lo que mi esposa solo lanza nuevamente un suspiro, llamando la atención de una aún triste Haruko, cuando la misma mujer comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas e inocentes carcajadas.

—¿Sabes? — empezaba a hablar Harumi, a la par que esta comenzaba a levantarse, una vez terminado de desayunar— Creo que hace tiempo que no salimos tú y yo a solas— reconocía alegre mi esposa, a la par que comenzaba a ir rápidamente a su habitación, para después sacar un bolso con varios jabones y cremas— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a darnos un baño en las aguas? Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para conversar de chica a chica— declaró amablemente Harumi, a lo que Hanako baja un poco la mirada apenada, ya suponiendo sobre lo que quería conversarle mi mujer, pero para volver a levantar la mirada una vez que esta posó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Ey… arriba ese ánimo, no has hecho absolutamente nada malo, simplemente… no preguntaré ni hablaremos de nada de lo que no quieras decirme, pero ten la seguridad de que puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa que necesites— reconoció amable Harumi, mientras que Haruko se la quedaba mirando por unos segundos, un poco sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, solamente para después subir sus manos hacia su cabeza y tomar la de Harumi, comenzando a sostenerlas por un rato a la vez que se levantaba, empezando a sonreírle.

—La verdad… _n-no me caería mal un baño_ — reconoció aún un poco nerviosa Haruko, solamente para después sonreírle a Harumi, entendiendo claramente la indirecta de aquellas palabras.

Digamos que… Harumi, para envidia de Hanako al no ser la primera, fue la que comenzó a darle "consejos" a la Lucario luego de deducir lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con el Zoroark, Harumi la aconsejó y le dio algún que otro "tip" o recomendación de cómo actuar en determinados momentos con su pareja.

No relataré las memorias de mi esposa y sobrina una vez que estas entraron en las aguas… aquellos recuerdos eran preciados y secretos para las mismas, y en el momento en el que escribo estas palabras, prefiero mantener dicha conversación, ocurrida en las aguas termales durante un gustoso baño, en secreto por el mismo respeto que les tengo a ellas.

La inseguridad de Haruko… los comentarios que tenía la misma sobre las experiencias de esta con Yoshiro, y todas las dudas que le surgían respecto al mismo, fueron completamente entendidas y respondidas por Harumi, mientras que aquello no le trajo nada más que el simple sentimiento de tranquilidad y comodidad a la Lucario, agradeciendo el que su tía fuera tan comprensible y madura con aquella situación que la acomplejaba.

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron en su conversación en aquellas aguas, ya a la par que a las muy confianzudas se les ocurría hablar de ciertas experiencias concierne a mí o al mismo Zoroark, o respecto a ciertas características o "curiosidades" que a las mismas se les ocurría compartir sobre nosotros, a la par que lo que comenzó siendo un día vergonzante para la pokémon, gracias a Harumi terminó por convertirse en uno lleno de risas picaronas junto con varios cotilleos aquí y por allá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de plano a la perspectiva del pulgoso Zoroark, este, junto con Sora, se encontraban dentro de un amplio estadio el cual se utilizaba para diversos eventos que se celebraban en la ciudad, ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras de la municipalidad de Hotaru, a poca distancia de la escuela.

Yoshiro caminaba de un lado a otro, a la par que varios hombres y mujeres de distintas edades estaban formados delante del mismo, los cuales tenían su vista estática y firme ante el Zoroark, el cual observaba detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó Sora el cual se encontraba de pie y de brazos cruzados a las espaldas del pokémon, pasando varios segundos de silencio antes de que Yoshiro volviera a contestarle.

—" _Algunos son bastante jóvenes…"_ — reconoció el pokémon aún dándole la espalda, a la vez que observaba a una chica uniformada delante del mismo, de pelo plomizo y ojos marrones, la cual hacía un intento por mantener la compostura ante la imponente presencia del Zoroark, el cual era más alto que la misma.

—Tú tienes diecinueve, de hecho… eres el más joven todos—reconoció en una suave carcajada el chico, a lo que el Zoroark simplemente se gira hacia el este, levemente fastidiado por lo verdadero de sus palabras, a lo que de igual manera se comienzan a escuchar algunas carcajadas provenientes de los futuros policías, haciendo que Yoshiro ahora se girase hacia los mismos al instante, con un rostro tan serio y contenedor de imponencia, que no hizo falta más que una sola mirada para que los mismos se quedaran estáticos y en silencio nuevamente.

—"Si comparara mi edad con las de todos ustedes… ya les llevo varios años de ventaja" — empezaba a hablar el Zoroark, adquiriendo nuevamente una actitud más militante, a la par que comenzaba a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

Las palabras del Zoroark iban y venían, de a poco las mismas personas incluso se mostraban interesadas en el actuar del pokémon, a la par que este les explicaba la situación en la que todos se encontraban, y la responsabilidad que ahora se iba a posar sobre sus hombros.

Yoshiro tenía muy presente la situación en la que se encontraba, sabía que, simplemente por ser un pokémon, ya no era común el simple hecho de formar parte de la policía de Hotaru, y mucho menos ser el jefe de la misma… sin embargo, el Zoroark se había ganado lentamente el respeto de varios de los del pueblo, no solo por su amabilidad y actitud servicial, sino también por su ímpetu y su fortaleza demostrada en más de una ocasión durante los sucesos que marcaron un antes y un después en la historia de nuestro pueblo.

Las personas ahí presentes lo sabían… sabían que Yoshiro merecía aquel puesto… y no se hubieran alistado de ser el caso contrario, dejándoselo bien en claro con su actuar firme y obediente ante las palabras que el Zoroark dictaba.

Sora simplemente sonreía satisfecho, Yoshiro continuaba hablando, a la par que explicaba el cómo funcionarían los horarios de todos, junto con las características de sus papeles a la hora de que existiese algún percance de fuerza mayor.

Las horas de aquel día así se consumieron… ningún suceso de mayor importancia ocurrió tras los antes mencionados, exceptuando el hecho de que cierto Zoroark, luego de empezar un turno nocturno, volvió a altas horas de la noche, más o menos como a las una de la mañana, entrando y notando la obvia oscuridad existente en el hogar, luego de que todos se fueran a dormir.

Yoshiro simplemente suspiró, levemente agotado ante las horas de guardia, a la par que el mismo dejaba su roja bufanda colgada en un perchero en la entrada, para después titubear levemente sobre su siguiente paradero…

Ya que… no sabía quién lo estaría esperando en su habitación.

El Zoroark lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su pieza, a la par que el mismo, juntando un gran valor, comenzó a abrirla de la manera más silenciosa y discreta posible.

Sin embargo… este no pudo evitar el no sorprenderse cuando encuentra la luz de la habitación encendida, mientras que cierta Lucario se encontraba acostada ya dentro de las sabanas de la cama, a la par que la misma simplemente se encontraba leyendo un libro.

—"H-Haruko…"— dijo en un gruñido extrañado el Zoroark, mientras que la Lucario se exaltaba levemente debido a que la misma no había sentido la presencia del pokémon por lo concentrada que estaba en su libro, a lo que solo lanza una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

—Al fin llegaste— dijo alegre Haruko, comenzando a cerrar y guardar su libro— te estaba esperando…— reconoció ahora un poco más calmada, a la vez que alzaba sus brazos acompañado de un bostezo ante el sueño que de igual manera tenía.

—"No pensaba que…"— Yoshiro comenzaba a sentarse en la cama, sin despegar su vista de la Lucario.

Pero quedando completamente en silencio cuando, una vez sentado, la Lucario se acercó al mismo para darle un abrazo.

Haruko no decía nada… Yoshiro no lo entendía del todo, pero aquello no evitaba que el mismo entrecerrara levemente sus ojos, a la par que rodeaba con una mano a la Lucario de igual manera.

— _L-Lamento por cómo reaccioné antes…_ — la Lucario empezaba a hablar de manera tímida, mientras que Yoshiro abría levemente sus ojos ante aquellas palabras, sin responder.

— _Te debí avergonzar mucho… de verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención_ — seguía diciendo triste Haruko, siendo un abrazo más fuerte la única respuesta por parte del Zoroark.

—"Tú…"— Yoshiro comenzaba a hablar pasados unos segundos tras aquel gustoso abrazo, mientras que este simplemente se separaba un poco para poder así quedar de frente a la Lucario, la cual tenía sus ojos levemente llorosos por la culpa que aún sentía.

—"Sí que eres… una tonta…"— reconoció en una suave carcajada el Zoroark, solamente para hacer despertar en el rostro de la Lucario una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Yoshiro posaba su mano en la mejilla de la pokémon, solamente para después darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, separándose luego de unos segundos, para después simplemente comenzar a acurrucarse ambos en la cama.

Las luces fueron apagadas, a lo que lentamente los pokémon comenzaban a acomodarse en sus posturas a la par que, nuevamente y esta vez incluso adrede, la Lucario comenzaba a darle la espalda al pokémon, con claras intenciones de que este la abrazara… a lo que Yoshiro duda por unos momentos debido a "ciertas" razones, pero se exalta cuando de la nada dos brazos de aura emergen de su pareja, para después atraerlo con una leve brusquedad hacia la misma, tomar las manos del rojinegro pokémon, y llevárselas hacia el estómago de la Lucario luego de aquello.

— _No me gusta que sigas teniendo más vergüenza conmigo…_ — reconocía en susurros la pokémon, mientras que el rubor nuevamente comenzaba a emerger en el rostro del Zoroark, a la par que el mismo intentaba autocontrolarse de "ciertas amenazas".

—" _N-No es eso…"_ — el Zoroark murmuraba con sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas, a la par que apoyaba su mejilla con la de la Lucario— _"Es que… e-en la mañana…"_ — seguía diciendo el pokémon, llamando al instante la atención de Haruko.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — susurró la Lucario, sin saber qué era lo que iba a decir Yoshiro, a la par que el rubor aumentaba considerablemente en el mismo luego de pensar decir aquellos secretos pensamientos para él, decidido a decírselo a Haruko por la confianza que adquiría hacia la misma.

—" _Pensé… que… no te gustaría así…"_ — el rubor de Yoshiro empezaba a aumentar al máximo, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a apartar su mejilla con la de Haruko, para después ocultarlo en la nuca de la misma, tapando sus ojos con las lágrimas de la pokémon, sin poder decir las siguientes y obvias palabra.

Haruko simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos momentos tras aquello, a la par que comenzaba a ruborizarse en respuesta, solamente para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa apenada y nerviosa, a lo que alza su mano para después tocar la cara del Zoroark a sus espaldas.

Solamente para hacer… que Yoshiro abriera sus ojos al instante, a la par que Haruko nuevamente volvía a separar su mano de la mejilla de su pareja, luego de haberle pasado un claro mensaje… el cual no escribiré en este libro… para respetar la misma intimidad de la pareja.

Yoshiro nuevamente volvía a alzar su rostro, volviendo a posarlo sobre la mejilla de la Lucario, ahora con una mirada curiosa e inocente, a la par de ruborizada.

—" _¿D-De verdad piensas eso…?"_ — preguntó asombrado de aquel mensaje que había recibido por parte de la Lucario, a lo que esta simplemente asiente levemente, con sus ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa, a la par que el rubor de igual manera seguía estando presente en la pokémon.

Yoshiro simplemente esbozó una amplia sonrisa luego de aquel asentir, solamente para después cerrar con fuerza sus ojos ante la alegría que le abordó, comenzando a apegarse con completa confianza a la Lucario, acariciando su mejilla con la suya repetidas veces, acurrucándose más que nunca el uno con el otro, mientras que Haruko aceptaba los tratos satisfecha y de manera regalona también.

El amor se expresaba… día a día la familia iba aprendiendo y viviendo cada vez más experiencias; la pena en ellos iba decreciendo conforme el tiempo junto con el cariño que todos se tenían ayudaban a finalmente superar por completo mi perdida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses tras aquellos específicos acontecimientos pasaron con gran normalidad… la situación en el pueblo cambiaba a la par que mejoraba con cada día que transcurría, los negocios prosperaban, la seguridad se mantenía vigente y completamente inquebrantable por parte del Zoroark y los demás que conformaban el cuerpo de policías.

Se habían cumplido aproximadamente unos siete meses luego del incidente con Ryuji, el día en el pueblo comenzaba a cómo era la costumbre, a la par que mi familia realizaba sus respectivas tareas u objetivos de igual manera.

El ambiente que se sentía en el recorrer de las calles de Hotaru únicamente reflejaba la calma y la tenue felicidad que constantemente se mostraba en el actuar condescendiente de los vendedores o comerciantes ubicados en el mercado cercano a la municipalidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esta alegría que emanaba con gran calma no solo en el mercado, sino también en todo el pueblo en general… una extraña seriedad se sentía emanar desde la municipalidad de Hotaru; algunas personas, sin siquiera poseer una habilidad parecida a la percepción del aura o rasgos similares, un leve cosquilleo recorría las espaldas de las que se atrevían a caminar lo suficientemente cerca de aquel calmado y silencioso lugar.

Las persianas evitaban cualquier entrada de la luz de aquel alegre día… las ampolletas apenas y daban una tenue iluminación dentro del Lugar, a la par que todos los que ahí se encontraban presentes, desde secretarias hasta otros trabajadores de distintas áreas, simplemente guardaban el silencio mientras que, a la par que uno se adentraba cada vez más por los pasillos existentes dentro de aquel edificio, una prominente puerta doble terminaba como la última tras el final de un largo recorrido, siendo lo que se encontraba tras aquella entrada el epicentro de toda la pesada y tensa energía antes descrita.

—No es algo que se pueda decidir con una simple votación, Sora… y lo sabes, aunque te cueste admitirlo, no es normal— una voz femenina se hacía presente a la vez que, ya dentro de la habitación, seis hombres y cuatro mujeres se encontraban sentados delante de una larga mesa en forma de "U", mientras que en el centro de la misma, era Sora el que se encontraba de pie, en frente de todos.

Siendo aquellos… el consejo de Hotaru.

—Lo sé Rin… pero ambos sabemos que el pueblo lo necesitará tarde o temprano, ya es momento de que se elija a uno nuevo— empezaba a hablar Sora, mientras que la mujer a la cual se dirigía simplemente lanzaba un tenue suspiro tras aquellas palabras— Simplemente quiero hacer una conferencia con todos… merecen saber esto, no por nada Ryo lo recomendó— seguía diciendo ahora en un tono mucho más serio el joven, a la par que solo se escuchaban murmullos de dudas por parte de todos los ahí presentes.

—¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que **eso** podría traer? — ahora una nueva voz masculina se alzaba entre las demás, a la par que el asentir del resto solo causaba una mayor imponencia por parte del mismo—No solo nuestra relación con el pueblo… sino también con el resto de las ciudades— seguía en sus palabras aquel hombre, para después notar como Sora se giraba hacia el mismo, mostrando cierto descontento y una leve molestia ante aquellas palabras, solamente para ser respondida con una mirada de similares características por parte del hombre perteneciente al concejo.

—Agradezco las cosas que Ryo infundió y creó en Hotaru… pero eso no implica que todas las cosas que él recomiende sean las acertadas, y mucho menos sean las que nosotros tengamos que obedecer, te guste o no… ¡Él ya no sigue siendo el alcalde de Hotaru! — dijo imponente y de manera bastante prepotente aquel hombre a la par que el mismo se cruzaba de brazos.

El silencio tras dichas aquellas palabras comenzó a recorrer la habitación sin piedad, a lo que nuevamente el murmullo proveniente de todos los integrantes del concejo comenzaba a propagarse… mientras que Sora simplemente intentaba contener su impotencia ante aquellas palabras dichas por el hombre.

Pasaron los segundos… hasta que una voz femenina distinta a la de Rin comenzó a escucharse.

—Quiero que escuchen los dos… y esto también va para todos los de este concejo: la democracia es el pilar fundamental en este pueblo y… ocultar esta información no nos haría tan diferentes a lo que Taichi hacía— declaró finalmente aquella mujer, dejando en completo silencio a todos los murmullos de los del resto del concejo, mientras que estos simplemente bufaban ante la veracidad de las palabras de la misma.

—Sora…— la mujer volvía a dirigirse hacia el joven, el cual hacía lo mismo hacia esta— debo reconocer de igual manera las palabras de Norio… no sabemos cómo pueda afectar esto en nuestra relación con el pueblo, o con nuestros contactos con la capital y las demás ciudades— admitía, a la par que Sora fruncía levemente el ceño, un poco preocupado por lo mismo.

—Si decides revelar la información de esa carta… lo que pase en adelante, ya no habrá vuelta atrás…— la tensión lentamente comenzaba a acumularse cada vez más dentro de aquella habitación, mientras que aquella mujer de serio mirar únicamente esperaba una respuesta por parte de Sora.

—¿Confías en Ryo lo suficiente como para aceptar la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurrirá cuando muestres esa carta? — preguntó finalmente la mujer, a lo que Sora simplemente cerró sus ojos tras aquella pregunta, a la par que apretaba ahora su puño derecho, mientras que dentro del mismo, la carta antes encontrada dentro de uno de los libros de mi antigua oficina comenzaba a arrugarse sin querer ante la impotencia que se encontraba dentro del corazón del joven, a la par que los segundos de silencio nuevamente comenzaron a presentarse en la habitación tras ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sí… Ayame— respondió finalmente Sora… trayendo como consecuencia una convencida y satisfecha sonrisa por parte de la madre de Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí... finaliza la primera parte de este capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado... eventos muy bonitos se vienen en la que espero sea la última parte de esta pequeña historia corta, ya la tercera aviso será la última de "El resultado de la elección" y nos abriremos de paso de lleno con "Eterna voluntad" :D**

Lord fire 123 **¿Qué tal los ataques al corazón? xD este libro como ya te habrás dado cuenta no se trata de una sola y única historia, sino de tres historias cortas :3, y... se van a mostrar muchos sucesos entre Yoshiro y Haruko (~w)~ jajjaja, espero te haya gustado este cap, ya sabes... lo de siempre, me alegra ver tus comentarios cada vez que publico ^^**

 **Eso sería todo... y sin más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte de la historia! :P**


	3. Decisión (Parte 2)

Los días se convirtieron en meses… ya para aquel entonces la relación entre Yoshiro y Haruko era algo completamente aceptado por todos los miembros de mi familia, incluyendo al pulgoso y protector de Takeru el cual, a pesar de actuar silenciosamente con respecto a sus celos, aceptaba por completo a Yoshiro, totalmente seguro de que su hija le correspondía así como viceversa.

El pueblo de igual manera se había "adaptado" de cierta manera conforme más tiempo pasaba… Yoshiro se había convertido en alguien completamente conocido y aceptado por la mayoría, y este de igual manera seguía demostrando aquella indiscutible confianza que de a poco cada vez más personas le tenían, trabajando y ayudándolas en su día a día, ya fuese dentro como fuera de su trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

Era un nuevo día… ya más o menos un año después del incidente con Ryuji. Yoshiro se encontraba caminando por una de las calles del pueblo junto con otro oficial a su lado, a la par que los mismos simplemente patrullaban en la zona a cómo era la costumbre en aquel día.

Tanto hombre como pokémon se encontraban charlando… para aquel entonces incluso la relación que el mismo Yoshiro había adquirido con los demás policías se había vuelto incluso amigable… si bien el respeto de aquellos hacia el Zoroark se mantenía vigente, no impedía que los mismos de vez en cuando conversaran o le hicieran preguntas de distinta índole al Zoroark durante sus turnos de trabajo… y claramente aquel día no iba a ser la excepción.

—¿Y ya ha pensado en lo que le va a regalar? — continuaba la conversación el guardia, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente continuaba observando hacia adelante, a la vez que suspiraba un tanto desanimado luego de escuchar tal pregunta.

—" _Lo he tenido en mi cabeza todo el mes, Isao… tengo algo aunque, para serte sincero, no sé si sea lo suficiente bueno para ella"_ — reconoció el pokémon por telepatía, habilidad la cual casi siempre usaba gracias a la ayuda que cierta Lucario le concedía.

—Igual… tiene que pensar que, sea lo que sea, a la señorita Haruko le va a gustar si viene de usted— reconoció en tono amable Isao, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza un bufido junto con una leve carcajada, para después darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al oficial.

—" _Concentrémonos en el trabajo mejor..."_ — dijo el pokémon, a lo que solo trae como respuesta unas leves carcajadas de igual manera por parte del hombre que lo acompañaba en su caminar.

—Sí, señor— afirmó obediente Isao.

Era muy obvio lo que estaba por ocurrir en unos días más… como bien había mencionado antes, el tiempo avanzó rápido, ya casi se cumplía un año desde que yo me había marchado y, a pesar de que este suceso marcó por completo a mi familia, de igual manera para aquel entonces, ya casi se cumplía un año de otro cierto suceso que de igual manera marcó ahora más bien a ciertos pokémon…

Obviamente el primer aniversario de relación entre Haruko y Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez las horas del turno de Yoshiro se cumplieron, este comenzó a retirarse junto con su compañero luego de que otro dúo de policías llegase para reemplazarlos, saludándolos previamente para después ocupar sus lugares en aquella zona específica del pueblo.

Isao y Yoshiro no tardaron mucho en separarse… ambos tenían que ir a la municipalidad de Hotaru para registrar su hora de salida, sin embargo, el Zoroark iba a tomar un camino distinto que el del chico ya que el pokémon tenía intenciones de pasar a buscar a Takeshi y a Hiyori al colegio los cuales, durante aquel día en específico, salían al mismo horario que Yoshiro, por lo que ya era costumbre el irlos a buscar.

Una vez solo, Yoshiro lentamente empezaba a llevarse sus manos hacia su nuca, a la par que miraba hacia el cielo despejado de aquel día, aún pensando sobre qué cosa prepararle a Haruko para su aniversario… teniendo varias ideas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte por sí sola como para justificar aquel evento de tal importancia.

No tardando más de algunos minutos en llegar, el sonido del timbre indicando el termino del colegio resonó casi al instante en el que el pokémon recién empezaba a llegar al colegio, a la par que varios padres que ahí se encontraban para buscar a los más pequeños lo saludaban con amabilidad, acto el cual fue respondido de igual manera por parte del Zoroark.

Varios niños emergían de las puertas… a lo que Yoshiro no tarda mucho en identificar a Takeshi comenzando a emerger de entre el resto de los alumnos, a lo que el pokémon simplemente alza la mano hacia mi hijo, para después llamar su atención después de un rato, haciendo el mismo gesto el chico una vez que vislumbró al Zoroark.

Yoshiro solo sonreía una vez encontrado a mi hijo, a la par que el mismo se quedaba de pie mientras que Takeshi caminaba hacia este, a lo que el pokémon comenzó a extrañarse en el momento en el que se percata que mi hija no lo acompañaba.

Sin embargo… su pensamiento no pudo durar mucho… ya que al instante se exalta en el momento en el que varios niños comenzaban a correr completamente emocionados hacia el Zoroark.

—¡Yoshiro! — daban largos y felices gritos los niños que recién estaban por su primer o segundo año en el colegio, a la par que Yoshiro simplemente suspiraba en su interior, ya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba a la par que el mismo solamente les sonreía con sus brazos abiertos, a la par que este se agachaba para recibirlos.

Era lo usual… les agradaba que un pokémon siempre estuviera en aquellos días afuera del colegio, y más aún cuando cierto pulgoso se sentía alagado de los cumplidos que más de algún niño le hacía hacia su larga cabellera, o a las marcas de su rostro, dejando inclusive que los más pequeños de todos lo acariciaran por la mera curiosidad de los mismos… a la par que los padres de estos simplemente miraban con una que otra sonrisa ante los tratos del pokémon hacia los niños.

Y así… Takeshi finalmente hizo que el Zoroark nuevamente se levantara y detuviera sus juegos, trayendo consigo varios abucheos por parte de aquellos infantes hacia mi hijo, el cual simplemente se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección, no queriendo rebajarse a pelear con niños de tan baja edad (aunque por dentro así lo quisiera), por lo que los niños simplemente comenzaron a separarse del pokémon y se fueron con sus padres, no sin antes despedirse del Zoroark con ternura obviamente, mientras que Takeshi simplemente lanzaba una que otra carcajada por Yoshiro, el cual, una vez los niños se retiraron, cambió su pacífica sonrisa por una cara fastidiada y de mejillas levemente infladas.

—"No le digas a Takeru…" — reconoció en un gruñido levemente sonrojado el pokémon, haciendo que Takeshi no pudiera evitar el soltar una risa mucho más fuerte ante aquello.

—N-No te preocupes… no se lo diré— reconoció aún entre risas Takeshi, solamente para seguir fastidiando al Zoroark, pasando varios segundos antes de que el chico volviese a calmarse.

—¿Todavía andas pensando en lo del aniversario? — preguntó de un momento a otro mi hijo, exaltando y sonrojando por completo al Zoroark luego de haber escuchado aquella pregunta—Pude sentir tus nervios a kilómetros de distancia durante las clases, ¿Sabías? — reconoció burlonamente mi hijo, a la par que este lanzaba unas cuantas y pequeñas carcajadas en son de los nervios que el mismo chico aún para ese entonces seguía sintiendo en el aura del Zoroark por estar aún pensando sobre el pronto aniversario, a lo que este simplemente bufa fastidiado, para después darle un pequeño pero a la vez serio golpe sobre su cabeza.

—"Tú no aprendes nunca a respetar a tus mayores ¿Cierto?, tarado…"— reconoció en gruñidos el pokémon, no viéndose obligado a usar las reservas de aura de Haruko para hablar por telepatía, ya que mi hijo era capaz, al igual que su hermana, de entender el lenguaje de los pokémon.

—¿Dónde está Hiyori? —preguntó poco después de que Takeshi terminara de sobarse su hombro luego de aquel golpe, a la par que este simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa apenada ante el trato.

—Salió antes… teníamos que entregar un trabajo y… bueno…— mi hijo empezaba a llevarse la mano a la cabeza, a la par que mandaba una que otra risita inocente— digamos que la apestosa lo había hecho en la casa, y los que no lo hicieron pues… tuvieron que quedarse toda la hora en la sala como castigo— reconoció un poco apenado Takeshi, solamente para hacer que Yoshiro negara unas cuantas veces con su cabeza ante tal actitud.

—"Mejor ya vámonos…"— dijo en un gruñido desanimado el Zoroark, intentando tener paciencia ante la actitud irresponsable y floja de mi hijo, a la par que el mismo simplemente asentía aún con la misma actitud apenada, ya sabiendo, a cómo era la costumbre en aquel día, el que irían a la municipalidad para que el Zoroark registrara su hora de salida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios golpes resonaban en los alrededores de aquel prado oculto en lo profundo del bosque aledaño a Hotaru… las tenues brisas de igual manera se hacían presente, a la par que los quejidos junto con los diversas reacciones al realizar el choque de puños constantemente alteraban de manera tenue la paz en aquel sector del bosque.

El choque de dos patadas dadas al mismo tiempo fue el último en escucharse antes de mostrarse como tanto el pie derecho de Takeru como el de Hiyori chocaban, quedándose estáticos en el aire mientras se apoyaban en el suelo con el otro.

No pasó mucho luego de que ambos chocaran sus serias miradas, para que Takeru volviese a retirar su ataque y ahora, con la misma pierna, golpeara la izquierda de Hiyori, quebrando por completo su soporte, provocando que la misma perdiera el equilibrio y callera de cara al suelo…

Exaltando al Lucario… cuando mi hija se apoya con sus manos, para después nuevamente lanzar una patada con su pierna derecha hacia el rostro de Takeru, el cual evita al instante con sus dos manos.

Sonriendo satisfecho… con esa reacción.

Después de ello, tanto pokémon como chica se separaron por el mismo impulso de dicho ataque, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia a la par que Takeru continuaba con su calmado actuar, viéndose en cambio a Hiyori el como el cansado respirar se hacía presente en la misma.

Ambos solo se quedaron observándose, a la par que mi amigo nuevamente volvía a adquirir una postura de pelea, haciendo que Hiyori bufara ante el poco cansancio que demostraba el Lucario en comparación con la suya.

—Tienes una contextura física casi idéntica a la de uno de nosotros Hiyori, creo que incluso eres capaz de usar nuestras habilidades…— reconocía Takeru a la par que se abalanzaba hacia Hiyori, intentando encestar varios golpes que eran esquivados por la chica, así como viceversa— pero la única forma en que las despiertes… es sobrepasando tus propios límites— reconoció en calmada voz el Lucario, esquivando y dando varios puñetazos, los cuales de igual manera eran respondidos por parte de mi hija.

A unos cuantos metros de aquel arduo entrenamiento, una Lucario reposaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el césped de aquel prado, a la par que apretaba sus puños, emocionada y orgullosa, cuando nota como un ataque de Hiyori casi da con Takeru.

Sin embargo, la misma simplemente comienza a fruncir el ceño, un poco malhumorada, cuando ciertas palabras comienzan a resonar a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha de la misma…

Provenientes de varios chicos de la escuela que, "escondidos" tras unos árboles y arbustos, observaban "cautivados" a Hiyori en su atuendo deportivo de pantalones de buzo cortos y chaleco abierto, estando su abdomen al descubierto debido a que solo traía puesto un sostén deportivo ante el entrenamiento que su tío y ella realizaban.

— _Hiyori es muy linda…_ — uno de los chicos de su clase susurraba con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cautivados, a la par que varios de aquellos jóvenes que de igual manera se encontraban, solamente podían asentir a la par que en más de alguno un tenue goteo sangriento desde su nariz comenzaba a hacerse presente, ante pensamientos varios sobre mi hija.

— _Vamos… vamos… hace calor, sácate la chaqueta por favor…_ — otro chico comenzaba a hablar, solamente para causar que la Lucario, la cual se encontraba bastante alejada de los mismos, inflara sus mejillas cada vez más fastidiada, sabiendo que eran completamente inofensivos aquellos jóvenes donde la pubertad estaba en su máximo esplendor.

De repente, durante el entrenamiento con Takeru, tanto Hiyori como el mismo se quedan estáticos tras haberse dado otro poderoso ataque que terminó haciendo que ambos se apartaran debido a ello, a la par que mi hija llama por completo la atención de los pequeños y emocionados jóvenes…

En el momento en el que esta, comienza a alzar su mano alegre a la par que saludaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguno de los chicos se lo esperaba… incluso pensaban que tendrían que salir corriendo del lugar una vez que se percataron de que Hiyori había notado sus presencias, sin embargo, la "felicidad" en ellos no hizo más que aumentar cuando la chica comenzaba ahora a saltar alegre hacia ellos, a la par que las obvias consecuencias de sus saltos se veía reflejado en su torso… "emocionando" cada vez más a los chicos, los cuales, ya todos con sus narices sangrantes y mejillas sonrojadas, comenzaban temblorosamente a alzar una de sus manos a la par que le respondían el saludo.

Solamente… para comenzar a escuchar el tronar de los dedos de cierto ser que siniestramente comenzaba a hacerse presente en el lugar…

—" _No les está saludando a ustedes… degenerados…"_ — la voz asesina telepática por parte de Yoshiro ahora comenzaba a resonar… a la par que varias sombras empezaban a emerger de los pies del mismo… siendo el miedo y el terror lo único que se veía reflejado en los rostros de aquellos pobres jóvenes que les tocó la mala suerte de sentirse atraídos hacia mi hija…

El resto… simplemente fue opacado por los gritos de los jóvenes que ahora se alejaban despavoridos del lugar, a la par que Hiyori simplemente sonreía un poco apenada ante la actitud del Zoroark, ya habiendo sabido de antemano que aquellos chicos se encontraban ahí, pero simplemente los ignoraba al no importarle en lo absoluto, al igual que Takeru…

Aunque bueno… digamos que si le importaba bastante al protector Zoroark el que jóvenes impertinentes tuvieran cochinos pensamientos hacia la niña que prácticamente consideraba como su hermana menor.

Ya luego de ello, Yoshiro simplemente bufó una vez ahuyentó a aquellos adolecentes, solamente para después alzar su mano y saludar a Hiyori en respuesta, a la par que comenzaba a sentarse al lado de la Lucario la cual le saludó tiernamente con un pequeño beso, para así continuar observando a mi hija en su entrenamiento.

Había pasado casi una hora… Takeru decidió finalmente terminar el entrenamiento de mi hija, a la par que la misma simplemente cayó al suelo rendida ante el agotamiento, habiendo ya estado cansada desde que Yoshiro había llegado, quedando literalmente muerta tras aquella ardua pelea.

Lentamente mi familia volvía a casa… Haruko y Takeru caminaban con normalidad, a la vez que el Lucario tomaba un poco de agua en una botella plástica que tenía, debido a que el mismo de igual manera se había agotado levemente tras el entrenamiento.

Mientras que… cierta confianzuda chica ya estaba siendo cargada por el Zoroark, estando entre la espalda del mismo y su pelaje, ya habiéndose quedado incluso dormida ante aquel esponjoso y tibio lugar en el que reposaba.

Ya una vez a pocos metros de la casa, los pokémon y chica, ahora nuevamente despierta pero aún sobre los brazos del pokémon, se extrañan cuando estos notan un pequeño papel pegado sobre el marco de la puerta de nuestro hogar.

—Una mujer pasó hace poco y lo dejó puesto…— la voz de Harumi se escucha una vez que todos ya estaban al lado de nuestro hogar, mientras que mi esposa simplemente traía consigo un pequeño regador de plantas, dándoles a entender que recién acababa de salir del invernadero de la casa— pensé sacarlo después pero… bueno, ya están aquí— dijo luego de unas carcajadas Harumi a la par que de igual manera empezaba a sacarse unos guantes que traía puestos, mientras que Yoshiro, aún con Hiyori en brazos, se acercaba hacia el papel, para después sacarlo y empezar a leerlo.

—Sora invita a todos a una asamblea en el estadio al lado del colegio— Hiyori emergía entre el pelaje del Zoroark, a la par que apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro del mismo y se adelantaba al pokémon leyendo dicho papel.

—" _Es para mañana… ya me lo había comentado… van a dictar nuevas leyes y uno que otro anuncio sobre los cambios en los precios, Nerito tuvo un buen inicio de año y van a bajar el de las verduras"_ — explicaba el Zoroark a la par que el mismo abría la puerta de la casa, comenzando a entrar todos, mientras que el pokémon simplemente doblaba el papel para después tirarlo al cesto de basura una vez leído todo el contenido del mismo.

—¿Ya fueron a buscar a la apestosa? — la voz de Takeshi ahora se hacía presente dentro de la casa, a la par que el mismo salía de su habitación, ya habiendo llegado minutos después de que este y Yoshiro se separaran tras haber salido de la municipalidad.

Hiyori simplemente se bajó de Yoshiro, para después comenzar a mirar malhumorada a su hermano mayor, mientras que esta le hacía la ley del hielo a Takeshi, el cual solamente lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas en respuesta.

—¿No te cansas de decir siempre las mismas tonterías? — preguntó un poco fastidiada Haruko de que Takeshi siempre llamara a Haruko como "apestosa", a la par que el mismo simplemente se hincaba de hombros, comenzando a ayudar a Harumi a colocar la mesa.

—Es de familia…— Takeru y Harumi dijeron al unísono, haciendo que incluso Hiyori lanzara una carcajada ante la verdad que se escondía tras aquellas palabras, a la par que Haruko y Yoshiro de igual manera no pudieron evitar reír levemente tras ello, causando solamente que Takeshi inflara sus mejillas, ahora siendo él el fastidiado.

—¿Hanako no está? — empezó a preguntar Takeru una vez que se dio cuenta de que la Lopunny no se encontraba en la casa.

—Narue y ella quedaron en hacer unas medicinas hoy, almorzarán en la tienda, y yo iré después, hace poco nos llegó una gran orden, pagarán bastante… pero tenemos que hacer muchas en poco tiempo, y hay que tenerlas listas para enviarlas pasado mañana, quizás regresemos tarde… les aviso…— explicaba y ponía al tanto Harumi, a lo que todos los ahí presentes asintieron, a la par que cierto apestoso de igual manera bajaba levemente sus orejas al saber que no estaría con la Lopunny por un buen rato.

Los actos siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, ya una vez terminados de almorzar, Harumi, fiel a su palabra, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para después ir a ayudar a Hanako y a Narue con las medicinas, no evitando que el "abandonado" Lucario la acompañase para poder así estar al lado de su pareja.

Solo se encontraban mis hijos junto con Haruko y Yoshiro en la casa… era un día sin mucho que hacer, a la par que no existían muchas conversaciones por parte de ninguno.

—Creo que iré a darme un baño a las aguas…— reconoció con calma Hiyori, luego de obviamente sufrir las claras "consecuencias apestosas" de haber entrenado con Takeru— ¿Me acompañas? — preguntó la chica hacia Haruko, la cual simplemente se estira para después asentir alegre, tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose del Zoroark, comenzando así ambas chicas a partir hacia las aguas termales del pueblo, dejando solos tanto a Yoshiro como a Takeshi, este último con intenciones de irse a dormir debido a lo temprano que se había levantado aquel día, comenzando por ende a irse a su habitación.

Y así… Yoshiro fue el último en la sala principal de la casa; el sonido de las manillas del reloj colgado sobre la chimenea era lo único que se escuchaba, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente estaba sentado delante de la mesa… con la vista perdida en sus pensamientos, todos ellos concierne a el aniversario que pronto iba a ocurrir.

Haruko, por otra parte, de igual manera pensaba sobre aquello, aunque claro está mencionar que ninguno de los dos dejaba mostrar su obvio nerviosismo hacia aquella fecha, por lo que Haruko encontró una buena oportunidad el ir a las aguas termales junto con Hiyori para así poder conversar un poco de aquel tema a solas.

Yoshiro en cambio… solo contaba con Takeshi en aquel instante para poder hablar… aunque estuvo más que claro que el pobre Zoroark simplemente se le ocurrió salir de la casa para poder así airearse un poco más en búsquedas de nuevas ideas, ya que obviamente cierto tarado ya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

El Zoroark simplemente comenzó a caminar por las calles del pueblo… a la par que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, observando el despejado cielo de aquel día, viéndose reflejado en sus ojos todas las incontables ideas que surcaban por su cabeza…

—" _¿Una cena especial…?"_ — el Zoroark pensaba para sí mismo— _"No… ya le he hecho muchas… repetitivo"_ — reconoció desanimado el pokémon, a lo que este simplemente comienza a fijarse nuevamente en el camino, ya encontrándose en el mercado del pueblo, en el cual nuevas tiendas se encontraban instaladas, vendiendo diversos productos.

Yoshiro solo continuaba caminando… mientras que su mirada simplemente divagaba por las cosas que se vendían durante aquel día; entre ropas a comidas, e incluso el Zoroark se percató de una pequeña tienda en la cual adentro de la misma se vendían pequeñas y humildes joyas y collares.

—" _¿Un…?"_ — El Zoroark seguía observando las joyas, notando claramente que ninguna cumplía con sus expectativas… siendo la mayoría únicamente collares de distintas texturas y piedras preciosas; sin embargo, el pokémon quedó completamente congelado en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las pocas cosas que en esa humilde tienda se vendía…

Siendo este un anillo.

—" _¡¿A-Anillo…?!"_ — las mejillas del Zoroark comenzaban a sonrojarse fuertemente, a la par que en su cabeza un sinfín de nuevos pensamientos e "imaginaciones" comenzaban a atormentarlo conforme veía la posibilidad de que aquel anillo fuera un regalo factible.

—Esto…— la voz de una mujer que ahí se encontraba atendiendo la tienda se acerca al pokémon, llamando la atención del Zoroark— Podemos pedir a mandar a que alarguen el diámetro si usted lo desea… es para la señorita Haruko ¿Cierto? — preguntó curiosa la mujer la cual, al igual que muchos de los del pueblo, conocía al pulgoso jefe de policía y a su pareja, haciendo que el rubor aumentara exponencialmente en el Zoroark tras dichas aquellas palabras, a lo que este solo niega varias veces con sus manos, avergonzado, trayendo consigo solo unas cuantas sonrisas apenadas por parte de la vendedora, extrañándose cuando el pokémon prácticamente huye del lugar, ya una vez que la vergüenza y el ruborizar de sus mejillas llegaron a su punto máximo.

Ya pasados unos minutos luego de aquel incidente, el apenado Zoroark, ahora ya fuera del mercado, se encontraba sentado sobre una pequeña banca de madera, el cual lo cubría la sombra de un árbol aledaño.

Yoshiro simplemente se encontraba encorvado, nuevamente con su vista perdida ante la inseguridad de sus acciones… pensando nuevamente en aquel lindo anillo que había visto, solamente para aumentar nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas…

Cuando su cruel mente ahora comenzaba a imaginarse a Haruko en un vestido de bodas, tal como el que Harumi se puso para la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Está bien… era obvio que una boda o un "matrimonio" no era algo común entre pokémon, sin embargo, no está de más decir que nuestras costumbres se arraigaban cada vez más en el actuar de aquellos pokémon… actos tales como leer, o portar dinero era algo que estos fueron adquiriendo por nuestra propia influencia, y Yoshiro tenía bien en claro lo que una boda significaba…

Y digamos que… no le parecía una mala idea, si saben a lo que me refiero.

El pobre y enamorado pokémon solo pudo lanzar un gruñido malhumorado, a la par que se tapaba el rostro para después acostarse en la misma banca en la que estaba… intentando dejar de pensar aquellas situaciones imaginarias (y deseadas) por parte del rojinegro pokémon.

Yoshiro lo único que pudo hacer fue simplemente suspirar luego de haber pasado varios minutos donde su imaginación le jugó malas pasadas, a la par que este prefirió quedarse recostado en aquella banca, con una mano aún en su levemente sonrojada cara, tapándose uno de sus ojos, mientras que la otra simplemente se la llevaba al estómago, quedándose así… a la vez que aún tenía su vista en dirección hacia el cielo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de silencio… la gente simplemente se pensaba que Yoshiro descansaba, y a nadie le extrañaba en lo más mínimo la actitud del pokémon, sin embargo, el mismo Zoroark se exalta cuando comienza a sentir cómo alguien empieza a tirar de su mano libre, destapando su vista levemente para ver quién era el que se encontraba a su lado…

Simplemente para extrañarse un poco… cuando ve a Yuki de pie y con mirada curiosa a su lado.

—" _Yuki…"_ — dijo extrañado por telepatía Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo volvía a sentarse en la banca, mientras que el pequeño infante simplemente se llevaba las manos a la espalda, a la par que el mismo traía consigo un pequeño bolso de tela— _"¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Y tu mamá?_ " — preguntó nuevamente el pokémon, un poco preocupado, solamente para extrañarse nuevamente cuando el niño niega con su cabeza.

—Mi mami se enfermó… está dormida ahora y… bueno… quería ir a comprarle unos remedios, pero te vi aquí y pensé que te pasaba algo— reconoció un poco preocupado el niño, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente alzaba una ceja un poco lamentado ante lo que el niño decía.

—" _No deberías salir solo de casa, Yuki…"_ — reconoció el pokémon a la par que volvía a ponerse de pie— _"Ven… te acompañaré a comprarle los remedios"_ — declaró con normalidad el pokémon, sin intenciones de recibir un "no" como respuesta, a la par que el niño simplemente le agradecía alegre, obviamente sintiéndose muy feliz de que el Zoroark lo acompañase, comenzando ambos a caminar hacia la farmacia del pueblo…

No sin antes… exaltar completamente a Yoshiro cuando, no habiendo dado ni siquiera unos tres pasos juntos… Yuki al instante tomó su mano con naturalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaba… aquel niño, tan acostumbrado a siempre tomar la mano del adulto que lo acompañaba, obviamente solo su madre, ni siquiera se avergonzó o dudó a la hora de tomar la mano de Yoshiro… a la par que Yuki simplemente revisaba con su mano libre dentro de su pequeño bolso de tela, en la cual y con suerte cabía una billetera o algún pequeño cuaderno.

Yoshiro solo entrecerró sus ojos… a la vez que se giraba levemente hacia Yuki, para notar como el mismo sonreía hacia adelante, con completa normalidad y sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada del Zoroark.

El pokémon solamente sujetó la mano de Yuki con más fuerza, a la par que nuevamente un montón de sentimientos y pensamientos comenzaban a abordarle una vez que sentía indirectamente aquella confianza que aquel infante sentía hacia el pokémon con el simple hecho de tomarle de la mano.

Y es por eso que Yoshiro… comenzaba a imaginarse el cómo sería tomar la mano de un hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto pokémon como niño tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la farmacia, una vez dentro, varios estantes llenos de diversos medicamentos se encontraban, a la par que Yoshiro simplemente miraba a Yuki, el cual lenta y de manera cuidadosa empezaba a sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolso, para después mostrársela al Zoroark.

—Se lo saqué a escondidas... hace tiempo que no ha ido a comprar nuevas— reconoció un poco triste el niño, a lo que Yoshiro toma la pequeña caja, para después intentar identificarla en las estanterías que tenían sus medicamentos lo suficientemente ordenados, como para no costarle más de algunos segundos al Zoroark el poder encontrarlo.

—¡Ese es! — dijo emocionado el chico una vez que Yoshiro tomó el nuevo remedio, a lo que este se exalta cuando el niño nuevamente comienza a hurgar en su pequeño bolso de tela, para después sacar un pequeño tarrito mal abierto, sacando del mismo unas cuantas monedas.

—¿Crees que sobre para comprarte un caramelo después? — preguntó nuevamente con inocencia el niño, a la par que el pobre corazón del Zoroark se le rompía en mil pedazos luego de ver los cristalinos ojos del niño tras aquellas cortas y simples monedas.

Vamos… estaba más que claro que aquel dinero apenas y era una centésima parte del precio real del medicamento.

Yoshiro simplemente suspiró, para después lentamente mostrarle una sonrisa a Yuki, a la par que tomaba las monedas y le asentía, alegrando una enormidad al pequeño infante, comenzando a su vez a caminar hacia donde estaba un farmacéutico en una caja desocupada, a lo que este, después de saludar a Yoshiro, recibe el medicamento del mismo para luego paralizar al Zoroark una vez que este le mostró el precio de dicho producto.

El pobre pokémon, de vuelta con Yuki aferrado a su mano, comienza a alzar su mano libre hacia su cabellera, para después sacar una pequeña billetera la cual tenía ahí guardada su placa y su dinero, el cual obviamente ganaba por su puesto en la policía.

Yoshiro simplemente veía su dinero… este de igual manera lo estaba ahorrando para poder comprarle algo lindo a Haruko por su aniversario, sin embargo, juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad habida y por haber, el vencido pokémon comenzó a sacar la mitad de sus ahorros para poder así comprar el medicamento de Yuki, mientras que el niño simplemente sonreía victorioso de haber podido costearse los remedios de su mamá, debido a que no vio como Yoshiro secretamente había sacado el resto del dinero.

Luego de ello, y tras leves lagrimeos escondidos por parte de Yoshiro tras haber perdido la oportunidad de comprarle un "espectacular" regalo a Haruko, el Zoroark, nuevamente tomado de la mano de Yuki, comenzó junto con el mismo a caminar hacia su hogar, no tardando mucho… a lo que el niño lo invita a pasar una vez que estos llegaron.

Yoshiro nunca había entrado… la casa era bastante humilde… incluso casi parecida a como era la mía antes de conocer a Takeru; la madera crujía y no tenía una gran altura, al punto de que el Zoroark se tenía que encorvar levemente para poder así entrar a la casa.

— _¡Y-Yuki!_ — el cansado grito por parte de Tami se escucha, a lo que tanto Yoshiro como Yuki se alarman, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de la mujer, asustando de sobremanera al joven infante una vez que estos encuentran a su madre, apenas de pie, apoyada en el marco de su puerta, siendo sostenida por Yoshiro en el momento en el que esta comenzaba a tambalearse por lo débil que se sentía, llevándola y recostándola nuevamente en su cama.

—" _No se preocupe… estuvo conmigo todo este rato, ya le di una buena reprimenda por salir sin permiso"_ — dijo una mentirilla blanca el Zoroark a lo que Tami, con su respiración lenta y agotada, solo causaba una mayor preocupación por parte de Yoshiro luego de que el sudor recorriendo por su frente dieran los fáciles indicios de una alta temperatura.

Yoshiro lentamente empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto, su conocimiento en medicina no se comparaba al de Harumi o Hanako, sin embargo, aquello no significaba el que no supiera los efectos que provocaba aquel medicamento que fue a comprar a la farmacia, estando claramente señalados en la pequeña caja del mismo.

El Zoroark trajo de la cocina de la pequeña casa un bol con agua fría y un vaso con agua de igual manera, a la par que le daba la porción recomendada para alguien de la estatura y peso de Tami, la cual obviamente le dio la información para poder así tomar el remedio.

— _¿C-Cómo lo compraste…?_ — la mujer, una vez que este volvió a recostarse luego de que Yoshiro le ayudara a tomar el remedio, hablaba aún débil por la fiebre, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente empezaba a remojar un paño húmedo para después ponerlo en la frente de la misma.

—" _Yuki usó sus ahorros"_ — dijo en un simple gruñido el Zoroark, a lo que Tami simplemente alza un poco la mirada para poder así ver directo a los ojos de su hijo, el cual estaba sentado en una pequeña sillita al lado del Zoroark, solamente para después suspirar con una pequeña sonrisa… sabiendo claramente que los ahorros de Yuki no eran suficientes como para comprar dicho remedio.

— _Gracias…_ — dijo finalmente la mujer… a la par que esta ahora tomaba la mano del Zoroark, el cual de la misma manera la sujetó como forma de recibir el agradecimiento de Tami, asintiéndole levemente a la par que le sonreía.

—" _Te lo tienes que tomar cada ocho horas… con esto te deberías sentir mejor, aunque por cualquier cosa… le pediré a Harumi que te visite, no creo que tenga problemas"_ — reconoció por telepatía el Zoroark, a lo que Tami solamente asiente con cansancio.

—" _Supongo que será mejor que me vaya…"_ — reconoció con calma el pokémon una vez que volvió a remojar el paño y dejarlo en la frente de Tami— _"Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero…"_ — se apenaba un poco el pokémon, a lo que la mujer simplemente lanza una cuantas y débiles carcajadas.

— _No te preocupes…_ — reconocía en bajas palabras la mujer— _Ya con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente_ — seguía diciendo Tami, mientras que ahora incluso la misma se acomodaba un poco mejor el paño frío en su cabeza.

Yoshiro simplemente asintió con una sonrisa tras aquello, a lo que simplemente se da la vuelta para después volver a chocar la mirada con Yuki, el cual simplemente seguía sentado en su pequeña silla, con sus manos bajo sus muslos y sus mejillas infladas, a la par que desviaba la mirada…

—" _Ya nos volveremos a ver… cuida a tu mamá, Yuki"_ — dijo alegre el Zoroark por telepatía a la par que ponía su mano sobre el cabello del niño, desordenándolo en forma de juego, mientras que este seguía con sus mejillas infladas, malhumorado y fastidiado a la vez que sonrojado por no querer admitir que quería seguir acompañando al pokémon.

Tami simplemente se quedaba mirando aquella escena aún recostada en su cama, a la par que la misma comenzaba a pensar en la situación.

— _Y-Yoshiro…_ — la mujer ahora un poco más apenada que débil empezaba nuevamente a llamar al pokémon, el cual simplemente se giró para notar como la mujer comenzaba a hacerle señas con su mano para que este se acercara a la misma.

El Zoroark no comprendía, sin embargo, incluso la mujer le pidió que se acercara lo más posible, para así poder decirle unas cuantas palabras en privado.

El pokémon, en el momento en el que acercó su oreja a la boca de la mujer, lentamente esta empezó a susurrarle "ciertas" palabras, a lo que Yoshiro se las quedó pensando por unos momentos, para después lanzar un simple suspiro… comenzando así a erguirse nuevamente, no sin antes volver a chocar su mirada con la de Tami.

—" _Está bien…"_ — reconoció finalmente por telepatía el pokémon, a lo que ahora exalta a Yuki cuando este se gira hacia el mismo— _"Yuki… tengo que ir al cementerio, después al bosque, y luego de ello tengo que buscar unas… c-cosas"_ — reconoció un poco nervioso al final el Zoroark, a la par que intentaba demostrarse de una manera autoritaria y seria— _"¿Aun así estarías dispuesto a acompañarme?"_ — preguntó finalmente el Zoroark, a lo que Yuki se extraña a la vez que se asombra en el momento en el que escucha esto, solamente para dejar en silencio a Yoshiro cuando este, antes de dar siquiera una respuesta, simplemente se levanta para después caminar hacia la cama de su mamá.

El niño no decía nada… su triste y apenada mirada lo reflejaba todo, a lo que Tami simplemente le sonríe para después lentamente posar su tibia mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, acariciándolo levemente.

— _Anda… ve… yo estaré bien ahora, tampoco me gusta verte dentro de la casa todo el día_ — reconoció en susurros la madre, a lo que Yuki simplemente se lleva su mano hacia su mejilla de igual manera para así poder tocar y tomar la de Tami, solamente para después separarla y asentirle con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que no tarda mucho en ir a por su pequeño bolso de tela, y girarse hacia Yoshiro, sonriente y feliz por volver a salir con el pokémon, a tal grado que incluso vuelve a tomarle de la mano antes de que siquiera salieran de la casa.

—" _Regresaremos en unas horas…"_ — dijo con normalidad el pokémon, a lo que este junto con Yuki comienzan a salir de la habitación, mientras que Tami seguía observándolos… notando claramente el cómo su hijo había tomado de manera tan confianzuda la mano del Zoroark, a lo que solo empieza a sonreír a la par que lanzaba unas pequeñas risas ante la actitud de su hijo, no tardando mucho en volver a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, volviendo a quedarse dormida ahora con más calma, sabiendo que el remedio ya comenzaría a hacerle efecto, y que también su hijo ahora se encontraba en buenas manos.

Pasó más o menos una hora y media… Yuki seguía a Yoshiro sin rechistar, sin preocuparle o entristecerle el acompañarlo a ver y colocar nuevas flores en la tumba de Hina, como también el ir al bosque a visitar a su mamá.

El niño apenas y hacía una pregunta curiosa y con respeto ante lo que el mismo suponía en su infantil mente, entristeciéndose un poco cuando Yoshiro le contaba ciertas historias acerca de su madre y abuela que de vez en cuando brotaban en aquellas conversaciones, obviamente siendo contadas de la manera más suave y simple posible… ya que estaba más que claro el que Yuki ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente como para saber de "aquellos" sucesos.

Ambos… luego de ir a ver a ambas mujeres y pasado nuevamente unos cuantos minutos, ahora se encontraban sobre el techo del hospital de Hotaru, altura en la cual Yuki se encontraba completamente entusiasmado y asombrado luego de que el Zoroark quisiese hacerle pasar un buen rato con las vistas que en aquel alto lugar se lograba apreciar del pueblo.

A la par que ambos lamían a ratos unas pequeñas paletas que Yuki obviamente había cumplido con invitar a cierto pulgoso luego de que este lo ayudase a conseguir los remedios para su mamá.

—Simplemente… pasa todo el día con ella y dale muchos abrazos— la voz de Yuki se escucha de un momento a otro, a la par que el mismo simplemente lamía de vez en cuando su dulce, zarandeando de vez en cuando sus piernas libres debido a que ambos estaban sentados en el borde de aquel edificio, obviamente ya sin temer debido al Zoroark que se encontraba a su lado.

Yoshiro simplemente se echaba hacia atrás, a la par que nuevamente varios pensamientos lo abordaban, confundiéndolo a tal punto que nuevamente se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

—" _Tú todavía eres un niño… no sabes nada de estas cosas"_ — reconoció el Zoroark acomplejado, a la par que Yuki simplemente inflaba sus mejillas, un poco fastidiado de que el pokémon lo tratara como un niño (a pesar de que así fuese).

—" _Ella es muy especial… es linda, detallada, alegre, juguetona, respetuosa…"_ — incluso después de ello el Zoroark continuó dándole atributos a la chica en la cual todos piensan— _"es… perfecta…"_ — terminó por reconocer con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el pokémon, sin traer reacciones por parte de Yuki— _"Tengo que hacerle algo perfecto también"_ — reconoció decidido el pokémon, mientras que el chico a su lado simplemente lanzaba un apesadumbrado suspiro ante la insistencia del pokémon.

—Mi mamá siempre me dice que los besos y los abrazos son las mejores muestras de afecto… ¡Eso es perfecto! — dijo infantilmente el niño hacia el Zoroark, el cual simplemente se encorvaba, pidiendo paciencia a las palabras de Yuki.

El chico simplemente fruncía un poco el ceño a la par que observaba al desganado Zoroark… no lo entendía, eso estaba más que claro, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera apoyar, mientras que el mismo intentaba encontrar las palabras que quizás podrían ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

— _Quizás…_ — Yuki empezaba a susurrar a la vez que el mismo Zoroark desviaba levemente su mirada, aún sin esperanza en las siguientes palabras que el niño diría, pensando que seguirían siendo del mismo tono infantil que el mismo demostraba…

—… lo único que quiera la tía Haruko es pasar ese día solo contigo…— reconoció finalmente en mundanas palabras el infante, incluso sin pensarlas mucho, dando casi a entender el que no buscaba el mismo impacto qué el que provocó en el Zoroark una vez que este las escuchó, viéndose reflejado en sus abiertos ojos tras haber sido escuchadas, completamente impactado ante las mismas.

Yoshiro, luego de ello, simplemente desvió su mirada… todas sus dudas se habían solventado, e incluso, con el simple decir de Yuki, comenzaba a tener nuevas y geniales ideas para el regalo que este ya sabía que le daría a Haruko, a lo que solo vuelve a acomodarse en la orilla, para después continuar observarlo la ciudad a lo lejos.

Los segundos de silencio comenzaban a propagarse entre el chico y el joven Zoroark, mientras que estos comenzaban a observar como el sol lentamente comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

El pokémon de vez en cuando desviaba a ratos su mirada en Yuki, notando como este se había ido completamente en sus pensamientos, viéndose reflejado en su rostro solamente el desconsuelo.

Yoshiro lanzó un tenue suspiro luego de notar aquella mirada, a la vez que este solamente se echaba un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos.

—" _Tu papá… no es alguien con el que puedas estar seguro, Yuki…"_ — empezó a hablar tenuemente por telepatía el pokémon, mientras que la triste mirada de Yuki permanecía vigente.

En aquellos momentos, antes de que a Yoshiro se le ocurriera decir semejantes palabras, este recordaba las palabras que Tami le había susurrado en aquella ocasión… contándole cómo Yuki permanecía casi todo el tiempo encerrado, extrañando a su padre por alguna razón en silencio, afectando su vida a tal punto que incluso el mismo niño cortaba sus pocas relaciones o amistades en el colegio.

Yuki simplemente se encorvó un poco más luego de que Yoshiro dijera tales palabras, a la par que el mismo se limpiaba la nariz ante el moqueo que lentamente comenzaba a emerger, sin poder ocultar algunas lágrimas, pero queriéndolo así para mantenerse fuerte.

—" _¿Quieres hablar?"_ — preguntó nuevamente el pokémon, a la par que el mismo se acercaba al lado de Yuki, el cual continuaba en sus pequeños sollozos.

— _M-Me s-siento muy solo…_ — empezó a hablar el infante, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente bajaba un poco su mirada, a la par que el mismo se daba cuenta de las obvias razones por la cual Yuki decía esas palabras.

— _Siempre veo a mi mamá trabajando y esforzándose… nunca tiene tiempo…_ — el niño intentaba cada vez más limpiarse ahora sus ojos, mientras que los sollozos adquirían una mayor intensidad— _siempre veo como los papás van a buscar a mis compañeros en el colegio… los abrazan… yo me tengo que ir siempre solo porque mi mamá trabaja_ — decía Yuki, mientras que el Zoroark ahora entrecerraba sus ojos ante ello— _sé que no es su culpa pero…_ — el niño ya no podía seguir hablando… las lágrimas ahora salían con más fuerza que nunca, a lo que simplemente siente como Yoshiro comenzó a rodearlo con su brazo, mientras que el niño, con el mero significado de aquel acto, no le importó en lo más mínimo el dejar caer su mejilla en el costado del pokémon, a la par que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas entre sus lágrimas.

—" _No estás solo… Yuki…"_ — reconoció por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras que Yuki simplemente se mordía el labio a la par que sujetaba aún con más fuerza del pelaje del estómago del pokémon una vez que escuchó tales palabras.

Ambos solo se quedaron en silencio tras aquellas breves palabras… aquellos sentimientos que Yuki se mantenía guardados, por alguna extraña razón eran fáciles de florecer con Yoshiro a su lado, mientras que el Zoroark estuvo dispuesto a aceptar las lágrimas de aquel niño para poder al menos servir de consuelo y desahogo para el mismo.

Pasaron más o menos unos treinta minutos luego de ello… la escena nuevamente cambiaba, volviendo nuevamente al hogar de Tami y Yuki, mientras que Yoshiro, con el niño dormido en sus brazos, lo dejó lentamente recostado en su cama, habiéndose quedado así tras varios minutos de lágrimas apoyado en el pokémon, cediendo finalmente a la tibiez y suavidad del pelaje del mismo.

Yoshiro simplemente acarició un poco la cabellera del dormido niño, para después salir de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de la misma Tami la cual había despertado luego de que Yoshiro entrase, agradeciéndole una última vez antes de que el pokémon se retirara, el cual solamente respondió con una segura sonrisa y asentir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche ahora reinaba en Hotaru, eran más o menos las once de la noche, la cena en nuestro hogar se había servido y casi todos se preparaban para dormir…

Todos… menos el Zoroark que se hallaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el techo de la casa, a la par que este tenía su vista perdida puesta hacia el cielo nocturno, mientras que un sinfín de pensamientos nuevamente le abordaban.

"— _M-Me s-siento muy solo_ —"… aquella frase dicha por Yuki, tan corta pero a la vez tan singular para el mismo Zoroark, se repetía constantemente en su mente, mientras que el niño cuyos labios pronunciaron aquella frase, lentamente comenzaba a cambiar de forma y tamaño, adoptando ahora la de un pequeño Zorua… el cual desahogaba sus penas con su madre por la pérdida de su padre.

No hace falta mencionar lo identificado y a la vez lo "cambiado de roles" que se encontraba Yoshiro con Yuki una vez que este le dijo aquellas palabras.

—Día largo ¿Eh? — una femenina voz emergió y distrajo a Yoshiro de sus pensamientos, a lo que este levanta su mirada solamente para ver cómo Haruko se sentaba a su lado, siendo su respuesta solamente un cabizbajo mirar, empezando a bajar lentamente sus orejas en respuesta.

Yoshiro no le dijo nada a Haruko, esta simplemente lo observó con un triste mirar de igual manera ante su decaída actitud, mientras que este lentamente ahora era él el que dejaba caer su rostro en el torso de la pokémon, la cual, sin entender mucho sus razones, simplemente lo abraza, mientras que Yoshiro intentaba apegar su mejilla mucho más al torso de Haruko.

— _Solo… quiero estar así un rato, contigo…_ — reconoció en tenues gruñidos el pokémon, a la par que el mismo cerraba sus ojos e incluso se concentraba en el palpitar del corazón de la Lucario, mientras que esta simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa una vez que Yoshiro dijo aquellas palabras.

El silencio se propagaba nuevamente… siendo interrumpido únicamente por las brisas que de vez en cuando circulaban en el sector, mientras que la cabellera de Yoshiro junto con las lágrimas de la nuca de Haruko se movían al son del viento…

En la mente de aquel Zoroark… las memorias de antaño volvían a hacerse presentes… mientras que el mismo nuevamente comenzaba a verse como aquel pequeño y entristecido Zorua, el cual era consolado por su madre, en una postura bastante similar a la que el mismo Zoroark en la actualidad tenía con la Lucario.

"— _No estás solo… Yoshiro…_ —" fueron las mismas palabras que Hiyori le dijo a Yoshiro en el pasado, mientras que este en aquel entonces solo intentaba ocultar su rostro en el pelaje de su madre, terminando por quedarse dormido con el pasar de los minutos, tal como fue el caso de Yuki.

Los pokémon permanecieron en esa postura por varios segundos, a la vez que Haruko simplemente acariciaba la cabeza de Yoshiro, mientras que este seguía estando en silencio.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó? — preguntó la Lucario finalmente tras varios minutos en aquel extraño pero no por ello innecesario abrazo, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente la abraza con más fuerza luego de ello.

—"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que hueles muy rico?" — Yoshiro lanzó un gruñido de un momento a otro, haciendo que Haruko lanzara una pequeña carcajada a la par que se sonrojaba.

—No… pero me gusta que me lo digas— reconoció con un tono picarón la Lucario, mientras que el Zoroark de igual manera empezaba a reírse por la situación, a la par que le hacía unas cuantas cosquillas con su nariz en su torso y cintura, causando unas pequeñas e incontrolables risas por parte de Haruko como respuesta.

Y así… ambos pokémon decidieron finalmente irse a su habitación tras otros minutos regalones entre ambos, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormidos luego de aquel día, sabiendo que en el siguiente todos tendrían que levantarse temprano debido a la asamblea que se realizaría en la mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día nuevamente comenzaba… el rocío de la mañana bañaba las hojas y los pastizales del bosque aledaño, mientras que en el pueblo, varias personas comenzaban a salir de sus hogares para encaminarse hacia el pequeño estadio del pueblo, dispuestas a ser partícipes de lo que se efectuaría en la misma.

Dos policías se encontraban en la entrada del estadio, a la par que las personas, generalmente adultos y ancianos, se sentaban en las sillas que fueron puestas en el centro del lugar.

Al lado del pequeño escenario, Yoshiro junto con Haruko ayudaban a algunas personas a preparar unos parlantes que estaban instalándose para poder así escucharse las palabras que en aquella asamblea se dirían, mientras que Sora se encontraba atrás del mismo escenario, oculto de todas las miradas, a la vez que tenía su vista perdida y sus pensamientos confusos ante lo que se avecinaba…

—Así que… ya lo encontraste— una voz asusta al chico el cual pensaba que se encontraba a solas, a lo que levanta sorpresivamente la mirada para después ver a Takeru aparecer a su lado.

— _T-Takeru_ …— dijo el chico extrañado e intentando mantener el máximo silencio posible— ¿A-A qué te refieres? — dijo en algunas carcajadas cínicas a la vez que se llevaba la mano a su nuca, intentando disimular su obvio nerviosismo y preocupación, a lo que solo se desanima cuando nota como en el rostro de Takeru solo se reflejaba una ceja levantada e incrédula.

—No es como si Ryo no me lo hubiese comentado en su momento… — empezaba a hablar Takeru a la par que se apoyaba en la pared, quedando de frente con Sora— supuse que ya era hora de que se diera a conocer, al fin y al cabo… creo que ya está listo— reconoció con una sonrisa orgullosa el Lucario, solamente para traer consigo nuevamente una sonrisa levemente incrédula por parte de Sora.

—Y… ¿Qué crees que piensen los demás? — preguntó nuevamente Sora, haciendo que Takeru entrecerrara levemente sus ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—Mejor es preguntarse… el cómo se lo tomará él…— reconoció finalmente el Lucario, irguiéndose a la par que comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado del escenario, dejando nuevamente a Sora en sus pensamientos mientras que, con las manos en sus bolsillos, continuaba sujetando "cierta" carta dentro de los mismos.

Lentamente el estadio comenzaba a llenarse… para sorpresa de Sora y los demás, la gente se veía bastante motivada a participar en aquellos eventos, a tal grado que incluso unos niños habían venido junto con sus padres… obviamente no era interés de los pequeños infantes los cuales incluso se quedaron jugando en los sectores vacíos y no ocupados del estadio, pero ya que no había colegio aquel día debido a la asamblea, los padres al querer participar no podían dejar a sus hijos solos en sus hogares, por lo que los traían consigo.

Estaba más que claro que el concejo se encontraba sentado en primera fila, como de igual manera se encontraban sentados Hanako y Takeru, siendo Harumi la única junto con Hiyori las cuales no se encontraban debido a que ellas junto con otros médicos y enfermeras tuvieron que quedarse en el hospital, Takeshi de igual manera estaba sentado al lado de los pokémon, no tardando mucho en aparecer Haruko para después acompañarlos.

Yoshiro, junto con otros integrantes del cuerpo de policía, eran los únicos que se encontraban de pie en el sector, los cuales simplemente se encontraban de brazos cruzados y erguidos en puntos estratégicos del estadio, pendientes de cualquier tipo de desorden o problema que ahí pudiese presentarse.

Y así… cuando el estadio, para mayor nerviosismo por parte de Sora, estuvo casi completamente lleno por los habitantes de Hotaru, el joven lentamente comenzaba a subir al escenario, en el cual había un pequeño estrado al centro, notándose tenuemente el temblor en sus rodillas en cada paso que daba hacia el mismo, pero pasando por desapercibido ante el mirar general.

No era como si fuera la primera asamblea que dirigía el chico… y mucho menos el tener que hablarle a semejante cantidad de personas; Sora no estaba nervioso por ello, sin embargo, conforme el mismo se fue presentando y "conversando" con el pueblo en general una vez que este comenzó a hablar al frente de todos, lentamente comenzaba a adquirir aquella plática agradable típica de él, a la par que explicaba y comentaba la situación de algunas tiendas del pueblo, junto con las nuevas construcciones que se planeaban realizar; si bien la mayoría de las decisiones se tomaban entre el concejo, nunca estaba de más el consultar una que otra opinión de los pueblerinos que se animaban a darla.

Las declaraciones así avanzaban… lentamente tanto Takeru como Sora comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que se aproximaba a lo que, cuando Sora terminó de dar la última noticia, este simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, a la par que comenzaba a sacar aquella carta de su bolsillo…

Los segundos de silencio transcurrieron más de lo debido… incluso algunas personas comenzaban a levantarse en son de pensar que la asamblea se había terminado, sin embargo, Sora solo traga un poco de saliva, para después llamar la atención de todos…

—Todavía queda… una última cosa por decir— la voz de Sora resonó en todos los rincones de aquel pequeño estadio, haciendo que aquellas personas que se comenzaban a retirar se girasen hacia el mismo chico, volviendo a tomar sus lugares ante ello.

—Necesito hablarles de un tema bastante serio y delicado… el cual… temo que mi opinión y la del concejo no son las suficientes como para determinar qué es lo correcto a seguir, y es por eso que necesitaré de las suyas— empezó a hablar con un leve tono decaído el chico, a la vez que todos los ahí presentes permanecían en silencio.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos vimos afectados por la pérdida de Ryo…— Sora empezó a relatar— desde aquel entonces, Hotaru se ha mantenido firme… y hemos crecido de múltiples maneras con el pasar de los meses…— el joven nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos luego de dichas aquellas palabras, sabiendo que, una vez que comenzase a decir las siguientes, ya no habría vuelta atrás en su cometido.

Las personas nuevamente comenzaban a dudar y extrañarse ante la actitud del chico, sin embargo, la mirada seria y decidida de Sora apuntando hacia ellos los silenció por completo.

—Sin embargo… el puesto de alcalde en este pueblo se ha mantenido desocupado luego de aquel día… si bien el concejo ha sido de utilidad para solventar la ausencia de un alcalde, ya va siendo hora de que nuestro pueblo vuelva a tener a alguien que nos represente y de la cara por el pueblo ante las otras ciudades, junto con la toma de decisiones cuya responsabilidad solo en el más apto podría caer sobre sus hombros— reconoció Sora, mientras que este notaba como varias personas comenzaban a murmurar una vez que este mencionó tales palabras, volviendo a tragar saliva por unos momentos, a la par que tomaba de un vaso de agua que estaba a su lado.

—Varios del concejo se animaron a postularse… sin embargo, el pueblo también debe tener el derecho de poder dar su voto como también tener la oportunidad de tener el puesto, siempre y cuando el resto también lo desee por mayoría, por lo que… durante esta semana tendrán la oportunidad de enviar una carta si su deseo ser candidato, requerirá cumplir con ciertas características, junto con además ser sugerido de igual manera por otros del mismo pueblo— explicaba al pie de la letra Sora, mientras que el pueblo se notaba bastante animado a la par que pensativo ante ello.

—Entonces… supongo que… ¿Ya nos podríamos ir? — entre el barullo aquellas preguntas resonaban, ya suponiendo las personas que aquello era lo último que Sora diría, sin embargo, su voz resonando nuevamente y ahora con un poco más de fuerza al querer hacerse notar por el alto volumen de las conversaciones que comenzaron a emerger tras dichas las últimas declaraciones los deja en callados otra vez.

—Es por todo esto, que necesito mencionarles… la primera recomendación que recibí para un futuro alcalde de nuestro pueblo— las palabras de Sora comenzaban a notarse más serias y preocupadas… mientras que el resto del pueblo de igual manera se mostraba un tanto más extrañado ante aquel raro cambio de actitud.

—Una recomendación por parte del mismo Ryo… el cual deseaba retirarse del cargo poco antes de que el mismo falleciera— las palabras de Sora sosegaron cualquier conversación una vez dichas, trayendo un sinfín de dudas para aquellos que las escucharon, mientras que el barullo hacia el mismo chico nuevamente comenzaban a florecer.

Sora comenzó a explicarles la situación… relatando el cómo encontró aquella carta entre mis cuadernos, explicándoles de igual manera lo sorpresivo que fue para este, desmintiendo cualquier sospecha de intrusión contra mi privacidad… Sora era casi un miembro de nuestra familia, y ello era peso suficiente como para no sospechar del mismo en contra de mi persona.

El joven no tardó mucho en dar a entender la situación… el momento había llegado; las personas se encontraban listas para escuchar el contenido de aquella carta una vez que Sora la mostró hacia el público, mientras que el chico solamente sujetó aquel arrugado papel con las dos manos, para después volver a juntar todo el valor posible y comenzar a su vez a leer nuevamente aquellas palabras.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _No hay día que no pase sin observar a Hotaru desde la distancia… veo cuanto a cambiado para mejor, y cómo todo aquello ha sido producto del trabajo en conjunto de todos los de mi pueblo._

 _Han pasado 15 años ya… aún no sé qué decirles a la hora de escribir estas palabras, y me siento completamente inútil o sin el valor suficiente como para darles tal noticia._

 _Siento que ya es hora de retirarme…. Hemos conseguido muchas cosas, pero pienso que es el momento de ceder mí puesto a alguien que impulse a Hotaru más allá de lo que yo pude lograr… y pueda llegar a mejorarlo a niveles aún mayores que las que hoy existen._

 _Estoy pensándolo mucho… no sé cuál será la reacción de las personas… el tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de observar cómo se encuentra nuestro pueblo y el mundo en general; he visto felicidad como también la tristeza, comprensión como también el prejuicio…. Si bien mi recomendación es solo eso, no podría estar más seguro de mis pensamientos y elecciones, sin embargo, la última palabra debe ser de ustedes… y mi temor es que no estén dispuestos a cambiar._

 _Todos los cambios ocurren tarde o temprano…. En la antigüedad, por ejemplo, los seres humanos considerábamos a los pokémon como compañeros; compañeros los cuales algunos participaban en peleas con los de su propia especie._

 _Nunca dejo de pensar en aquel pasado… es cierto, aquellos seres podían disfrutar de las peleas y torneos de esta índole, sin embargo, esto estaba a la condición de que el ser humano con el que se encontraba le ordenara qué hacer, confiando en su juicio para así obtener la victoria o sufriendo el dolor de la derrota por el error o inexperiencia del mismo humano…._

 _Aún así… el pokémon se mostraba feliz y afable a su "entrenador"… su amistad hacia el mismo era tal que incluso el perdón consecutivo ante tales actos se repetía constantemente._

 _Los años pasaron… la avaricia y aprovechamiento de los seres humanos no tardó mucho en aparecer… aquella confianza pura que los pokémon eran capaces de tenernos, fue corrompida por nosotros mismos, causando un sentimiento de odio y rencor hacia los humanos por parte de aquellos seres que una vez nos consideraron como sus amigos._

 _Con el pasar de estos años he visto como la gente vuelve a tratar de manera más amable a los pokémon… y no dudo al decir que existe la posibilidad de que en un futuro no muy lejano volverá a nacer aquel "perdón y confianza absoluta" que hace mucho tiempo atrás se había perdido…_

 _Temo… qué con el pasar de los años, el ciclo vuelva a repetirse… y es por esto que, pensando meticulosamente la situación, logré encontrar la principal razón de que aquel ciclo comenzase, y es por esto… que los humanos, a pesar del cariño que les tenían a los pokémon, siguen viéndose a sí mismos en un nivel superior._

 _Esto no es del todo malo… el nivel de un padre es superior que el de un hijo… sin embargo… en las relaciones pasadas entre humanos y pokémon sus niveles solo los puedo considerar como…_

 _La relación de un dueño… con su mascota._

 _Un dueño puede querer mucho a su mascota… como también viceversa; un dueño puede proteger a su mascota, como también la mascota puede proteger a su dueño por el mismo cariño que le tiene…_

 _Pero nunca tendrán el mismo nivel._

 _El aura nos ha dado la oportunidad de ver a los pokémon como nunca antes…. muchos de ellos seres inteligentes, con raciocinio, capaces de pensar, aprender y convivir con otros… incluso a comunicarse con nosotros gracias a la telepatía dada por el aura de Takeru o Haruko._

 _Quiero que el mundo cambie este pensamiento erróneo…. Que entienda de una vez por todas que los pokémon no son inferiores o superiores, sino iguales a nosotros._

 _Es por esto que busqué al que confío será el que nos guiará con el mismo pensamiento, aquel que ha visto cosas parecidas que yo… y ha madurado y crecido en base a los valores e ideales para saber lidiar con las de situaciones adversas que estoy seguro afrontarán a Hotaru tarde o temprano…_

 _Aquel que debe liderar… aquel que tiene la capacidad de ser el pilar para sacarnos finalmente de este ciclo sin sentido…_

 _Y es por esto que… demostrando la seguridad de mis palabras haciendo esta declaración con todo mi orgullo al encontrar que él está listo…_

 _Es que recomiendo a Yoshiro… como el siguiente alcalde de Hotaru."_

.

.

El resto… solo fue opacado por el abrumador sonido causado por las voces de todas las personas que comenzaron a resonar en el lugar una vez que Sora terminó de leer mi carta.

.

.

Solo era una carta… ni siquiera iba dirigida hacia alguien en específico; las palabras ahí escritas simplemente eran un mero reflejo de mi pensar el cual día a día me atormentaba a la hora de elegir a un digno sucesor.

Varias personas se levantaban… ni siquiera miraban a Yoshiro, el cual tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos mientras que, para él, el sonido se había opacado por completo una vez que Sora dijo aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Quién te dice que esa carta de verdad es de Ryo?! — preguntas aleatorias emergían entre la multitud.

—¡¿Esto es en serio?! —

—¡¿Cómo quieres que nosotros aceptemos algo así?! —

Yoshiro aún permanecía estupefacto… su vista estaba puesta en el vacío, mientras que incluso algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo se giraban hacia el mismo, sin saber qué pensar ante tal situación… sin embargo, Yoshiro apenas y logró exaltarse cuando una mano puesta sobre su hombro comienza a sacarlo del lugar por la salida trasera, no sin antes darse cuenta de los rostros los cuales reflejaban gran cantidad de personas en el pueblo.

El disgusto y la decepción.

—Esto no es ninguna elección premeditada en lo absoluto… simplemente es la recomendación de mi amigo y mentor… y la voy a respetar. Dentro de siete días esperaré una respuesta de parte de los que quieran darla, hasta entonces… doy por concluida esta asamblea— la voz de Sora finalmente apareció, solamente para traer consigo más disgusto en aquellas personas que claramente no aceptaban los obvios acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir, sin poder hacer mucho más cuando los policías comenzaron a imponer presencia ante el descontrol, haciendo que estas se retirasen finalmente del estadio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta trasera del estadio abriéndose en un rechinar inconfundible es lo que irrumpe el silencio encontrado en las afueras del sector, a la par que era Yoshiro el cual emergía del mismo…

Siendo Takeru el que lo sacaba del lugar.

—"¡¿Tú lo sabías?!" — preguntó en un gruñido estupefacto el Zoroark, mientras que en Takeru la seriedad y tranquilidad era lo único que reflejaba su rostro, a la vez que el mismo cerraba la puerta.

—Cálmate un poco… puedo explicarlo— pedía paciencia el Lucario a la vez que intentaba tranquilizar al hiperactivo Zoroark.

— "¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensado Ryo?! ¡No estoy hecho para eso!" — seguía gritando en gruñidos el pokémon, a la vez que su respiración se volvía cada vez más brusca— "¡No soy un humano como para hacer esa clase de cosas!" — gritó finalmente y completamente asustado Yoshiro…

Solo para quedar totalmente choqueado… cuando recibe un puñetazo directo a su cara por parte de Takeru.

El adolorido Zoroark terminó tropezándose ante tal sorpresivo ataque, cayendo al suelo irremediablemente a la par que mandaba continuos alaridos debido al fuerte golpe que recibió.

—" _¡¿A-A qué vino eso?!"_ — dijo en un gruñido adolorido y molesto Yoshiro, a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla por el continuo dolor en la misma, mientras observaba hacia arriba, solamente para ver como Takeru continuaba de pie delante del mismo, con su serio y ahora un poco molesto mirar puesto sobre él.

—Es porque piensas que uno de nosotros no tiene la capacidad de guiar a este pueblo, que Ryo decidió que era momento de sacarles ese prejuicio a los humanos— reconoció en un tono molesto el Lucario, mientras que Yoshiro se mantenía en silencio y con su ceño fruncido.

—Ryo… era un estúpido y un tarado como ningún otro que conocí— decía Takeru— pero era un necio que siempre al final del camino mostraba que sus elecciones eran por el bien de los demás— seguía hablando el pokémon.

—"Si tanto era su deseo de que uno de nosotros fuera el alcalde… ¿Por qué no a ti?... _eres más fuerte que yo_ " —gruñó tenuemente al final Yoshiro, mientras que en el Lucario sus ojos entrecerrándose era la única respuesta.

—Yo… no veo a estas personas de la misma manera que tú las ves, Yoshiro…— declaró finalmente el pokémon, llamando la atención del Zoroark— viví dieciséis años de mi vida siendo esclavizado y torturado por los de su especie, presencie el cómo mataron a mi madre… nuestras vidas no se diferencian mucho, pero…— el Lucario se detenía por unos momentos, mientras que este simplemente alzaba su mano izquierda por extraña razón hacia el Zoroark, con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse— tanto Ryo como yo vimos en ti a alguien que es capaz de perdonar y guiar a los demás por el camino correcto… es por eso que yo también le dije a ese tarado en su momento el que tú debías ser el que ocuparía su lugar…— dijo con una sonrisa el pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente acerca de manera levemente temblorosa su mano izquierda hacia la de Takeru, levantándose con su ayuda, siendo un poco difícil al ser diestro.

—Esto no es ninguna orden… tú puedes decidir si querer o no postular, Yoshiro— dijo Takeru nuevamente, haciendo que Yoshiro volviera a entrecerrar sus ojos un tanto decaído— Lo de Ryo simplemente fue una recomendación… pero ten por seguro de que nosotros no te elegimos por mero capricho… conozco bien a estos humanos, no hay otro que pueda liderarlos mejor que tú— reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa el pokémon, solamente para mantener una cara completamente seria a la par que preocupada por parte del Zoroark.

—"Quizás ustedes piensen eso… pero el pueblo ni de broma me aceptaría de esa manera, soy solo un…"— reconocía en lamentables palabras Yoshiro, a lo que Takeru lo interrumpe.

—Un… ¿"Pokémon"? — dijo en despectivas palabras el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente desvió su mirada a la par que lanzaba un gruñido, molesto— Ese es solo un nombre que los humanos nos dan para identificarnos, Yoshiro… los seres que más nos importan nunca nos llamarán así, tú no les debes nada a estas personas como para ganarte su confianza y respeto… ya lo has hecho varias veces, y si ellos no logran verlo a pesar de todo, pues… la verdad… ¡Que les jodan! — reconoció en un leve tono molesto el pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente se queda pensando por unos momentos aquellas palabras, notando y exaltándose a la vez cuando este nota como el Lucario comenzaba a retirarse del lugar.

—Por cierto… disculpa por el golpe… pero estabas muy hiperactivo y necesitaba calmarte de alguna manera— reconoció en calmadas palabras el Lucario, solo trayendo consigo el inflar de las mejillas del Zoroark, a la par que Takeru se alejaba cada vez más del lugar.

Ya una vez apartado lo suficiente del Zoroark, Takeru, oculto de cualquier mirada, simplemente dejaba escapar un leve quejido… a la vez que se tomaba su mano derecha, mientras que esta, en su constante tiritar, se notaba bastante magullada…

—" _Su aura bloqueó la mía en el acto…"_ — reconoció apesadumbrado el pokémon, víctima de las consecuencias de haber golpeado la mejilla de Yoshiro, a lo que solo lanza una pequeña carcajada apesadumbrada ante la cruel realidad….

—" _Extrañaré la fuerza del estado aural…."_ — reconoció desanimado el Lucario, mientras que este simplemente se sobaba su dañada mano, a la vez que el mismo se dirigía lentamente hacia su hogar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A partir de aquel momento… Yoshiro se mantuvo en completo silencio; evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con las personas del pueblo, a la vez que el prejuicio lo abordaba a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho Takeru, siendo difícil para este el escapar de algo que se encontraba bastante arraigado en el mismo luego de ver y escuchar las diversas reacciones que tuvieron aquellas personas durante la asamblea luego de ser leída mi carta.

Las horas pasaban… una tensión extraña y poco recurrente recorría las calles de Hotaru una vez que finalizó la asamblea y la voz se corrió entre los habitantes del pueblo.

Casi nada se escuchaba… la gente simplemente se quedaba dentro de sus hogares, mientras que muy pocos caminaban por las calles con un objetivo fijo y simple.

Incluso, como si el mismo clima se adaptara al ambiente que se sentía, las nubes lentamente comenzaron a cubrir los cielos de aquella tarde, a la vez que de vez en cuando una fría brisa hacía apariciones en determinados sectores del lugar.

Eran las siete de la tarde… Yoshiro se encontraba completamente alejado del pueblo… más o menos unos dos kilómetros adentrado hacia el camino que conducía a Nerito, el cual se encontraba de manera opuesta al que conducía a la capital.

La gravilla del camino por el cual algunos camiones transitaban era lo único que resaltaba en aquel lugar, a parte de los árboles que se encontraban a los alrededores.

Yoshiro simplemente caminaba en dirección hacia Nerito, mientras que este tenía la vista puesta en el vacío, a la par que pateaba una que otra piedra grande que sobresalía en el camino.

"— _¡¿Cómo quieres que nosotros aceptemos algo así?! —"_ las palabras dichas por una persona cuyo rostro no logró identificar el Zoroark al finalizar la asamblea se volvían a repetir en su cabeza, mientras que el pokémon simplemente fruncía el ceño ante ello, solamente para patear con brusquedad una pequeña piedra que encontró en el camino.

—" _Nunca les he hecho nada malo… ¿Por qué no me aceptarían de esa forma?"_ — se preguntaba dolido en su mente Yoshiro, mientras que este incluso en breves momento pensaba en la idea de realmente postularse como alcalde… seguir mis pasos por el mismo orgullo y aprecio que sentía hacia mí luego de que lo hubiese recomendado.

El pensativo pokémon seguía en sus monólogos interiores, distrayéndose con el patear consecutivo de las diversas piedras de distintos tamaños que aparecían en su camino, mientras que cada vez el Zoroark demostraba una actitud más molesta y violenta hacia aquel patear antes mencionado.

Yoshiro continuó caminando por varios minutos, sin rumbo fijo por aquel solitario camino, sin embargo, este se exalta cuando siente una pequeña rama cayendo sobre su cabeza, no causándole más que una simple molestia, a lo que este se detiene solamente para girarse hacia el origen de dicho objeto…

Y observar a Haruko a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pokémon, una vez que notó a la Lucario, simplemente demostró su exaltar al abrir un poco más sus ojos, solamente para después desviar su mirada a la par que bajaba sus orejas en son de los sentimientos antes narrados.

—Ven… volvamos a la casa, todos nos están esperando para la cena— pidió amablemente la Lucario a la vez que tomaba la mano del pokémon, tirándola un poco, solamente para entristecerse cuando no nota ninguna reacción por parte del Zoroark, el cual continuaba estando estático, con su mano alzada y tomada por la Lucario.

Yoshiro y Haruko se quedaron así por unos segundos… la Lucario no estaba ajena a los sentimientos y pensamientos que se presentaban en el Zoroark.

— _Oye…_ — Haruko comenzaba a alzar su mano libre, solamente para llevarla al mentón del Zoroark y sujetarla con amabilidad, a la par que hacía que el mismo la observase, mientras que a su vez que acariciaba.

—Yo también escuché lo que dijeron esas personas…— reconoció la Lucario en un serio tono, mientras que Yoshiro nuevamente volvió a fruncir su ceño en son de ello —Pero… ¿Sabes?, en realidad… soy yo la que se siente un poco ofendida con todo lo que está pasando— afirmó la pokémon ahora un poco fastidiada, haciendo que Yoshiro se extrañara por no saber la razón de aquellas palabras dichas por Haruko, a lo que esta simplemente entrecierra sus ojos, para después observar a Yoshiro con una sonrisa.

—Las únicas palabras… que podrían hacer que **mi pulgoso** actuara de esta manera…— Haruko ahora alzaba su mano, para después tironear en forma de juego la oreja izquierda de Yoshiro, no haciéndole daño sino más bien incluso acariciándola a la vez que la sujetaba.

—Son las mías…— declaró finalmente la Lucario, trayendo consigo únicamente una pequeña y casi indetectable carcajada por parte de Yoshiro, el cual solamente se llevaba su mano con la de su pareja hacia su oreja, tomándola y dándole un pequeño beso a la misma.

Trayendo consigo un fuerte abrazo por parte de ambos, sabiendo Haruko que Yoshiro lo necesitaba de igual manera, mientras que este rodeaba por completo a la Lucario con sus brazos.

—" _Gracias…"_ — dijo en un tenue gruñido el pokémon, a lo que Haruko solo asiente, ocultándose cada vez más en el pelaje del torso del Zoroark, mientras que este continuaba abrazándola con todo el cariño y amor que le era posible demostrar en aquel momento.

Ambos pokémon se quedaron en esa postura por varios minutos… no les importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que, cuando en el rostro de ambos una sonrisa sincera se formó, estos se separan solamente para volver a chocar sus miradas, y darse un pequeño beso en sus labios… empezando después de ello a caminar finalmente de regreso a casa.

Una vez que llegaron, nadie mencionó una sola palabra de lo ocurrido durante la asamblea, Harumi y Hiyori se enteraron por el resto… y prefirieron no abordar con aún más preguntas u opiniones al Zoroark debido a que estos se hacían una breve idea de la presión que ya de por sí el pokémon cargaba… quedándose en silencio o simplemente hablando de temas que nada tenían que ver con lo antes mencionado, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente dejaba escapar una que otra sonrisa debido a que no era tan difícil el darse cuenta de las intenciones de su familia por querer ayudarlo y distraerlo de aquel… "complicado" día.

Las horas pasaron… las risas fluyeron inclusive, y mi familia nuevamente comenzaba a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones para irse a dormir, faltando más o menos unos quince minutos antes de la medianoche, a la par que aquellos inocentes seres, ya bastante cansados por el largo día, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos…

Bueno… no todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko simplemente lanzaba uno que otro bostezo para cuando esta entraba a su habitación, a la par que la misma simplemente se recostaba y tapaba en su cama, mientras que Yoshiro se hacía el "ocupado" ordenando algunas cosas en la casa a lo que, cuando siente la última puerta de las demás habitaciones cerrarse, las orejas del mismo casi al instante se levantan, solamente para dar silenciosos pasos hacia unas puertas en específico…

Y, con sus sombras, rodear todas las paredes de las habitaciones de Takeru y mis hijos, bloqueando cualquier forma de percepción del aura o sonido proveniente de afuera de aquellas habitaciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Zoroark se movía con rapidez… comenzaba a sacar varias cosas que tenía ocultas dentro de los estantes de la cocina, a la par que las guardaba en una pequeña canasta cuadrada de mimbre, para después levantarla una vez llenada con distintas comidas ocultas en pedazos de tela, comenzando así nuevamente caminar a paso silencioso hacia su habitación, dejando la canasta en la entrada de la misma…

Y dar un rápido y sorpresivo salto hacia la cama, cayendo sobre Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

La pobre Lucario apenas y podría decirse como menos que se asustó un poco luego de aquel sorpresivo salto, a lo que esta simplemente abre sus ojos completamente luego de que Yoshiro la besara abruptamente y sin previo aviso en sus labios.

Los ojos de la Lucario lentamente comenzaban a elevarse, para después comenzar a cerrarlos conforme el apasionado beso continuaba, solamente para después rodear al Zoroark con sus brazos, mientras que este seguía con sus codos y rodillas apoyado en la cama, sobre la pokémon.

El beso duró más o menos unos dos minutos, a lo que los enamorados pokémon finalmente se separaron con un abrupto exhalar, para después quedarse mirando por unos segundos con sus ojos entrecerrados…

— _Pensé… que empezaríamos al amanecer…_ — susurró la Lucario con una pequeña carcajada y una sonrisa, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente le sonreía de igual manera.

—" _No quiero perder ni un solo minuto de este día…"_ — susurró en un gruñido el pokémon, mientras que este se acercaba a la nariz de la Lucario para darle un corto beso en la misma.

Exaltando nuevamente a Haruko, cuando este la levanta con ambos brazos, asustándola brevemente a la par que esta rodeaba el cuello del Zoroark como mero instinto luego de haberla sacado de la cama, para después lanzar varias y sonoras risas en son de la actitud del pokémon… para después volver a asustarse y llevarse una mano a su boca, y mirar preocupada al Zoroark por el ruido que sin querer había provocado.

—"No te preocupes… ya me encargué de "eso"…"— dijo en un gruñido calmado el Zoroark, solamente para traer consigo una sonrisa sonrojada por parte de la Lucario, mientras que esta simplemente dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoshiro.

Ambos pokémon, con Haruko aún sobre los brazos del rojinegro, abandonaron la casa luego de la medianoche… a la par que Haruko llevaba sobre su estómago la canasta que Yoshiro le pasó, mientras que este simplemente caminaba sin prisa por aquel silencioso y pacífico bosque.

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente para Haruko… la cual tenía su vista fijada en el rostro del Zoroark que observaba hacia adelante, mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba exponencialmente conforme el tiempo pasaba.

—" _Cierra los ojos…"_ — pidió en un suave gruñido el Zoroark, a lo que Haruko simplemente le sonríe para después asentir y cerrarlos delicadamente luego de ello.

Los sonidos de los arbustos siendo atravesados lentamente avivaban la curiosidad en la Lucario, mientras que esta, fiel a su palabra, ocultaba su mirada en el pelaje del torso del Zoroark, a la vez que este continuaba caminando por aquel dificultoso sendero lleno de ramas y espinas, el cual pasaba casi completamente desapercibido ante los ojos incautos de cualquier pokémon que se cruzara por aquel sector.

Yoshiro, luego de varios minutos luchando con las ramas y los arbustos, finalmente llegó a su destino, sonriendo satisfecho de la vista que tenía.

—"Puedes abrirlos" — dijo feliz el Zoroark en un gruñido, a lo que Haruko asiente para después separar su rostro del mismo, y abrir finalmente sus ojos.

Sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose ante lo que los mismos observaron…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo exuberante u enorme… de hecho, era bastante pequeño y acogedor, un espacio no mayor a unos cuatro metros cuadrados rodeado por frondosos árboles y arbustos, el suelo era prácticamente gravilla, mientras que a un costado del mismo sector un pequeño riachuelo de no más de un metro de ancho marcaba su presencia con su relajante y tenue sonido característico, a la par que, los cielos y la luna se dejaban ver en su totalidad.

Ambos pokémon se encontraban casi completamente excluidos del exterior… ningún pokémon había descubierto alguna vez aquella zona, estaba completamente intacta y preservada, y solo Yoshiro en su afán de buscar el mejor lugar para celebrar su aniversario pudo dar con aquel hermoso sector.

El Zoroark, viendo como Haruko se había quedado completamente congelada ante la vista que tenía, lentamente comienza a sacar una manta que traía en la canasta, para después colocarla sobre las pequeñas piedras y sentarse en la misma, dejar la canasta abierta y después llamar la atención de Haruko cuando este tira levemente la cola de la misma, asustándola y sonrojándola casi en el acto, causando incluso que la misma Lucario lanzara un avergonzado gruñido.

—"L-Lo siento…"— dijo un poco apenado el pokémon luego de tocar aquella parte tan sensible para la Lucario, a lo que esta simplemente traga un poco de saliva, para después asentir mientras miraba hacia otra dirección, extrañamente bastante más sonrojada que de costumbre, sentándose al lado del Zoroark en la manta luego de ello.

No hacía falta saber leer las mentes… ambos pokémon sabían lo que el otro pensaba, sin embargo, Yoshiro era el único que se mantenía sonriente y amable, mientras que en la Lucario solo el rubor y el nerviosismo se mostraba; sin embargo, estos sentimientos lentamente comenzaron a desvanecerse conforme Yoshiro se mantenía calmado en su actuar, sacando varias frutas y pequeñas comidas de la pequeña canasta junto con unas gruesas velas las cuales encendía con un pequeño encendedor que de igual manera traía consigo, mientras introducía varios temas de conversación desde chistes hasta cortos cotilleos románticos hacia la Lucario… la cual lentamente iba obteniendo cada vez más confianza ante la actitud del Zoroark hacia ella, a la par que jugaba con una de sus lágrimas por el rubor aún presente…

Lentamente las conversaciones dejaron de fluir… el silencio cada vez se hacía más presente en el lugar, esto a pesar de todo traía sin cuidado a Yoshiro; incluso en el silencio el mismo pokémon se sentía a gusto a la vez que este tenía su vista apuntando hacia el cielo, quedando absorto en la luz de la luna puesta sobre los mismos.

Haruko, por otra parte, era otro caso… su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza, mientras que esta seguía observando fijamente el rostro de su pareja…

El silencio era absoluto… y solo cuando el valor de Haruko llegó a su máximo esplendor, fue cuando la Lucario, en un lento y totalmente nervioso movimiento, acerca su mano hacia la de Yoshiro, mientras que este simplemente se extraña y se gira hacia la pokémon.

Sus vistas chocaron… el silencio se volvió casi literalmente perpetuo luego de aquel punto… el rubor en las mejillas de Haruko estaban al máximo, mientras que esta volvía a tragar saliva ante las cosas que con su simple mirar se mostraba que deseaba.

El Zoroark lentamente comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos una vez que este incluso podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de la pokémon una vez que sus manos estuvieron en contacto, a la par que el suyo de igual manera comenzaba a acrecentarse.

Ni siquiera esperaron al otro, las palabras ya eran innecesarias… su impulso casi fue simultaneo una vez que ambos se acercaron mutuamente para después estrechar sus labios en un choque tan delicado a la par que abrupto y apasionado, mientras Haruko nuevamente volvía a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del Zoroark, a la vez que este lentamente comenzaba a llevarla hacia el suelo, recostándose en aquella manta mientras su beso aún permanecía.

Yoshiro y Haruko mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados en todo momento… el sonrojado pokémon, una vez que sus labios se separaron, lentamente comenzaba a besar el cuello de la Lucario, mientras que esta simplemente se mordía sus labios aún asustada y nerviosa de todo lo que ocurría, pero completamente llevada ante su deseo, a la vez que su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza por cada centímetro que el Zoroark comenzaba lentamente a bajar con sus labios en su torso…

Abriendo sus ojos e irguiéndose en el suelo completamente… una vez que los labios del sonrojado y serio Zoroark finalmente llega-n… a…

… el pla…r… de Haru… desper…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Censured by Yoshiro (Páginas arrancadas para luego ser pulverizadas por cierta Lucario… nada que hacer, y tampoco como si quisiera ¬3¬')

.

.

.

.

El sol emergiendo nuevamente por el horizonte daba el comienzo del nuevo día en el pueblo… mis hijos lentamente comenzaban a despertar, a la vez que Takeshi, con una burbuja emergiendo en su nariz, esta se revienta en el instante en el que Hiyori le arroja una almohada para despertarlo... a como era lo común del día a día.

— _Ya desperté… ya desperté…_ — dijo malhumorado mi hijo a la vez que este se sacaba la almohada de su cabeza, mostrando su desordenada cabellera ante el buen dormir que había interrumpido su hermana

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de cierto apestoso Lucario junto con una tranquila Lopunny, Takeru, con una burbuja de igual manera emanando de su nariz a la par que el mismo roncaba, se vio explotada luego del llamar de su pareja, a lo que Takeru comienza a abrir sus ojos somnoliento, solamente para después estirarse ya con todas sus energías recompuestas, a la par que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Hanako la cual aún estaba recostada a su lado.

—Hay que empezar a moverse…— dijo en tenues palabras el Lucario, a lo que Hanako asiente con una sonrisa, para después ambos comenzar a levantarse de su cama.

Ambos sucesos ocurrieron casi simultáneamente… tanto mis hijos como Takeru y Hanako abrieron las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones, esperando observar lo de todos los días, manteniendo la completa calma ante su actuar indiferente…

Pero solo para hacer que tanto el rostro de Takeru como el de Takeshi se transformaran por completo, una vez que el bloqueo impuesto por Yoshiro se rompiera en el acto una vez que ambos hombres abrieron las puertas.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo luego de ello… Hiyori y Hanako se exaltaron por unos segundos, solamente para lanzar una leve carcajada ante lo "enteradas" que se sentían de la obviedad al observar aquella oscura capa de aura desvaneciéndose de las paredes, las cuales ya sospechaban "quien" había sido el que había bloqueado su percepción dentro de aquellas paredes.

La ira y celos en Takeshi tanto como en Takeru luego de darse cuenta que su querida hermana mayor e hija respectivamente había desaparecido por obra del malvado rojinegro pokémon, no hicieron más que aumentar en los mismos, a la par que estos solo pudieron apretar con fuerza sus dientes, a la vez que las venas comenzaban a enmarcarse en sus frentes…

Mientras que cierta Harumi simplemente se encontraba en la sala de la casa, acabando de terminar su desayuno una vez que ambas puertas se abrieron.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! — gritó encabronado Takeru, a lo que Harumi simplemente lanza una carcajada a la vez que volvía a tomar un sorbo de una taza de té que tenía a un lado.

—No te iba a andar diciendo los planes de Yoshiro para su aniversario con Haruko— reconoció en tono burlón la mujer, a lo que Takeru se gira hacia Hanako a la par que Takeshi hacía lo mismo hacia Hiyori, las cuales simplemente silbaban a la vez que observaban hacia otra dirección, sin querer admitir que ambas estaban completamente conscientes de lo que Yoshiro quería hacer con la Lucario.

Takeru y Takeshi al instante salieron disparados hacia la puerta de la casa, con claras intenciones celosas reflejadas en sus decididos ojos, a lo que Harumi simplemente vuelve a tomar otro sorbo de su taza…

—Yo que ustedes no haría eso…— reconoció en un tono calmado la mujer, solamente para no extrañarle cuando tanto Takeru como Takeshi la ignoraron completamente, abriendo la puerta principal de la casa…

Y… como si de una enorme patada en sus traseros se tratase… un enorme choque de aura los golpea desde sus espaldas una vez que el "sello" puesto sobre aquella puerta fue roto, haciendo que tanto Lucario como chico salieran expulsados hacia el exterior, terminando con sus rostros completamente enterrados en la tierra.

Ambos "apaleados" seres lentamente comenzaban a levantarse adoloridos luego de tal ataque… a lo que estos comenzaban a temblar una vez que lentamente cierta habilidad comenzaba a desaparecer en los mismos…

Siendo esta… nada más y nada menos que el poder detectar el aura de los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La impotencia en ambos junto con la ira aumentaba exponencialmente con cada segundo que transcurría, a la vez que estos habían perdido completamente su única oportunidad de arruinar el aniversario entre aquellos romanticones pokémon con su presencia luego de sus obvias intenciones de encontrarlos, sin embargo, sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron estrepitosamente…

Una vez que "aquella" voz… comenzó a emerger en sus mentes como respuesta luego de haber roto aquel sello.

—" _No sean metiches… varias veces he tenido que tragarme el orgullo por sus estúpidos celos, pero no dejaré que arruinen mi día con Yoshiro, así que sean buenos chicos y… ¡MANTÉNGANSE ALEJADOS DEL MALDITO BOSQUE O JURO QUE SI LO HACEN LES VOY A…!_ —… omitiré el sin fin de improperios que la Lucario gravó en aquel mensaje debido a toda la impotencia que la pobre pokémon había acumulado durante todos los meses en los cuales casi todos sus momentos a "solas" con su querido pulgoso habían sido arruinados por dos tipos cuyos tímpanos mentales casi literalmente explotan luego de que aquel fulminante grito llegara a su fin.

Varios segundos de silencio nuevamente transcurrieron luego de que aquel mensaje finalmente terminara… a la vez que ambos seres, completamente derrotados, simplemente se encontraban echados en el suelo boca abajo, mientras que un constante humeo emergía de sus cabezas luego de tal mensaje recibido.

Unos leves y tranquilos pasos comenzaban a acercarse hacia los derrotados hombres, a lo que Takeru simplemente volvía a intentar levantarse temblorosamente del suelo, mientras que eran Hanako y Harumi las que se encontraban al lado de los mismos.

—La voy a castigar… _¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarle así a su padre?!_ — decía en regañadientes el enojado Lucario, a la vez que Takeshi de igual manera intentaba levantarse, sin resultado.

—Bien tienen merecido ese mensaje— reconoció Harumi un poco fastidiada— durante todo este año ustedes siempre interrumpieron a Haruko cuando ella quería pasar algún momento íntimo a solas con Yoshiro, no hace falta recordarte el medio escándalo que hiciste cuando evitaste el que ambos fueran a un estanque privado en las aguas termales— decía en serias palabras mi mujer, mientras que Takeru simplemente empezaba a desviar su mirada, sin querer reconocer las palabras de Harumi por su orgullo.

—Además… ella ya es toda una mujer, no tiene por qué seguir tus órdenes en sus relaciones— reconoció mi esposa, a la par que comenzaba a caminar con un pequeño maletín colgado de su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital de Hotaru para así comenzar con su turno de trabajo, a lo que Takeru simplemente fruncía un poco el ceño ahora un poco más triste que encabronado, solamente para después ser sorprendido por el juguetón acariciar que Hanako comenzaba a hacer con su mano entre las orejas del mismo.

Ambos solamente chocaron sus miradas… mientras que Takeru observaba una tenue sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de su pareja.

—"Supongo que ya estamos algo viejos…"— reconoció en un gruñido acompañado con una pequeña carcajada Hanako, mientras que esta solamente le daba una palmadita a la mejilla del Lucario, con intenciones de hacer que este dejara de tener aquella cara amurrada—"Ambos sabemos que Harumi dice la verdad… aunque eso no evita el que nosotros no podamos protegerla y cuidarla, pero creo que ya es momento de que dejemos que "otro" se encargue de esa tarea un poco más" — dijo finalmente en un tranquilo gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que solamente le da un beso en la mejilla a Takeru, para después acariciarla por unos momentos antes de separarse y volver a caminar hacia la casa.

Takeru seguía en silencio… Hanako ya había vuelto a entrar, mientras que Takeshi aún permanecía estampado en el suelo, a lo que el Lucario solamente deja escapar un gruñido a la vez que empezaba a ver hacia el cielo parcialmente nublado de aquel día, intentando "madurar" de cierta manera y sobreponerse nuevamente ante su orgullo.

Mi amigo simplemente deja escapar una tenue carcajada una vez pasado varios segundos de silencio, para después bajar la mirada y negar levemente unas cuantas veces con su cabeza.

—Ya… vámonos enano, perdimos— reconoció de manera fanfarrona el Lucario, obviamente habiendo finalmente superado el hecho de que Haruko y Yoshiro tarde o temprano pasarían a nuevos "niveles" en su relación, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a levantar el pie de mi hijo, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la casa una vez que vio que el mismo no se iba a levantar ante lo "choqueado" que aún se encontraba tras aquella inédita situación.

Mi familia nuevamente comenzó así su día a día… mis hijos fueron al colegio mientras que Takeru simplemente volvió a acompañar junto con Hanako a Harumi en el hospital, no habiendo que ayudar a repartir mercaderías aquel día, debido a que, para aquel entonces muy esporádicamente el Lucario lo hacía, en parte gracias al uso de algunos vehículos que se fueron implementando para el transporte, necesitando de carretas solo en los casos en los que los caminos se encontraban más dañados, como los que unían a Hotaru con algunas casas que se encontraban más al exterior del mismo pueblo, siendo en estos casos donde mi amigo intervenía.

Ya más o menos por dichas tempranas horas de la mañana de aquel día, dentro del bosque el tenue bullicio del resto de los pokémon a como era lo común en aquel lugar emergía conforme todos de igual manera comenzaban a despertar de un plácido sueño.

Dentro… en cierto sector el cual todos piensan, solamente la calma formaba parte de todo lo que ahí se encontraba… desde el pequeño riachuelo como los árboles y arbustos que ahí existían, hasta las velas las cuales se habían consumido por completo luego de haber permanecido encendidas durante toda la noche.

En el centro… Yoshiro simplemente se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre la manta, mientras que Haruko se encontraba a su lado, estando rodeada por el brazo del mismo Zoroark, a la vez que esta apoyaba su mejilla en el torso del pokémon, abrazándolo y estando completamente apegada al mismo, con una de sus piernas puesta sobre la suya

Ambos pokémon se encontraban plácidamente dormidos en el acompañar del otro, sin embargo, Yoshiro fue el primero en comenzar a abrir levemente sus ojos conforme las energías volvían, quedándose en completo silencio, lanzando solo un tenue pero a la vez largo bostezo, para después restregarse un ojo con su mano libre.

Yoshiro, una vez que volvía en sí, este simplemente bajó un poco su mirada para después esbozar una pequeña y calmada sonrisa al notar que Haruko lentamente de igual manera comenzaba a estirarse aún apegada al pokémon, despertándose de igual manera por los movimientos del Zoroark, a lo que este simplemente lanza una pequeña carcajada cuando escucha un gruñido malhumorado por parte de la Lucario.

— _No quiero despertar…_ — dijo Haruko en un susurro a la par que la misma escondía su cara en el torso de Yoshiro, a lo que este solamente vuelve a lanzar otra carcajada a la vez que simplemente abrazaba con más fuerza a la pokémon.

—" _¿Despertar?... ¿Acaso dormimos?"_ — dijo en un tenue y risueño gruñido el Zoroark, solo causando que la Lucario comenzara a reír levemente a la vez que se mordía el labio ante el significado intrínseco y de difícil significado que aquellas palabras significaban, a la par que le daba un pequeño golpe juguetón en su torso, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente se encorva levemente para después volver a abrazar a Haruko, la cual le correspondía el gesto con gusto.

Pasaron los segundos… ambos solo se quedaban en aquella postura, entre caricias y juegos junto con alguna que otra conversación, los pokémon simplemente continuaban recostados en aquel cómodo lugar.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es esto? — Decía Haruko en una de sus preguntas aleatorias, a la par que alzaba la pequeña esfera celeste que sujetaba el pelo de Yoshiro, mientras tenía su nuca apoyada sobre el brazo extendido del Zoroark, a la vez que este simplemente tenía su vista entrecerrada y boca sonriente.

—" _No tengo ni la más mínima idea…"—_ reconoció en un suave gruñido el Zoroark a la vez que el mismo simplemente acariciaba el estómago de la Lucario, mientras que esta tenía sus mejillas infladas y vista concentrada en la esfera que sostenía arriba de la misma.

—"¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?" — preguntó ahora el Zoroark, mientras que Haruko seguía observando concentrada aquella esfera.

— _Todo tiene aura… incluso tu pelo, pero cuando veo esto es..._ — Haruko estaba consternada, a lo que solamente se exalta cuando Yoshiro toma ahora sus manos, y arroja con normalidad la esfera hacia un lado.

—" _No te cuestiones cosas como esas… es solo una tonta esfera que nos sale cuando evolucionamos, nada más"_ — reconoció ahora en un bajo y a la vez serio gruñido el pokémon, a la vez que este solo sostenía a la par que acariciaba las manos de Haruko.

La Lucario simplemente levantó la mirada una vez que sintió aquel obvio cambio de reacción por parte de su pareja, a lo que esta intenta observar a Yoshiro a los ojos, solamente para darse cuenta de su triste mirada una vez que dio con su objetivo.

Haruko no tardó mucho en entender… estaba más que claro que aquella esfera ocultaba el aura del cabello de Yoshiro que pasaba por el medio de este, y luego de sacar las obvias conclusiones pertinentes, ya comenzaba a dar por hecho el cómo se creó el metal que bloqueaba al aura junto con sus respectivas versiones del mismo…

Y cual fue el primer Zoroark… que se utilizó como experimento para encontrar dicho metal.

— _Lo siento…_ — dijo en un arrepentido susurro la Lucario, a la par que volvía a abrazar ahora triste a Yoshiro, adoptando incluso una posición fetal al lado del Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente empezaba a posar su mejilla en la frente de la pokémon.

Nuevamente el silencio comenzaba a abordar a la pareja… Haruko se lamentaba cada vez más de haber puesto aquel tema de conversación, a lo que simplemente se queda pensando por unos segundos, para después abrir sus ojos decidida, a lo que simplemente exalta levemente al Zoroark cuando esta se mueve y se acuesta sobre el mismo, colocando ambos antebrazos entre su torso y el suyo, a la par que levantaba de manera juguetona sus piernas.

—Vamos... no me gusta verte así… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? —preguntó de manera alegre Haruko, a la par que zarandeaba sus piernas mientras esperaba respuesta del Zoroark cuyo rostro se tornó pensativo luego de aquella pregunta.

—" _Algo… ¿Divertido?"_ — reconoció con mirada picarona y burlona el Zoroark, a lo que Haruko solo le vuelve a dar un pequeño e inofensivo golpe en su rostro, para después simplemente empezar a reír al igual que Yoshiro, el cual simplemente la abraza para después darle un beso y rodar con ella en el suelo, mientras que Haruko intentaba fingir el que no deseaba recibir aquellos tratos por simple mañosa juguetona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Censured by Yoshiro (… Again ¬-¬?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atardecía… eran más o menos las seis de la tarde, mientras que el anaranjado cielo daba el toque perfecto a aquel amarillento pastizal en el cual las tenues brizas causaban el desordenado y a la vez hermoso baile en el mismo.

Sin embargo, dos azuladas orejas emergiendo de un momento a otro, irrumpen en el lugar de manera estrepitosa, a lo que dichas orejas se giran de izquierda a derecha, para después empezar a desplazarse a saltos por aquellos largos pastizales.

Recorrieron unos cuantos metros, a lo que nuevamente dichas orejas vuelven a detenerse para después girarse de izquierda a derecha, siendo precedidas ahora por una pequeña y negra nariz emergiendo a su lado, la cual olfateó por unos segundos, solamente para después ser la cabeza de Haruko la que, con mirada curiosa a la par que retadora, intentaba esconderse lo mejor posible.

Solamente para lanzar un estrepitoso y asustado grito, cuando una enorme sombra salta rápidamente sobre la misma.

Para después ser continuado por varias risas de la Lucario una vez que era Yoshiro el que ahora se encontraba sobre esta, a la par que le hacía varias cosquillas.

—¡E-Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! — gritaba la Lucario, pidiendo piedad ante la tortura que aquel Zoroark la hacía pasar.

—"Entonces… ¡¿Quién es el mejor rastreador?!" — decía en gruñidos el rojinegro pokémon, a la vez que el mismo seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Haruko en su panza.

—¡Y-Yo! — seguía prevaleciendo el orgullo de la pokémon a pesar de tal tortura, mientras esta continuaba en sus acongojadas risas, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente se muerde el labio por lo mucho que le gustaba la actitud de la Lucario, para después simplemente abrazarla con fuerza y aún de manera juguetona y empezar a morderla varias veces y con la misma actitud, siendo recibidas con más risas por parte de la Lucario.

Ambos pokémon simplemente giraban aún acostados por aquel pastizal, sin importarles en lo absoluto contra qué pasaran, solamente para terminar por chocar con un árbol que se encontraba en el centro de aquel lugar, siendo Yoshiro el que recibió gran parte del daño por aquel choque recibido de lleno en su espalda, a lo que simplemente lanza un alarido entre risas, a la vez que Haruko también lanzaba uno por lo fuerte que se escuchó aquel choque.

—¿E-Estás b-bien? — preguntó aún entre risas Haruko, a la vez que esta llevaba y sobaba la espalda del Zoroark, mientras que este, también entre risas, simplemente comienza a calmarse aún con una sonrisa, a la par que el mismo se encontraba sobre la misma Lucario, con sus ojos puestos sobre la de la esta, a lo que solo se quedaba en silencio y de manera pensativa ante aquella pregunta…

Pasaron varios segundos… ambos pokémon solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, mientras que estos solo tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros…

Yoshiro, en un simple movimiento, solamente puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la Lucario, mientras que esta solo cerró sus ojos por un breve momento a la vez que se acercaba y se dejaba acariciar por la misma, para después volver a abrirlos y seguir observando al Zoroark.

—" _Te amo…"_ — dijo en un tenue gruñido Yoshiro… a lo que Haruko abre un poco más sus ojos luego de tales palabras, solamente para aparecer en las mejillas de la misma un tenue rubor…

Para ser respondido con un apasionado beso ahora de la Lucario hacia el Zoroark.

—" _Te amo…"_ — las palabras dichas ahora por telepatía por parte de la Lucario resonaron en la mente del Zoroark, mientras que estos simplemente tenían sus ojos cerrados en aquel infinito espacio en el cual ambos se encontraban.

Los seres cuyos labios tardaron varios minutos en separarse simplemente se sentaron y apoyaron al lado de aquel árbol … seguían en sus conversaciones, mientras que ahora el silencio era el único acompañante de la pareja, disfrutándolo a pesar de todo, estando cómodos en aquel ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó incluso una hora… tanto Yoshiro como Haruko sabían que ya era hora de regresar, sin embargo, lo a gusto que se sentían en aquel momento les impedía el solo insinuar el que estos debían irse de aquel lugar.

Haruko simplemente dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoshiro, mientras que este hacía lo mismo sobre ella, a la par que los dos simplemente observaban sonrientes y con ojos entrecerrados el bosque que se alcanzaba a ver al final de aquella pradera.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero… cambiando por completo su actitud, cuando un leve y casi indetectable sonido pone a ambos en alerta.

 **.**

 **.**

Unos pasos… unos breves y escondidos pasos fueron lo primero que irrumpió en aquel momento; tanto el Zoroark como la Lucario se consternaron ante aquel sonido, no dándole mucha importancia desde un principio, a la vez que las orejas de ambos se levantaron en el acto.

—"¿Sientes algo?" — preguntó Yoshiro a Haruko, mientras que esta solamente fruncía el ceño, a la vez que comenzaba a fastidiarse.

—Nada… lo más probable es que sea Takeshi o mi papá ocultando sus auras— reconoció a la par que inflaba sus mejillas la Lucario, una vez que esta no detectó ningún aura a sus alrededores.

—¡Salgan de ahí metiches! ¡¿No les quedó claro el mensaje de la mañana?! — gritó fastidiada la Lucario, a la vez que esta se ponía de pie, reflejando solo la ira en su rostro…

Pero exaltándola completamente… cuando varios pokémon comenzaban a emerger del pastizal una vez que esta dijo aquellas palabras…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de ello el silencio reinó… Yoshiro de igual manera empezaba a levantarse una vez que todos aquellos pokémon parecían estar rodeándolos, siendo estos de diversos tamaños y colores, todos con una mirada que irradiaba molestia e incluso, en algunos casos, ira…

Yoshiro simplemente fruncía el ceño, a lo que lentamente comenzaba a posar su mano sobre el hombro de Haruko para así hacerle entender de que esta se quedara al lado del mismo, sin embargo, varios pokémon de tipo fuego comenzaban a hacer emerger de los mismos varias llamas, ya fuese desde sus espaldas, como también desde sus manos o bocas.

Haruko lentamente comenzaba a preocuparse, a la par que intentaba comenzar a hacer emerger en ella el estado aural…

Solamente para abrir sus ojos por completo, cuando esta se da cuenta de que su fuerza ni su aura respondía.

—"No buscamos problemas" — Yoshiro empezó a hablar, completamente ajeno a la reacción de Haruko, mientras que este simplemente observaba a cada uno de los pokémon ahí presentes, los cuales de igual manera no despegaban su mirada de aquellos, manteniendo sus habilidades activas pero no lanzándolas a pesar de todo.

—"Este territorio no les pertenece" — un gruñido comenzaba a resaltar de los demás, a lo que Yoshiro y Haruko se giran hacia el origen del mismo, solamente para ver como unos pokémon en aquel circulo se apartaban para así dejar pasar al que parecía ser el jefe de los mismos.

Siendo este… un Gallade del cual resaltaba una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba cerrado por lo mismo, mientras que el derecho observaba fijamente a los dos pokémon.

—No veo tu nombre puesto en ninguna parte para decir que es tuyo — Haruko empezaba a enojarse ante la situación, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente toma un poco su mano con más fuerza, dándole señales de que no era recomendable el decir aquellas palabras.

El rostro del Gallade no se inmutó en lo más mínimo luego de las palabras dichas por la Lucario, a lo que este simplemente comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos más, para después quedar más o menos a la mitad de la distancia entre los pokémon que los rodeaban junto con Yoshiro y Haruko.

—"No hables cuando no te den la palabra, mujer… no es a ti a quien le hablo" — reconoció en serios gruñidos el pokémon, a la par que el mismo simplemente tenía puesta su mirada sobre el Zoroark que tenía delante suyo.

Yoshiro simplemente frunció el ceño luego de aquellas palabras, sin reaccionar de momento a las mismas debido a lo desventajoso que se encontraban ambos en aquella situación.

—"A partir de aquí, estas tierras son de los pokémon… no me importa en lo más mínimo si deseas **metérselo** otras veinte veces más en tu pueblo de humanos, pero tengan por seguro de que no tienen permitido adentrarse mucho en este bosque… ya no pertenecen aquí" — decía en serias palabras el Gallade, no provocando mayores cambios en el rostro de Yoshiro, mientras que en el de Haruko un tenue y enojado rubor emergía por lo vulnerable que la había dejado tras aquellas palabras.

Los segundos de tención aumentaban constantemente mientras el silencio continuaba siendo la única respuesta por parte de Yoshiro ante las ofensivas palabras del Gallade; sin embargo, tanto este como el resto de los pokémon dan un paso hacia atrás una vez que notan como Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar con Haruko tomada de su mano hacia donde el tuerto pokémon se encontraba aún de pie delante de los mismos.

Los pokémon se preparaban para atacar… Yoshiro se acercaba cada vez más al Gallade, mientras que este se mantenía firme a pesar de todo ante la mirada intimidante del Zoroark.

Pero solo para llegar al clímax de tensión… cuando Yoshiro y Haruko pasaron por el lado del Gallade.

—"Nos retiramos entonces…"— dijo en un serio gruñido el Zoroark, acompañado de una aún avergonzada y molesta Haruko, la cual deseaba moler a golpes a aquel Gallade que la había ofendido de tal manera.

—"Y también controla a tu hembra…"— el Gallade se giraba hacia Yoshiro y Haruko nuevamente los cuales les daban la espalda, a la par que se alejaban—"Pareciera que abre la boca tan fácil como las pier…"— el pokémon se quedó en completo silencio…

Una vez que Yoshiro simplemente se giró y observó directamente a los ojos de aquel pokémon, mientras que la seriedad y el desprecio se veían claramente reflejadas en su mirada.

Nuevamente un silencio se formó por otros segundos… a lo que Yoshiro simplemente vuelve a girarse, para después retirarse del lugar entre las sombras de sus ilusiones y así evitar ser seguidos o vistos… mientras que el resto de los pokémon no entendían qué era lo que ocurría…

Hasta que volvieron a girarse hacia el Gallade, para verlo completamente de rodillas en el suelo… con su ojo completamente abierto, mientras que el sudor y los temblores presentes en todo su cuerpo solo dejaban aún más consternados a los pokémon que comenzaban a acercarse hacia el mismo.

—"M-Malditos ilusionistas…"— el Gallade decía apenas en gruñidos, refiriéndose a toda la especie de Yoshiro, exaltando nuevamente a los pokémon cuando este comenzó a vomitar de un momento a otro, a lo que rápidamente alguno de sus compañeros comenzaron a acercarse hacia el en son de apoyo.

—"¡N-No me toquen!" —gritó enfurecido el pokémon, mientras que este intentaba levantarse del suelo, a la par que sus temblorosas rodillas le hacían casi imposible aquella tarea.

Todo se había oscurecido en la mente del Gallade una vez que Yoshiro conectó su mirada con la suya… el tiempo se había detenido completamente para el pokémon una vez que la ilusión fue impuesta…

Viendo… en aquel mundo manipulado y creado por el mismo Zoroark, cómo Yoshiro se encontraba de pie delante del mismo, mientras que su poder e imponencia era reflejado en el tamaño excesivo que el mismo Zoroark poseía en "su mundo", igualando al de un edificio de varios pisos.

—Vuelve a abrir tu asquerosa boca…— la voz grave del Zoroark se hacía presente en aquel llano y oscuro lugar, a la par que con su pie aplastaba casi todo el cuerpo del Gallade, haciendo que el mismo gritara del dolor luego de sentir como todos sus huesos se quebraban dentro de la ilusión de Yoshiro.

— **Y me aseguraré de cortar tu lengua parte por parte…** — reconoció enfurecido el Zoroark, a la par que este alzaba su pie para después volver a aplastar al galladle cuyas heridas nuevamente volvían a abrirse.

Repitiendo el proceso por un día entero en aquel mundo de ilusiones... mientras que en el real solo transcurrieron dos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto el Zoroark como la Lucario caminaban lentamente de regreso a su hogar, mientras que Haruko simplemente se encontraba cabizbaja… aún dolida por las palabras dichas por el Gallade tiempo atrás, a lo que casi ni se inmuta cuando Yoshiro la atrae con su brazo hacia el mismo, aún en su caminar.

Haruko simplemente dejaba reposar su mejilla en el hombro de Yoshiro, mientras que esta no dejaba de observar hacia el vacío, a la vez que el Zoroark levemente desviaba su mirada hacia la pokémon, la cual de igual manera no se percataba de lo mismo.

—" _Oye…"_ — el Zoroark ahora se detenía a la par que tomaba las manos de la Lucario, mientras que la misma solamente intentaba no chocar la mirada con la de su pareja, completamente avergonzada y humillada por las palabras antes escuchadas.

—" _Las palabras de ese imbécil… ni siquiera describen pésimamente las cosas que hicimos anoche..."_ — Yoshiro intentaba conectar la mirada de Haruko, mientras que esta simplemente se mordía el labio aún avergonzada y dolida, para después abrazar al Zoroark y ocultar su mirada en su torso— _"Esa noche… es algo que no cambiaría absolutamente por nada de este mundo…"_ — reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa el pokémon a la par que apoyaba su mentón en la frente de Haruko.

—" _Y no quiero que te sientas avergonzada o humillada por haber hecho algo tan especial… por culpa de las palabras de ese estúpido"_ — seguía diciendo el Zoroark, a lo que este vuelve a separar a Haruko, para así poder finalmente chocar la mirada con la Lucario.

—" _Las únicas palabras… que mi tonta… bella… tierna… y apestosa Haruko debe escuchar y tomar realmente en serio… son las mías"_ — reconoció con una gran sonrisa el rojinegro pokémon, haciendo que Haruko abriera completamente sus ojos ante tales palabras, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente los tenía cerrados y con un feliz rubor en sus mejillas.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor… nada les importaba mientras estuvieran con el otro; el pueblo se veía a lo lejos, mientras que en aquel sector… Haruko besando a Yoshiro era el principal plano ante tal escena, mientras que en las mejillas de la sonrojada Lucario unas cuantas lágrimas seguían su curso por los sentimientos antes vividos…

Y por el amor que sentía hacia el mismo Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anochecía… ya para ese entonces Yoshiro y Haruko finalmente regresaban, mientras que las luces de los postes comenzaban a encenderse por las altas horas de la noche en la que se encontraban.

Haruko simplemente estaba ahora apoyada con una sonrisa sobre el hombro de Yoshiro, mientras que este de igual manera estaba apoyado en la misma a la par que la abrazaba y miraba hacia adelante con una sonrisa.

Lentamente, conforme daban algunos pasos, las narices de Yoshiro y Haruko comenzaban a contraerse luego de unos segundos, a la par que la extrañez los abordaba por cada paso que daban y aquel aroma tan inconfundible los preocupaba aún más…

Aquel aroma del excesivo humo que existía en los cielos de aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo lo indicaba… no era cualquier humo el que lentamente convertía el despejado camino en uno completamente opacado, mientras que las negras cenizas cayendo de manera lenta y calmada solo aumentaba aún más la preocupación en aquellos pokémon que comenzaron a correr hacia el origen de aquel humo incesante, no tardando mucho en encontrarlo una vez que comenzaron a percibir de igual manera el brillo anaranjado que a lo lejos emergía cerca de la municipalidad de Hotaru.

Siendo el origen de aquel brillo… el hospital de nuestro pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro y Haruko corrían lo más rápido que podían… sus mentes les jugaban malas pasadas conforme la imaginación iba dando forma a un sinfín de situaciones que pudiesen estar provocando las llamas que incluso se llegaban a ver emanando desde varios pisos en lo alto del edificio…

Quedando completamente choqueados una vez finalmente llegaron… y vieron a un sinfín de personas alborotadas en las afueras de aquel hospital.

Ancianos, niños, adultos… todos estaban siendo retirados en un clima de estrés y tención otorgados por la increíble cantidad de humo que expelía cada rincón del edificio, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro no tardaron en encontrar a Harumi junto con Hanako, las cuales estaban intentando ayudar y cuidar a los enfermos que se encontraban en peores condiciones.

—¡Mamá! — Haruko al instante gritó una vez que observó a Hanako, a lo que la Lopunny se exalta para después ver como la Lucario se acercaba corriendo hacia la misma, mientras que Yoshiro le seguía por detrás, siendo recibidos ambos con un preocupante a la par que aliviado abrazo.

—¡¿D-Donde están papá y los demás?! — preguntó aún asustada la pokémon, a lo que Hanako simplemente asiente a la par que negaba, intentando empezar a hablar, sin embargo, Harumi al instante vuelve a llamarla para después apartarse ambos e ir a socorrer a más enfermos que salían de aquel infernal edificio.

—"¡Todos están intentando sacar a las personas del hospital!" — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Hanako en un gruñido antes de volver a ayudar a transportar a un anciano fuera del lugar.

Yoshiro y Haruko estaban completamente consternados… todo se movía demasiado rápido, las personas iban y venían, a la par que las explosiones que esporádicamente ocurrían en las ventanas del edificio solo alteraban aún más a los pokémon junto con las personas.

A lo que… en el momento en el que una última explosión se dio, Yoshiro y Haruko se percataron como Takeshi junto con Takeru emergían de la salida del edificio, mientras que el Lucario cargaba a un casi inconsciente Takeshi sobre su espalda, junto con otro joven de unos veinticinco años de edad cubierto por una bata blanca de hospital.

—"¡Takeshi, Takeru!" — gritó Yoshiro a la par que Haruko llamaba a por su padre y hermano respectivamente de igual manera, mientras que estos fueron a ayudar, notando y preocupándose rápidamente conforme se daban cuenta del cansancio presente en el actuar del chamuscado Lucario, mientras que esto era incluso pasable ante la condición en la que Takeshi se encontraba…

Con su cuerpo completamente lleno de cortadas y moretones.

— _U-Usó demasiado el estado aural…_ — Takeru decía apenas, completamente sofocado por todo el humo que respiró dentro de aquel edificio, mientras que este casi pierde el equilibrio si es que Haruko junto con Yoshiro no lo ayudan a recostarse a la par que dejaban al joven que también cargaba el Lucario en un lugar seguro.

Takeshi apenas y tenía sus ojos abiertos… su estado aural era demasiado inestable, apenas unos minutos dentro de la primera fase lo obligaban a requerir una gran cantidad de aura y energía, viéndose reflejado en las heridas antes mencionadas.

— _E-Este era el último…_ — reconoció Takeru a la vez que se dejaba reposar sobre los brazos de su hija, la cual simplemente mantenía el ceño fruncido entristecida por la condición de su padre y Takeshi.

—"Esperen…"— el gruñido de Yoshiro se hizo presente, ocasionando que tanto Lucario como chico abrieran levemente sus ojos, mientras que el Zoroark intentaba observar a su alrededor, identificando a cada una de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso ante el mismo desorden que se presentaba por la misma conmoción…

Haciendo que un simple sudor frío recorriera su frente una vez que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

—"¡¿Dónde está Hiyori?!" — fue el único gruñido que alcanzó a gritar el Zoroark…

Haciendo que Takeru… e incluso Takeshi en aquella deplorable condición en la que se encontraba, abrieron estrepitosamente sus ojos luego de que el horror abordara sus pensamientos tras el significado de aquellas simples palabras.

Takeru se levantaba casi al unísono… a la par que el mismo no podía observar ningún aura a su alrededor debido al sello que le había puesto Haruko.

—¡Haruko! ¡¿Puedes ver su aura?! — preguntó dolido Takeru, a la par que se llevaba la mano al pecho debido a que comenzaba a hiperventilarse ante la tensión de la situación, dificultándole debido al poco oxígeno que recogían sus pulmones.

Haruko simplemente temblaba… su miedo aumentaba cada vez más conforme la realidad le confirmaba lo que tiempo atrás en aquel prado comenzó a sospechar como una posibilidad…

Ya que… por alguna extraña razón… Haruko ya no era capaz de entrar al estado aural… como tampoco el usar sus habilidades como el detectar el aura a su alrededor.

La Lucario simplemente observaba aterrada al vacío… el miedo y la culpa la abordaba; no sabía absolutamente qué hacer ante tal situación en la que, sin el estado aural, se sentía completamente inútil para intentar hacer algo para encontrar a Hiyori.

Yoshiro intentaba pensar… su rostro únicamente reflejaba miedo, sin embargo, la mano de Takeshi sosteniendo su muñeca lo exalta.

— _Hiyori…_ — Takeshi intentaba hablar con todas sus fuerzas, pero siendo el resultado de las mismas un tenue susurro, por lo que Yoshiro se acercó rápidamente hacia el mismo con tal de poder así escucharlo.

— _Ella no debía… fue a ayudar… a sa-sacar a las personas en el séptimo piso…_ —decía en débiles palabras mi hijo, haciendo que en la mente del Zoroark un sinfín de malos presagios se avecinaran conforme las ideas y su cruel imaginación lo iban guiando hacia lo que realmente acontecía en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo… todos sus pensamientos se vieron sosegados… a la par que su pelaje se erizaba por completo en el momento en el que aquellas palabras comenzaron a resonar en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por favor! — el grito de un hombre no menor a unos treinta años de edad resonaba con furia y desesperación, a la par que interrumpía a todos los médicos presentes en el lugar los cuales trabajaban arduamente en tratar las heridas de los pacientes cuyos estados eran tan críticos que debían ser tratados mientras eran trasladados hacia zonas seguras.

—¡¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?! — el hombre intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una respuesta ante aquella pregunta a la par que daba indicaciones sobre la ubicación del mismo dentro del hospital, mientras que el silencio o el negar de las cabezas de las personas cuya atención estaba centrada hacia otros solo le hacían aumentar aún más el miedo en su interior, a la vez que las lágrimas eran fácilmente apreciables por el Zoroark cuya mirada estaba completamente puesta sobre el mismo.

Nadie más preguntaba por algún ser querido… aquel incendio era algo en el cual absolutamente todos los del pueblo estaban conscientes… no iban a permitir que algún familiar peligrase por culpa del mismo.

Y es por eso… que fue fácilmente suponible por Yoshiro y los demás, el que Hiyori no permitiría que alguien se quedase dentro de aquel edificio.

Takeru, incluso en su agotado estado, comenzaba a levantarse bruscamente para después comenzar a correr de manera torpe hacia el hospital, mientras que el miedo de igual manera comenzaba a abordarlo a pasos agigantados conforme la sospecha de que Hiyori se encontraba dentro de aquel hospital se volvía cada vez más clara.

Las explosiones continuaban… pequeños contenedores de oxígeno encontrados en algunas de las habitaciones convertían aquel escenario en un tortuoso infierno para mi familia.

El marco de la entrada cedía… las llamas y el humo emanaban de la misma con gran intensidad, mientras que lentamente la estructura de aquella zona comenzaba a ceder.

Takeru estaba con su vista fija en el hospital… su agotamiento no era impedimento para su fuerza de voluntad, pero incluso a pesar de esta, sus temblorosas piernas no respondían del todo… haciendo que el mismo cayera de rodillas al suelo en consecuencia, lanzando un grito en son de la lucha que el mismo se estaba obligando a cargar… pero solamente quedar en silencio a la par que anonadado…

Cuando era Yoshiro el que, en un rápido movimiento, pasó corriendo a su lado para después entrar al hospital… antes de que la entrada del mismo se derrumbara por completo de manera estrepitosa a la par que las llamas y las chispas emergían con una mayor intensidad.

—¡Yoshiro! — gritaron asustados tanto Takeru como Haruko al unísono una vez que se percataron de lo que el Zoroark había hecho…

Sin embargo… ya era demasiado tarde… ni siquiera Haruko, a pesar de tener las intenciones, pudo ir en su búsqueda una vez que Yoshiro se fue, las llamas eran tales que ya no era posible el poder entrar nuevamente en aquel edificio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada se comparaba a lo que adentro de aquellas paredes se encontraba, en comparación a lo que todos veían en las afueras de aquel edificio…

Las llamas eran lo de menos… el humo, tan concentrado y tóxico que se encontraba era tal, que apenas y Yoshiro fue capaz de encorvarse debido al mismo, mientras que las tenues explosiones que iban y venían entre los pasillos solo causaban un mayor impedimento para el Zoroark el poder ubicarse dentro del mismo, a lo que este simplemente se recuesta en el suelo, para después comenzar a caminar rápidamente usando sus cuatro extremidades, ya que el humo solo se encontraba concentrado en la superficie.

Bajo el humo… las llamas eran las que ahora resaltaban, las chispas iban y venían, quemando algunas partes de la cabellera del Zoroark en consecuencia, mientras que este casi hasta las ignoraba a pesar del tenue dolor que más de alguna le causaba.

Yoshiro se movía con rapidez… su deseo por encontrar a Hiyori era tal, que incluso en aquel costoso caminar para el mismo luego de años usando solo sus dos piernas para ello, el emplear ahora sus manos le daba una tenue nostalgia acompañada con otro impulso hacia su actuar, a la par que su torso estaba casi a pocos centímetros del suelo ante la gran cantidad de humo que no hacía nada más que aumentar… volviendo aquella corta brecha de oxígeno entre este y el suelo poco a poco más inexistente conforme cada segundo pasaba.

Nada lo detenía… las pequeñas explosiones seguían, pero él, fijo en su destino, no tardó mucho en encontrar las escaleras del edificio, empezando a subir por las mismas con la misma velocidad de antes, a la par que el humo lentamente comenzaba a apoderarse de cada rincón en donde el aire pudiera seguir existiendo, haciendo que en Yoshiro las consecuencias de la inexistencia del mismo se viese reflejado en su constante jadeo mezclado con la tos seca que de vez en cuando el pokémon no podía contener.

No tardó mucho en llegar al séptimo piso… aquellas eran las escaleras de emergencia, y solo la puerta indicando en el centro de la misma el número del piso en el que se encontraba trajeron consigo el leve alivio del Zoroark ante el agotamiento que le abordaba, viendo apenas el símbolo en la puerta por el humo antes mencionado, a lo que este simplemente abre de manera estrepitosa la puerta de aquel piso…

Solamente para caer al suelo… una vez que una gran pantalla de humo aún más densa que la que se encontraba en las escaleras, golpea de cara al cuerpo del Zoroark, siendo tan asfixiante que incluso el mismo pokémon se echó al suelo por mero instinto luego de respirar de manera abrupta aquel tóxico gas.

Yoshiro simplemente volvió a toser a la par que se llevaba la mano a su boca, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a asustarse cada vez que su vista perdía el enfoque en las cosas… tornándose borrosa a ratos, mientras que su respirar se volvía lento y costoso.

El Zoroark solamente apretaba su mandíbula… absolutamente nada se observaba en aquel piso… y solo la leve sospecha de que Hiyori ahí se encontraba era lo que lo impulsaba a querer adentrarse en aquel infierno.

Solamente para armarse de toda la energía que a él le quedaba… para después saltar al instante y de manera rápida hacia adentro de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No veía nada… sus emociones y preocupación lo impulsaban a seguir caminando en aquel lugar, prácticamente a ciegas a la vez que el mismo gritaba una y otra vez el nombre y con el poco oxígeno que existía en sus pulmones el nombre de mi hija…

—"¡Hiyori!" — gritaba en gruñidos roncos y cada vez más tenues el Zoroark, a la par que el humo parecía emerger de cualquier lugar que el Zoroark intentase observar.

Nada se escuchaba… el Zoroark, cuyos ojos se enrojecían cada vez que el mismo se atrevía a abrirlos y estos entraban en contacto con el humo simplemente podían reflejar impotencia, mientras que las esperanzas por encontrar a mi hija cada vez se volvían más escazas…

La única opción que le quedaba… era retirarse de aquella habitación de una buena vez por todas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—… _Yoshi… ro…_ — aquel susurro… que incluso con toda la conmoción que a su alrededor ocurría… hicieron abrir los ojos del Zoroark de una manera estrepitosa, incluso aguantando el dolor del contacto con el humo, aquella voz era imposible de no reconocer por Yoshiro…

Aquella voz… de mi hija apenas consciente, oculta dentro de un armario en una de las habitaciones.

Y solo fue cuando Yoshiro se dio la vuelta para volver a ir en búsqueda de Hiyori…

 **.**

 **Cuando uno de los tanques de oxígeno finalmente cede ante la presión y el calor de aquel lugar… explotando a unos cuantos metros de Yoshiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaba… la onda expansiva fue tal que incluso el humo se apartó por unos segundos… mientras que un fuerte pitido era lo único que era percibido por Yoshiro una vez aquella explosión ocurrió, a la par que el mismo se encontraba en el suelo, casi noqueado por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se dio luego de chocar con una pared aledaña.

Su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa… el humo nuevamente comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar… en aquel estado… ni siquiera era pensable el encontrar a Hiyori y mucho menos al hijo de aquel hombre que aún se encontraba en las afueras.

Yoshiro simplemente apretaba levemente su mandíbula… sus brazos y piernas temblaban, mientras que ahora el humo cubría por completo su cuerpo, adentrándose casi en su totalidad en los pulmones del pokémon…

Perdiendo así… la consciencia por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Imágenes… solo las imágenes eran las que azotaban al Zoroark en aquel mundo en blanco en el que se encontraba luego de desmayarse…

El silencio y la nitidez le eran extraños luego de tan movido ambiente del cual provino, simplemente para quedarse en silencio cuando de la nada me ve de pie delante de él, sonriéndole…

Yoshiro no decía nada… mi rostro sonriente de por si lo consternaba, sin embargo, este vuelve a sorprenderse en el momento en el que nota como lentamente mi familia comenzaba a emerger a mis espaldas... los cuales simplemente de igual manera le sonreían, a la par que Sora y otros conocidos del pueblo emergían…

Aquel espacio en blanco lentamente comenzaba a llenarse, yo seguía encontrándome al centro de todo, mientras que Yoshiro lentamente comenzaba a bajar sus orejas al sentirse solo en aquel lado, a la par que el resto era completamente llenado por los habitantes de Hotaru.

Solo había silencio… Yoshiro se había negado a seguir viendo aquella escena, mientras que no había nadie a su lado confortándolo o acompañándolo en su soledad…

Sin embargo… varias palmaditas en su mejilla lo hicieron reaccionar de nuevo, viéndome nuevamente a mí, ahora agachado, mientras continuaba sonriéndole.

—No cometí ningún error…— dije a la par que cerraba mis ojos, manteniendo mi sonrisa— sigo firme en mi elección— reconocí como últimas palabras, para después finalmente desvanecerme de aquel lugar… a lo que Yoshiro continuó mirando hacia adelante una vez que mi cuerpo dejó de existir en aquel blanco espacio…

Para después observarse a sí mismo de pie y con una sonrisa… mientras que este era ahora el que ocupaba mi lugar en el centro en donde todos los habitantes de Hotaru lo acompañaban.

 **Haciendo que el mismo Zoroark solo frunciera el ceño con decisión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos antes…

Harumi junto con Haruko nuevamente volvían a aparecer en las afueras del hospital, una vez que todas las personas enfermas y heridas volvieran a ser tratadas y llevadas a un lugar seguro.

Mi esposa le había dicho a mi hija el que ella la esperara en la zona segura en donde estaban transportando a los enfermos, sin embargo, estaba más que claro el que la misma no había obedecido las palabras de su madre, por lo que esta, una vez que volvió junto con Hanako con el resto de los heridos y vio que Hiyori no estaba, fue al instante en su búsqueda.

Harumi y Hanako simplemente corrían… el miedo lentamente empezaba a abordarlas conforme la imaginación dentro de las mentes de estas emergía al igual a como fue con Yoshiro y Haruko tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera existieron palabras que hicieran que la intuición de mi esposa se apoyara en alguna clase de justificación una vez que la misma y Hanako llegaron finalmente a las afueras del hospital…

En el momento en el que estas vieron… a Haruko y Takeru junto con Takeshi observándolas con pequeñas lágrimas incontenibles emergiendo de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rostro de Harumi fue el que más se vio afectado… sus ojos se abrían por completo conforme los de Haruko se cerraban con fuerza ante el miedo que la misma sentía, sin siquiera saber el cómo decirle las cosas que habían ocurrido durante aquellos minutos.

Una pequeña lágrima empezaba a emerger de sus ojos… a la par que incluso la misma solo lanzaba una pequeña carcajada al pensar que simplemente era una broma de mal gusto por parte de los Lucario y Takeshi.

Nada… Takeru y mi hijo terminaron por cerrar sus ojos de igual manera ante la impotencia de la situación.

—N-No... — la tenue y falsa sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Harumi lentamente se transformaba en un rostro completamente sumido en el llanto y la pena, a la par que tanto su barbilla como sus labios empezaban a temblar de manera completamente fuera de lo común— _N-No mi niña…_ — gemía a la par que esta simplemente se llevaba las manos a su boca, mientras que las implacables lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer por sus mejillas.

Para después asustar por completo a todos, cuando la misma mujer comenzó a correr de manera desesperada hacia el hospital…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No!... — lanzaba un desgarrador grito Harumi una vez que esta fue detenida por Haruko y Hanako, mientras que esta forcejeaba a mas no poder en contra de las pokémon…

Los gritos de Harumi al sospechar lo obvio horrorizaban a todos los ahí presentes… nada la detenía, su energía y pena era tal, que incluso era capaz de dejarse quemar por las llamas que impedían el paso hacia la entrada del hospital con tal de ir en busca de Hiyori.

Sin embargo… el séptimo piso del edificio estallando por completo heló la sangre de cualquiera que fuera capaz de escucharlo, deteniendo con ello los gritos de Harumi, mientras que sus ojos completamente abiertos fueron el único resultado luego de ver como el edificio lentamente comenzaba a desmoronarse en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo del Zoroark temblaba… sus energías se habían acabado por completo…

Pero él seguía levantándose…

Tenía varias costillas rotas a un costado por culpa de la explosión ocurrida a pocos metros del mismo…

Pero él seguía levantándose…

Su mirada opaca simplemente recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que el mismo no pudo proteger a las personas que amaba, llegando tarde o simplemente por no tener la suficiente fuerza como para poder salvarlos.

Toda aquella fuerza de voluntad… siendo la única que movía los músculos maltrechos del Zoroark, emergió junto con un poderoso rugido del mismo, a la par que de sus enrojecidos y dañados ojos el azul brillo comenzaba a emerger con una intensidad tal, que incluso con todo aquel humo aún presente a su alrededor era capaz de resaltar a varios centímetros de distancia.

En aquel momento Yoshiro ya no se encontraba consciente… su cuerpo se movía por mera voluntad, mientras que del mismo las posturas del instinto y el salvajismo era lo único que resaltaba, a la vez que de sus pies y manos las sombras de sus ilusiones comenzaban rápidamente a abordar cada rincón de aquel piso…

Aquello era su único método para encontrar a mi hija… aquellas sombras eran casi segundos ojos para el mismo Zoroark, el cual detectaría casi al instante el lugar y posición de aquel que fuera afectado por sus ilusiones…

No tardando mucho en encontrar a mi hija oculta en uno de los extremos de aquel edificio… haciendo que sus mejillas, incluso en aquel "descontrolado" estado, se relajaran…

Pero exaltándose por completo una vez más… cuando sus sombras detectaron a otra persona en el mismo piso de aquel edificio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **En una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que Hiyori se encontraba.**

 **.**

 **.**

El suelo comenzaba a ceder… dentro, en una de las habitaciones, Yoshiro de igual manera comenzaba a sentir como sus sombras comenzaban a toparse con diversos contenedores de oxígeno, los cuales, sin saber a ciencia cierta y solo suponiéndolo al pensar en el peor de los casos, se encontraban completamente intactos y con aquel material tan altamente volátil en su interior, a la par que las llamas se acercaban rápidamente hacia los mismos.

Por unos momentos, el Zoroark simplemente titubeó a su actuar, no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para salvarlos a los dos… mientras que el apretar de sus dientes era el mero reflejo de la gran impotencia que aún permanecía vigente en su agotado corazón, incluso en aquel estado de adrenalina mezclada con locura.

Pero bueno… estaba más que claro lo que el Zoroark terminaría por hacer, a la par que el mismo cuerpo del pokémon comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente entre la oscuridad.

Iluminándose por completo… luego de que los contenedores de oxígeno finalmente explotaran en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras del lugar… la explosión conmocionó a todos… la luz esparcida por la misma fue tal, que incluso gran parte del pueblo que se encontraba a varios metros del edificio, resguardados por todos los oficiales de Hotaru los cuales evitaban que los mismos se acercaran, fueron capaces de apreciar, sin embargo, incluso estos quedaron completamente abrumados ante aquella explosión…

Ya que ellos… de igual manera habían visto a Yoshiro ser el último que había entrado al mismo.

Y fue por esto… que incluso en los ojos de una de las oficiales… una pequeña lágrima comenzó a derramarse cuando comienza a ver el cuerpo del Zoroark salir expulsado en una bola de humo y pequeñas llamas segundos después de que aquella poderosa explosión ocurriese...

Solo era posible ver su pelaje ennegrecido… a la vez que este, completamente inconsciente y con sus ojos cerrados, tenía sobre sus brazos a Hiyori, completamente resguardada por el cuerpo del pokémon…

A la par que ambos caían a una altura de siete pisos.

La gente gritaba… el cuerpo caía rápidamente, mientras que la mayoría se llevaba sus manos a hacia sus bocas o incluso hacia sus ojos en busca de tapar su vista ante la escena que esperaban ver…

Pero que nuevamente volvió a devolverle el latido a sus corazones, cuando un débil brazo de aura sujeta por completo el cuerpo del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue a mitad de camino… el brazo de aura proveniente de Takeshi detuvo por completo la caída de aquel Zoroark junto con mi hija; Takeshi jadeaba… ya de por si el volver a entrar al estado aural en aquel estado le era un martirio, pero no podía permitir que aquella horrible escena representada en la mente de todos los que observaban se volviese realidad…

Aunque bueno… mi hijo solo pudo caer sobre los brazos de Takeru ahora completamente inconsciente una vez que el aura de Yoshiro bloqueara la suya… sacando la última poca cantidad de energía que le quedase, haciendo que este soltara al pokémon en el acto, volviendo así este a comenzar a caer.

Los gritos aterrados de la gente nuevamente comenzaron a aparecer conforme el cuerpo de Yoshiro volvió a ser víctima de la gravedad, a la par que el miedo se apoderaba del corazón de todos…

Hasta que estos vieron como el cuerpo del Zoroark cayó, de manera abrupta e incluso casi dolorosa para la vista, de pie en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos estaban anonadados… ningún sonido resonaba a la distancia más que el de las mismas llamas provenientes del hospital, a la par que algunos de los policías comenzaban a acercarse rápidamente hacia Yoshiro, mientras que el resto seguía controlando a la multitud la cual intentaba buscar cualquier posibilidad para así poder observar la condición en la cual el Zoroark se encontraba.

Mientras que mi familia… simplemente tenía sus ojos abiertos ante lo que estos mismos tenían delante de sí…

Completamente encorvado… ojos llorosos e irritados a la par que, totalmente abiertos, miraban en un sinfín de direcciones, como si aún buscasen el peligro en el lugar... los jadeos tan constantes y desgarradores solo eran un mero reflejo del ahogo por el que el mismo Zoroark pasaba, a la par que este levantaba sus labios ante la tensión que todos los músculos de su cuerpo experimentaban en aquel momento, dejando ver toda la dentadura afilada del pokémon, como si de un depredador salvaje se tratase, abordado por la locura… siendo esta contenida únicamente por aquella niña que aún reposaba inconsciente sobre sus brazos que se negaban a dejarla desprotegida.

Todas las extremidades de Yoshiro temblaban… este simplemente, entre jadeos, comenzó a dejar suavemente a Hiyori en el suelo, mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo lentamente empezaban a dejar de responder, adquiriendo un rostro más inexpresivo que antes, a lo que Harumi junto con Haruko casi al instante comienzan a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia donde estaban aquellos seres, a la par que algunos de los policías casi llegaban hacia estos…

Pero quedando absolutamente todos completamente atónitos… cuando el hombre que antes gritaba y añoraba encontrar a su hijo, ahora era el primero en llegar al lado de Yoshiro…

Dándole, pasados unos segundos de crudo silencio, una patada directa a su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos… absolutamente todos en el sector abrieron completamente sus ojos ante aquel acto… los gritos y ofensas del hombre emanaban de manera ardiente y feroz, a la par que las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas solo eran una pequeña muestra ante el odio que el mismo hombre sentía hacia el pokémon.

Pokémon el cual… no había salvado a su hijo.

—¡Eres un malnacido hijo de puta! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas ahogadas el hombre, a la vez que este nuevamente se iba a lanzar a Yoshiro el cual, apenas consciente, comenzaba a tambalearse hacia un lado luego de recibir aquella inesperada patada, perdiendo lentamente así sus últimas energías.

Viendo por última vez como aquel hombre volvía a lazar una patada hacia su cara… pero cerrando por completo sus ojos cuando es Isao, su compañero de trabajo, el que se lanzaba en contra de aquel hombre antes de que este diera con su ataque.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerte de pie! — gritó enfurecido Isao, a la par que este sacaba sus esposas y las colocaba sobre las muñecas de aquel hombre, el cual permanecía entre gritos y llantos, forcejeando a más no poder contra Isao, sin serle posible ante la fuerza que el mismo tenía.

Harumi y Haruko, junto ahora también con Hanako, aparecieron completamente asustadas ante la condición que ahora tendrían sus seres queridos…

Yoshiro había cerrado por completo sus ojos… sus jadeos, incluso inconsciente, continuaban presentándose en el pobre pokémon, a la par que este se encontraba al lado de una dormida Hiyori, la cual parecía tener menores síntomas debido a la diferencia del contacto que la misma tuvo con el humo en comparación al Zoroark.

—¡Necesitan oxígeno! ¡Traigan dos camillas ahora! — el grito de Harumi se escuchó, a la par que sus lágrimas ahora secas eran lo único que resaltaban en sus mejillas, siendo además su mirada preocupada y decidida lo único que se mostraba ante los paramédicos que lentamente comenzaban a llegar ante el llamado de auxilio de los policías de aquel sector.

Harumi empezaba desde ahí a revisar sus signos vitales… acercaba su oído hacia las narices tanto de su hija como a la del Zoroark, dándose cuenta de que estos aún respiraban, siendo en Yoshiro las más leves debido a su maltrecha condición.

Haruko estaba completamente nerviosa… no sabía qué hacer, esta simplemente se encontraba al lado de Harumi, mientras observaba completamente llorosa e impaciente a mi esposa, la cual seguía revisando las vías respiratorias del pokémon.

La impotencia recorría cada centímetro de la Lucario… repetidas veces colocaba sus manos sobre el torso de Yoshiro, intentando curar todas sus heridas con su aura, llegando a odiarse a sí misma continuas veces luego de notar que estas no desaparecían.

—" _¡¿Por qué… ya no puedo…?!"_ — se objetaba en su mente Haruko, refiriéndose al haber perdido, por alguna extraña razón, todas sus habilidades con su aura…

Haruko simplemente comenzó a entrar en pánico luego de ver la condición en la que se encontraba el Zoroark, reflejándola solamente en su encoger de hombros y las lentas lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer en grandes cantidades sus mejillas.

—Hay que recostarlo…— reconoció seria Harumi, a lo que Haruko simplemente asiente entre sollozos, para después ayudarla y tomar ambas delicadamente los hombros y cintura del pokémon, para poder así comenzar a recostarlo boca arriba sobre la tierra.

Sin embargo… solo lo obvio que pudo ocurrir ante tal acto hizo que tanto la Lucario como mi mujer volvieran a exaltarse ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban… trayendo ahora nuevamente solo una mueca de llanto mezclada con impotencia por parte de Haruko.

—¡Necesitamos una camilla más! — fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar Harumi…

Una vez que observó el cuerpo inconsciente de un joven adolecente oculto bajo el pelaje del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo la brisa era sentida por el mismo… su delgado y sedoso pelaje solo era víctima de las leves corrientes de aire, mientras que le agradaba el estar recostado y de ojos cerrados sobre las piernas de aquel ser de desconocida identidad.

— _Despierta…_ — una femenina voz empieza a escucharse, a lo que Yoshiro lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos, solamente para notar como una Zoroark estaba encorvada y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa, mientras que las piernas de la misma era sobre las cuales estaba puesta su nuca, estando ambos en un hermoso e interminable prado, el cual carecía de inicio o final.

— _T-Tú eres…_ — Yoshiro comenzó a decir en tenues pero a la vez sorprendidas palabras, solamente para ser calladas por el suave y tranquilo chitar por parte de la pokémon.

— _No digas nada… simplemente quédate así, no ha habido muchas veces en las que he podido regalonearte como es debido…_ — reconoció con una pequeña risa la pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente ríe un poco de igual manera, para después solamente cerrar sus ojos una vez que este siente como su madre comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente entre sus orejas.

— _Pensé… que ya no podría volver a verte, luego de que Haruko usara toda tu aura…_ — reconoció calmado el Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente se recostaba de lado, y apoyaba su mejilla en el muslo de Hiyori, a lo que esta simplemente le dio una pequeña e insignificante palmada en su mejilla libre, para después acariciarla juguetonamente.

—Siempre estaré contigo, mi vida… no tengo que estar atada al aura para poder hablar contigo entre sueños— reconoció ahora en un tono un poco más alto la pokémon, mientras que esta simplemente miraba hacia el infinito horizonte, a lo que Yoshiro comienza a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, solamente para después acomodarse con una mayor confianza sobre la pierna de su madre, a la par que seguía recibiendo aquellas caricias por parte de la misma.

Pasaron los merecidos segundos de silencio, a lo que nuevamente Hiyori volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Así que… mi hijo finalmente se confesó con esa pequeña niña que vimos aquella noche de navidad…— empezó a hablar feliz la Zoroark, solo haciendo que Yoshiro volviera a sonreír ante aquellas palabras, mientras que el mismo simplemente asentía con sus ojos aún cerrados, a la par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día… quería felicitarte como corresponde al menos, aunque fuera en sueños— dijo en calmadas palabras la pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro comienza a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, a la vez que se giraba hacia su madre, levemente extrañado ante esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el pokémon, a lo que Hiyori solamente se lleva su mano hacia su boca, a la par que la misma se exaltaba levemente ante lo obvio.

—Uy… te falta madurar ¿Eh?... yo, que solo puedo verlos de vez en cuando, me doy cuenta antes que tú— reconoció entre algunas risas la pokémon, trayendo consigo solo el que el Zoroark inflara sus mejillas un poco fastidiado de no poder entender las palabras de su madre.

—Supongo que ya te lo dirán... a su tiempo— dijo ya más calmada la pokémon, a lo que la misma simplemente toma el rostro de Yoshiro, para después exaltarlo cuando esta lo atrae hacia ella.

Y darle un beso de lleno en su frente.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… y no me cansaré de decírtelo— fueron las palabras que su madre le dijo a Yoshiro, antes de que el cuerpo de la misma comenzara a desvanecerse— Te amo…— expresó su sentir nuevamente la Zoroark, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente le sonreía y observaba con el mismo sentimiento reflejado en su calmado rostro.

Para después… finalmente despertar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las máquinas fue lo que cambió a aquellas tranquilas brisas que antes se escuchaban… Yoshiro, aún recostado, comenzaba débilmente a abrir sus cansados ojos, solamente para notar como tenía puesta una mascarilla, a la par que tenía vendado su torso, junto con un pequeño parche sobre su mejilla en la cual había recibido aquella patada tiempo atrás…

El pokémon comenzaba a moverse cada vez más, sin embargo, no faltó mucho hasta que fue Arashi el que apareció rápidamente a su izquierda.

—Quieto ahí amigo… no te muevas mucho; te vas a mejorar, pero tienes que guardar reposo… ¿Vale? — dijo amablemente el esposo de Ayame, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente cierra por unos segundos sus ojos, para después dejar caer su cabeza con lentitud sobre la blanda almohada de la cama en la cual reposaba.

El Zoroark simplemente empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, a la vez que el cansancio nuevamente comenzaba a abordarlo en aquel cómodo estar en el que se encontraba, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en volver a quedarse dormido… sin embargo, el pokémon solamente se gira por unos breves instantes hacia su derecha...

Solamente para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa… cuando nota como Haruko se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla al lado de su cama, a la par que esta solamente estaba encorvada y con la mitad de su torso sobre su cama, mientras que con sus brazos solamente se apoyaba en los mismos, habiéndose quedado dormida luego de todas las horas en las que estuvo despierta al lado del Zoroark teniendo además una abrigada manta puesta sobre la misma.

Yoshiro, con un leve titubeo ante el agotamiento que sus músculos aún tenían de por sí, solamente acercó su mano hacia la de la Lucario, para después colocarlo sobre la misma y estrecharla con una débil fuerza…

Quedándose así… finalmente dormido nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hubieron sueños… su descanso fue tal que incluso el tramo entre un despertar y el otro fue tan brevemente sentido para el Zoroark, que fue como si nunca se hubiese quedado dormido como tal, sino que solamente hubiera sido un simple pestañeo.

El Zoroark nuevamente se levantaba… sus heridas habían mejorado, sin embargo, aun permanecía con todo su torso vendado, mientras que en su mejilla ya se le había sacado el parche que antes cubría la pequeña herida que había dejado la patada de aquel hombre.

Yoshiro ya no se encontraba conectado a ninguna maquina… mientras que, dentro de aquella solitaria habitación, dos bastones se encontraban al lado de su cama, a lo que el pokémon duda de siquiera ser necesario el utilizarlos, pero el dolor presente en sus piernas y levemente en su torso cuando este intentó levantarse por su cuenta hicieron que su orgullo fuese vencido por la necesidad de usarlos, comenzando así a retirarse con lentitud de aquel lugar, ya que obviamente extrañaba a cierta Lucario que, para sorpresa del mismo, ya no se encontraba a su lado, a lo que este tarda unos cuantos segundos en llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación, para después comenzar a abrirla lentamente…

Solamente para encontrarse a Haruko sentada en una de las sillas puestas a lo largo de aquel pasillo, mirándola con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus orejas decaídas.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos, al final de aquel pasillo, dos cuerpos resaltaban, siendo estos Takeru y Arashi, los cuales simplemente observaban la escena que pronto sabrían que se avecinaría…

—¿Ya averiguaron la razón del incendio? — Arashi le conversaba a Takeru, mientras que ambos mantenían la vista fija hacia adelante.

—Un paramédico se quedó dormido en el sótano… tenía una taza de café, esta cayó sobre el toma corriente y… bueno… muchos líquidos inflamables, junto con uno que otro tanque de oxígeno— empezaba a explicar el Lucario la resolución a la que llegaron los bomberos de la capital que llegaron tiempo después de que Yoshiro junto con Hiyori y aquel joven salieran del hospital— no sobrevivió…— dijo un poco más desanimado el Lucario, a lo que Arashi asiente, solamente para después mantener unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ambos

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué Haruko no lo puede curar?, ella tiene tu aura y la de Ryo… ¿No? —empezó a preguntar nuevamente Arashi.

Takeru simplemente bufó a la par que soltaba una pequeña carcajada malhumorada, solamente para exaltarse levemente junto con Arashi cuando los mismos ven como Haruko, con sus orejas aún decaídas, comenzaba a levantarse e intentar acercarse más a Yoshiro, mientras que esta de manera lenta y un tanto nerviosa empezaba a mover sus labios, haciendo que, con el pasar de los segundos, el rostro extrañado de Yoshiro lentamente se tornase en uno completamente estupefacto.

— _ **Él**_ _… bloquea su aura desde su interior_ — reconoció en un tenue susurro el Lucario, a la par que el mismo simplemente esbozaba nuevamente una sonrisa al notar como Yoshiro empezó a reventar en un acongojado y extremadamente feliz llanto una vez que la Lucario terminó de decir sus palabras, ignorando por completo sus heridas una vez que el mismo deja caer sus bastones para después abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, a la par que el Zoroark mandaba un sinfín de gruñidos con un significado que me resulta difícil de transcribir en estas palabras, siendo el agradecimiento y las palabras de afecto lo único que se alcanzaba a entender entre todo.

Nadie lo comprendía desde un principio… tanto Takeru como Takeshi no pudieron verlo debido a que Haruko había bloqueado su percepción por aquel día, mientras que Hiyori no era capaz de ver el aura de un ser que de por sí la bloqueaba... junto con la de su madre y sus respectivas habilidades.

Aquel ser… que crecía dentro del vientre de Haruko.

Los minutos pasaron… ambos pokémon simplemente se volvieron a separar levemente tras aquel abrazo luego de unos segundos… para después quedarse viendo fijamente tras aquello, ambos con una sincera y tranquila sonrisa enmarcada en sus rostros, para después, de manera lenta y calmada, estrechar sus labios nuevamente en un largo beso.

Una vez que todas las emociones se demostraron, Yoshiro al instante toma la mano de la Lucario junto con sus bastones para después ambos comenzar a caminar por aquel pasillo, reconociendo rápidamente a Arashi al final del mismo, extrañando por unos momentos a Haruko por ciertas razones.

—Qué bueno es volver a verte de pie— reconoció feliz Arashi una vez que los pokémon se acercaron al mismo, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente le asiente con una sonrisa.

—Esto… ¿Y mi papá? — preguntó confundida Haruko, ya que la misma estaba al tanto de que hacía poco el Lucario estaba con Arashi.

—Dijo que los esperaría con los demás en la casa…— explicó el médico, a lo que los pokémon solo asienten con normalidad ante ello, para después nuevamente exaltarse levemente cuando Arashi comienza a acercarse hacia el Zoroark.

Y este le extiende su mano…

—Felicitaciones…— fueron las últimas palabras que Arashi, como doctor y amigo, reconoció tanto para Yoshiro como Haruko, haciendo que esta última le sonriese sonrojada, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente le asentía con decisión y de igual manera una pequeña sonrisa.

Para después estrechar su mano con la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko y Yoshiro comenzaban a salir de la escuela de Hotaru, la cual por temas de espacio y cercanía fue utilizada durante algunos días para poder mantener y seguir tratando a los pacientes del hospital, mientras que en este ya se estaba empezando a organizar la reconstrucción del mismo.

Los pokémon comenzaban a salir… a lo que ambos se exaltan cuando el sonido de los aplausos incluso suena antes de que los mismos se percatasen de la presencia de una gran cantidad del cuerpo de policías del pueblo, junto con varios habitantes del lugar.

— _¿Y esto…?_ — preguntaba en voz baja el Zoroark, a la par que el mismo simplemente se mantenía estático sobre ambos bastones una vez que vio a tal cantidad de personas fuera del colegio, a lo que era Isao junto con otros policías los que comenzaban acercarse alegres y animados hacia el pokémon, aunque claro, con ropa informal ante la situación.

—Están aquí desde que la situación se calmó… te estaban esperando— reconoció Haruko, aún con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ante las emociones pasadas, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente soltaba una pequeña risa animada y agradecida, a lo que Isao lo sorprende cuando el mismo le da un animado y a la vez cuidadoso abrazo.

—Es genial verlo de nuevo en pie, jefe…— dijo Isao a la par que volvía a separarse del Zoroark, mientras que el mismo apoyaba su mano en su hombro, a la vez que Yoshiro solamente le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados— todos aquí les estábamos esperando— reconoció el hombre hacia Haruko y Yoshiro, a la par que dejaba ver de igual manera a los demás policías de Hotaru, los cuales le sonreían victoriosos y emocionados.

—"Es bueno verlos, chicos…"— dijo en un gruñido el pokémon, a lo que los hombres y mujeres simplemente lo observaron con una sonrisa levemente apenada por no poder entender lo que decía el pokémon, a lo que Haruko simplemente lanza una carcajada para después decirles lo mismo.

—No le puedo dar aura de momento… por lo que no puede comunicarse por telepatía— reconoció la Lucario una vez les dijo las palabras de Yoshiro, a lo que nuevamente aquello tomó por sorpresa a los policías, los cuales preguntaron las razones de aquello con normalidad.

Pero bueno… era obvio esperar sus reacciones de alegría junto con las respectivas felicitaciones y nuevos apretones de mano que recibió el Zoroark una vez que Haruko les explicó "quien" era el que bloqueaba su aura.

Los policías no fueron los únicos… las personas que se encontraban atrás de igual manera volvían a aplaudir luego de enterarse de dichas noticias, trayendo consigo solamente una nueva extrañeza por parte de Yoshiro, a lo que este simplemente se vuelve a girar hacia los oficiales, los cuales notaban con notoriedad las razones de la confusión del Zoroark.

—La noticia no tardó mucho en saberse… que pudiste salvar al hijo de Katsuo junto a Hiyori en el último momento— comenzaba a decir Isao, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente desvía un poco la mirada luego de recordar tales momentos, estando levemente consciente de las cosas que ocurrieron una vez que el mismo abandonó aquel edificio en llamas.

—¿Dónde está ahora…?— empezó a preguntar Haruko, refiriéndose a aquel que ya había mencionado el oficial, a lo que este simplemente frunce el ceño un poco molesto al recordar a tal persona.

—Está bajo custodia en la municipalidad, pensamos que el jefe Yoshiro era el más indicado para darle el correspondiente castigo, por lo que también esperamos a que se recuperase— explicaba el hombre, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza un suspiro, a la par que bajaba un poco la mirada, para después volver a levantarla hacia Isao.

—"¿Katsuo sabe… que su hijo…?"— empezó a gruñir el Zoroark, a lo que Isao simplemente niega con su cabeza una vez que Haruko le explicó lo que dijo su pareja.

—Las cosas han estado bastante ajetreadas desde ayer… Katsuo no dijo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera ha dormido, solamente está sentado en su celda, esperábamos darle la noticia, pero…— explicaba el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro escuchaba atento y en silencio.

El pokémon solamente se giró hacia Haruko, a lo que esta, pasados unos segundos tras haber recibido "esa" mirada, lanza un suspiro una vez que entendió el claro significado de la misma, para después negar con su cabeza a la par que sonreía.

—Está bien… vamos— reconoció finalmente la pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro le sonríe agradecido, para después volver a girarse hacia Isao, el cual de igual manera comenzaba a adquirir facciones más decididas y obedientes una vez que el mismo comprendía lo que el Zoroark planeaba hacer.

—¡Sí, señor! — reconoció el hombre, sin siquiera ser necesarias las palabras de Yoshiro, a lo que los otros oficiales adquieren la misma postura, para después comenzar a retirarse de aquel lugar junto con los pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de la municipalidad de Hotaru, en una de las celdas que se encontraban en los primeros pisos, en las cuales se encerraban a los criminales cuyos castigos eran menores o aún no se dictaban por completo, un hombre simplemente era el único que se encontraba sentado en la pequeña banca que existía en el interior.

La luz blanca proveniente de varios focos puestos en el techo de aquella celda iluminaban uniformemente todo el lugar, mientras que aquel hombre simplemente mantenía su vista completamente perdida hacia el suelo, a la par que las secas lágrimas continuaban estando marcadas en sus mejillas.

El sonido de las compuertas abriéndose ni siquiera inmutaban su actuar, no le importaba absolutamente nada… las consecuencias de sus actos era lo último por lo que se preocuparía en aquellos momentos, mientras que la pérdida de su hijo era lo único que continuaba atormentándolo en silencio.

Abriendo completamente sus ojos… cuando una mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, no siendo suficiente para identificarlo tras aquel contacto, hasta que aquellas palabras se escucharon…

— _Papá…_ — un tenue susurro apareció en aquel silencio, siendo lo suficientemente fuertes y audibles como para que Katsuo levantara estrepitosamente su cabeza…

Para después observar como su hijo, con unos cuantos parches en su cara ante las quemaduras recibidas, lo mirase con ojos llorosos a la par que aliviados…

El hombre solo alcanzó a abrir su boca entre jadeos luego de aquel golpe recibido ante tal noticia de lo obvio, solamente para empezar a desbordar en llanto una vez que su hijo se encontró delante del mismo, para después lanzársele y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo ambos de rodillas al suelo por lo completamente desarmados que ambos se sintieron luego de pensar tiempo atrás el que no podrían volverse a ver nunca más.

Ni siquiera las palabras eran emitidas… solo los gemidos y los continuos llantos perduraron por varios minutos una vez que padre e hijo volvieron a reencontrarse, mientras que, a las espaldas de los mismos, solo Yoshiro junto con Isao eran los que se encontraban, a la vez que este último solamente se encontraba de brazos cruzados, levemente malhumorado al ver nuevamente al hombre que de tan mala manera había tratado a Yoshiro tiempo atrás.

— _¿C-Cómo lograste salir…?_ — preguntaba entre titubeos Katsuo, a la par que el mismo tomaba a su hijo entre sus hombros mientras revisaba sus heridas tratadas, a la vez que el chico lentamente empezaba a calmarse, teniendo intenciones de responder.

—Yoshiro lo estaba cargando en su espalda… ¡Cuando tú lo pateaste! — empezaba a subir de tono Isao, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a caminar hacia Katsuo y su hijo, con intenciones de separarlos a ambos…

Siendo así si es que el bastón de Yoshiro no lo detiene en el acto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio luego de ello… Katsuo junto con su hijo se mantenían estáticos y con miedo ante la actitud de Isao, mientras que este solamente fruncía un poco el ceño lamentado ante las obvias ordenes que acababa de recibir por parte del Zoroark, mientras que este comenzaba a volver a bajar su bastón, para después comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia donde aquel hijo y padre se encontraban.

Katsuo no dijo nada… una vez que su hijo simplemente le asintió acerca de la declaración de Isao, este no pudo hacer más que bajar nuevamente su mirada por la misma vergüenza que le abordaba ante todos los actos cometidos… no creyendo ser capaz de ver al pokémon a la cara luego de la actitud que el mismo adoptó tiempo atrás.

Exaltándolo nuevamente cuando era ahora Haruko la que comenzaba a entrar al lugar.

—No diré que no entiendo tu reacción cuando pensaste que no traía a tu hijo— Haruko empezaba a hablar al unísono junto con Yoshiro, el cual decía aquellas palabras en gruñidos — sé que el perder a alguien querido es algo completamente doloroso— explicaba el Zoroark, mientras que Katsuo levantaba temblorosamente su mirada.

—Pero… soy el jefe de policía de este pueblo, y debes tenerme el respeto correspondiente— reconocía el pokémon, mientras que Katsuo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño por la vergüenza aún presente en el mismo.

—Dos meses de trabajo comunitario, ayudarás en los trabajos pesados a reconstruir el hospital, ese será tu castigo por golpearme y ofenderme… omitiré mayores sanciones por tu historial limpio y tu estado emocional en aquel momento, sin embargo, vuelve a cometer los mismos actos y no seré tan condescendiente— reconoció el pokémon, a la par que este comenzaba a girarse para así finalmente retirarse del lugar, dándole la señal a Isao para que este dejara en libertad a Katsuo, a lo que el oficial solo asiente, para después empezar a acercarse hacia el hombre.

— _Sé que no corregirá en nada el disculparme, pero…_ — ahora era Katsuo el que comenzaba a hablar, deteniendo a Yoshiro por unos momentos, el cual aún le daba la espalda, ya estando al lado de Haruko en la salida de aquella celda.

— _Gracias por salvar a mi hijo… fui un completo imbécil_ — fueron las últimas palabras que el hombre mencionó hacia el Zoroark, a lo que este simplemente se gira levemente hacia el mismo, solamente para mostrarle una sincera sonrisa.

—"No hay de qué…"— reconoció en un gruñido el pokémon.

—Dijo que realmente eres un imbécil— fue lo siguiente que dijo Haruko aún malhumorada, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente infla sus mejillas un poco fastidiado, para después exaltarla cuando el mismo le tira levemente una de sus orejas en forma de regaño, haciendo que la misma pokémon mandara un alarido ante el sorpresivo trato, el cual está más que claro mencionar que no fue ni remotamente violento como para causar aquel gruñido en la Lucario, sino que simplemente fue lanzado por el mismo sorpresivo acto.

—Dijo… "no hay de qué…"— reconoció malhumorada la pokémon, la cual de igual manera inflaba sus mejillas, solamente para después recibir un tierno beso en su mejilla por parte del Zoroark, a la vez que, junto con la misma, comenzaban finalmente a retirarse de aquel lugar.

Siendo una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de Katsuo su única respuesta, para después simplemente volver a abrazar a su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de la municipalidad, tanto Lucario como Zoroark caminaban a solas hacia su hogar, mientras que cierta Haruko aún se encontraba levemente malhumorada por la actitud que adoptó Yoshiro hacia Katsuo, mientras que el pokémon solamente chocaba su hombro con el suyo en forma de broma, trayendo consigo únicamente un mayor fastidio juguetón por parte de su pareja.

—Su hijo es lo único que tiene… su esposa murió hace unos años, además… los trabajos que hará en el hospital no son ni remotamente sencillos, será un buen castigo por lo que hizo, así que desinfla tus esponjosas mejillas y dame un beso— reconoció Yoshiro a la par que tocaba con su nariz las aún infladas mejillas de la Lucario, mientras que esta solamente se sonrojaba por el trato, negándose pésimamente a besar al pulgoso Zoroark.

—Oh… ¡¿No quieres?! — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el pokémon, a lo que este empieza a darle varios besos en diversas partes del rostro de la Lucario, la cual intentaba no reír ante ello, solamente para después ceder ante los encantos del pokémon, y finalmente volver a estrechar sus labios con el mismos y concederle al menos un corto beso.

Los enamorados pokémon, lentamente y viéndolos desde la distancia, comenzaban finalmente a acercarse a su hogar, siendo Haruko la primera en entrar en el mismo una vez que estos llegaron, a lo que Yoshiro comienza a seguirla, dejando así el lugar en un completo y a la vez calmado y pacífico silencio…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por unos cuatros segundos aproximadamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando de la nada, y de un momento a otro, el pobre y magullado cuerpo del Zoroark salió expulsado a través de la puerta de aquella casa, terminando por arrastrarse durante varios metros por la tierra del lugar, terminando boca abajo y con su cara completamente enterrada en la tierra, mientras que, en la entrada del lugar, la pierna humeante de Hanako resplandecía en su totalidad, a la par que su rostro, completamente encabronado, era el factor más resaltante en la misma, a la vez que el resto de mi familia simplemente se encontraba tomando una caliente taza de té al lado de la mesa, esperándose el obvio actuar de la Lopunny.

—" _¿Q-Qué hice ahora…?"_ — los pobres y tenues gruñidos del pokémon emergían de la tierra, mientras que este empezaba a girarse para así poder sentarse en el suelo, a la par que escupía la tierra de su boca.

—¿Pensabas que ella no sabría que su hija estaba embarazada? — la voz reconocible de cierto Lucario comenzaba a hacerse presente, a lo que Yoshiro se coloca nervioso por unos momentos, para después ver como Takeru se encontraba delante del mismo mientras alzaba su mano, ayudándolo a levantarse con ello.

—Aunque creo que te tuvo un poco más de compasión por tus heridas… recuerdo que a Ryo lo pateó más fuerte cuando se enteró de que Harumi tendría a Takeshi y a Hiyori— reconoció en unas cuantas carcajadas el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente esboza una pequeña y aún adolorida sonrisa en su rostro, para después ser ayudado por Takeru para poder así caminar de regreso a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después…**

El frío azotaba nuevamente al pueblo de Hotaru, eran más o menos las siete de la tarde, mientras que, dentro de nuestro hogar, la chimenea encendida mantenía abrigados a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

A la par que, dentro de la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko, un pequeño huevo reposaba sobre varios y pequeños cojines en el centro de su cama.

—" _¿No crees que puede tener frío?"_ — Yoshiro se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo al lado de la cama, a la par que el mismo se mantenía su rostro a una corta distancia del huevo, el cual de vez en cuando mandaba uno que otro temblor.

—Oye… ya le has puesto el termómetro al lado unas tres veces y todo ha estado bien, ¡Deja de preocuparte tanto!— dijo Haruko a su lado, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente negaba varias veces con su cabeza, solamente para traer consigo varias risas por parte de la Lucario.

En las afueras de la casa, las frías brisas recorrían el sector actuando sin piedad sobre el pelaje del Lucario que se encontraba sentado y de piernas cruzadas a unos cuantos metros de su hogar, mientras que este simplemente tenía sus ojos cerrados a la par que meditaba y se concentraba en su propia aura, a lo que este solamente esboza una pequeña sonrisa luego de notar lo obvio…

—En tus sueños podrás ocultar tu aura de mí— fueron las únicas palabras que Takeru dijo, aún con sus ojos cerrados… a la vez que era Takeshi el que empezaba a aparecer en el lugar, estando oculto a un lado de la esquina de la casa.

—L-Lo siento… solo…— empezaba a decir un poco apenado mi hijo, a lo que Takeru vuelve a abrir sus ojos, solamente para girarse hacia el mismo, mientras que su serio mirar era su única respuesta.

—Solo… ¿Qué? — el Lucario preguntó sin más, a lo que simplemente frunce el ceño extrañado cuando ve como Takeshi rápidamente corre hacia el mismo, para después quedar de frente con Takeru…

Y arrodillarse hacia este.

— _Por favor entréname… si mi papá hubiera estado, él habría solucionado todo en un parpadeo… necesito aprender a controlar el estado aural_ — reconoció en apenadas palabras mi hijo, mientras que el silencio de un aún extrañado Takeru era la única respuesta de momento…

Takeshi no se dejaba entrenar por Takeru… solo Hiyori era la que se animaba a ser más fuerte, mientras que la actitud desinteresada por parte de mi hijo se vio completamente derrumbada una vez que el mismo se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían para el pueblo en un momento de necesidad…

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio… Takeshi mantenía su cabeza en el suelo, mientras que la misma impaciencia y miedo por lo que Takeru respondería solo hicieron aumentar en él el deseo de finalmente levantar la mirada…

Para ver a Takeru alzando su puño hacia el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi no lo creía… sabía lo que aquel puño extendido significaba, a la par que el mismo empezaba a levantar temblorosamente su mano, a la vez que juntaba y formaba un puño en la misma de igual manera.

—Ten en cuenta… que si fusionamos nuestras auras… no solo podrás despertar y superar el estado aural… también presenciarás mis recuerdos y…— Takeru se mantenía en silencio, deteniendo por unos momentos el avance del puño de Takeshi.

—Los de Ryo…— reconoció finalmente con calma el Lucario, haciendo que Takeshi de igual manera se exaltase ante lo mismo.

Takeshi simplemente entrecerró sus ojos por unos momentos luego de escuchar tales palabras… toda su vida, en su actuar un tanto inmaduro e irresponsable, había dejado que las demás personas soportaran el esfuerzo de ayudar y cuidar a los que quería, y si bien había luchado en algunas ocasiones, nunca se atrevió a dar aquel paso indispensable para aquel que no solo busca ayudar…

Si no que también toma la decisión de resguardar a los que ama.

 **.**

 **.**

Su puño chocando con el suyo fue la prueba suficiente para Takeru… Takeshi estaba dispuesto a afrontar el dolor del Lucario junto con el mío con tal de hacer prevalecer su decisión, a la par que el aura abruptamente comenzó a emanar de aquel choque, comenzado a su vez a expandirse por la piel y el pelaje correspondiente de ambos, mientras que las memorias lentamente comenzaban a emanar en ambos seres…

— _Haré el proceso lo más lento posible… para que no los recibas de manera tan abrupta_ — decía concentrado el Lucario, mientras que Takeshi solo asentía, agradecido en parte por eso.

Aunque bueno… ninguno se esperó escuchar tales palabras proviniendo de la puerta de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ya está naciendo! — fue el grito emocionado de Harumi el que recorrió los tímpanos tanto del Lucario como el del chico, a lo que los ojos de ambos se abrieron completamente luego de ello.

Solamente para que Takeru sintiera como Takeshi tomaba de manera voluntaria todos los sentimientos del mismo al instante, habiendo así completado la fusión de sus auras.

—¡Después vemos las consecuencias! ¡Ahora muévete! — recalcó de manera atolondrada mi hijo, a la par que saltaba y comenzaba a correr entre jadeos por todo el dolor mezclado con felicidad que invadían sus memorias hacia su hogar, mientras que Takeru de igual manera comenzaba a correr entre zarandeos por el cambio abrupto de aura, para después ambos correr con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros (no sin caerse de lleno de cara contra el suelo unas cuatro veces).

 **.**

 **.**

Todos estaban agrupados en aquella habitación… a la par que cada uno intentaba tener la mejor visión posible ante tal espectáculo que lentamente se hacía presente conforme cada pequeño zarandeo de aquel huevo azul y negro daba aún más emoción e impaciencia para todos los ahí presentes.

Lentamente… lo que cada uno esperaba terminó por suceder… la cascara lentamente comenzó a romperse luego de varios minutos esperando por tal ansiado momento, a lo que una pequeña nariz fue lo primero que emergió del mismo, trayendo consigo varios gritos de ternura por parte de las chicas ahí presentes luego de ver como aquella nariz olfateaba a su alrededor, mientras que las dos negras manos de igual manera comenzaban a sobresalir, forcejeando por unos momentos las paredes de aquel huevo.

Quebrándolo finalmente… para dejar ver a un Riolu saludable sentado sobre los cojines en los que se encontraba, junto con uno que otro pedazo de cascara que aún permanecía debajo del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de ello el silencio reinó… nadie sabía que hacer o decir, mientras que aquel pequeño Riolu simplemente se restregaba uno de sus ojitos para después comenzar a abrirlos con lentitud…

Siendo Yoshiro y Haruko… los que se encontraban delante del mismo.

No decía nada… el Riolu simplemente giraba levemente su cabeza hacia un lado luego de ver aquellos rostros, sin comprender quienes eran los mismos.

Yoshiro y Haruko solo se sonrieron mutuamente, a lo que Yoshiro nota como la Lucario le hace señas con su cabeza hacia adelante para que el mismo fuera el primero en saludar a su hijo, a lo que el Zoroark solo comienza a tragar un poco de saliva por los mismos nervios que aquello le producía, para después empezar a acercar lentamente su mano hacia el Riolu que aún se encontraba delante de los mismos.

La mano del Zoroark se arrastraba lentamente por las sabanas, mientras que el mismo pequeño pokémon solamente la miraba, sintiendo curiosidad por la misma, a la par que este de un momento a otro deja caer sus dos manitas sobre estas, como si estuviera jugando a atraparlas, lanzando un gruñido victorioso luego de dar con ellas...

Cabe destacar que, para ese momento, Harumi junto con Hanako y Harumi ya habían caído desmayadas al suelo luego de tal exposición de ternura provenientes del Riolu, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente lanzaba una pequeña carcajada nerviosa ante la actitud de su hijo, a la par que este ahora intentaba acercar su mano hacia la mejilla del mismo, el cual se aleja unos cuantos centímetros del mismo por la leve duda que nació en este luego de que aquella mano se le acercara…

Solamente para después dejar ser acariciado por la misma… apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano del Zoroark, mientras que el pequeño Riolu solo esbozaba una cálida sonrisa hacia el trato…

—"Bienvenido… Ryo…"— fue el suave gruñido que Yoshiro emitió luego de que su hijo aceptara su caricia, a lo que Haruko simplemente sonríe, mientras que Takeru junto con Takeshi se exaltaron levemente luego de escuchar aquello.

— _Alto... ¿Qué…?_ — Takeru susurraba incrédulo a la par que sorprendido, ya que este no estaba enterado del nombre que Yoshiro y Haruko habían pensado en ponerle a su hijo si es que este nacía varón, a lo que la Lucario simplemente se gira aún un poco ruborizada por la ocasión hacia su padre, para después asentirle con calma un par de veces…

Takeru no pudo contener su felicidad mezclada con la pena de los recuerdos de antaño, a lo que solo pudo esbozar una amplia sonrisa luego de ver aquel asentir, para después acercarse a su hija emocionado y agradecido… y darle un gustoso abrazo a la misma.

La familia simplemente se quedó así… Ryo lentamente comenzaba a tener cada vez más confianza con sus padres, aceptando estar tanto en los brazos de su madre como en los de su padre, mientras que los demás lentamente comenzaban a presentarse y acercarse hacia el pequeño pokémon, el cual se sentía feliz ante toda la atención y caricias que el mismo recibía durante aquel día.

Aquel amor tan característico que volvía a recorrer con gran intensidad todos los rincones de nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tenue luz proviniendo de mi oficina era lo único que se resaltaba en la misma… a la vez que era Sora nuevamente el que se encontraba dentro de la misma, a la par que este limpiaba y sacaba el polvo existente en todos los estantes y cuadros…

—Nunca te lo esperaste así ¿eh?... — una femenina voz comenzaba a resonar al otro lado de la habitación, a lo que Sora simplemente se gira hacia la puerta para después ver cómo era Ayame la que comenzaba a entrar, con una enorme bolsa plástica a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué las trajiste?, ya las revisamos con el resto del concejo, simplemente quería preparar el lugar y dejarlo como corresponde…— preguntó y aclaró Sora, mientras que Ayame simplemente comenzaba a entrar junto con aquel saco, para después dejarlo al lado del escritorio.

—Nah… creo que le gustará verlas cuando llegue, hay varios mensajes lindos— reconoció feliz la mujer de Arashi, a lo que esta simplemente vuelve a mirar a Sora, solamente para notar la seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

—Esto… cambiará muchas cosas…— empezaba a hablar el joven, a lo que Ayame simplemente suspira a la par que asentía ante aquellas palabras.

Ya que bueno… ni siquiera Sora se esperaba de que, el día en el que las personas del pueblo debían enviar las cartas para votar o postular a un nuevo alcalde…

Casi el noventa por ciento de estas tuvieran el nombre de Yoshiro escrito en las mismas cuando estas llegaron.

—Habrá que organizar las nuevas votaciones para que todo se realice de la manera más legal posible…— decía Ayame, a lo que Sora simplemente asiente ante ello, pero ya a pesar de todo sabiendo el obvio resultado de las mismas.

—Pero…— Sora ahora empezaba a hablar, mientras que la duda era lo único que sentía a pesar de todo, llamando la atención de Ayame, a la vez que la misma se acercaba al chico— Yoshiro aún no sabe… todo va a ser muy nuevo para él, hay que enseñarle de alguna manera…— reconocía el preocupado joven, mientras que Ayame simplemente lanzaba una que otra carcajada ante ello.

—No te preocupes… ya me encargué de encontrar a un buen instructor…— decía en calmadas palabras la mujer, a lo que Sora simplemente le levanta una ceja en son de no entender, para después comenzar a escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia la habitación…

No tardando mucho… en sorprenderse cuando ve a nadie más ni nadie menos que Naoto entrando al lugar, mientras que, ya con sus veintidós años de edad, simplemente se encontraba erguido a la par que les sonreía a ambos.

—No podía negarme una vez que Ayame me contó…— reconocía alegre Naoto, mientras que Sora aun lo observaba un tanto sorprendido por su aparición.

—Nerito no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados si Hotaru no tiene un hospital, y mucho menos si su futuro alcalde será ese pulgoso de Yoshiro, así que…— Naoto comenzaba a cruzarse de brazos, mientras que la seguridad era lo único que se demostraba en su rostro.

—Creo que me quedaré unos cuantos días… tengo un par de concejos que me gustaría darle— decía amablemente el joven, mientras que Ayame solamente lanzaba una carcajada ante el actuar del joven.

—Ya saben… de "Alcalde a alcalde" — Reconoció finalmente Naoto, a la par que Sora simplemente lanzaba un suspiro pidiendo paciencia ante la actitud tan entusiasta de su amigo, para después solamente esbozar una sonrisa ante la calma que le producía al mismo el saber que él junto con otras personas de Nerito, los ayudarían en aquellos momentos ajetreados para el pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena extra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tarde como cualquier otra en el pueblo de Hotaru, el timbre del colegio resonando en el lugar y dando inicio al final de las clases fue lo primero en escucharse, a lo que una gran cantidad de jóvenes comenzaban a emerger de la entrada del lugar, todos ellos siendo recibidos por sus padres u otros familiares…

Yuki simplemente caminaba cabizbajo… este, siendo el último de su clase en salir, solo daba lentos pasos hacia la salida de su colegio, no sin antes ver, a como era su costumbre, como varios de sus compañeros eran alzados felices por sus padres, mientras que otros solo los recibían con sus brazos abiertos.

El niño simplemente desviaba su mirada ante el dolor que producían en él aquellos tratos, solamente para intentar tragarse las lágrimas de no tener a nadie que lo fuera a buscar.

—" _¡Yuki!..."_ — el largo grito telepático e infantil hacen que el niño volviese a abrir sus ojos sorprendido ante el conocido tono, solamente para volver a levantar su mirada incrédula…

Y ver como Yoshiro y Ryo lo estaban esperando en las afueras del colegio, mientras que era el Riolu el que llamaba su atención a la par que alzaba su mano, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

Las palabras no se emitieron… simplemente el leve temblar en los labios de Yuki fueron suficientes como para que las lágrimas del mismo lentamente comenzaran a brotar sin piedad, solamente para inspirar con brusquedad ante lo difícil que se le volvía respirar por los mismos sollozos.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa entre todas aquellas lágrimas… para después restregarse sus ojos y comenzar a correr hacia los pokémon.

—¡Ya voy! — gritó emocionado el niño, mientras que en su rostro solo el agradecimiento y la sincera felicidad se demostraba…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el final de esta pequeña historia de "decisión", wow, solo una más y ya comenzamos con la siguiente trilogía! :D emocionado over 9000 :v jajajja espero les haya gustado este cap ^^**

Lord fire 123 **Pues… que te digo, la verdad es que me tardo en escribir, 1: porque los caps sin bien largos :v, y 2: porque la maldita universidad me maltrata y azota brutalmente con cada prueba y trabajo que me pone encima Xd. Me alegra mucho saber cuando a un lector le dan risa las escenas, uno como escritor tiene ese miedo intrínseco de que las escenas solo sean graciosos para uno y no para el resto T-T jajajjaj espero te haya gustado el cap, siempre agradecido por todos tus comentarios, ¡Saludos!**

 **Y eso sería todo amigos… nuevamente entro en receso hasta un mes y medio más :'v**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	4. Cambios (Parte 1)

**Nota del autor: Para que no existan dudas erroneas, decidí dividir** **el cap** **en dos partes debido al largo, ya tengo casi lista la segunda y será publicada la próxima semana ^-^**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo había pasado… finalmente había regresado luego de que Krin decidiera acabar con su propia existencia y con ello regresarme a mi familia.

Mi pueblo había crecido de maneras que nunca creí posibles durante aquellos tres años; mi hogar, nuevamente y por segunda vez, tuvo que ser reconstruido desde sus cimientos… para aquel entonces Sora nos dio asilo mientras la reconstruíamos entre todos; Takeru y yo no queríamos usar el estado aural nuevamente durante aquel periodo de tiempo luego de todas las vivencias experimentadas… deseando únicamente el estar nuevamente en paz junto con nuestros seres queridos.

No era de extrañarse el que los segundos de silencio entre mi familia y yo existieran de vez en cuando ante el obvio cambió que significó el que yo volviera a sus vidas; sin embargo, estos lentamente comenzaban a dejar de existir conforme mi presencia nuevamente se volvía una realidad en el día a día… mi regreso era algo que nadie nunca pensó, pero de igual manera les tuve que explicar las razones de mi ausencia luego de que Arceus me retuviera dentro de aquella dimensión por las razones antes narradas.

Las sonrisas nuevamente comenzaban a emerger, los tratos volvían a ser como los de antaño en unos cuantos días, a la vez que mi relación tanto con mis hijos como con mi esposa nuevamente volvían a adquirir aquella confianza y alegría que por tanto tiempo se pensó que nunca volverían a existir.

Con el pasar de las semanas, la construcción de nuestro hogar finalmente fue un hecho, haciéndolo gracias a la ayuda de varios constructores que, gracias a Yoshiro, logramos encontrar en poco tiempo, siendo estos incluso provenientes de Nerito, cuyo alcalde no dudó ni un segundo en venir de visita al pueblo luego de escuchar la noticia de mi llegada, llegando al punto de incluso ayudar él mismo en la reconstrucción, trabajando hombro a hombro tanto conmigo como con Takeru y Takeshi los cuales de igual manera se encontraban presentes en aquellos trabajos.

Nuestra nueva casa contaba con las pertinentes actualizaciones, sin embargo, el "estilo" de la misma prevalecía a lo que "posición de habitaciones" se refiriese; al entrar, el comedor era lo que destacaba, encontrándose la mesa a la izquierda mientras que en la derecha la habitación se había expandido considerablemente para dejar un espacio a algunos sillones al lado de la chimenea mientras que, a ambos lados de esta, las puertas que daban a la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko y mis hijos se mantenía, habiendo agregado esta vez una nueva habitación para invitados al lado derecho; al fondo de aquella sala nuestras habitaciones, mías y de Takeru permanecían, a la par que, a la izquierda, dos puertas se encontraban, siendo una la del baño y la otra de una cocina de moderado tamaño con un amplio estante central sobre el cual se podía cocinar con mayor comodidad, junto con todos los artilugios y herramientas a disposición de los dos amantes de la cocina en nuestra casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que todo volvía nuevamente a la normalidad… finalmente aquella esperada paz volvía adentrarse por todos los rincones de Hotaru; aquellos enemigos que antes impedían la completa calma ahora por fin habían sido derrotados, pudiendo así finalmente empezar a llevar una vida con normalidad en nuestro pueblo.

Aunque bueno… la ira y el cansancio reflejado en mi rostro no hacían más que demostrar la desesperación que, por desgracia, nuevamente volvía a afrontar durante aquella época…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las siete de la tarde… lo único que se alcanzaba a apreciar era mi agotado y enfurecido rostro observando hacia una dirección, a la vez que las tenues gotas de sudor únicamente ayudaban a aseverar mi real condición en aquel estado, mientras que levemente las llamas del estado aural rugían en mi interior por el deseo de emerger, siendo contenidas por alguna extraña razón, a la par que mis cejas temblaban por aquel inmenso poder que intentaba contener.

A lo que solo cierro mis ojos con fuerza… para después echarme para atrás, completamente encabronado, a la par que me llevaba las manos a mis ojos.

Completamente fastidiado de que Ryo, el cual estaba sentado delante de mí, me venciese (por décima vez) en una competencia sobre quién aguantaba tener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

—¡No se vale! — grité fastidiado a la par que el Riolu simplemente reía vanidosamente— ¡Hu-Hubo una corriente de aire y eso me hizo pestañar! — mentí descaradamente, solamente para hacer que Ryo volviese a reír a carcajada suelta por lo mismo.

— _"Admítelo abuelito, no eres capaz de ganarme sin tus poderes, ¡Perdiste!"_ — reconoció, aún petulante, el pequeño pokémon.

—¡Pe-Pequeño enano…!— decía entre dientes a la par que una pequeña vena se enmarcaba en mi frente por lo encabronado que me sentía ante la constante derrota, a lo que Ryo simplemente comienza a intentar escapar una vez se da cuenta de lo obvio, solamente para fallar en el momento en el que lo atrapo y empiezo a hacerle consecutivas cosquillas como venganza, a la par que el pobre Riolu solo podía reír ante aquellos crueles tratos.

—Ya… cálmense ustedes dos— la voz de Harumi pidiendo paciencia emerge, a lo que comienzo a controlarme un poco, para después dejar al agotado Riolu en el suelo luego de tal ardua sesión de tortura.

— _"La cena estará lista en breve"_ — la voz telepática de Yoshiro era la que se hacía presente, mientras que este, con su delantal blanco puesto, simplemente se encontraba revolviendo con una cuchara de madera la comida dentro de la olla, mientras que Haruko solamente se encontraba a su lado a la par que sacaba los manteles y servicios junto con Hanako.

—Casi cuarenta años y sigues jugando a esas cosas…— ahora la voz de Takeru era la que se hacía presente, mientras que este solamente se encontraba sentado en un sillón al centro de la sala, a la vez que leía un pequeño libro de mano en cuya portada las primeras letras del abecedario estaban impresas.

Sí… el apestoso y orgulloso Lucario quería aprender a leer igual.

Tanto Ryo como yo simplemente desviamos nuestras miradas hacia Takeru, a la par que ambos inflábamos nuestras mejillas, el Riolu en parte por notar que el Lucario me molestaba, y yo por obvias razones.

—"Mejor sigue aprendiendo… que, si no, tu nieto te va a ganar" — el gruñido simple de Hanako pasando por el lado de Takeru lo exalta, a lo que este simplemente se fastidia a la par que se sonroja levemente por el golpe bajo y vergonzoso que recibió, solo para después seguir leyendo su libro de manera malhumorada… encabronándose aún más cuando comienza a escuchar tanto mis risas como las del pequeño Riolu.

Las cosas así nuevamente volvían a ocurrir, como bien había mencionado antes, la felicidad fluía nuevamente en nuestro hogar, siendo los recuerdos de antaño completamente superados gracias al apoyo que nos dábamos mutuamente para ello.

La cena fue servida… los temas de conversación fluían con normalidad, siendo estos relacionados con el trabajo de Yoshiro o el de Harumi, como también el estado actual del pueblo y cómo las relaciones del mismo se encontraban un tanto complicadas luego de que un Zoroark fuera el nuevo alcalde de Hotaru... sin embargo, incluso hasta ese momento, solo rumores eran los que se escuchaban en la capital o en las ciudades aledañas sobre que el nombre del nuevo alcalde provenía de un Zoroark, y era por esto que los gobernantes de los mismos dudaban sobre la veracidad de aquellas palabras, los cuales estaban considerando organizar una junta general de todos los representantes en un futuro no muy lejano.

La conversación se tornaba lentamente más tensa conforme aquel tema seguía su curso, mientras que en mi rostro únicamente la seriedad se reflejaba.

— _"La mayoría del consejo piensa que Ryo debería volver a ser el alcalde de Hotaru…"_ — aquellas palabras dichas por el mismo Yoshiro, el cual solamente tenía su vista centrada en su plato con comida, fueron las últimas que se escucharon por su parte antes de que finalmente las mías se hicieran presentes.

—Pues que sigan pensando… no les caería mal usar un poco la cabeza para algo más que no sea estar sentado todo el día— reconocí en una pequeña carcajada, a lo que solo me exalto levemente cuando la mirada fastidiada de Harumi se posa sobre mí— Bueno… sin contar a Sora y a Ayame— me corregí, solamente para notar como Harumi de igual manera soltaba una carcajada por mi obvia actitud.

El silencio simplemente continuaba… a la par que seguía observando aquel desanimado actuar por parte del Zoroark, mientras que Haruko alzaba su mano para después ponerla sobre el hombro del pokémon, el cual solamente mandaba un suspiro para luego colocar su mano sobre el de la Lucario y acariciarla con cariño.

—El pueblo tomó la decisión Yoshiro… y yo también— empezaba nuevamente a hablar, a lo que el Zoroark lentamente empezaba a alzar su vista hacia mí— simplemente… se tú mismo y verás como de a poco se irán dando cuenta de que las tonterías que piensan no son más que eso— reconocí finalmente, a lo que Yoshiro solo me asiente agradecido por esas palabras, para después girarse a Haruko y sonreírle de igual manera — la gente deja de ser tonta cuando reciben un buen golpe de realidad directo a sus cabezas… creo que ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar para todas las personas que piensen que no eres el indicado… — dije en simples palabras, a lo que Yoshiro soltó una pequeña carcajada ante ello, mientras que yo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

—Qué lástima que el consejo no funcione con Ryo…— fueron las siguientes palabras dichas por Harumi, a lo que tanto yo como el Riolu a mi lado nos fastidiamos al instante.

—¡Oye!/ _"¡Oye!"_ — dijimos al unísono tanto yo como el otro Ryo, a lo que el resto simplemente comienza a reír por la obvia confusión del Riolu, mientras que nosotros dos seguíamos ahora con nuestras mejillas nuevamente infladas.

— _"Se refería al grandecito, hijo…"_ — reconoció por telepatía Haruko, entre risas de igual manera, a lo que Ryo lentamente comienza a desinflar sus mejillas luego de escuchar aquello, mientras que las mías seguían igual por claras razones.

Mi familia simplemente continuaba con la amena charla conforme las risas lentamente fueron disminuyendo con normalidad, a la vez que ya más de algunos repetían su plato por lo delicioso que se encontraba aquella comida.

—Y dime, hija…— ahora era Harumi la que empezaba a hablar, mientras que el resto simplemente actuaba con normalidad, a lo que Hiyori se gira hacia su madre en respuesta—No me has contado nada sobre la fiesta a la que te invitó ese chico de tu escuela— reconoció con calma mi mujer a la par que se llevaba un bocado, haciendo que los ojos de Hiyori se abrieran al extremo luego de dichas aquellas palabras…

Estaba más que claro que cierta niña no se lo había comentado a ciertos personajes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era complicado esperar tal reacción, tanto Takeru como Yoshiro y yo estábamos saboreando nuestra comida luego de escuchar tal revelación, a lo que solo alcanzamos a atorarnos con notoria brusquedad una vez que aquellas palabras de fáciles y diversas interpretaciones entraron como un puñetazo directo hacia nuestros tímpanos.

El toser y el intento por recobrar el aliento duraron varios segundos… mientras que Hiyori simplemente suspiraba a la par que se encorvaba en su silla en son de la "obvia" reacción que se esperaba de nosotros si es que nos llegábamos a enterar.

—Ya sabrás por qué quería decírtelo después… en privado— reconocía en un suspiro un tanto fastidiado mi hija, a lo que Harumi simplemente esboza una pequeña sonrisa apenada ante el claro secreto que sin querer se le escapó— Mañana después de almuerzo vendrá a buscarme para ir… — explicaba en palabras un tanto avergonzadas mi hija, a lo que mi rostro encabronado y avergonzado junto con el de Takeru y Yoshiro denotaban nuestra clara reacción.

—¡¿Y se puede saber quién es el que te vendrá a buscar?! — preguntó Takeru entre impactado y encabronado hacia mi hija, a la par que sus celos aumentaban exponencialmente conforme los segundos pasaban.

Hiyori simplemente se mantenía en silencio… estaba más que claro el que no revelaría tal información luego de ver nuestro actuar.

—Es un chico popular en el curso de Hiyori, dicen que todas las chicas se mueren por él, ¡Y él la invitó sin dudarlo! — reconocía feliz Harumi, a lo que al instante Hiyori se levanta de su silla.

—¡Mamá!... — dijo en un grito avergonzada la chica, a lo que Harumi solamente alcanza a llevarse una mano a la boca, un tanto exaltada luego de notar lo fácil que era para la misma el soltar aquella secreta información en la mesa, a lo que simplemente esboza una apenada sonrisa, a la par que se lamentaba por las obvias cosas que habían provocado, e iban a provocar, sus palabras…

 **—"Voy a levantarle cargos…"—** el gruñido silencioso y sangriento del Zoroark empezaba a escucharse, mientras que una oscura aura empezaba a brotar del mismo, al igual que en mí y en Takeru.

 **—** ** _Nadie lo sabrá… lo haremos pasar como un accidente_** **—** reconocía ahora el Lucario, mientras que Hiyori simplemente se tapaba el rostro a la par que suspiraba por la obvia vergüenza que le hacían pasar aquellos dos.

Siendo el mío el que menos ira demostraba… mientras que mi aura e imponencia ante la situación llegaba a ser tal, que incluso no era necesario el que aquella "energía asesina" se mostrase como para no asustar a aquel que tuviera la capacidad de ver las intenciones de mi aura.

—¿Cómo se llama? — dije con voz seria y extrañamente más tranquila, a la par que volvía a tomar un bocado de mi cena, extrañando a Hiyori y a todas ante mi actitud, mientras que esta comenzaba a sacarse lentamente las manos de su cara.

—O-Osamu…— dijo ahora un poco nerviosa mi hija, mientras que esta escondía sus manos debajo de sus piernas.

Exaltando a todos nuevamente… cuando ahora era Haruko la que casi se ahoga una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de Hiyori mientras bebía un poco de agua, a lo que Yoshiro al instante pone preocupado su mano en la espalda de la pokémon, comenzando a darle varias palmaditas para así poder a ayudarla a respirar mejor.

— _"¡¿O-Osa-Osamu?!_ " — dijo por telepatía completamente anonadada Haruko, mientras que el rubor aumentaba exponencialmente en mi hija conforme los segundos pasaban— _"P-Pero… Hiyori… ¡Él…!"_ — decía completamente asombrada e incluso un poco asustada la Lucario, solamente para despertar en todos nosotros una obvia extrañez por no comprender lo que ocurría.

—¿Él… qué, Hija? — pregunté con mi ceño fruncido hacia Hiyori, mientras que su piel ya se encontraba completamente roja ante los nervios, a la vez que Haruko ahora se llevaba la mano a su boca por el mismo asombro ante lo que acababa de saber, ya que ella, al igual que mi hija, sabía bien quién era ese tal Osamu.

Los temblores de Hiyori aumentaban constantemente, a lo que empiezo a mostrar intenciones de volver a preguntar, solamente para exaltarnos a todos cuando mi hija se levanta bruscamente de su silla.

—¡Repitió el curso dos veces y ya va por la tercera! ¡¿Ok?! ¡Tiene veinte! — gritó apenada y con sus ojos completamente cerrados la chica de ojos rojos, a lo que mi boca junto con mis ojos completamente abiertos fueron mi única respuesta, mientras que la cuchara que tenía en mi mano caía sobre mi plato una vez que esta dejó de sujetarlo…

Hiyori simplemente comienza a caminar, aún avergonzada, hacia su habitación, cerrando después su puerta con una mezcla de brusquedad y calma, solamente para dejar en silencio el comedor.

— _"¿Solo por la edad se preocupan? Yo lo quiero arrestar por más motivos que solo ese, además… yo también soy dos años mayor que tú…"_ — dijo extrañado en bajos gruñidos Yoshiro hacia Haruko, la cual comenzaba a negar unas cuantas veces con su cabeza.

—" _Sí… bueno… no siempre es lo mismo"_ — reconoció aún sonrojada y levemente asombrada Haruko en susurros hacia su pareja, mientras que este fruncía el ceño en son de no entender del todo bien, para después todos exaltarse cuando soy yo el que comienza a levantarse de su silla… a la par que la oscuridad de mi vista dejaba a todos en silencio, pasando a escucharse solamente mis pasos comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras de la casa.

—Gracias por la comida…— agradecí de manera fría, a lo que comienzo a ponerme mi chaqueta, para después sujetar la perilla de la puerta una vez que estuve delante de la misma.

— _"No entiendo…"_ — la voz telepática de Ryo ahora era la que se escuchaba con normalidad, mientras que este no comprendía lo que ocurría— _"¿La tía Hiyori va a tener pareja?"_ — preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Riolu…

Exaltándolo por completo, al igual que todos, cuanto las bisagras de la puerta que aún sujetaba de su respectiva perilla se rompieron completamente de un momento a otro… a lo que Harumi simplemente se llevaba la mano a la cabeza por lo mismo, mientras que yo arrojaba la puerta con brusquedad hacia afuera, dejando el lugar con la misma frialdad…

— _Y ahí va otra puerta…_ — reconoció desanimada mi esposa, ya cansada de que siempre aquella pobre puerta sufriera las consecuencias de nuestras… "reacciones".

Los minutos pasaron… mi familia solo se quedó mirando, a lo que Takeshi lanza un suspiro, para después levantarse de la mesa de igual manera.

—Voy a hablar con mi viejo un rato… gracias por la comida mamá y Yoshiro— agradeció respectivamente mi hijo, a lo que mi esposa y el Zoroark le asienten con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo respondida por una similar por mi hijo, empezando así a retirarse de la casa luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez afuera… Takeshi empezaba a observar a su alrededor, extrañándose y preocupándose luego de no observarme a lo lejos o alrededor de la casa…

—Arriba…— mi voz desanimada fue lo siguiente en escucharse, a lo que Takeshi se exalta… solamente para después alzar la vista y observarme sentado sobre el techo de la casa.

Mi hijo, con un poco de esfuerzo, comenzó a subir para así poder estar a mi lado, mientras que yo simplemente lo observaba durante el proceso, llegando finalmente luego de unos minutos, lanzando un suspiro aliviado una vez que pudo sentarse en el techo de la casa.

—Era más fácil antes…— reconoció con una pequeña carcajada mi hijo, haciendo referencia a la ausencia del estado aural, mientras que yo solo me encontraba encorvado y apoyado con mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

Los segundos de silencio pasaron… Takeshi no sabía por dónde empezar aquella conversación que creía necesaria tener conmigo en son de su hermana, a la vez que este solamente lanzaba un suspiro un poco apesadumbrado.

—¿H-Hiyori… e-ella… ya ha tenido alguna parej…?— incluso con aquella edad y experiencia… tal pregunta hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta con solo pensarlo, a lo que Takeshi solo entrecierra levemente sus ojos, para después echarse un poco hacia atrás.

—Nah…— empezó a decir en un tono desanimado mi hijo, a lo que yo me extraño a la par que me giraba hacia este ya que, a pesar de no querer escuchar un "sí", me era raro que mi hija no se hubiera enamorado de algún chico ya para ese entonces— _No se le han dado las cosas muy fáciles a la apestosa…_ — ahora los susurros acompañaban las palabras de mi hijo, haciendo que mi mirada junto con mi ceño fruncido, por lo desentendido que me encontraba ante lo que había escuchado, fueran lo suficientemente claros como para exigir una respuesta, siendo una tenue carcajada la única reacción de mi hijo.

—Chica de ojos rojos… mitad pokémon… habla constantemente con ellos… a pesar de todo igual hubo varios chicos que intentaban acercársele, pero… sus compañeras…— empezaba a decir ahora un poco más desanimado mi hijo, a lo que yo simplemente escuchaba atento sus palabras.

Mientras tanto… dentro de la habitación de mis hijos, Hiyori simplemente se encontraba sentada delante de un pequeño estante el cual poseía un espejo en el centro, a la par que se cepillaba su pelo, chocando su mirada con la del espejo en más de una ocasión, simplemente para desviarla levemente decaída, una vez que notaba aquellos refulgentes ojos rojos y de pupilas angostas.

— _¿La molestan…?_ — mi susurro ahora entre preocupado y triste se escuchaba, a lo que Takeshi simplemente vuelve a lanzar un nuevo suspiro, para después asentirme.

—Son simplemente unas celosas… intento ayudarla… pero está más que claro el decir que Hiyori no busca estar conmigo o mis amigos, quiere tener amigas…— me explicaba mi hijo, el cual conocía tales cosas con el simple hecho de observar a su hermana día a día en su salón de clases.

— _Y también quiere tener un novio… quiere tener a alguien que la lleve al baile de graduación este año, y bueno…_ — ahora mi hijo susurraba, solamente para volver a erguirse ahora un tanto más fastidiado— Cuento corto: Osamu apareció coqueteándole y Hiyori quedó prendada al poco tiempo por el simple hecho de que alguien se interesara en ella de esa manera…— reconoció ahora un poco molesto mi hijo, a lo que yo frunzo el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Crees que es alguien muy malo? — pregunté ahora más serio, a lo que mi hijo empieza a fruncir el ceño con aún más fuerza, adquiriendo facciones fácilmente heredadas por su madre.

—No solamente creo… ¡Sé que es ma…! — mi hijo estaba completamente decidido a continuar con la oración…

Si es que un fuerte temblor en toda la zona no lo deja estupefacto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daños estructurales… sin embargo, cada habitante de Hotaru se alarmó en el momento en el que aquel temblor comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de sus hogares, siendo víctimas del mismo uno que otro cuadro o lámpara, los cuales terminaron finalmente en el suelo tras aquellos bruscos movimientos.

Takeshi se asustaba, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a perder el equilibrio aún sentado en el techo ante el susodicho temblor, solamente para notar como era mi mano la cual, con bastante firmeza, lo agarraba de su chaqueta, a lo que este se gira hacia mí luego de ello...

Solo para quedar completamente consternado cuando observa mi rostro apuntando hacia donde un enorme y oscuro portal comenzaba a aparecer a pocos metros de nuestro hogar.

Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos una vez que noté aquella oscuridad… a la par que mis pensamientos y memorias empezaban a desordenarse conforme los recuerdos eran despertados por el simple hecho de volver a ver aquella imagen.

No importaba que tan feliz hubiera podido estar con mi familia segundos atrás… como si de un recordatorio de que el infierno seguía existiendo dentro de mí, de la nada y sin premeditación, lentamente los recuerdos de aquella "realidad sin mi familia" que afronté luego de que Krin me obligara a destruir el corazón de Takeru comenzaron a emerger con aquel azaroso suceso… sin siquiera poder controlarlos lo suficiente.

Provocando finalmente que yo comenzara a fruncir el ceño, reflejando en mi rostro el puro y llano sentimiento de la ira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las personas comenzaban a alterarse… más de alguna empezaba a retirarse de sus hogares en son de lo inseguras que se sentían dentro de sus casas ante tales movimientos telúricos, mientras que estos intentaban calmarse los unos a los otros conforme cada vez el movimiento comenzaba a disminuir… mientras que, el que antes era un despejado cielo nocturno, solo las nubes eran lo único que resaltaban, a la par que una tenue pero a la vez imponente brisa era la que acompañaba tal presencia que lentamente comenzaba a emerger de aquel portal el cual solamente Takeshi y yo éramos conscientes de que se formaba en el sector…

Simplemente para aumentar el miedo acompañado con un desagradable déjà vu en mi hijo, en el momento en el que el enorme cuerpo de Giratina comenzó a emerger del susodicho portal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El corto y bajo sonido que mis pies emitieron contra el suelo una vez que me bajé del techo, solo demostraban la misma imponencia que el estruendo causado por las seis patas de Giratina, a la par que en sus ojos solo la normalidad se reflejaba…

Mientras que en los míos el único sentimiento era el odio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi familia de igual manera comenzaba a salir de la casa una vez que Takeru percibió aquella descomunal masa de aura emergiendo en el lugar, siendo además el sonido del cuerpo de Giratina cayendo en el suelo lo suficientemente claro como para alarmarlos a todos.

Solamente para verme de pie a pocos metros de Giratina una vez que estos salieron de la casa.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?** — mi extremadamente seria voz era ahora la que se escuchaba… llegando incluso a asustar a Ryo una vez que este de igual manera emergía atrás de las piernas de su madre, causando más miedo mi voz que ya de por sí la misma presencia del imponente pokémon que se encontraba delante de mí.

—"Ryo… Por favor…"— las graves y preocupadas palabras de Giratina comenzaban a emerger en mi cabeza, comunicándose solamente a través de su aura, siendo leída únicamente por mí y Takeru, mientras que este se encorvaba un poco hacia atrás por la misma presencia que yo emitía.

— **Vete…** — mis palabras nuevamente volvieron a emerger, callando por completo las de Giratina.

—"S-Si tan solo me escucha-…"— Giratina comenzaba a asustarse una vez que el aura de mi alrededor comenzaba a ser absorbido dentro de mi cuerpo conforme me daba cuenta de que aquel enorme pokémon no me obedecía, a la par que no despegaba mi mirada con la suya.

— **No lo volveré a repetir…** — el aura seguía acumulándose en mi cuerpo, mientras que este permanecía sin ningún tipo de cambio… como si ni siquiera estuviese entrando a la primera fase del estado aural siquiera.

Takeru comenzaba a preocuparse… estaba más que claro el que nuestras habilidades habían aumentado considerablemente luego de habernos fusionado, aunque fuese por un breve momento, con el aura de Arceus…

Ahora Takeru era capaz de manejar la misma cantidad de aura que yo, dándole la posibilidad de entrar a las tres fases si así lo deseaba, a la par que, si se esforzaba en ello, de igual manera podía modificar concentraciones de aura a niveles tan altos como la de los pokémon legendarios.

Yo, en cambio, ahora era capaz de poder manipular físicamente el aura que se encontraba a mí alrededor, actos los cuales solo podía hacer en antaño cuando mi poder se encontraba literalmente al borde de la locura; sin embargo, a pesar de lo significativo que aquello significaba en mi nuevo repertorio de habilidades…

Ahora el aura residual generada por el estado aural no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, por obra del mismo Takeru.

— **Ninguno de ustedes tiene permitida la entrada a este pueblo** — mi aura comenzaba a hacer presencia a mis alrededores, incluso mi familia comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo más pesado por la misma presión, no siendo lo mismo para Giratina, el cual incluso comenzaba a aumentar su aura por el mero hecho de defenderse a la enorme presión que la mía ejercía hacia el mismo.

Las rocas se enterraban en el suelo… como si la misma gravedad se multiplicase cada vez más a nuestros pies.

Mis pensamientos me controlaban… aquellas memorias de mi vida en la soledad sin mi familia nuevamente comenzaban a emerger una vez que volví a ver a otro de aquellos pokémon legendarios, a la par que las lágrimas de aquella época junto con los desesperanzadores gritos comenzaban a hacer aparecer en mí el odio hacia aquellos que irónicamente me devolvieron a mis seres queridos, pero no evitando así que mi ira y pena siguiera acumulándose continuamente en mí una vez que todo acabó.

Memorias y sentimientos los cuales nunca compartí con mi familia, ni con Takeru… formándose así un desequilibrio en mi aura bastante parecido al que hubo durante aquel percance al inicio de toda esta historia… cuando la ira y odio de Takeru me abordaron antes de que el mismo supiera que era necesario el fusionar por completo nuestras auras para así poder obtener el control total del estado aural, sin perder la cordura…

Volviendo a nacer en mí lentamente aquella demencia, a la par que mi aura nuevamente comenzaba a oscurecerse una vez que esta emergió de mi piel.

— _"Necesito su ayuda…"_ — la voz triste de Giratina ahora era la que se escuchaba… mientras que mi vista oscurecida solo demostraba mi desinterés…

Y más aún, cuando levanto mi antebrazo izquierdo para después formar en la palma de mi mano una larga y oscura cuchilla de aura, abalanzándome al instante y sin previo aviso hacia Giratina…

 **Si es que la mano derecha de Yoshiro sujetando mi muñeca, junto con las puntas de los dedos de Takeru tocando mi torso no me detienen por completo, estando ambos pokémon al lado y delante de mí correspondientemente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte apretar y forcejeo de mi parte hacia la mano de Yoshiro era fácilmente escuchable por todos a mi alrededor… mientras que mi vista únicamente se centraba en Giratina, a la par que Yoshiro me observaba con su ceño fruncido, al igual que Takeru.

—"Tú ya no eres el que decide quién tiene permitido entrar o no a este pueblo, Ryo" — reconoció serio Yoshiro, a la par que yo simplemente dejaba escapar un bufido fastidiado, mientras que mi ira me impulsaba a negar las palabras del Zoroark, acumulando cada vez más aura en mi brazo izquierdo para así poder soltarme del pokémon… haciéndolo finalmente una vez que mi poder superó al del Zoroark, a lo que Takeru se exalta para después finalmente ponerse serio en el asunto y comenzar a controlarme…

Si es que ahora la mano de Yoshiro, completamente imbuida en un blanco y brillante pelaje, no hubiera vuelto a sujetar mi muñeca, deteniéndome así nuevamente, haciendo que incluso yo, estando a puertas del descontrol, me girara sorprendido a la par que incrédulo hacia el Zoroark.

Mientras que este entraba a su propio estado aural evolucionado… tal a como fue en el incidente de Taichi.

Aquel poder… que Arceus debió haber eliminado del resto de mi familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rostro de Giratina cambió a uno completamente sorprendido una vez que notó aquella aura brotar en el Zoroark…

Estaba más que claro que el legendario pokémon estaba al tanto de que Arceus había eliminado cualquier rastro del aura de Juro y Jin dentro de mi familia, para así poder evitar el que aquella peligrosa a la par que poderosa aura siguiera emergiendo en el futuro.

Sin embargo, el mismo pokémon lentamente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, a la vez que comenzaba a concentrarse en el cuerpo de Yoshiro, resaltando únicamente el brazo de mismo pokémon, el cual parecía estar reaccionando a mi aura que, a esos puntos, alcanzaba una concentración casi parecida a la del tercer estado aural.

Junto con eso, una pequeña singularidad fue levemente percibida por Giratina una vez que este se encontraba analizando al pokémon, un pequeño y casi imperceptible brillo incluso llegó a molestarlo una vez que el mismo sintió algo atrás del mismo Zoroark, sin embargo, fue tan breve, que el pokémon solo lo ignoró, para después concentrarse únicamente en la extremidad de Yoshiro… siendo su única respuesta una tenue carcajada.

— _"Maldita sea, Juro… estúpido obstinado"_ — pensó Giratina, mientras que este no despegaba su vista del Zoroark.

—"No sigas, Ryo… ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?! ¡Tú no eres así!" — reconoció en un gruñido el ahora un poco enojado pokémon, mientras que el brillo de su ojo derecho casi podía penetrar mi cabeza conforme nuestras miradas continuaban conectadas.

— **Así que… mis células siguen estando en tu brazo…** — reconocí en el mismo tono que antes, a la par que las marcas blancas de Yoshiro lentamente comenzaban a expandirse ahora cada vez más por su torso conforme yo acumulaba más aura dentro de mi cuerpo— **Arceus solo les quitó el aura…** — mi voz ahora lentamente comenzaba a calmarse, mientras que mi serio mirar continuaba estando fijo en el Zoroark, a la par que las líneas blancas antes mencionadas ahora empezaban a desaparecer conforme mi aura de igual manera disminuía.

—Tsch…— bufé fastidiado, para después tirar mi mano y con ello soltarme bruscamente del sujetar Yoshiro, a la par que este de igual manera lo permitía una vez que dejé de acumular aquella aura— Has lo que quieras… a ver si sigues actuando tan valiente cuando maten a tu hij…— mis palabras insensibles continuaban haciéndose presente…

Cuando, de un momento a otro, un puñetazo recibido de lleno en mi mejilla por parte ahora de Takeru, me deja estupefacto a la par que este me deformaba toda la cara en el acto luego de ello…

Haciendo que mi cuerpo saliera disparado hacia la lejanía, a una considerable velocidad debido al mismo "débil" golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

Mi familia simplemente se asustó ante el sorpresivo acto del Lucario, a la par que Ryo simplemente abría un poco su boca ante lo poderoso que se veía su abuelito ante tal muestra de su poder.

Yoshiro se mantenía con su ceño fruncido a la par que tenía su vista puesta en dirección hacia donde mi cuerpo había desaparecido una vez que la distancia fue demasiada como para enfocarlo.

—Ese tarado de nuevo está ocultándome cosas…— empezaba a hablar Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro y Giratina, junto además con mi familia la cual de igual manera escuchaba, se giran hacia el Lucario— Si los sentimientos de nuestras auras no están en equilibrio, uno de los dos pierde el control y entra en un estado de locura con el tiempo… — explicaba serio el Lucario — ya pasó una vez… ahora Ryo es capaz de controlarse con ayuda, pero… si esto sigue así, ya no será tan fácil manejar esta clase de situaciones…— reconocía el pokémon, a lo que este ahora comenzaba a girarse hacia Giratina.

—Pon a Yoshiro al tanto… no debe ser poco lo que tienes que contarnos como para verte obligado a venir, te dejaré un poco de mi aura para que te puedas comunicar con el resto… volveremos en unos minutos— reconoció con normalidad el Lucario, a la par que este comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia donde había salido disparado mi cuerpo, no sin antes pasarle un poco de su aura a Giratina.

—"¿Qué harás?" — preguntó serio y un tanto extrañado Yoshiro, a la par que empezaba a escuchar como Takeru comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de sus puños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Le voy a dar una paliza al imbécil de mi amigo…— reconoció con el ceño fruncido Takeru, para después desvanecerse por completo del lugar, una vez que el mismo se abalanzó hacia donde yo me encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio existió una vez que Takeru se retiró… mi familia, consciente de todo, solo podía preocuparse ante las cosas que el Lucario había mencionado, pero teniendo fe a pesar de todo de que mi amigo sería capaz de "ponerme en mis casillas" nuevamente.

Ryo era el único que mantenía su asombrado rostro, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a tironear de la pierna de su madre, a lo que Haruko simplemente baja la mirada, para después chocarla con la del Riolu, el cual todavía tenía su pequeña boca abierta.

— _"¿Podré hacer lo mismo que el abuelito Takeru algún día?"_ — preguntó inocentemente el pequeño pokémon, a lo que Haruko simplemente lanza un suspiro junto con una leve carcajada, para después poner su mano entre las pequeñas orejas del Riolu, el cual cerraba sus ojos y sonreía ante la caricia.

— _"No lo creo… no te pareces mucho a Jin o a Juro"_ — una infantil voz se hizo presente entre mi familia, haciendo que la misma se exaltase e incluso asustase cuando de la nada es el pequeño cuerpo de Mew el que hace su aparición, mientras que este se encontraba sentado y de piernas abiertas a pocos centímetros de Ryo… a la vez que todos, a excepción del mismo Riolu el cual miraba al pequeño y poderoso pokémon con simple curiosidad, daban unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás luego de llevarse un gran susto ante lo sorpresivo de la aparición.

— _"Holis~"_ — dijo junto con unas pequeñas risitas el pequeño ser, a lo que Ryo simplemente le sonríe y le saluda de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las nubes se habían retirado… la luz de la luna iluminaba por completo aquel despejado sector en el cual Takeru ahora se encontraba de pie, con su mirada fija hacia aquel punto donde sabía que yo me encontraba sentado en la helada tierra.

Solo estábamos en silencio… las brisas movían levemente las lágrimas de Takeru al igual que mi cabellera, a la par que mi vacía mirada únicamente hacía contraste con la seria de mi amigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — la voz de Takeru comenzaba a emerger, mientras que yo empezaba a ponerme de pie una vez que noté que este finalmente había llegado— has mantenido ese dolor en secreto de mí todo este tiempo… ¡¿Y aún ahora ni siquiera te dignas a compartirlo?! — Takeru ahora comenzaba a gritarme, siendo el sonido de mis lentos pasos comenzando a caminar hacia el mismo lo único que se escucha como respuesta, a la par que la impotencia aumentaba en el Lucario conforme cada vez sentía como yo bloqueaba mis pensamientos y memorias de aquel oscuro pasado.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un jodido imbécil y cargar siempre con todo! ¡¿Te das una idea del dolor que tuvimos que afrontar cuando no estuviste con nosotros?! — Takeru, hartado de mi continuo silencio, comenzó a expulsar toda la frustración que se encontraba en su corazón, mientras que yo solamente caminaba hacia el mismo— Pues adivina: ¡Todos lo soportamos juntos! ¡No nos hacíamos los fuertes y llorábamos en silencio todas las noches, así como tú lo haces! ¡Nos tuvimos la confianza y no fuimos unos malditos cobardes que lo único que hacen es silenciar sus emociones y mentirnos diariamente con una falsa y cínica sonrisa! — Mandaba todas las indirectas referentes a mi actitud luego de que finalmente derrotáramos a Krin— ¡lloramos… sufrimos!... ¡Y también volvimos a ser felices! — Takeru se enfurecía cada vez más, a la par que el mismo solamente deseaba el que yo le respondiera.

—No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me compartas tus sentimientos… ¡No me importa tenerte de vuelta si con ello tengo que verte igual a cuando intentaron meterse con Harumi o conmigo y Hanako! —Las memorias de Takeru lo inquietaban… no podía evitar el volver a recordar aquel suceso ocurrido hace dieciocho años atrás, estando él sentado en el suelo de nuestra antigua casa, a la par que mi cuerpo se encontraba de pie delante del mismo, habiendo hace poco sacado de nuestro hogar a aquellos hombres de Ryuji que habían intentado llevárselo y matar a Hanako… recordando con claridad la fría gota de sudor que recorrió por su frente ante el miedo que sintió por la ira y el odio que emanaba de mi interior.

Takeru se preparaba… mis pasos yendo hacia el mismo solamente lo inquietaban conforme los actos de rechazo por mi parte hacia el mismo se volvían cada vez una realidad en la mente del Lucario, a lo que finalmente me encuentro a unos centímetros del pokémon…

Para después solo comenzar a pasar por su lado, a la par que esbozaba una "feliz" sonrisa en mi rostro.

— _No te preocupes por tonterías… volvamos a casa, apestoso_ — susurré y reconocí a la par que comenzaba a darle la espalda a mi amigo, el cual tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante aquella respuesta y actitud…

Solo para después fruncir el ceño enfurecido y apretar su mandíbula por completo, dejando incluso ver todos sus dientes ante la ira que ahora de igual manera comenzaba a acumular dentro de sí…

Junto con su claro odio hacia mi actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mano de Takeru sujetando mi cuello y ahorcándome fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar aquella cínica sonrisa de mi cara, a la par que ambos continuábamos dándonos la espalda.

Para luego recibir de lleno el ataque de Takeru, en el momento en el que este alza mi cuerpo y lo arremete contra el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mi ceño se fruncía levemente… nuestras miradas de nuevo volvían a chocar, siendo mi única vista los ojos de Takeru completamente enfurecidos, mientras que los míos se demostraban cansados y fríos.

—¡No me importa en lo más mínimo si no me quieres decir qué ocurrió… te sacaré los recuerdos por la fuerza si es así! — me gritó enfadado Takeru, solamente para notar como mis ojos comenzaban a demostrar la misma ira en el momento en el que noto como este intentaba insertar su aura en mi interior y poder así adentrarse en mis memorias por la fuerza…

Para después recibir de lleno mi patada directa a su cara, separándolo así de mí, justo en el instante en el que Takeru comenzaba a ver mi pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

No lo iba a permitir… está más que claro el decir el que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que ocurriría conmigo si no compartía mis sentimientos con Takeru… la locura me abordaría... no podría continuar controlando el estado aural si es que algún acontecimiento me llegara a perturbar, así como fue la aparición de Giratina; sin embargo, prefería enfrentar todos esos problemas antes que mostrarle a Takeru mis memorias…

Ya que… si él lo hacía… viviría la cruda realidad que afronté cuando experimenté los resultados de mi vida si es que este nunca hubiera existido.

Y eso… era algo por lo que prefería morir… antes que permitir que mi hermano experimentase lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo tembloroso comenzaba a levantarse… a la par que las marcas de las manos de Takeru en mi cuello junto con los dolores correspondientes ante sus tratos comenzaban a pesarme, siendo además una pequeña gota de sangre la que empezaba a brotar ahora de mi boca y nariz…

A la vez que mi aura no me regeneraba.

Takeru mandaba unos cuantos alaridos a la par que tocía… de igual manera comenzaba a levantarse, ayudándose con ambos brazos para después volver a colocarse de pie con facilidad, mientras que la herida en su mejilla producto de mi patada resaltaba levemente entre su pelaje.

No habiendo bloqueado mi ataque manipulando mi aura para así volverla débil.

Simplemente nos observábamos… ambos sabíamos que el otro no estaba usando sus habilidades correspondientes, y aquello solo nos daba la señal de la real seriedad en la que se estaba tornando toda aquella situación.

—No dejaré que veas mis memorias— reconocí finalmente mis reales intenciones tras mi falsa sonrisa, mientras que en el rostro de Takeru solo reflejaba la misma seriedad que en el mío.

A la vez que este empezaba a adquirir una postura de pelea.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción— ahora era Takeru el que me dirigía la palabra, quedándonos así completamente estáticos tras ello… como si esperásemos el primer movimiento.

Actuando casi simultáneamente… en el momento en el que nos abalanzamos hacia el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos… de vuelta en nuestro hogar, mi familia lentamente comenzaba a tornarse un poco más empática ante la presencia del enorme pokémon que aún permanecía en el lugar, a la par que estos incluso se le acercaban.

—No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre…— Harumi era la que empezaba a hablar, a la par que recordaba el obvio y extraño cambio de actitud que yo había adoptado de un momento a otro y sin razón alguna, junto con además la obvia aparición de aquellos poderosos pokémon.

Giratina simplemente se veía desanimado… él, junto con Mew, estaban más que conscientes sobre lo que me ocurría en aquel momento, el estado aural no era algo tan formidable o "fácil" de controlar de por sí… cosas tan pequeñas como no mantener un equilibrio en las emociones causaba estragos tan grandes, que incluso poderes de los niveles antes narrados eran completamente inútiles si es que este "desequilibrio" no se controlaba desde un principio.

—"Supongo que Ryo nunca les contó…"— Giratina comenzaba a hablar, llamando con ello la atención de todos, a la par que Mew de igual manera comenzaba a actuar un tanto decaído, mientras que este estaba sentado al lado del pequeño Riolu, el cual incluso antes estaba charlando y riendo con el legendario pokémon de piel rosa.

— _"¿Por qué pelean…?"_ — el gruñido preocupado de Yoshiro resuena, aún con su vista fija hacia donde Takeru me había lanzado.

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de nuestros puños chocando era lo único que se percibía… la tensión alcanzaba niveles completamente altos en aquella zona, mientras que solo nuestra habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo que se reflejaba en nuestra batalla.

—" _Ryo se niega a abrir sus memorias hacia Takeru_ "— la voz de Giratina se escuchaba, a la par que la escena de mi batalla con mi amigo seguía siendo la única.

Nuestros rápidos movimientos no inmutaban nuestros rostros… lanzaba continuos puñetazos hacia la cara de Takeru, mientras que este los detenía o los refractaba con facilidad, para después lanzar ahora una patada hacia mi rostro, agachándome en respuesta y esquivándola por poco…

Dándole, luego de ello, un puñetazo de lleno en la boca de su estómago.

 _—"El estado aural es un poder, digamos… "bilateral" … si uno de los dos experimenta o vive sucesos que el otro no conoce… el que posea más de aquellas "emociones", con el tiempo irán multiplicándose dentro de sí… y si estos son sentimientos negativos…"—_ el legendario pokémon explicaba lo que me ocurría, mientras que mi familia aún permanecía sin saber en lo absoluto sobre "cuales" eran los sentimientos que me negaba a compartir.

Giratina… dándose cuenta de ello, simplemente lanza un suspiro, a la par que empezaba a desanimarse al tener que contar tal experiencia que tuve que afrontar tiempo atrás…

— _"Se los diré…"_ — reconoció serio el pokémon legendario.

 **.**

 **.**

Lo único que pudo hacer Takeru fue abrir por completo su boca una vez recibido mi puño, a la par que botaba un poco de saliva por lo mismo… quedando completamente estático ante la fuerza de mi ataque…

A la vez que mi rostro comenzaba a adquirir similares facciones… ya que la punta del pie de Takeru de igual manera se encontraba enterrado en mi vientre, habiendo dado el golpe al mismo tiempo que yo.

Nuestros torsos temblaban… aquel golpe nos había dejado completamente mal parados por unos segundos, a lo que comenzamos a separarnos unos cuantos pasos del otro luego de ello, jadeando ambos por el dolor.

Solamente para volver así a abalanzarnos mutuamente, mandando ahora un grito desde lo más profundo de nuestras gargantas antes de seguir obligándonos a pelear a pesar del dolor que sentíamos.

 **.**

 **.**

No había brazos de aura… no existían velocidades absurdas o caos que irrumpieran la paz del sector; sin embargo, nuestros continuos golpes hacia las costillas, brazos, cara y piernas del otro, casi parecían petrificar hasta la más mínima briza o partícula de polvo que se encontrara a nuestro alrededor.

Cada golpe en mi rostro hacía aparecer en mi cabeza una imagen del pasado… aquellos días sin comer, aquellos instantes en que lo único que hacía era recordar el cómo mi familia y yo reíamos.

Todo aquel dolor que aún habitaba en mi resentido corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

Nos cansábamos… ya no éramos capaces de evitar los golpes del otro, mientras que nuestros magullados rostros y puños enrojecidos por la sangre proveniente de nuestros labios y narices rotas solo hacían denotar la seriedad con la que ambos protegíamos lo que creíamos correcto para el otro.

Ambos nos encontrábamos a penas de pie, habiéndonos quedado estáticos ante el cansancio, viéndose reflejado además en nuestro tambaleo constante, sin permitirnos caer al suelo por nuestra propia fuerza de voluntad.

— _P-Por favor… para…_ — mis palabras se escuchaban entre tartamudeos ante mi magullada cara, a lo que Takeru simplemente volvía a erguirse, para después sorprenderme en el momento en el que este da una patada a mi costado derecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia del mismo.

Takeru comenzaba a caminar hacia mí entre jadeos, a la par que el mismo intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio pésimamente, para después comenzar a sujetar mis hombros una vez que el mismo se encontraba delante de mí, con intenciones de volver a golpearme en la cara… quedándose unos cuantos segundos estático por el mismo agotamiento, dándome la oportunidad para así ser yo el que le lanzara un puñetazo hacia su mentón, siendo este con una fuerza tal, que incluso en aquel deplorable y cansado estado en el que nos encontrábamos, Takeru cayó de espaldas al suelo luego de ello… formándose así un nuevo y largo silencio entre nosotros.

Los segundos pasaron… ahora simplemente me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo… a la par que mis manos, completamente temblorosas y heridas ante los continuos golpes que dieron, estaban inertes sobre la tierra, a la vez que mi vista perdida solamente simbolizaba lo imbuido que me encontraba en mis pensamientos, mientras que las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a brotar desde hacía varios minutos atrás durante la pelea…

Siendo la última imagen que recordaba… la de mi brazo atravesando y destruyendo por completo el corazón de Takeru.

— _Me… n-niego…_ — Takeru nuevamente intentaba levantarse, a la vez que este mandaba constantes alaridos por lo mismo…

Pero quedándose completamente abatido cuando ahora era mi cuerpo el que caía sobre el mismo, a la par que empezaba a ahorcarlo con mi mano izquierda…

Para después empezar a golpear varias veces su rostro con mi mano libre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi ira nuevamente comenzaba a controlarme por completo una vez aquella última imagen pasó por mi mente … cada golpe dado en la mejilla ensangrentada y húmeda por las lágrimas de mi amigo solo hacían que en mi cabeza las mismas imágenes desgarradoras se volvieran a repetir.

Takeru no desviaba su mirada de la mía… a pesar del dolor de cada golpe… lentamente comenzaba a ver como en mi acongojado y herido rostro las lágrimas brotaban por si solas… a la vez que mi oscura aura nuevamente comenzaba a salir a flote conforme la ira y el odio de mis recuerdos volvían a apoderarse de mi consciencia.

A lo que Takeru solo alcana a mandar un grito de dolor… en el momento en el que entro al estado aural y dejo de golpearlo para después sujetar sus muñecas con brusquedad y quebrarlas por completo… a la par que enterraba la punta de mis pies en sus tobillos de igual manera.

Takeru no podía hacer nada… ni siquiera podía acceder a mi aura luego de que yo entrara al estado aural debido a la diferencia de concentraciones que ambos poseíamos, sin embargo, aquello solo significaba que, si el mismo entraba al susodicho estado, sería capaz de fusionar de manera correcta nuestras auras nuevamente…

Pero solo para causar un aún mayor fastidio por mi parte, al darme cuenta que Takeru, a pesar de todo, seguía resistiéndose a activar su estado aural.

Él se encontraba determinado a no usarlo ahí contra mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Duele… ¿No es así?** — mi sádica voz ahora era la que se escuchaba, a la par que continuaba apretando las muñecas de mi amigo, el cual intentaba apenas de mantener su vista fijada en la mía, dejando escapar los incontenibles alaridos ante tales tratos.

— **Te crees tan fuerte como para cargar el peso de mis memorias… pero ni siquiera aguantas esto…** ** _patético_** — continuaba intentando hacer que Takeru se enojara por mis palabras… quería que me atacara… quería que siguiera defendiéndose.

Quería… que me salvara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no decía absolutamente nada… mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba entre el pokémon y yo, a lo que vuelvo a extrañarlo levemente en el momento en el que comencé a soltarlo lentamente de sus muñecas…

— ** _¡¿Por qué lo haces…?!_** — casi como un grito ahogado y sufrido… mis enojadas palabras comenzaban nuevamente a aparecer, a la vez que Takeru notaba como en mis mejillas, como si de un sentimiento completamente opuesto a la propia ira que reflejaban mis facciones, las lágrimas se mantenían constantes en estas…

No quería hacerle daño… mi locura me controlaba… pero, incluso en aquel estado, el dolor de ver como trataba a mi amigo me consumía por completo en mi interior, evitando incluso el que continuara con mi tortura.

— ** _No quiero que tengas esto… ¡No quiero!..._** — mi grito ahogado reflejaba mi impotencia, a la par que Takeru empezaba a observar cómo comenzaba a restregarme los ojos— **Solo… volvamos a casa...** — incluso en aquel estado pensaba retirarme con tal de detenerme a mí mismo… mientras que Takeru simplemente entrecerraba sus ojos… notando cómo incluso al estar en contacto con mi cuerpo, le era imposible insertar su aura a través de la gruesa capa de la misma que me recubría…

Mis sollozos eran ahora lo único que se escuchaba… a la vez que estaba sentado sobre el vientre de Takeru, el cual se mantenía en silencio en aquel estado…

— ** _No merezco perdón… no después de todas las cosas que te hice… yo…_** — mi grave voz reflejaba palabras tan penosas, que incluso era algo extraño de escuchar con aquel tono…

— ** _Yo te maté…_** — finalmente uno de los grandes pesos que se encontraban sobre mis hombros fue revelado… a la vez que mantenía mis ojos cerrados y llorosos…

 **.**

 **.**

Para después abrirlos por completo y aún entre lágrimas… en el instante en el que Takeru levanta su torso y me abraza con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

El silencio luego de ello podría haberlo considerado como algo casi perpetuo… todo se había paralizado ante tal trato… habiendo en aquel entonces esperado solamente la ira por parte de Takeru, las lágrimas en mis ojos no pudieron contenerse siquiera en lo más mínimo al notar como el Lucario, aún después de todas las cosas que había cometido y dicho… actuaba de tal manera hacia mí….

— _Tú una vez me salvaste de mi oscuridad…_ — Takeru dejaba caer su mentón sobre mi espalda, a la par que yo lentamente comenzaba nuevamente a recordar sucesos de antaño, volviendo otra vez a adquirir aquella oscuridad en mi rostro, en el cual las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse por las temperaturas que lentamente adquiría mi cuerpo por volver a entrar al estado aural.

—No dejaré que uno de los más estúpidos e imbéciles que más quiero y amo… cargue con todo ese dolor sin mi ayuda— reconoció finalmente el Lucario… en el momento en el que yo comenzaba a formar una esfera aural en mi mano, con intenciones de enterrarla en su espalda…

Pero deteniéndome por completo en el instante en el que Takeru estrecha sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le era permitida… enterrando así el pico de su torso en mi pecho… y atravesando así finalmente la capa de aura que evitaba el que pudiera insertar la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se tornó en silencio luego de ello… mi boca y mis ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos… a lo que no pasa mucho cuando una cantidad abrumadora de lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a emerger de mis ojos.

Mis alaridos lentamente empezaban a escucharse… a la par que los recuerdos de aquella realidad sin mi familia ahora se repetían con una fuerza aún mayor que en el pasado, a lo que por mero instinto comienzo a separarme de Takeru… no sirviendo de mucho para poder mitigar los sentimientos, ya que, como si de una conexión irrompible se tratase, el aura emergía del hueso de Takeru de igual manera, la cual permanecía conectada ahora en mi pecho, a la vez que este comenzaba a regenerarse por el actuar de mi propia aura…

Así como también las heridas de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas y sí podía tener los ojos abiertos… Takeru y yo nos habíamos separado levemente del otro, estando ambos de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que el aura seguía siendo finalmente el puente entre los dos nuevamente, siendo a través de aquel método completamente imposible el ocultar las memorias de aquella horrible vida que experimenté por la obra de Krin.

Conforme los segundos pasaban… mi cuerpo comenzaba a encorvarse conforme la soledad y la ira me iban abordando con más fuerza que nunca, a la par que mi aura empezaba a emanar de manera abrupta de mi piel, mientras que mi grito mezclado con el llanto solo era el mero reflejo del caos que solo en mi mente se encontraba…

O bueno… eso era lo que pensaba… hasta que la cabeza de Takeru en contacto con el lado derecho de la mía me hizo abrir los ojos levemente por unos cuantos segundos…

Para después quedar completamente derrotado en el momento en el que mi amigo estrecha sus brazos en mi cuello, de maneras menos "peligrosas" que antes, pero haciéndolo con tal muestra de cariño y preocupación, que su acongojado rostro y sus lágrimas que de igual manera empezaban a brotar en sus ojos ante las memorias, solo eran una mera muestra de los sentimientos que lo azotaban conforme se daba cuenta de todo lo que tuve que experimentar en su ausencia durante aquella "realidad".

Mi llanto era lo único que se escuchaba… completamente abrumado por aquel dolor… sin embargo, ahora la situación había cambiado… finalmente empezaba a desahogar todo aquel dolor acumulado, a la par que Takeru lo asumía con responsabilidad y dolor a pesar de todo a través de nuestra conexión ahora nuevamente reparada…

A la vez que, lentamente, aquella oscuridad en mi aura comenzaba a decrecer…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestros constantes jadeos fueron el único resultado tras aquella larga pelea… las lágrimas continuaban emergiendo, aunque conforme los segundos pasaban, la cantidad que brotaba cada vez se volvía menor, a la par que ambos teníamos nuestras miradas apuntando hacia el suelo, mientras que nuestras mejillas seguían estando en contacto.

No se dijeron palabras durante aquel lento proceso… solo cuando varios minutos transcurrieron, Takeru fue el primero en hablar.

— _Sí que te han pasado varias mierdas, amigo…_ — Takeru, aun entre jadeos y mirada cansada, apenas y empezaba a reconocer lo tortuoso que fue la experiencia de haber tenido que vivir aquella realidad.

— _"Nos" … han pasado_ — le corregí junto con una pequeña y casi indetectable carcajada, solamente para después ser corrompida por mi ceño fruncido y la pena que aún se encontraba presente, pero ahora compartida, en mí, a la par que sujetaba con más fuerza la nuca del Lucario, sin querer que el mismo se separara ni siquiera un centímetro de mi lado, a la vez que el mismo correspondía aquel gesto.

— _P-Perdóname…_ — mi tenue y apenado susurro fue lo único que comenzó a escucharse una vez que nuestros jadeos finalmente cesaron, a lo que nuevamente el silencio perduró por unos segundos una vez que las orejas de Takeru se levantaron levemente tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

— _No hay nada que perdonar…_ — finalmente las palabras de mi amigo respondieron a mi pesar… siendo mi respuesta el morder de mis temblorosos labios, a la par que nuevamente intentaba apoyar con más fuerza mi mejilla contra la suya…

 **.**

 **.**

Solo unas palmadas dadas a mi espalda por parte de mi amigo me hicieron reaccionar nuevamente ante aquel estático estado en el cual nos encontrábamos, a lo que yo comienzo a asentir ante lo que aquellos actos simbolizaban, para después comenzar a dejar de abrazar al pokémon, a la par que le daba unas palmadas con la misma actitud amable y amigable en su mejilla izquierda, a la par que ambos empezamos a levantarnos conforme nuestra voluntad nuevamente volvía a demostrar su permanencia y su claro concepto de invencibilidad en el momento en el que tanto Takeru como yo comenzamos a caminar a paso firme y decidido hacia nuestro hogar…

Mientras que nuestro simple estado aural activándose comenzaba a afectar las corrientes de aire que a nuestro alrededor se encontraba…

Aquel poder que finalmente podíamos volver a alcanzar una vez que Takeru y yo logramos la armonía con nuestras auras…

—Volvamos a casa— fueron las serias palabras de Takeru, a la par que este observaba con decisión hacia adelante.

—¡Sí! — asentí con la misma energía y decisión, solamente para después ser seguido con un pequeño zumbido provocado ante el desaparecer de nuestros cuerpos, luego de que ambos empezáramos a correr hacia nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… en las afueras de mi casa, la historia de mi experiencia dentro de aquella realidad alterna fue finalmente contada hacia los que ahí se encontraban…

La tristeza e impotencia eran unos de los tantos sentimientos que obviamente comenzaron a emanar en los corazones de mi familia conforme los mismos comenzaban a darse cuenta del peso que realmente cargaba sobre mis hombros luego de todas aquellas sonrisas que a pesar de todo era capaz de reflejar en contraste a lo que yacía en mi interior.

No se dijeron palabras una vez que Giratina terminó de decir las suyas… solamente el suspiro apesadumbrado de Mew fue el que lo continuó, a la par que Harumi era la única que comenzaba a llevarse la mano a la cabeza en son de lo preocupante que era para la misma el saber toda aquella nueva información.

— _¿Por qué nunca lo dijo…?_ — Harumi comenzaba a susurrar, triste… a la par que la misma se imaginaba el estar en mis zapatos luego de aquella experiencia.

Haruko fue la primera que comenzó a posar su mano sobre la espalda de mi mujer en forma de apoyo, a la par que de esta última simplemente las tristes facciones se reflejaban en su rostro…

—Porque fui un estúpido egoísta y obstinado…— mi voz era ahora la que tomaba por sorpresa a todos los ahí presentes, a lo que Harumi se exalta para después alzar la mirada y encontrarme a su lado, a la par que mi apesadumbrada mirada solo era un reflejo de la lástima que sentía a pesar de todo sobre el que mi familia supiera finalmente lo que tuve que afrontar en aquella realidad.

Tanto Takeru como yo finalmente habíamos vuelto… a la par que mi amigo simplemente se giraba hacia Yoshiro y Giratina, los cuales lo observaban con cierta duda acerca de lo ocurrido durante aquel tiempo, a lo que Takeru simplemente lanza un bufido a la par que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por lo mismo…

—No quería verlos inmiscuidos en todo lo que viví… finalmente los volvía a tener, y eso era todo lo que me importaba— empezaba a hablarle a Harumi, a la par que llevaba mi mano hacia su mejilla y la sujetaba con delicadeza— pensé que podría olvidar todo eso… hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero… _mis acciones demostraron lo contrario_ — reconocí ahora un poco más decaído, para después llamar la atención de Yoshiro y Giratina en el momento en el que giro mi rostro hacia los mismos.

—De verdad lo lamento…— fueron mis únicas y completamente sinceras palabras, sin saber que otras decir con tal de demostrar lo arrepentido que me encontraba ante mis pasadas actitudes.

Era obvio el no esperarse una reacción condescendiente al instante por parte de aquellos dos pokémon, a lo que estos solo respondían con silencio y sus ceños fruncidos, solamente para exaltarse cuando de la nada Takeru me daba una débil, pero a la vez sonora palmada en mi nuca.

—Yo me encargué de que lo lamentara… no se preocupen— me "ayudó" de cierta manera Takeru, a lo que este solo estaba de paso al lado mío, para después juntarse con Hanako, a la par que tomaba su mano por mero reflejo y apego hacia la misma Lopunny, la cual simplemente le negaba con su cabeza a la par que no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa junto con su singular desapruebo hacia la actitud prepotente de su pareja, solamente para lanzar un suspiro al saber que aquella actitud nunca se le quitaría al apestoso del cual estaba enamorada, correspondiendo simplemente el sujetar de su mano, mientras que Takeru lanzaba una pequeña carcajada al notar las claras reacciones de la Lopunny.

—Entonces…—Takeru nuevamente comenzaba a hablar, mientras que yo me mantenía en silencio y atento —¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Giratina? — preguntó finalmente el Lucario, haciendo que yo me girara de igual manera hacia el pokémon legendario, demostrando en mi rostro una duda semejante.

Giratina simplemente se nos quedó mirando por unos momentos… estaba más que claro el que aún se preocupaba por mi actitud, sin embargo, confiaba lo suficiente en las palabras y el actuar de Takeru como para aceptar que ahora finalmente me encontraba dentro de mis cabales.

— _"Hace unos momentos escuché varios ruidos que no son propios de mi dimensión"_ — Giratina comenzaba a hablar, haciendo que Takeru y yo solo levantáramos una ceja en son del no entender, a lo que el enorme pokémon solo suspira para después revelar por completo la información.

—"Dentro del laboratorio que Ryuji construyó ahí…" — admitió angustiado por telepatía el pokémon, haciendo que Takeru y yo, junto con el resto de mi familia a excepción de Ryo, nos exaltáramos levemente luego de escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente, provocando solo la preocupación dentro de nuestras mentes por lo mismo.

—No tiene mucho sentido, Giratina…— ahora era yo el que comenzaba a hablar, haciendo que Giratina solamente bajara la mirada en son de que este ya sabía a qué iba a llegar— fue el mismo Ryuji el que lo destruyó cuando se fusionó con tu aura, ambos lo sabemos— reconocí dudoso ante la indirecta que Giratina consideraba al mencionar aquellos ruidos provenientes de aquella abandonada y muerta estructura, a la par que sabía de aquel suceso gracias a que obtuve aquella información en el momento en el que tuve las esencias tanto de Giratina como el resto de los otros pokémon legendarios durante la pelea contra Krin.

— _"¿Por qué crees que vengo acá?"_ — Giratina preguntó un tanto fastidiado, a la par que el mismo me miraba con su ceño fruncido — _"Ryuji destruyó los interiores… pero la estructura sigue la mayoría en pie y… además… no he querido inmiscuirme mucho en ella la verdad, quizás el no siga con nosotros, pero eso no significa que alguna de sus armas siga en funcionamiento a pesar de todo"—_ empezaba a decir sus preocupaciones el pokémon, a la par que tanto Takeru como yo comenzábamos a entender de mejor manera.

— _"Creo que ya vimos lo que me ocurrió con la estúpida tecnología de Ryuji… tendré mucha aura, pero… admito que no sirve de nada luego de ver cómo me controlaron de manera tan fácil…"_ — admitió a regañadientes Giratina, obviamente no siendo agradable para el mismo el reconocer que era débil— _"Al menos con ustedes tengo la confianza de que podremos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa si trabajamos juntos, por eso vine a pedirles ayuda…"_ — reconoció finalmente el pokémon legendario, dejando el lugar en completo silencio luego de dichas aquellas palabras mediante telepatía.

No pasó mucho cuando casi simultáneamente choco mi mirada con la de mi esposa y mis hijos… a la par que estos de igual manera habían hecho lo mismo hacia mí, empezando a reflejar en sus facciones el único sentimiento de miedo y negación por parte de lo que Giratina sugería en sus palabras.

—No es justo… no me miren con esos ojos…— reconocí con mi ceño fruncido y lamentado ante las miradas que tanto mi hijo como mi hija y esposa disparaban simultáneamente hacia mí, a lo que Harumi junto con Hiyori simplemente se dejan llevar por sus recuerdos de antaño, para después simplemente abrazarme.

— _No te vayas papá…_ — ahora eran las palabras de mi hija las cuales comenzaba a escuchar, siendo aquellas igual o más fuertes que cualquier ataque que hubiera recibido durante mi vida, a lo que simplemente empiezo a posar mi mano delicadamente sobre su cabeza, para después comenzar a acariciarla lentamente.

— _Tengo que hacerlo, bebé… no es seguro si algo sigue existiendo en ese laboratorio_ — empezaba susurrar, a la par que mi hija y esposa simplemente me abrazaban con más fuerza, a lo que estas empiezan a asentir un tanto decaídas, para después empezar a separarse de mí.

— _Ya deja de decirme "bebé" …_ —Reconoció ahora un tanto más fastidiada mi hija una vez que nos separamos, a lo que yo simplemente lanzo unas tenues carcajadas.

—Nunca lo haré —Afirmé con gran seguridad, a la par que ahora comenzaba a caminar hacia una "específica" dirección, llamando levemente la atención de Harumi una vez que esta se percató, solamente para lanzar un suspiro junto con una pequeña sonrisa…

En el momento en el que se da cuenta que iba en dirección hacia donde estaba de pie Takeshi, el cual simplemente estaba cabizbajo y completamente ido de la situación que se encontraba delante de él, sumido en sus recuerdos luego de pensar que nuevamente me iría…

Solamente para chocar con fuerza su frente en mi hombro, cuando con la misma brusquedad lo rodeo con mi brazo derecho y lo abrazo de igual manera.

— _No hagas ninguna estupidez, viejo… por favor…_ — mi hijo era ahora el que susurraba, a lo que yo simplemente me mantuve en silencio, mientras que mis ojos se encontraban levemente abiertos a la par que observaban hacia el vacío.

Mientras tanto… no había quien no estuviese observando dicha escena… Yoshiro fue el primero en desviar levemente su mirada, a la par que el mismo lentamente comenzaba a pensar en lo que se avecinaba tanto para mí como para Takeru, a la vez que este empezaba de igual manera a pensar, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos…

Solamente para después abrirlos con decisión.

— _"También iré"_ — declaró en cortas y prácticamente penetrantes palabras el Zoroark mediante telepatía, haciendo que todos nosotros, incluidos tanto Giratina como Mew, de manera más leve eso sí, nos exaltáramos ante el obvio significado de aquellas palabras.

— _"No es necesario que vayas… ya con Ryo y Takeru dudo que haya algo con lo qué preocuparnos"_ —Giratina fue el primero en responder, solo para notar como Yoshiro comenzaba a negar unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, a la par que el mismo ahora empezaba a girarse hacia Haruko la cual, al lado de su madre e hijo, simplemente giraba un poco su cabeza a la par que fruncía su ceño con duda y un leve toque de tristeza ante las palabras que había escuchado.

Tanto Lucario como Riolu comenzaron a caminar instintivamente hacia el Zoroark pasados unos segundos de silencio, a la par que todos estábamos inquietos ante lo que el mismo pokémon había decidido.

— _"Sé muy bien que pueden cuidarse por sí solos… no me preocupa el que vayan…"_ — Yoshiro seguía hablándole a Giratina, mientras que su mirada únicamente estaba posada sobre Haruko, a la par que esta ya se había acercado al mismo, a la vez que Ryo simplemente estaba a los pies del Zoroark, agarrando un poco del pelaje de su pantorrilla.

— _"Ryuji llevó todas sus investigaciones y experimentos a ese laboratorio… y… no quiero sonar egoísta, pero, necesito comprobar algo"_ —Explicaba en tenues palabras por telepatía el pokémon, a la par que Haruko mantenía su ceño fruncido hacia el mismo, no tardando mucho en relajar sus facciones una vez que la intuición de la misma Lucario comenzó a hacerse presente, trayendo consigo únicamente un leve suspiro como respuesta, mientras que Ryo permanecía abajo con su mirada apuntando hacia sus padres, completamente ignorante de las actitudes de los mismos, observándolos con inocencia y preocupación de igual manera ante las palabras antes dichas por su padre.

— _"Pero… no lo haré si tú no quieres"_ — ahora decía en pequeños gruñidos el Zoroark, los cuales solo y apenas eran escuchados por Haruko, a la par que este llevaba su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la misma, mientras que esta solamente se dejaba estar ante el cariño de su pareja, para después volver a suspirar por segunda vez ante la situación.

—" _Como si te fuera a decir que no ante algo así…"_ — admitió en gruñidos la Lucario, a la par que se llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla de igual manera, estrechando la mano del Zoroark— _"Es solo que... me da miedo pensar el que no encuentres lo que te esperes"_ — dijo finalmente ahora un poco más triste Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente le da un pequeño beso en su frente una vez que dijo esas palabras, para después solo chocar sus miradas, haciendo que la Lucario notase la pequeña y un tanto decaída sonrisa que denotaba el Zoroark, solamente para después darle un corto beso en los labios…

Una vez que estos se separaron… el Zoroark no tardó mucho en comenzar a agacharse para así ahora mirar de frente al pequeño Riolu que aún se encontraba sujetado de su pantorrilla.

—"Y tú, campeón…"— Yoshiro empezaba a posar su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño pokémon, a la par que la agitaba de manera juguetona, desordenándole levemente el corto pelaje entre sus orejas, pero extrañándose y preocupándose un poco cuando nota que ni siquiera una sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez recibidos aquellos tratos —"Vamos… necesito que cuides a tu mamá mientras no estoy, ¿Crees que ya estás listo para esa tarea?, no se la daría a nadie más…"— El Zoroark intentaba reconfortar a su hijo, a la par que el mismo lentamente comenzaba a bajar la mirada conforme el saber que su padre se iría hacia aquel extraño lugar se hacía más presente.

Solamente para callar por completo a Yoshiro… en el momento en el que Ryo deja caer lentamente su frente en el cuello de su padre, a la vez que empezaba a rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos.

Yoshiro simplemente entrecerró sus ojos una vez que recibió aquel afecto… a la vez que de igual manera abrazaba al pequeño Riolu, estando así por varios segundos, hasta que el Zoroark, una vez que supo que ya era el momento de partir, simplemente empieza a separarse de Ryo, el cual solo alcanzó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su padre antes de que este le diera uno en su frente.

Ryo no lo quería soltar… sin embargo, las manos de Haruko llevándolo a su lado lo terminan por convencer, para después comenzar a observar como su padre, junto conmigo y Takeru comenzábamos a acercarnos hacia aquel portal que nuevamente comenzaba a aparecer una vez que Giratina lo creó.

— _"No nos tardaremos mucho…"_ — Giratina era el que comenzaba a hablar, llamando la atención de toda nuestra familia la cual comenzaba a guardar distancia ante las fuertes brisas que se creaban luego de que aquel portal volviera a aparecer— _"los estúpidos de mis hermanos no tienen control en mi dimensión, puedo modificar el tiempo a mi voluntad si así lo deseo… y por esta ocasión voy a hacer el proceso inverso para que pase el menos tiempo posible en este lugar mientras me ayudan a investigar el laboratorio"_ — aclaró el pokémon legendario, causando un tenue suspiro de alivio por mi parte y de Takeru, ya que obviamente teníamos miedo por la relación que existía entre el tiempo de nuestra dimensión y el del mundo distorsión, donde años en nuestro mundo equivalía solo días en el otro.

—¿Y tú que harás? — me dirigí ahora a Mew, el cual simplemente olfateaba y molestaba de vez en cuando a Ryo, levitando atrás del mismo y tirándole de las orejas para después hacerse invisible, trayendo solo un constante fastidio e inflar de mejillas por parte del Riolu, mientras que Mew solo mandaba reiteradas risitas por lo mismo.

 _—"Yo me quedaré aquí por mientras, tengo algo que decirles, pero puede esperar…"—_ Reconoció por telepatía el pequeño pokémon, a la par que ahora tiraba de la cola de Ryo, haciendo que el mismo Riolu mandara ahora un avergonzado alarido, girándose encabronado para después ver como el legendario pokémon había vuelto a desaparecer.

Los tres simplemente asentimos luego de ello, para después volver a girarnos hacia el portal que se encontraba delante de nosotros.

—¡Volveremos antes de lo que se imaginan! — dije decidido y firme a la par que alzaba mi mano, dándole la espalda a mi familia, a lo que tanto Takeru como Yoshiro y yo nos giramos hacia Giratina, para después asentirle con la misma actitud… haciendo que el pokémon legendario respondiera de similar manera, a la vez que este junto con nosotros comenzamos a caminar a paso decidido…

Adentrándonos finalmente así… en las puertas del mundo distorsión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como si de un pestañeo se tratase, la oscuridad nos abordó por unos milisegundos una vez que nuestros cuerpos cruzaron por aquel portal creado por Giratina, a lo que nuevamente una atmosfera completamente distinta nos abordó conforme nuestros cuerpos caían de pie sobre el suelo árido existente en una de las incontables columnas flotantes de tierra existentes en aquel paraje de oscuro cielo y cuyo fin no era apreciable.

Giratina no se iba con rodeos… su portal nos trajo tanto a mí como a Takeru y a Yoshiro en el sector donde un edificio de aproximadamente tres pisos se encontraba, a la par que el largo del mismo era difícil de determinar ante el enorme sector en el que nos encontrábamos específicamente, mientras que el ancho era de unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente.

Yoshiro se encontraba absorto en el lugar… a parte del edificio lúgubre que se encontraba delante del mismo, el paisaje intimidante era lo suficientemente nuevo e impactante como para hacer que el Zoroark abriera levemente su boca en son de lo mismo, mientras que Takeru y yo nos manteníamos con la mirada fija en el edificio.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo lograron construir todo esto en tan poco tiempo… según tenía entendido en esta dimensión el tiempo pasa más lento aquí que en la nuestra— pensaba en voz alta Takeru, a la par que empezábamos a caminar hacia el laboratorio, mientras que Giratina, en su forma origen, nos seguía a la par que levitaba al lado de nosotros— años allá son solo días aquí…— reconoció el Lucario.

— _"Ryuji no tardó mucho en apresarme… y una vez que lo hizo mantuvo un portal abierto en todo momento hacia su dimensión, lo que produjo que tanto el tiempo como el espacio se… "coordinaran"… tuvo varios años para construir todo esto"_ — relataba el pokémon por telepatía, a la par que yo asentía en son de confirmar aquellas palabras— _"Aunque claro… yo puedo modificar literalmente el tiempo a un grado mayor si así lo quiero, sin siquiera tener que mantener abierto un portal; actualmente han pasado apenas unos milisegundos con su familia mientras nosotros hablamos"_ —dijo un tanto vanidoso el enorme pokémon de un tanto amedrentadora apariencia para los no acostumbrados.

Yoshiro, perdido por unos cuantos momentos en sus pensamientos ante tales paisajes, vuelve en sí una vez que este se gira hacia el prominente edificio, para después fruncir levemente su ceño por la duda.

—"No entiendo… ¿Ryuji destruyó este lugar o no?" —El gruñido del Zoroark ahora se hacía presente, llamando la atención de todos.

—Creó una llamarada de fuego con una de las habilidades básicas de Giratina… aunque amplificada varias veces por poseer el poder del estado aural— empezaba ahora a hablar yo, a la par que Yoshiro se giraba tanto hacia mí como a Giratina, notando claramente como una seria y un tanto triste mirada se reflejaba en nuestros rostros.

— _"Mató a todas las personas que aún se encontraban dentro del lugar, no creo que quede mucho de ellos, pero… igual les advierto de lo que se puedan encontrar"_ — Ahora era Giratina el que hablaba, haciendo que los ojos de Yoshiro se abrieran levemente por lo mismo.

—Yoshiro…— Takeru le llama la atención, estando los tres solo a pasos de finalmente llegar a la entrada principal de aquel edificio, a lo que el Zoroark se gira hacia el Lucario, solo para notar como la seriedad seguía estando en su rostro a pesar de haber escuchado lo anterior.

—Los otros no te lo preguntan, pero prefiero ser el primero en hacerlo antes de que algo pase a mayores en ese laboratorio— seguía hablando el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente desvía su mirada una vez que este ya sospechó lo que le preguntaría el padre de Haruko…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres buscar aquí? — fueron las palabras del pokémon.

El silencio se formó en el ambiente luego de que Takeru hiciera tal pregunta, a la par que la duda en mi rostro de igual manera comenzaba a reflejarse, incluso en el de Giratina cuyo interés, a pesar de no ser mayor al mío o al de Takeru, de igual manera comenzaba a nacer en el mismo.

No existían palabras, a la par que mis dedos enterrándose en el metal de la entrada se escucha, para después empezar a abrirla gracias a la ayuda del estado aural previamente activado.

Yoshiro fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa a entrar hacia dentro de aquel sombrío y tenebroso lugar, a la vez que no pasó mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta el cómo varios esqueletos maltrechos y chamuscados reposaban a pocos metros de aquella entrada… reflejando el lugar donde algunos de los científicos se conglomeraron en su desesperado afán de huir de la inminente muerte que los perseguía… claramente sin resultado.

Yoshiro simplemente caminaba entre los huesos… procurando el no pisarlos a pesar de demostrar un caminar normal y erguido.

 **.**

 **.**

—"A mi papá…"— fue finalmente el serio gruñido del Zoroark el que se escuchó, solamente para callar completamente a Takeru, al igual que a mí, ante ello.

 **.**

 **.**

No podíamos responderle… ni siquiera pensábamos en detenerlo luego de aquella determinación, y bien merecida, hacia su búsqueda; sin embargo, tanto Takeru como yo estábamos más que dudosos sobre la posibilidad de que Yoshiro lograra encontrar el cuerpo de su padre en estas instalaciones, pero dejándolo atado a su voluntad a pesar de todo… a la par que de igual manera comenzábamos a entrar a dicho lugar con el mismo actuar que el del Zoroark.

— _"Y-Yo… estaré por los alrededores…"_ — decía un tanto sorprendido aún Giratina por las palabras dichas por Yoshiro, a pesar de que el mismo no conociera la historia del Zoroark.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡A partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros! — mi normal grito resonaba dentro de las lúgubres instalaciones, haciendo que Giratina se fastidiara levemente ante mi completamente desentonada actitud ante el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

El legendario pokémon simplemente conservó el silencio una vez escuchó dichas palabras, solamente para seguir recordando las palabras de Yoshiro, como también las acciones que el mismo Zoroark había cometido tiempo atrás cuando lo protegió de mi ataque.

Giratina simplemente lanzó una tenue carcajada, para después continuar sobrevolando el lugar, estando pensando y analizando aún sobre cierto siniestro pokémon en específico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente no inmutaba nuestras miradas… habíamos observado horrores aún mayores que el de la simple visión de aquellos cuerpos cremados o incluso algunos prácticamente desintegrados luego de ser absorbidos por las llamas del ataque de Ryuji, quedando de ellos una simple sombra sobre la pared o suelo en el que se encontraban

La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba de primeras a observar aquellas desalentadoras imágenes, sin embargo, el brillo de nuestra propia aura luego de activar la primera fase del estado aural fue suficiente como para cumplir la simple función de iluminarnos el camino.

No existía pared en donde las grietas no se presentasen, a la par que, mientras caminábamos, diversas habitaciones se presentaban ante nosotros, no llamándonos mayormente la atención al observar que, dentro de las mismas, solo el vacío y la soledad era su principal característica, a la par que en una que otra, una máquina en mal estado resaltaba por su decadencia, siendo después destruida por nosotros mismos para así confirmar el que nunca volvería a funcionar.

Nuestros pies en contacto con las secas cenizas era el único sonido que se repercutía en los pasillos aledaños, a la par que estos, siendo a pesar de todo leves en comparación a otros, causaban la caída de más de algún pedazo de cemento perteneciente al techo o a las paredes, llamando nuestra atención y alertándonos por lo mismo, pero manteniendo la calma luego de identificarlo de igual manera.

—Esto realmente parece un laberinto…— empezaba a hablar, a la par que volvíamos a encontrarnos con una especie de laboratorio dentro de las habitaciones adyacentes al pasillo principal, a lo que comenzamos a entrar lentamente al mismo, solamente para notar como diversos contenedores de cristal se encontraban en fila apegados a la pared, a la par que el vidrio de los mismos se encontraba completamente esparcido en el suelo, dando por hecho la explosión ocurrida dentro de estos causada por el ataque de Ryuji, sin embargo, aquello no era lo que nos llamaba mayoritariamente la atención…

Sino más bien el hecho de que, lo que parecían ser esqueletos humanos del porte de niños, se encontraban en las bases de dichos contenedores.

—Supongo que Ryuji no usó solo a los nuestros para sus enfermizos experimentos…— reconoció Takeru una vez que notó la obviedad de aquellos restos, solamente para dejar con ello un tenue silencio producto de lo lamentable de la situación.

—Mejor vámonos… no podemos hacer nada por ellos— reconocí en crudas, pero a la vez necesarias palabras pasados unos segundos, a lo que Yoshiro y Takeru comenzaron a hacerse para atrás en el momento en el que comenzaba a formar una esfera aural en la mano con intenciones de destruir lo existente dentro de aquella habitación.

Yoshiro simplemente entrecerraba sus ojos ante aquella imagen en específico, a la par que posaba su mirada por última vez hacia aquellos contenedores, a lo que comienza a arquear levemente su ceja una vez que nota como al final de la fila, un espacio se formaba entre el último contenedor y la máquina maltrecha que lo continuaba, como si en el lugar faltase un contenedor extra, pero solo para después ignorarlo en el momento en el que mis continuas esferas aurales destruyen la habitación por completo.

—Sigamos…— dije una vez que el caos fue silenciado tras haber acabado mis ataques, para después empezar a salir de aquel antiguo laboratorio, siendo seguido después por Yoshiro y Takeru.

Luego de aquella habitación en específico, el resto no tuvo mayor relevancia ante las características que las mismas poseían, investigando de antemano por si existía alguna escasa probabilidad de que Yoshiro encontrase lo que buscaba, solamente para después destruir los dispositivos maltrechos una vez que el desánimo del Zoroark se hacía presente en el momento en el que el mismo daba por hecho la inexistencia de lo obvio.

Luego de varias habitaciones destruidas, una nueva sala ahora era la que nos llamaba la atención, encontrándose esta en el final de aquel largo y laberíntico pasillo, resaltando por su enorme tamaño y los diversos casilleros que se encontraban tanto al lado de las paredes como en el centro de dicha habitación, estando un gran porcentaje completamente destruidos, dejando ver entre los mismos la existencia de documentos los cuales mostraban las claras características de haber estado en contacto con el fuego, siendo cenizas la mayor parte, mientras que otras apenas y eran legibles; sin embargo, de igual manera existía un gran número de casilleros los cuales, ya fuese por el ángulo o el lugar en el que estaban posicionados dentro de la habitación, el ataque de Ryuji no alcanzó a afectar los documentos dentro de los mismos, llamando al instante la atención de Yoshiro.

—"Quizás acá haya información sobre él…"— empezó a decir el Zoroark hacia nosotros, a lo que Takeru y yo nos giramos hacia el mismo, para después asentirle y comenzar a caminar hacia aquellos casilleros.

No era de esperarse el que, al momento de abrir alguno de dichos casilleros, los documentos dentro de los mismos estuviesen completamente quemados a pesar de todo, sin embargo, aun así existían ciertos documentos entre todos ellos que habían sobrevivido.

Takeru, al admitir a regañadientes el no saber leer lo suficientemente bien aún, simplemente se fue conmigo a revisar los casilleros del sector derecho de aquella habitación, mientras que Yoshiro revisaba los de la izquierda, para así poder abarcar más espacio y tener más posibilidades de encontrar alguna información que fuera de utilidad.

Los minutos de silencio transcurrían… a la par que varios gruñidos malhumorados por parte de cierto Zoroark se escuchaban cada vez que el mismo no encontraba la información que buscaba dentro de los casilleros que abría.

Yoshiro, ya con sus esperanzas en el suelo, simplemente leía desganado algunos documentos que contenían la información de los científicos que se encontraban dentro de aquellas instalaciones, sabiendo bien que aquello no le serviría de nada, pero leyéndolo a pesar de todo por la mera razón de que se encontraba en uno de los últimos casilleros que le quedaban por revisar.

Solamente para abrir levemente un poco más sus ojos luego de leer "ciertas" palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y aquí es cuando vemos que una palabra, a pesar de que se dicen de igual manera, se escriben diferente, ya que significan cosas distintas— mientras leíamos los documentos le explicaba a Takeru una de las tantas reglas del lenguaje escrito, a la par que Takeru se mantenía curioso de igual manera, aprendiendo con ello.

—"¡Oigan! ¡Ryo! ¡Takeru!" — el grito de Yoshiro nos exalta levemente, mientras que el Zoroark intentaba encontrarnos.

—¡Estamos aquí! — grité con normalidad, para después finalmente encontrarnos luego de unos segundos.

—"¿Encontraron algo?" — fue lo primero en preguntar el Zoroark, solamente para después desanimarse un poco más al ver que mi negar fue la única respuesta.

—La mayoría de los documentos que leímos eran acerca de los dispositivos que usaron para manipular el aura de Giratina con la de Takeru… junto además con otros que mostraban la estructura del edificio, aunque no pudimos sacar muchas conclusiones porque estaban un poco dañados— reconocí un poco desanimado de igual manera, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente suspira luego de ello.

—"Encontré un registro de uno de los científicos que se encargaba de las investigaciones referente al Arkon" —explicó Yoshiro, llamándonos bastante la atención con ello —"No daba mucha información relevante, pero… estaba detallado el lugar en donde se realizaban todos los experimentos, quizás los ruidos que mencionó Giratina provengan de ahí y... quizás también haya información sobre el paradero del cuerpo de mi papá" —Opinó finalmente el rojinegro pokémon, a lo que yo solamente noto como el mismo pokémon sacaba unos papeles de su cabellera, para después alzarlos hacia mí con intenciones de que yo los tomara, a lo que lo hago, para después echarles un ojo encima.

—No es un mapa, pero… supongo que el número del laboratorio es mejor que nada— reconocí una vez que llegaba a la parte del documento que Yoshiro mencionaba —Muy bien… al parecer, y por lo que vimos Takeru y yo, todo esto se divide en tres secciones, marcadas de la "A" a la "C", los laboratorios que acabamos de ver fueron los de la sección "A", y el laboratorio que buscamos se encuentra en la sección "B", esta sala tiene conexión directa con esa sección, no será difícil encontrar el laboratorio— explicaba, a lo que Yoshiro y Takeru me asienten, para después empezar ambos a seguirme una vez que comencé a caminar.

Tardamos aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en llegar al laboratorio que Yoshiro sugirió, siendo un tanto más complicado debido a que la sección "B" del edificio había sufrido daños considerablemente mayores que los que vimos al inicio, habiendo partes en las que el techo se había desplomado, teniendo incluso que llegar a crear "nuevos caminos" para poder ir avanzando entre todos los laboratorios los cuales estaban enumerados en pequeños carteles al lado de sus respectivas entradas.

Una vez que finalmente llegamos, las características de dicho laboratorio no llamaron más nuestra atención que cualquier otra habitación que hubiésemos observado hasta el momento. En el centro de dicho laboratorio una larga y ancha mesa se encontraba, mientras que en el suelo diversos dispositivos levemente recubiertos por cenizas resaltaban, dando por hecho luego de unos segundos que estos antes se encontraban en la previamente mencionada mesa.

Mientras Takeru y Yoshiro comenzaban a observar las máquinas y archiveros que se encontraban a los costados de la habitación, yo comenzaba a agacharme para así tomar uno de los microscopios que reposaban en el suelo, queriendo verlos más de cerca, a lo que comienzo a alzarlo hacia mi rostro para después pasar mi pulgar sobre el metálico objeto, solo para comenzar a fruncir el ceño una vez que notaba que solo el polvo era lo que reposaba sobre el mismo una vez que lo retiraba con mis dedos…

A la par que ningún daño se reflejaba en este.

Takeru y Yoshiro no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta… ellos de igual manera comenzaban a observar el cómo las máquinas se encontraban únicamente con una capa de cenizas sobre las mismas, a la par que los papeles que Yoshiro encontraba en los archiveros de igual manera estaban en condiciones mil veces mejores que las que encontramos en la sala principal.

—El ataque de Ryuji no alcanzó del todo a este lugar…— fue lo que comencé a decir, siendo corroborado por el asentir tanto de Yoshiro como el de Takeru, a lo que comienzo a levantarme, para después empezar a caminar hacia las maquinas donde mi amigo aún se encontraba analizándolas.

Yoshiro, mientras tanto, lentamente se iba hacia el otro lado de dicha habitación, donde varias repisas junto con tres lavamanos se encontraban en el centro de dicha pared, junto con también varios refrigeradores que apenas y alcanzaban la altura del mismo Zoroark, a lo que este, por la misma curiosidad, simplemente empezó a abrirlos, encontrando en el primero varios frascos de rojo color, denotando dentro de ellos la ahora seca sangre que antes portaban.

Mientras tanto, el sonido de mi soplar hacia las máquinas era el único que se escuchaba, a la par que solo la curiosidad mezclada con una tenue seriedad era lo reflejado en mi rostro una vez que notaba como de igual manera las pantallas de dichos aparatos permanecían intactas, solamente para preocuparme más ante las posibles funciones que aún podrían estar vigentes en su interior.

Mi vista divagaba en la larga máquina que recorría la pared de aquel laboratorio, a la par que las antiguas memorias que mi padre me mostró cuando este y Takuma fueron capturados por Ryuji comenzaban a florecer en mi mente una vez que notaba el parentesco de aquellas máquinas con las utilizadas durante aquellas memorias.

—También lo recuerdas ¿Eh? — mi amigo me habló una vez que él de igual manera encontraba un parentesco en aquellas máquinas con las que vio en las memorias que su padre también le mostró.

—Son cosas que uno nunca olvida…— empecé a decir a la par que comenzaba a acercar mi rostro a la antes mencionada máquina, a la vez que una pequeña semiesfera me llamaba la atención, queriendo ver el interior de la misma, costándome ante la capa de polvo que la misma aún poseía incluso una vez que soplé sobre ella.

Para después, por mero instinto e ingenuidad, intentar limpiarla con mi mano abierta…

 **Quedando completamente paralizado una vez que mi aura ingresó casi por inercia al interior de dicha máquina, quedando mi mano unida a aquel cristal como si de un imán se tratase...**

Casi justo en el instante en el que Yoshiro se exalta cuando este encuentra el cuerpo desmayado de un científico de piel morena y cabello oscuro dentro de uno de los refrigeradores mal cerrados del lugar, a la par que en el mismo únicamente resaltaba su bata maltrecha y quemada, a la vez que este sostenía una prominente y prácticamente pura esfera de cristal celeste, junto con una pequeña fotografía en su mano derecha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi ceño fruncido y quejidos apenas fueron escuchables una vez que la sorpresa abordó al Zoroark en el momento en el que este daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás luego de notar a aquel hombre en posición fetal dentro de aquel refrigerador, sin embargo, el mismo pokémon se gira hacia donde nosotros estábamos…

Debido al sonido que todas las maquinas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a emitir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestro estado aural había permanecido activado durante todo aquel trayecto por la mera necesidad de iluminación… sin embargo, luego de que mi mano se posara en aquella esfera, el aura que de igual manera emanaba de la misma fue literalmente succionada dentro de aquel extraño objeto.

—¡Ryo! ¡Sácala ahora! — Takeru comenzaba a preocuparse una vez que este notaba como mi aura empezaba a introducirse en los diversos cableados que aquella computadora poseía en su interior…

A la par que la misma, casi como si de una fuente de energía necesaria para dotarles de electricidad se tratase, comenzaba a encenderse conforme mi aura recorría cada cableado de la misma.

—¡N-No p-puedo! — mi costoso grito se escuchó, a la par que intentaba tirar mi mano con tal de separarme de aquella condenada esfera, solamente para alarmarme más en el momento en el que involuntariamente la segunda fase del estado aural comenzaba a emerger en mi cuerpo, reflejándose en el brillo de azul color que mis ojos lentamente empezaban a demostrar, a lo que solo la duda y la preocupación comenzó a abordarnos en el momento en el que una mecánica y masculina voz comenzaba.

—[Sistema – encendido] — las palabras, a la vez que se escuchaban, comenzaban a escribirse en la pantalla principal de aquella máquina.

Empezaba a preocuparme… tanto Takeru como yo comenzábamos a darnos cuenta el como aquella máquina absorbía cada vez más mi aura.

—[Esencia detectada – Ryo Kurogane – iniciando proceso de implementac…] — la máquina termina de hablar...

En el momento en el que el puño de Takeru enterrándose en la susodicha pantalla lo impide, a lo que una tenue tranquilidad aborda a mi amigo por unos segundos… a la par que las chispas eran el único sonido que ahora comenzaba a escucharse, haciendo que de igual manera Yoshiro se tranquilizara.

—"¡Takeru! ¡Ryo! ¡Vengan para acá!" — el gruñido del Zoroark llamó la atención de mi amigo, a la par que este simplemente comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el pokémon, sin saber qué era lo que lo había exaltado.

Solamente para asustarse en el momento en el que el agudo grito emergiendo de mi garganta recorre hasta la última esquina de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de diversos mecanismos a su alrededor comenzaban a emerger conforme el aura de mi cuerpo nuevamente volvía a ser expulsada sin mi consentimiento, a la par que, como si sintiera aquel golpe que había dado Takeru a dicha máquina, el punzante dolor similar a como si me hubieran enterrado una barra ardiente en mi estómago fue la que me abordó pocos segundos después de que Takeru atacara, a lo que mi amigo vuelve a confundirse aún más en el momento en el que varias cámaras de seguridad comenzaban a emerger de las esquinas del techo de aquella habitación, a la vez que las mismas se encontraban en desgastadas condiciones, pero que aun así eran capaces de ejercer sus propósitos…

Con la energía que mi aura aún les aportaba.

Aquellas cámaras, en un rápido y un tanto perturbador movimiento se giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde tanto Takeru como Yoshiro se encontraban, a la par que sus lentes daban la impresión de enfocarse hacia los mismos.

—[Amenazas detectadas – altos índices de aura – protocolos de seguridad violados – sistema de contención, activado] — ahora si bien las palabras no eran emitidas, en otras pantallas aquellas letras comenzaban a brotar en su mecánico orden, a lo que solo la tensión aumenta cuando extrañas armas comienzan a emerger de diversas compuertas escondidas en las paredes de la habitación, a lo que Takeru al instante lanza varias esferas aurales a las mismas…

Solo para notar como las armas carecían de cualquier rasguño… una vez que mi aura las recubría en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _M-Ma-Maldita…_ ¡Má-Máquina! —mi impotencia lentamente se iba transformando en la fuerza que comúnmente iba adquiriendo luego de entrar a la segunda fase del estado aural, a la par que mis músculos se tensaban conforme el ambiente iba saliéndose de nuestro control, llegando a tales puntos de mi ira que lentamente iba enterrando mis dedos de lleno en aquella densa y metálica esfera que aún mantenía unida mi aura con aquella máquina.

Solamente para arrancar finalmente aquella esfera de su lugar…

Y quedar completamente perplejo cuando, como si de una conexión irrompible se tratase, mi aura se negara a separarse de aquella maquina en la cual fue introducida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo a partir de aquel breve instante pasó demasiado rápido… las armas se preparaban para disparar, a la par que no estaba de más el mencionar el como la blanca aura de Yoshiro, indicando la entrada a su primera fase del estado aural empezaba a presentarse, mientras que el mismo se mantenía estático y pendiente de cualquier indicio de disparo por parte de aquellas armas.

A la par que dejaba el cuerpo de aquel inconsciente hombre a sus espaldas en son de protección.

Takeru no se le ocurría otra solución, el estar desinformados nuevamente causó las obvias desventajas que se presentaban, y la única manera que a Takeru se le ocurrió luego de ver los obvios riesgos que podría traer el seguir destruyendo aquella máquina luego de lo pasado, fue colocar ambas palmas en mi espalda con la esperanza de poder así manipular mi aura y con ello separarme de aquella condenada máquina…

Sin embargo, casi en el breve instante en el que Takeru posó sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su aura comenzó a entrar en contacto con la mía, el caos y desorden fueron las primeras consecuencias que se observaban en aquellas pantallas.

—[Esencia reemplazad – nueva aura – Lucar… Humano – Ryo Kurogane] — aquella máquina lentamente comenzaba a dar datos completamente desordenados e incoherentes conforme las consecuencias ante aquel pequeño tacto que mi amigo realizó empezaban a presentarse.

Solamente para salir expulsados sorpresivamente de aquel lugar luego de que la misma máquina que antes nos apresaba se autodestruyese luego de unos segundos después de que mi amigo mezclara nuestras auras, haciendo que ambos saliéramos disparados de aquel edificio…

Casi en el mismo momento en el que una de aquellas armas alcanzó a disparar hacia donde Yoshiro se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era obvio que aquella arma no era lo suficientemente rápida ante los reflejos que se adquirían con el estado aural activado. Yoshiro casi al instante saltó una vez que aquella arma disparó lo que parecía ser una cilíndrica y negra bala, a la par que el Zoroark, con aquel hombre ahora en sus brazos de igual manera, solo alcanzó a ver como aquel cilindro chocaba contra el suelo una vez que el este se apartó de su trayectoria, haciendo que el pokémon frunciera el ceño una vez que observó cómo, lo que parecía ser un proyectil, no era más que una espesa y líquida masa de negro color, la cual se esparció por todo el suelo una vez que esta impactó contra el mismo.

Sin embargo, aquellas suposiciones se enmudecieron casi de inmediato… en el momento en el que una nueva arma volvía a emerger a sus espaldas, a la par que la bala disparada por la misma daba directo a la espalda del Zoroark.

Arma la cual poseía la velocidad del estado aural gracias a mi aura que finalmente terminó por agotarse una vez que esta dio su último disparo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, nuestros cuerpos, ahora inconscientes cayendo por el eterno abismo existente en aquella dimensión, no pasaron mucho tiempo desapercibidos por aquel pokémon que continuaba rondando por aquellas instalaciones, el cual ni siquiera se había percatado de la seriedad de los sucesos que dentro de aquel laboratorio se estaban efectuando debido a que las mismas paredes bloqueaban cualquier tipo de ruido u otra clase de señal pertinente para el mismo legendario pokémon, por lo que este no hizo más que dirigirse a la máxima velocidad posible una vez que nos vio tanto a mí como a Takeru, logrando hacernos aterrizar de manera lenta sobre su espalda, haciendo que el mismo pokémon se exaltara en el momento en el que siente como ninguno de los dos nos poníamos de pie sobre el mismo.

Pero solo para preocuparse aún más en el instante en el que se da cuenta que faltaba a un tercer integrante en el grupo.

—"¡Yoshiro!" — el rugido exaltado de Giratina se escucha en los alrededores, a la par que el mismo ascendía a la máxima velocidad posible con dirección al laboratorio del cual veníamos, mientras que Takeru y yo aún reposábamos inconscientes sobre su espalda.

El rostro del enorme pokémon comenzaba a hacerse presente en el agujero que había dejado mi cuerpo y el de mi amigo una vez que aquella explosión ocurrió, a la vez que Giratina intentaba enfocar su vista en distintas direcciones en son de buscar el cuerpo de aquel Zoroark…

Solamente… para después abrir sus ojos en su totalidad, a la par que incluso un leve cosquilleo recorrió la columna vertebral de aquel milenario pokémon, ante el miedo de las cosas que se avecinaban luego de que sus ojos se enfocaran en un punto en específico de dicha habitación.

Dejando el mundo distorsión, con un silencio y tensión tal… que ni siquiera Giratina, en todos sus años de existencia, era capaz de recordar momento semejante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo la oscuridad y el silencio se sintió una vez que el pokémon cerrara sus ojos luego de aquel disparo… el lapso fue completamente inapreciable por el Zoroark tras ello, solamente volviendo a recobrar la consciencia en el momento en el que los tenues barullos mezclados con las leves explosiones de la chimenea encendida hacen que el mismo rojinegro pokémon lentamente empezara a abrir costosamente sus azules ojos.

— _"¿D-Dónde estoy…?_ "— un pequeño y apenas audible gruñido fue el que el pokémon emitió una vez que su borrosa vista lentamente empezaba a enfocarse hacia la Lucario que tenía a su lado, a la par que la comodidad de la superficie en la que se encontraba era difícil de diferenciar con la de su ya acostumbrada cama.

— _"¿A-Amor…?"_ — Yoshiro se refirió a la Lucario una vez que reconoció aquella característica mirada que solo su Haruko era capaz de reflejar en sus ojos.

Lentamente, en la cama de la habitación anexa en la que se encontraba el pokémon, unos singulares ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse luego de unos segundos, a la par que estos casi al instante se posaron sobre la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

— _¿Harumi…?_ — Takeru se extraña una vez que empieza a distinguir a mi esposa al lado de mis hijos, a lo que Harumi junto con Takeshi y Hiyori se exaltan levemente una vez que el Lucario abrió sus ojos.

Casi al unísono, otros ojos, esta vez marrones, comenzaron a abrirse en la tercera cama hallada en la otra habitación, a lo que ahora era yo el que finalmente empezaba a despertar, identificando a una Lopunny a mi derecha.

— _¿Ha-Hanako…? ¿Q-Qué ocurrió?_ — comenzaba a susurrar…

A la par que… tanto Yoshiro como Takeru y yo abríamos completamente nuestros ojos casi al mismo tiempo una vez que nos dimos cuenta de "aquello".

Solo para mandar un poderoso y asustado grito una vez que los tres observamos nuestras manos…

Porque bueno… el hecho de sentirse más pequeño por parte de Yoshiro, y el estar hablando con la voz del apestoso mientras que este habló con la mía hizo despertar una pequeña desconfianza con la realidad ante lo obvio.

Una vez que Yoshiro se dio cuenta que ahora era un Zorua…

Mientras que Takeru y yo habíamos literalmente "cambiado" de cuerpo con el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí finaliza la primera parte amigos, espero les haya gustado y los dejase expectantes para la siguiente y última parte de El resultado de la elección (~o.o)~ xD les recuerdo que será actualizado el proximo domingo, para que sepan ^-^}**

Lord fire 123 **Todos esperaban que fuera Sora :'v, yo creo que hasta el mismo chico tiró la carta una vez que supo que Ryo no lo había recomendado ajjajjaja, pero ya no, hablando en serio, era un leve giro en la historia que quería que tomase, mi historia no es cómo en los videojuegos, y quiero que eso quede cada vez más en claro :3, habrán muchos otros actos que retarán la costumbre del lector y espero que, a pesar de la desconfianza que pudiese presentar un pokémon como alcalde de un pueblo humano, pueda lograr hacer ver en Yoshiro más que "un pokémon", pero bueno... ya me entiendes y/o entenderás xD.**

 **Yo creo que ese Takeru ya no le quedan tantas energías como para seguir siendo igual de celoso, cómo bien dicen, al inicio de una relación el suegro es de temer y la suegra es amoroza, mientras que, cuando es más avanzada, pasa lo contrario :S (bueno... aquí no pasa tan al dedillo, pero algo así quiero demostrar xD)**

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te repetiré hasta el cansancio de que siempre se aprecian :v jajajaj x)**

Zephyr Exe **temo decir que retaré a tu paciencia :3 xD, no ya... pero en serio, espero que hayas disfrutado la historia, y ya con el hecho de decir que esperas que se empiece a publicar la nueva trilogía me es agradable (Yo también quiero empezar con esa trama, no te imaginas .), muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero contar con más en un futuro, siempre es un agrado de leer sus opiniones ^-^**

 **Eso sería todo amigos, ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :D**


	5. Cambios (Parte 2)

Tanto Takeru como yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo luego de que la desesperación fuera lo único que recorriese nuestra cabeza, a la par que el cambio tan abrupto de contextura física se vio reflejado en el tembloroso actuar de nuestras rodillas una vez que intentamos ponernos de pie, completamente desconocidos del control o equilibrio necesario para mantenerse erguido ante la forma tan extraña de las rodillas del otro.

Yoshiro de igual manera empezaba a levantarse, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a hiperventilarse de igual manera, solamente para asustarse más cuando obviamente ni siquiera al estar de pie sobre el colchón de aquella cama era capaz de mirar de frente a su pareja.

—¡Yoshiro, más te vale sacarme de esta ilusión o…! — Mi voz junto con el fuerte abrir de aquella puerta deja exaltado a los pokémon, mientras que mi mirada ahora se centraba en el pokémon que, esperaba, fuera un Zoroark.

Simplemente para quedar completamente congelado una vez que veo al pequeño Zorua de pie en la cama.

El silencio reinó una vez que me di cuenta… Takeru de igual manera iba a exigirle a Yoshiro lo mismo dicho por mí, pero este, al igual que yo, se quedó completamente estático en el momento en el que nos dimos cuenta de que el Zoroark, o más bien Zorua, no era el que provocaba dicho acontecimiento…

Solo para hacer reflejar en nuestros rostros el puro y llano sentimiento de la ira y el deseo de venganza hacia el pokémon legendario que aún se encontraba sentado en las afueras de nuestra casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru fue el primero, este, ahora en mi cuerpo, toma por sorpresa a Yoshiro cuando posa levemente su mano sobre su frente, solamente para después ser seguido por mí y sacar un poco de su aura, extrañando al Zorua solamente para después comenzar a correr una vez que se acostumbró a mis piernas, girar la perilla de la puerta de salida, la cual hacía poco había sido reparada por mi hijo durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos inconscientes, y abrirla con la misma brusquedad, saliendo disparado de la casa, para después ser seguido por mí.

—¡Giratina! — lanzamos un largo y enajenado grito una vez que ambos le dimos un puñetazo directo al estómago y cara del pokémon legendario, habiendo apenas, y por alguna extraña razón, entrado a una primera fase de nuestro estado aural, completamente más débil que el normal, dándonos apenas la fuerza para hacer que el pokémon se cayera a un costado junto con nuestros cuerpos sobre el mismo, habiéndoles afectado nuestros ataques gracias al aura de Yoshiro.

Mi familia ya de por si estaba consternada con lo que ocurría, si bien estaban seguras de lo que le ocurría a Yoshiro, solo Harumi se dio cuenta una vez que "aquel" acto la tomara por sorpresa completamente, a lo que esta solo se lleva la mano a la boca una vez que descubre que en realidad era Takeru el que ahora se encontraba en mi cuerpo, como viceversa.

—Ay no… ¡Ese no es Ryo! — gritó entre asombrada y preocupada mi mujer una vez que notó como Takeru, en mi cuerpo, abría la puerta en vez de destruirla por completo de una sola patada a como hubiera sido en mi caso.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esto es tu culpa, maldita sea! ¡Soluciona esto! — gritaba completamente encabronado a la par que, con mis negras y peludas manos, sujetaba ambos amarillentos cuernos que sobresalían de su quijada, empezando a zarandearlo una y otra vez en la búsqueda de respuestas.

—"¡¿Acaso no les advertí del peligro?! ¡Ustedes son los estúpidos que juegan con los aparatos de Ryuji!" — Giratina intentaba defenderse a la par que el mismo demostraba una actitud completamente encabronada contra aquellos que lo atacaban de tal "intimidante" manera.

Esas palabras… dichas con tanta sinceridad y realismo, solo causaron que una vena se empezara a enmarcar tanto en mi frente como en la de Takeru, a la vez que ambos comenzábamos a apretar nuestros puños con furia ante lo obvio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo ara erizar nuestra piel y pelaje correspondiente… en el momento en el que una obscena cantidad de aura se posa a nuestras espaldas.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Estoy atrás de ustedes~"_ — las risueñas e infantiles palabras dichas por telepatía se escuchan por todos, a lo que yo solamente alcanzo a girarme por unos milisegundos…

Para después recibir una tierna, corta, y simple cachetada por parte del pequeño pokémon rosa que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

—"¡Pow!~" — Mew exclamó con la ternura e infantilismo clásico de su actitud una vez que chocó su palma con mi mejilla.

Haciendo que mi cuerpo o, mejor dicho, el de Takeru, saliera expulsado abruptamente del lugar, aterrizando estrepitosamente a unos cuantos metros de Giratina, dejando una gran estela de polvo y tierra una vez que me estrellé contra la misma.

—"¡Piu!~" — exclamó nuevamente el pequeño pokémon, una vez que este se teletransportó al lado de Takeru y posó su pequeña mano en su mejilla.

Y bueno… ya se imaginan quién fue el que aterrizó sobre mí luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho hasta que mi familia rápidamente comenzaba a salir de la casa, completamente abrumada y choqueada por las cosas que ocurrían de igual manera, mientras que Ryo tenía sus ojos completamente iluminados una vez que vio como Mew nos mandó a volar con tal… "Estilo".

— _"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo pasarles?"_ — preguntó Giratina hacia Mew una vez que volvió a recomponerse de los pasados tratos, a lo que Mew simplemente se llevó su pequeña mano hacia su frente, intentando pensar.

— _"No es tan difícil con Yoshiro… pero… Ryo y Takeru…"_ — Mew seguía pensando, a la par que, lentamente, la enorme estela de humo causada luego de tal abrumador ataque comenzó a descender… dejando al descubierto tanto mi cuerpo como el de Takeru sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que nuestras mejillas izquierdas respectivas únicamente demostraban la enorme hinchazón causada por la cachetada dada por Mew.

Mew y Giratina se mantenían centrados en sus pensamientos, mientras que sus miradas estaban puestas sobre nuestros cuerpos, resaltando de los mismos nuestros ojos cuyos colores reflejaban nuestro cambio.

Sin embargo, ambos pokémon se distraen en su pensar en el momento en el que el mismo Giratina lanza un pequeño pero a la vez sonoro alarido, haciendo que Mew se girara hacia el legendario pokémon para después ambos fijar su mirada hacia la ala derecha de Giratina una vez que este comenzó a levantarla y acercarla hacia los mismos…

Y ver como un pequeño Zorua, a la par que agitaba con fuerza sus cuatro pequeñas patas con furia y arrogancia, mezclado con un rostro encabronado, mordía con todas sus fuerzas la misma.

—"¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!" — decía en gruñidos cuyos significados eran difíciles de entender por parte de ambos pokémon legendarios, a lo que Giratina simplemente frunce un poco el ceño un tanto apenado por la actitud del rojinegro pokémon, a lo que este casi instintivamente alza su mirada hacia donde mi familia aún se encontraba observándolos.

Para después observar, aún un tanto apenado, a la Lucario que, una vez que chocó de igual manera su mirada con el pokémon, simplemente lanzó una tenue carcajada ante el obvio significado que daba la misma, mientras Yoshiro aún se mantenía firme en su mordisco hacia el ala de Giratina.

Haruko, a paso normal, comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme pokémon, mientras que este, aún de manera apenada, acercó lentamente su ala mordisqueada hacia la Lucario, la cual alzó sus brazos cuando se encontró a la distancia suficiente, para después tomar a Yoshiro desde su panza con ambas manos, haciendo que el Zorua dejara de mordisquear luego de un par de tirones, ya una vez identificado por el mismo pequeño pokémon a la única Lucario que era capaz de dar tal cálido tacto.

El ahora un tanto apenado Zorua simplemente se dejaba tomar por su pareja, a la par que desviaba su mirada hacia otra dirección, mientras que, en sus mejillas, un tenue rubor se enmarcaba, costándole mantener aquel rostro fastidiado de hace unos momentos, trayendo consigo únicamente una sonrisa un tanto sonrojada de igual manera por parte de Haruko, mientras que esta tenía a Yoshiro apegado a su vientre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaron, tanto mi cuerpo como el de Takeru finalmente fueron llevados al lado de mi familia, dejados "sentados y obedientes" luego de ver los tratos recibidos, mientras que todos nosotros necesitábamos de igual manera alguna clase de respuesta o solución ante el serio problema que actualmente ocurría.

Takeru y yo simplemente nos encontrábamos levemente desanimados… no solo por el hecho de estar dentro del cuerpo del otro, sino también por la misma vergüenza que sentíamos hacia nuestra familia por las obvias advertencias y peligros que estas nos mencionaron antes de entrar a la dimensión de Giratina, viéndose como toda nuestra arrogancia y confianza hacia nosotros mismos se veía completamente derrotada por las obvias consecuencias que aquel viaje trajo consigo.

—¿Creen… que sea permanente? — Harumi fue la primera en hablar, haciendo que yo me girara hacia la misma, notando claramente cómo en su rostro no se reflejaba ningún rencor o enojo hacia mí por lo antes mencionado.

—Mew… tú eres capaz de modificar el aura al igual que mi tío ¿No es así?, ¿No puedes volverlos a la normalidad? — Hiyori empezaba a hablar de igual manera, haciendo que Mew volviera a fruncir el ceño en son de las dudas que de igual manera lo afrontaban.

— _"En primer lugar Yoshiro, por alguna razón… volvió a ser más joven, sospecho que eso tiene algo que ver con el aura residual de su cuerpo"_ — empezaba a hablar por telepatía el pequeño pokémon rosa, haciendo que en los rostros de mi familia solo la duda se reflejase ante la ignorancia de lo que era el aura residual.

— _"El aura residual es… ¿Cómo decirlo en simples palabras…?"_ — pensaba nuevamente Mew, sobándose la frente unas cuantas veces por lo mismo.

— _"Es el residuo que todos los seres mortales acumulan en sus cuerpos cuando los mismos utilizan su aura; es prácticamente lo que provoca el envejecimiento y, por ende, la muerte…"_ — las palabras dichas por telepatía ahora de Giratina eran las que comenzaban a escucharse — _"Cada mortal produce una cantidad distinta de aura residual"_ — explicó finalmente el pokémon, trayendo consigo el asentir de Mew hacia mi familia, confirmando y apoyando lo que explicaba Giratina.

— _"Por alguna extraña razón y, por lo que vi en las memorias de los tres, lo que le haya disparado a Yoshiro lo hizo "rejuvenecer" unos diecisiete años aproximadamente"_ — explicaba Mew, un tanto dudoso de sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Yoshiro, aún sobre los brazos de su pareja, la cual permanecía sujetándolo desde su panza, simplemente fruncía el ceño a la par que recordaba aquella viscosa bala que no alcanzó a tocar su cuerpo en el primer disparo de aquellas armas, solamente para volver a exaltarse en el momento en el que recuerda un punto importante.

— _"¡Esperen!"_ — ahora el Zorua, con una infantil voz, comenzaba a comunicarse por telepatía hacia todos los demás— _"¡¿Dónde está el hombre que nos encontramos en el laboratorio?!"_ — preguntaba preocupado el pokémon.

—Llamamos a Sora una vez que vimos cómo estabas… él se lo llevó al hospital, está recibiendo los cuidados pertinentes y nos dijo que nos avisaría en el momento en el que despertase— ahora era Harumi la que hablaba, haciendo que el pequeño pokémon se girara hacia la misma— también dijo que era mejor mantener todo esto en secreto… y que dirá que enfermaste durante el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad— reconoció ahora más seria Harumi, haciendo que Yoshiro lanzara un suspiro de alivio ante aquello, solamente para después volver a levantar la mirada hacia mi esposa.

— _"Y… ¿E-El cristal?"_ — preguntó ahora un tanto más nervioso el pequeño pokémon.

—En la casa— dijo con normalidad Harumi— pensamos que era el que sujetaba tu cabello antes de que volvieras a ser un Zorua y pues… lo guardamos por cualquier cosa— reconoció con normalidad mi esposa, a lo que Yoshiro ahora levanta su pequeña cabeza hacia la Lucario que aún la sostenía, haciendo que esta se le quedara mirando por unos momentos, para después asentirle.

—Vamos Ryo… los grandes tienen que hablar a solas ahora— dijo en tono de mandato, pero a la vez amable, la Lucario hacia su hijo, el cual simplemente infló sus mejillas una vez que dedujo que tendría que entrar a la casa y despedirse, a la par que su madre comenzaba a tomar su mano.

— _"¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión!"_ — Mew agitó su mano en forma de despido una vez que se dio cuenta de lo obvio, solamente para ser respondida por un agitar un tanto más decaído, pero igual con una sonrisa, por parte de Ryo, el cual terminó por entrar finalmente a la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que aquella puerta se cerró, el silencio perduró por unos cuantos segundos, a la par que Takeru y yo volvíamos a lanzar un tenue suspiro ante lo imponentes que nos sentíamos.

— _Son nuestras esencias… ¿Cierto?_ — fue lo primero que pregunté en un susurro a la par que me cruzaba de piernas, observando aún el cuerpo de mi amigo.

— _"Eso fue lo que pensé en un principio también… de ser algo de ese estilo la verdad no me sería tan complicado volverlos a su cuerpo original, pero…"_ — Mew comenzaba a responderme, solamente para causar que tanto yo como Takeru frunciéramos el ceño en son de lo extrañado que estábamos luego de que el pokémon diera ciertas indirectas sobre el negar la relación de nuestras esencias.

— _"Sus esencias siguen estando en sus respectivos cuerpos…"_ — dijo finalmente el pequeño pokémon, haciendo que tanto Takeru como yo nos exaltáramos luego de ello — _"Es por eso que me parece tan extraño que, sin embargo, sus auras estén emanando en el cuerpo del otro… ni siquiera es lógico"_ — volvía a decir Mew, mientras que este intentaba pensar en alguna solución.

—Alto… ¡Quizás Takeru pueda hacer algo para volverlos a la normalidad! — ahora era Takeshi el que daba su opinión, a lo que Mew solamente negó un par de veces con su cabeza.

— _"Sus poderes apenas y rozan un poco del nivel que eran antes… me temo que, en su condición actual, no creo que sean siquiera de manipular o modificar el aura, no mientras sus esencias y sus respectivas auras estén en desequilibrio"_ — explicaba el pokémon, dejando en claro que Takeru no sería capaz de ayudarnos.

—Esto… ¿Y usted podría? — ahora mi Hija se dirigía hacia Mew, el cual se giró hacia la misma luego de ello.

— _"No puedo… es… cómo si sus esencias pensaran que el aura del otro es en realidad la suya… Takeru y yo somos capaces de modificar las auras y manipular las esencias… no modificarlas"_ — explicó finalmente todos sus pensamientos y opiniones el pokémon, haciendo que mi familia volviera a intentar pensar en alguna solución luego de ello.

—Esto es muy complicado… sinceramente no logro entender…— Harumi empezaba a hablar en voz baja, a lo que Mew la escucha y lanza un tenue suspiro, solamente para después comenzar levitar hacia donde Takeru y yo aún nos encontrábamos.

— _"Un ejemplo fácil"_ — reconoció con amabilidad por telepatía el pequeño pokémon, a lo que toma por sorpresa a todos cuando de la nada da un fuerte tirón al pelo de mi cabellera...

Exaltando a todos cuando soy yo, en el cuerpo de Takeru, el que se lleva la mano hacia su cabeza.

— _"Antes no se dieron cuenta porque les pegué en la misma parte de la cara, pero… el aura es solo un conductor de emociones y sentidos hacia las respectivas esencias, por lo que… es como si ustedes estuvieran controlando el cuerpo del otro como si de un "títere" se tratase; técnicamente ambos "están" en sus cuerpos… pero creándose la falsa ilusión de estar en el del otro"_ — dijo finalmente el pokémon legendario, a la par que Takeru y yo, a pesar de estar levemente fastidiado por el trato, escuchaba atento a la vez que me sorprendía levemente ante lo último dicho por Mew.

—¡¿Entonces cómo se supone que volveremos al cuerpo del otro si técnicamente no hemos cambiado de lugar?! — pregunté ahora fastidiado conmigo mismo, a lo que Mew simplemente lanza un suspiro un poco desanimado.

— _"Solo el aura de mi padre es capaz de modificar de manera permanente una esencia… aunque ahora anda tomando una siesta, así que dudo que vuelva a despertar en algunos años más"_ — reconoció ahora un tanto más triste Mew, a la par que causaba tanto en mí como en Takeru el fastidio al reconocer cada vez la imposibilidad de volver a nuestros antiguos cuerpos.

 _—"Ya dejen de poner esas caras… se ven más estúpidos de lo ya de por sí son"_ —Ahora era la voz por telepatía de Giratina la que se hacía nuevamente presente, a lo que Takeru y yo nos giramos hacia el mismo luego de que este dijera aquello.

— _"Ustedes son los descendientes de Jin y Juro… su condenada y obstinada actitud sigue viva; sé que serán capaces de sobreponerse a cualquier estupidez que haya causado esa maldita máquina"_ — reconoció en serias palabras el pokémon, dejando un tenue silencio luego de ello, a la par que tanto mi mirada como la de Takeru se mantenían a pesar de todo un tanto cabizbajas, haciendo que Giratina lanzase un tenue suspiro al notar nuestro leve y aún persistente pesimismo hacia el futuro.

— _"Ya me ha tocado estar en su cuerpo antes… es un martirio, pero sé que lo podrás sobrellevar"_ — Giratina se dirigió ahora hacia Takeru, el cual levantó la mirada una vez que se dio cuenta de lo mismo, solamente para después lanzar una tenue carcajada por ello, trayendo de mi parte únicamente el fastidio junto con el inflar de mis peludas mejillas.

— _"¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda!"_ — la voz infantil de Mew y ahora un tanto más calmada luego de aquellas palabras de ánimo por parte de Giratina emerge, a lo que todos nos giramos hacia el pequeño pokémon para después ver cómo el mismo comienza a abrir un pequeño y blanco portal de la nada, con un diámetro un poco más grande que el del ancho de su propio cuerpo, solo para dejarnos con más curiosidad en el momento en el que este entra a dicho agujero, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo del otro lado.

— _"¡¿Dónde lo dejé…?!"_ — se encabronaba consigo mismo el pokémon, a la par que movía su cintura y sus pequeñas patas de un lado a otro en son del reflejo de su constante "buscar" en donde fuera que lo hubiera llevado aquel portal que creó.

— _"¡Te tengo!"_ — dijo Mew después de unos cuantos segundos y de manera victoriosa, a lo que todos nuestros rostros, al igual que incluso el de Giratina, estaban completamente extrañados e ignorantes de lo que el pequeño pokémon se traía entre manos.

— _"Esta era la razón principal del por qué había venido a visitarlos… mi papá y yo no sentimos correcto_ _ **dejarlo**_ _en el sueño eterno y sin consciencia, por lo que pensamos que sería mejor_ _ **darle la oportunidad**_ _… aunque luego de eso lo dejó a mi cuidado antes de irse a dormir"_ — explicaba el pequeño pokémon, aún con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de aquel portal, a lo que este comienza lentamente a salir del mismo, solamente para dejarnos completamente choqueados…

Una vez que Mew salió cargando un pequeño y anaranjado huevo sobre sus pequeños brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio se escuchaba dentro de nuestro hogar… Yoshiro simplemente estaba sentado sobre su cama, a la par que aquella esfera de cristal que el mismo había hallado junto con aquel hombre en el laboratorio de Ryuji se encontraba delante del mismo, mientras que Haruko y Ryo de igual manera estaban arriba de la cama, este último sobre las piernas entrecruzadas de su madre.

— _"¿Piensas que sea…?"_ — la voz por telepatía de Haruko se escucha entre todo aquel silencio perpetuo que se respiraba en la habitación, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza un suspiro un tanto decaído luego de ello.

— _"No lo sé… tengo hablar con ese hombre lo antes posible… necesito respuestas"_ — reconoció el pequeño pokémon aún decaído, refiriéndose al científico que había encontrado inconsciente junto con el susodicho cristal, mientras que este simplemente observaba su reflejo en el mismo.

— _"No entiendo…"_ — ahora era la voz por telepatía del Riolu el que se escuchaba — _"Eso es de mi papá, ¿No?"_ — preguntó por telepatía el curioso pokémon, refiriéndose al cristal, a la par que el mismo intentaba acercar su nariz al mismo, solamente para ser sujetado con una sutil fuerza por parte de su madre, dándole a entender el que no debía hacerlo, por lo que Ryo solo se giró hacia la misma, extrañado por ello.

— _"Si hijo… simplemente creo que esto me puede servir de alguna manera para volver a ser grande de nuevo"_ — dijo en simples e infantiles palabras Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo le sonreía al otro pequeño pokémon que se encontraba sentado, el cual le asiente aún con un poco de duda reflejada en su rostro, solamente para ser deformado cuando, de un momento a otro de igual manera, lanza un largo bostezo… lo cual solo saca una sonrisa por parte de sus padres.

— _"Creo que ya va siendo hora, jovencito… a la cama"_ —Reconoció en amables, pero a la vez directivas palabras Haruko, a la par que la misma comenzaba a levantarse de la cama junto con el pequeño Riolu, el cual comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos por el sueño que tiempo atrás intentaba ocultar.

Yoshiro simplemente escuchó las pisadas de la Lucario retirándose del lugar… mientras que su vista y mente, sin embargo, estaban completamente centradas en el cristal que tenía delante del mismo.

Haruko no tardó mucho en dejar a Ryo en su cama, la cual estaba en la habitación de Takeshi y Hiyori de igual manera, a lo que esta simplemente y con cierta normalidad lanza un tenue bostezo una vez que volvía a entrar a su habitación, estirándose levemente ante el cansancio y sueño que de igual manera comenzaba a afectarle a pesar de todo, a lo que esta cruza la puerta…

Solamente para preocuparse y entristecerse en silencio una vez que nota como Yoshiro, con sus orejas completamente cabizbajas, tenía apoyada su frente de lleno en el azul cristal, a la par que el sonido y tristeza que ya la escena daba por sí, hacían aumentar el lamentar por parte del pequeño pokémon.

Yoshiro sabía que Haruko había vuelto a entrar… sin embargo, el mismo aún así se negaba a chocar la mirada con la de su pareja, mientras que esta comenzaba a sentarse en la cama a pocos centímetros cerca del mismo.

— _"No necesito ver tu aura para saber que mientes…"_ — Haruko comenzaba finalmente a hablar, a la vez que Yoshiro solo lanzó un suspiro luego de ello.

— _"No le iba a hablar sobre mi padre… imagínate me hubiera preguntado el por qué solo queda esto de él…"_ — Yoshiro, en aquellas palabras, no solo confirmaba su mentira antes dicha hacia Ryo, sino también su corazonada al pensar que aquel cristal sí era el de su padre.

Los segundos de silencio nuevamente volvieron a aparecer, a lo que Yoshiro solo se exalta levemente una vez que Haruko comienza a acariciar con amabilidad su cabeza entre sus pequeñas orejas.

— _"Se lo está tomando con bastante normalidad… me sorprende que me siga teniendo el respeto como para llamarme "papá", aún con esta forma…"_ — admitió un tanto fastidiado Yoshiro, cambiando de tema adrede, a lo que Haruko simplemente frunce el ceño levemente a la par que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que esta empezaba tironear levemente y en manera de juego una de las orejas del Zorua, mientras que este recibía el gesto sin inmutarse.

— _"Cuando te vio por primera vez acostado y durmiendo pensó que le habíamos dado un nuevo hermanito"_ — dijo por telepatía junto con una pequeña carcajada Haruko, trayendo consigo la obvia exaltación por parte del Zorua el cual, a pesar de no despegar su frente con aquel cristal, si desvió su mirada apenada hacia la Lucario, a la vez que en sus ojos de igual manera reflejaban derrota de por sí ante el "vulnerable" estado en el que se encontraba con aquel infantil y pequeñito cuerpo en comparación a la forma adulta que antes poseía.

— _"Pero… nuestro pequeño no es tan inmaduro, pulgoso…"_ — seguía diciendo en aquel tono seguro y juguetón la Lucario, a la vez que la misma, ya un poco decidida a sacar aquella actitud de la mente de su pareja, comienza a tomarla de su mentón para después separar finalmente su frente de aquel cristal, haciendo que el mismo la observara directo a los ojos.

— _"No te va a ver en menos porque ahora te veas tan esponjoso y pequeño~"_ — reconoció en enternecidas palabras la Lucario, haciendo que Yoshiro abriera completamente sus ojos azules, mientras que, en su rostro, completamente anonadado ante las actitudes que cierta Lucario comenzaba a adoptar, el erizar de su pelaje comenzaba a resaltar más, siendo tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando Haruko lo agarra con ambas manos para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— _"¡No sabes lo cambiado de roles que me siento ahora mismo!"_ — reconoció finalmente Haruko en su enternecido y sonrojado actuar, a la par que esta sonreía de oreja a oreja luego de poder tener a su pareja en aquella condición.

— _"Quince años siendo la chiquitita…"_ — la actitud de Haruko comenzaba a ser un tanto más maquiavélica, a la par que alzaba al pequeño, dominado y sonrojado pokémon sobre la misma mientras que esta estaba ahora recostada en la cama— _"¡Pero ahora es turno de vengarme!"_ — dijo finalmente la malvada Lucario, a la vez que comenzaba a mordisquear y besar distintas partes del estómago y cuello del Zorua, el cual solo podía objetar levemente con el desesperado mover de sus pequeñas patas, a la par que la risa no podía evitar salir ante las obvias cosquillas que cierta vengativa Lucario le daba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras de la casa… nuestros rostros quedaron completamente estupefactos a la par que extrañados una vez que Mew mostró aquel huevo… a la vez que varias y comprensibles dudas se formaban en nuestras cabezas conforme el silencio perduró luego de tal acontecimiento.

—¡¿Puedes ser un poco más específico con lo que dices?! — mi voz levemente fastidiada fue la primera en emerger, mientras que en los rostros de mi familia la duda y las cejas levantadas iban y venían.

— _"Esto… ¿Cómo decirlo de la manera "más específica posible"?"_ — se preguntaba a sí mismo el pequeño e infantil pokémon, trayendo consigo el leve fastidio de mi parte por dicho actuar ante tales situaciones, a lo que el pequeño pokémon simplemente lanza un gruñido victorioso una vez que encontró la respuesta a tal "ardua" pregunta.

— _"¡Cuando Ryuji juntó tu esencia con la de Giratina, una nueva esencia nació!"_ — empezaba a decir emocionado Mew luego de encontrar la información adecuada para compartir— _"No fue producto de la modificación de la esencia como tal… incluso en ese caso Ryuji no hizo más que manipular las esencias y juntarlas una con otra, ¡Y fue ahí cuando nació una nueva esencia!"_ — afirmó, con la misma actitud al final, el pokémon rosa.

Takeru y yo nos quedamos en silencio luego de ello… incluso Giratina estaba un poco extrañado ante lo que ocurría ya que, al parecer, él tampoco estaba al tanto de la existencia de aquel huevo.

—Entonces… ¿Eso significa qué es el que…?— Takeru empezaba a recordar tiempos pasados… en los momentos en los que tuvo la primera pelea contra Ryuji, junto con aquel ser que ocupaba mi cuerpo luego de que Ryuji mezclara mi esencia con la de Giratina, a lo que el asentir de Mew confirma sus pensamientos.

— _"Aunque… eso sí, mi papá y yo pensamos que lo mejor era darle una nueva oportunidad… borramos todas las pocas memorias que obtuvo luego de que naciera en el cuerpo de Ryo, ahora es un ser completamente nuevo… decidimos dejarlo al mismo azar de la propia esencia, ¡¿No les da emoción?!"_ — preguntó completamente feliz y extasiado el pequeño pokémon, dejando un tenue pero a la vez notorio momento de silencio en el ambiente, a la par que todos nosotros estábamos intentando dilucidar la clara indirecta que Mew nos quería dar al mostrarnos aquel pequeño huevo.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Y que se supone que tenemos que ver nosotros con todo eso?! — pregunté ahora yo, completamente encabronado con la actitud tan fuera de tono del pokémon rosa ante tan delicada situación en la que ya de por sí nos encontrábamos anteriormente.

Mew simplemente giró su cabeza hacia un lado un tanto extrañado luego de ello, solamente para alzar el pequeño huevo hacia nosotros.

— _"Pues… ¿No es obvio? ¡Quiero que ustedes lo cuiden!"_ — el silencio se hizo luego de aquellas alegres y simples declaraciones…

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño Zorua, arropado y acurrucado al lado del cuello de una dormilona Lucario, simplemente restregaba inconscientemente su mejilla y mentón en el pelaje de la pokémon que amaba, mientras que Haruko, en posición fetal, simplemente se dejaba estar ante tales caricias, ambos empezando a adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños…

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque claro… no evitando el dar prácticamente un salto asustado desde sus camas una vez que el poderoso grito emergiendo de todas nuestras gargantas afuera de la casa resonara en sus tímpanos.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Acaso le tomas el peso alguna vez a las cosas que dices?! — pregunté luego de aquel largo e impactante grito que todos nosotros lanzamos una vez que Mew reconoció sus intenciones con aquel huevo, a lo que el pequeño pokémon simplemente empieza a bajar un poco su mirada un tanto triste luego de escuchar aquello, extrañándonos a pesar de todo de igual manera.

— _"No es que no le vea el peso…"_ — Mew comenzaba a descender desde donde estaba, solamente para sentarse en la fría tierra de manera ahora mucho más triste que antes— _"Es que… sé que no será un hermanito como el resto de los demás, será diferente… no tendrá un papá o una mamá…"_ — Mew me toma completamente mal parado una vez que del ojo izquierdo del mismo una pequeña y débil lágrima comenzaba a emerger.

— _"No lo puedo dejar solo en el bosque… l-le puede pasar algo… ¡Y-Y por eso pensé que podría contar con su apoyo! ¡Ustedes siempre tratan bien a mis hermanitos!"_ —el pequeño pokémon rompió en un acongojado y tenue llanto luego de dichas aquellas palabras, mientras que en nuestras palabras el leve fastidio comenzaba a emerger ante el obvio actuar de Mew…

Una vez que notábamos como Harumi, Hanako, y Hiyori quedaban completamente dolidas y sentimentales ante la tierna y a la vez triste actitud del pokémon.

— _"¡L-Las está manipulando!"_ — pensamos al mismo tiempo tanto Takeru como yo, al ver como fácilmente consternaba a mi hija y a nuestras parejas.

— _"Mi estómago y cuello no dicen lo mismo sobre esos dos"_ — dijo malhumorado y resentido Giratina hacia mí y Takeru ante la última declaración dicha por Mew, mientras que este simplemente se restregaba las lágrimas de su carita ante la pena que sentía, trayendo con ello solo más enfurecimiento por parte de nuestra persona ante lo "efectivo" que se volvía su actitud…

Pero solo confirmándolo cuando aquel nuevo grito emergió.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo haremos con mucho gusto! / "¡Está bien!, ¡Lo haremos con mucho gusto!" — el grito y gruñido respectivo de las chicas resonó en todo el sector, tomando por sorpresa a Mew cuando este se vio rodeado por aquellas dolidas chicas, a la vez que Harumi posaba amablemente y con cariño su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño pokémon, el cual simplemente lanza una rápida, e indetectable para las mujeres, mirada hacia mí y Takeru…

Junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— _"¡Se los agradezco mucho!"_ — dijo feliz, aún con aquellas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Mew, a la par que tomaba por sorpresa a Harumi cuando este le da un tierno abrazo en su estómago, causando en aquellas mujeres solamente el mayor apego hacia el pokémon rosa.

—¡E-Eres un…!— tanto Takeru como yo comenzábamos a encabronarnos más de la cuenta conforme notábamos el claro abuso y confianza que aquel pokémon tomaba con nuestras determinadas parejas y mi hija, a lo que empezamos a acercarnos para intentar apartarlas de sus tiernas y a la vez malvadas garras.

Solamente para quedarnos completamente de piedra luego de que "aquellas" miradas se posaran sobre nosotros…

— **Nos lo vamos a quedar…** / " **Nos lo vamos a quedar…"** —las palabras dichas al unísono por parte de aquellas mujeres nos erizaron el cabello y pelaje correspondiente, a lo que las "sádicas" mujeres adoptaron nuevamente una actitud cariñosa y amable hacia Mew, una vez "controlados".

Takeru y yo simplemente pudimos suspirar luego de ello, a lo que Hiyori fue la primera en tomar el huevo, este dado obviamente por Mew el cual, luego de ser regaloneado otro rato más por mi pareja y la de Takeru, simplemente volvió a lanzar otra mirada maliciosa hacia nosotros dos, antes de retirarse finalmente del lugar.

— _"Lo más probable es que los ruidos que haya escuchado hayan sido del hombre que Yoshiro encontró, a pesar de todo… les agradezco el que me ayudaran, confío en que podrán volver a su cuerpo nuevamente, cualquier cosa… dejé un poco de mi aura en Ryo por si necesitan comunicarse conmigo"_ — fueron las últimas palabras de Giratina antes de que este y Mew se retiraran a sus dimensiones pertinentes, solamente para ser despedidos por parte de todos nosotros, unos aún un tanto más malhumorados que "otras".

Luego de ello, nuevamente comenzamos a adentrarnos finalmente a nuestro hogar, solamente para formarse un nuevo momento de silencio luego de que todos comenzáramos a pensar sobre aquel huevo que Hiyori aún tenía sobre sus brazos.

—Dejémoslo arropado en la habitación de invitados por mientras… ¿Pueden ver cuándo nacerá? — Harumi comenzaba a preguntarnos a mí y a Takeru… a lo que nosotros simplemente nos concentramos un poco más en el aura de aquel pequeño huevo, solamente para fruncir el ceño y dejar abordarnos por la impotencia.

—Tsch… ni siquiera puedo dilucidar su sexo… puedo detectar su aura, pero nada más que eso— reconoció ahora aún un poco molesto Takeru luego de notar la obviedad de lo débiles que nos encontrábamos en aquel instante, mientras que en mi rostro las facciones reflejaban palabras similares a las dichas por mi amigo.

—Bueno… entonces lo dejaremos como sorpresa— reconoció amablemente y alegre mi esposa, para después comenzar a acompañar a Hiyori para dejar así al pequeño huevo sobre una de las almohadas de la cama de la habitación de invitados, a la par que tapado con algunas mantas de igual manera.

Ya habiendo pasados varios minutos, no del todo necesarios, de apapacho hacia el desconocido huevo, mi hija y esposa finalmente comenzaron a retirarse de la habitación, a la par que Hiyori lanzaba un largo bostezo ante el sueño dado por las tardes horas de aquella noche.

Mientras que Harumi se quedaba completamente extrañada… en el momento en el que esta nos ve a Takeru y a mí delante de nuestras respectivas habitaciones…

Con un leve rubor en nuestras mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era estúpido el pensarlo… la hora de dormir se acercaba, y nuestra obvia vergüenza comenzaba a brotar conforme nuestros nuevos cuerpos implicaban las reacciones pertinentes de nuestras parejas a la hora del dormir.

Harumi y Hanako, las cuales de igual manera demostraban un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, simplemente entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones en silencio luego de notar el claro dilema de las obvias caricias que cada una de ellas estaba acostumbrada a recibir por parte del otro durante los minutos antes de finalmente conciliar el sueño.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio tras aquella incómoda escena, tanto Harumi como Hanako se encontraban arropadas en sus respectivas camas, ambas con sus ojos abiertos a la par que estas esperaban con miedo y una leve curiosidad sobre quién sería el que cruzaría por aquella puerta para irse a dormir.

Solamente para levantar la cabeza cuando era Takeru en mi cuerpo el que entraba a la habitación de Hanako, y yo en la de Harumi.

Ambas chicas simplemente se nos quedaron viendo por unos segundos, a la par que las mismas solo notaban nuestro obvio rubor en nuestras mejillas.

—Sí que les está dando bastante vergüenza ¿Eh? — dijo Harumi luego de una tenue carcajada, a la par que yo simplemente tragaba un poco de saliva ante aquello, para después ver como Harumi destapaba el lado derecho de su cama.

—Vamos… no me importa que tengas otro cuerpo, sigues siendo tú…— reconoció en amables palabras mi mujer, a lo que yo solo la observo con brillo en mis ojos, para después simplemente recostarme a su lado.

—Tardaré bastante en acostumbrarme a tanto pelo mientras permanezcan así…— reconoció en nuevas carcajadas mi esposa, causando uno que otro gruñido de fastidio y vergüenza de mi parte…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solamente para sorprenderme levemente cuando esta comienza a posar sus manos de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso cerca de mi entrepierna, dejándome completamente anonadado por obvias razones…

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡¿Ha-Harumi… de verdad qu-quieres?!_ — mi susurro anonadado ante la indirecta descrita de tales tratos, totalmente estupefacto, se escucha, solo para girar mi rostro hacia mi esposa y quedar extrañado luego de notar que la misma simplemente tenía su frente puesta entre mis orejas…

Y una mano en mi torso, mientras que la otra rascaba y acariciaba cariñosamente mi cuello…

Y bueno… fue ahí cuando tanto Takeru como yo explotamos de un grito por la vergüenza luego de saber que estábamos en realidad sintiendo las caricias físicas del otro a como había demostrado Mew antes, mientras que Takeru, al ser ahora de mi tamaño, tenía las rodillas de la Lopunny muy cerca de "dicha" zona una vez que este la abrazó con intenciones de dormir.

No fue una noche muy grata que digamos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo, rápido e inexorable, avanzó a pesar de todo… el sol de una nueva mañana nuevamente comenzaba a presenciarse en el horizonte, a la vez que el tenue sonido de las hojas de los árboles del bosque incluso llegaba a escucharse dentro de nuestro hogar.

Yoshiro fue el primero en despertar en aquella mañana… el pequeño Zorua comenzaba a abrir débilmente sus ojos, a la par que el mismo tenía su mentón puesto sobre el cuello de la Lucario que aún permanecía dormida y cómoda al lado del pokémon, haciendo que el mismo solamente sonriese al tener tan agradables vistas luego de despertar, solo para dar un par de lamidas a la mejilla de Haruko una vez que el mismo decidió que ya era hora de ver ciertos asuntos por lo que, una vez que logró separarse de la Lucario sin molestarla o despertarla, de un brinco se bajó de su cama para después, con bastante esfuerzo y moviendo una de las sillas de su cuarto, abrir la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

El pequeño pokémon, en base a agiles y elaborados saltos, y uno que otro gruñido de fastidio por el recordar constantemente que seguía siendo aquel pequeño infante, abría y se subía a diversos estantes dentro de la cocina con tal de, tras arduos minutos, prepararse un simple y pequeño desayuno para así empezar el día.

Yoshiro, luego de tener finalmente preparado un tazón de cereales con leche luego de un gran esfuerzo requerido para ello, comienza rápidamente a comer de aquel tazón, solamente para alzar sus orejas en el momento en el que, pocos minutos después de empezar a hacer aquello, la puerta que daba a mi habitación comenzaba a abrirse con normalidad…

Saliendo de la misma una despeinada Harumi acompañada por una somnolienta Hanako cuyo pelaje tenía similares características que la anterior, mientras que esta se restregaba uno de sus ojos por el mismo sueño aún persistente.

El pequeño Zorua iba a preguntar luego de quedar extrañado ante tal entrada, obviamente porque esperaría verme a mí saliendo con Harumi en vez de Hanako.

—Al final decidieron que durmiéramos nosotras en una habitación y ellos en otra, las cosas se pusieron un poco… "tensas" — reconoció aún un tanto adormilada Harumi luego de suponer lo que la extrañeza en el rostro de Yoshiro reflejaba, a la par que Hanako solamente lanzaba un tenue suspiro a la par que asentía a las palabras de su amiga.

El Zorua simplemente volvió a su plato de cereal una vez que la Lopunny y mi esposa empezaron a preparar sus respectivos desayunos, a la vez que el mismo de igual manera pensaba y se preguntaba sobre cuantos días las cosas seguirían estando así tanto para él como para mí y Takeru.

A la par que la mirada del mismo solo reflejaba la decisión hacia las cosas que pensaba hacer aquel día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho hasta que el Zorua fuera el primero en retirarse de la casa… sus obvias tareas seguían vigentes a pesar de que Sora lo hubiera declarado como enfermo, guardando sus distancias de todos los habitantes de Hotaru de igual manera para así evitar sospechas sobre su "esponjosa" condición.

Mientras tanto, aún en nuestro hogar, el comienzo del día se veía reflejado en el despertar tanto de mis hijos como Ryo y Haruko poco después de que Yoshiro se retirara, los cuales comenzaban a prepararse el desayuno y servírselo con gusto y tranquilidad.

Eran más o menos las diez y media de la mañana para aquel entonces… mi familia empezaba a tener charlas amenas al lado de la mesa mientras que estas desayunaban, a la par que estos aún se encontraban en pijama correspondientemente, a excepción de Haruko, mientras que Ryo a pesar de todo igual tenía puesta la parte de arriba de un delgado pijama púrpura abotonado que le habíamos comprado en anterioridad.

Las palabras iban y venían, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre de la casa alerta a todos, a lo que Takeshi es el primero en ponerse en pie para después ir hacia la puerta de entrada y, al abrirla, se sorprende levemente cuando de la nada y sin aviso previo era Narue y Naoto los que se encontraban atrás de dicha puerta.

—¿Tía Narue? — Takeshi preguntó extrañado a la par que sorprendido ante tales visitas—¿Naoto? — volvió a decir mi hijo a la vez que abría más la puerta para así poder dejar ver a ambas personas por el resto de mi familia, los cuales de igual manera se habían girado hacia la puerta una vez que Takeshi mencionó aquellos nombres.

—¡Hola a todos! Vine en cuanto Sora me dijo que Yoshiro había enfermado, le hice una sopa medicinal para ayudarlo a recuperarse— dijo amablemente Narue a la par que la misma sostenía una pequeña olla de humeante, y un tanto espeluznante, aroma el cual terminó por llegar a las narices de aquellos pokémon que por desgracia eran más agudas que las del resto de mi familia, enverdeciendo sus mejillas por claras razones.

—G-Gracias…— dijo amablemente Harumi a la par que esta se levantaba y tomaba la olla que Narue le entregaba con amabilidad y gentileza— sé que le encantará— mintió descaradamente mi esposa, trayendo consigo únicamente el asentir alegre de su amiga.

—Naoto… ¿Qué parte de "ser el alcalde" no entiendes? — Harumi, poco después de que todos se saludaran, empezó a dar una reprimenda a aquel joven el cual simplemente se llevaba una mano a la cabeza a la par que esbozaba una pequeña e infantil sonrisa ante el trato que recibía por parte de mi mujer.

—Bueno… ayer también Sora me mandó un mensaje de que Yoshiro había enfermado y pues… vamos… tampoco es como si mi pueblo se enojara si vengo a Hotaru por unos cuantos días, mi viejo aún se sigue ofreciendo para cubrirme en los momentos que vengo, ese hombre sigue siendo más alcalde que yo, a decir verdad— reconoció con varias risas Naoto, trayendo consigo únicamente un tenue suspiro de fastidio por parte de Harumi.

—Bueno… no estamos en una situación muy… "normal" que digamos— reconoció ahora un poco más preocupada mi esposa, obviamente al pensar en el hecho de que lo de la enfermedad de Yoshiro simplemente era una coartada por parte de todos para así ocultar el que este se había convertido en un Zorua.

—Y ¿Dónde está Yoshiro? — Narue, aún con la misma alegre actitud, preguntó a la vez que observaba hacia la puerta de su habitación— ¿Está en cama? ¿Puedo ir a verlo? — ni siquiera fue necesaria una respuesta por parte de Harumi para que esta empezara a ir hacia la habitación del Zoroark.

Solamente para quedarse estática en el momento en el que es la puerta de la habitación de Takeru y Hanako la que empezaba a abrirse lentamente…

Dejando salir de la misma a un agotado y aún adormilado Lucario con un pijama puesto y obviamente deformado por la forma de su cuerpo.

— _¿Por qué gritan tanto…?_ — comencé a decir a la par que mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras que me restregaba uno.

—Oh… ¡Hola Takeru! — exclamó Narue a la par que comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí para saludarme, pero para quedar nuevamente extrañada en el momento en el que abro mis ojos y con ello mostrar el color café de los mismos.

—No me extraña, viniendo de Narue…— ahora era mi voz la que empezaba a resonar, llamando la atención de todos, una vez que mis pasos dentro de aquella oscura habitación comenzaban a escucharse…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solamente para hacer que Narue lanzara un enorme y apenado grito de vergüenza una vez que es mi cuerpo completamente desnudo el que emergía de dicha habitación…

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba más que claro el decir que el imbécil de mi amigo se había sacado el pijama anoche inconscientemente ante lo poco acostumbrado que estaba al usar ropa, a lo que yo simplemente me exalto ante semejante grito dado por aquella mujer, para después girarme hacia Takeru y observarme en todo… "mi esplendor"… si así pudiésemos considerarlo, no siendo Narue la única en asustarse ante tales vistas, pero si siendo esta, junto con Hanako, las que se taparon instintivamente la vista ante tales revelaciones.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, ponte ropa! — grité completamente avergonzado, para después tapar mi propio cuerpo y empujar con brusquedad a Takeru de vuelta a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe, completamente humillado y encabronado.

—Esto… ¿Por qué a Ryo ahora le da por estar desnudo? — Naoto, un tanto extrañado de igual manera y avergonzado ante el hecho de haber mujeres mirando aquella escena, simplemente se giró hacia mi esposa la cual, habiendo lanzado un nuevo (y ya hasta común en aquellas instancias) suspiro luego de volver a verme en cueros, simplemente se sentó al lado de la mesa.

—Es una larga historia…— reconoció mi hija, la cual, al igual que Takeshi, ni siquiera se sorprendieron o avergonzaron ante aquellas revelaciones dadas por el exhibicionista, a la par que la misma simplemente volvía a tomar de la taza de té que se había preparado con anterioridad, a lo que Naoto simplemente es invitado a la mesa para acompañar a la familia al desayuno, al igual que a Narue, la cual, completamente anonadada de todo lo que vio, simplemente caminó cabizbaja y roja a más no poder luego de presenciar todas las "características" que poseía el esposo de su amiga, mientras que yo simplemente me quedaba deteniendo la puerta de la habitación de Takeru para confirmar que el mismo solo saliera cuando ya se hubiera puesto su ropa por completo.

Y así… las conversaciones y la obvia duda nacida por parte de Naoto y Narue comenzaron a ser respondidas por parte de nosotros, explicándoles lo ocurrido dentro del mundo distorsión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de mi hogar… el lugar había cambiado completamente; el ambiente hogareño y alegre de nuestra casa había sido reemplazado por uno sobrio y un tanto oscuro dentro de una habitación poco más grande que la mía y de Harumi, en la cual un hombre sentado delante de una mesa blanca era el único ser que ahí se encontraba, el cual de igual manera estaba esposado de manos y piernas sobre la silla en la cual reposaba.

El firme y a la vez simple sonido de la única puerta de dicha habitación abriéndose hacen que su vacía mirada se girase hacia el origen de dicho sonido, a la par que en su rostro ni siquiera una gota de emoción se ve reflejada una vez que nota como es un Zoroark el que ahora comenzaba a acercarse hacia el mismo hombre, para sentarse en la silla hallada en el lado opuesto de aquella mesa…

Mientras que el brillo característico de las ilusiones de Yoshiro se denotaban en sus azules ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Kazuki Mori"_ — la voz adulta y por telepatía de Yoshiro comenzó a resonar al instante, llamando aún más la atención de aquel hombre, a la par que el Zoroark sostenía unos documentos en sus manos, siendo estos los que leía— _"Edad actual: treinta y cinco años, no tienes mucho que contar… tus expedientes están casi en blanco, no se te ha visto o denunciado ningún cargo o crimen; sin embargo, se te consideró como desaparecido hace más de quince años, lo más probable por trabajar con Ryuji en el mundo distorsión"_ — el Zoroark confirmó finalmente, solo para después dejar caer los documentos antes mencionados sobre la mesa.

— _"Eso es todo, no se sabe mayor información relevante sobre ti aparte de tus estudios y otros datos personales… por lo que no existe razón de mantenerte encarcelado"_ — el pokémon seguía hablándole a aquel hombre, trayendo consigo por parte del mismo únicamente una tenue sonrisa una vez que el mismo captaba la indirecta de aquel pokémon.

— _"Por lo que no existe razón para mantenerte encarcelado"_ — reconoció finalmente el pokémon luego de unos segundos tras dicho aquellas últimas palabras.

—Pero encontrarme utilizando un uniforme dentro de las instalaciones de un presunto criminal me hace un posible sospechoso, lo cual ameritaría sin lugar a dudas una investigación más a fondo para corroborar tarde o temprano mis delitos cometidos— sentenció en simples y a la vez no tan falsas palabras el hombre aún esposado, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza una tenue carcajada una vez que escucha dichas palabras, como si el mismo las esperase de igual manera.

— _"Bueno… tus expedientes no han sido modificados"_ — volvió a hablar Yoshiro, haciendo que el hombre solamente arqueara una de sus cejas en son de no comprender a lo que quería llegar el pokémon.

— _"Aún…"_ — reconoció finalmente el Zoroark, causando solamente una nueva y pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kazuki, a la par que el silencio comenzó a rondar luego de aquella palabra, por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Acaso… intentas negociar con un criminal? — la pregunta dada con un tono de leve prepotencia y depresión emerge de la garganta del hombre, rompiendo con el silencio antes mencionado, a lo que Yoshiro solamente se queda pensando aquella pregunta por unos momentos, para después volver a abrir la carpeta en donde se encontraban todos aquellos documentos concierne Kazuki…

Y sacar una pequeña y ya no tanto chamuscada fotografía del mismo, en la cual se encontraba Kazuki de joven junto con otro hombre de una edad parecida a la de este dentro de aquella foto, al lado de un niño y una niña a sus pies, siendo aquella imagen la que portaba Kazuki en el momento en el que Yoshiro lo encontró.

— _"Simplemente… quiero saber la verdad"_ — reconoció finalmente el pokémon una vez que colocaba aquella imagen delante del hombre.

Kazuki no dudó en posar su mirada sobre aquella foto… la alegría reflejada en los rostros de todos los integrantes que la conformaban entraban en contraste con las tristes y frías facciones que este poseía, a lo que el hombre inhala con una tenue brusquedad para después quedarse observando en silencio aquella imagen.

Nuevamente, varios segundos de silencio transcurrieron luego de ello, a lo que finalmente Kazuki demostró dar señales de volver a hablar.

— _Cuando una persona como Ryuji conoce a los que son importantes para ti…_ — la voz un poco triste del hombre comienza a emitirse, mientras que Yoshiro escuchaba atento— _No puedes darte el lujo de negarte a algo que te ordene… no si sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer_ — reconoció finalmente Kazuki, mientras que Yoshiro fruncía levemente el ceño luego de ello.

Nuevamente pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, a la par que Kazuki simplemente seguía manteniendo su vista fija sobre aquella imagen.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? — Kazuki, ahora en un tono más malhumorado, se giraba hacia el Zoroark que aún permanecía mirándolo de manera seria— No soy tan estúpido… ya de por sí es raro ver a un pokémon interrogando a un humano, supongo que Ryo te debió dar alguna clase de autoridad en este pueblo— empezaba a intuir con simplicidad y preocupante acierto Kazuki, simplemente trayendo consigo el ceño fruncido de Yoshiro.

—Veo tus ojos… estás ejerciendo una ilusión ahora mismo, y visto que mi percepción no está cambiando, o al menos eso creo… doy por hecho el que estás realizando una ilusión sobre ti mismo o en un lugar lejano de aquí— seguía hablando Kazuki, siendo solo el silencio la única respuesta del Zoroark— me inclino por lo primero…— acertó nuevamente el científico, solamente para causar una mueca en el rostro del pokémon, haciendo que Kazuki lanzara una tenue carcajada ante lo mismo.

—No te preocupes… el sistema de contención simplemente fue diseñado para eso: contener, pasará poco antes de que vuelvas a obtener el mismo cuerpo de antes, Zoroark— Kazuki empezaba a adquirir una postura desinteresada y sabionda ante las palabras que decía, solamente para exaltar a Yoshiro en el momento en el que dice esto.

 _—"Dirígete por mi nombre… Yoshiro"_ — mantuvo la compostura el pequeño Zorua escondido en la ilusión de Zoroark, no mostrando por fuera la gran tranquilidad que significó para el mismo el escuchar de que volvería a tener el cuerpo de antes en un tiempo más… creyendo en parte las palabras del hombre a pesar de todo.

—Muy bien… Yoshiro— se corrigió con la misma actitud Kazuki, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente empieza a posar sus codos sobre la mesa, a la par que se encorvaba y daba la señal de querer escuchar más por parte del hombre.

 _—"Entonces, Kazuki… iré al meollo del asunto, necesito que me digas absolutamente todo lo que sepas referente a las investigaciones que realizaste en ese laboratorio, junto también sobre qué hacían, de manera más detallada, las balas de esas armas, y…"_ — la voz dicha por telepatía por el mismo Zorua comenzaba a tornarse más serias… solamente para extrañar al hombre aún más luego de que el mismo no supusiera lo que el pokémon diría a continuación.

— _"Quiero que me digas… de quién era el cristal que traías contigo cuando te encontré"_ —Exigió saber, y confirmar, finalmente Yoshiro, haciendo que Kazuki abriera levemente un poco más sus ojos luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día transcurría con "normalidad" dentro de nuestro hogar… eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde, ya habíamos almorzado, Takeru y yo simplemente intentábamos pasar el tiempo con Ryo, a la par que mi amigo leía entre tiempos aquel pequeño libro de ortografía y caligrafía, mientras que yo simplemente jugaba "Piedra, papel o tijera" con el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que el resto de mi familia simplemente se mantenía pasando el tiempo, ya fuese tomando una taza de té o charlando sobre cualquier tema que naciera en aquel instante.

Para aquel entonces, solamente Naoto continuaba en la casa, mientras que Narue ya se había retirado hacía bastantes horas debido a que la misma de igual manera tenía trabajo que hacer, no siendo lo mismo para Harumi y Hanako debido a que se tomaron aquella semana libre luego de todos los sucesos ocurridos, no siendo necesario de igual manera recordar el estado de Naoto referente a sus obligaciones en aquel momento.

De la nada, el golpear de la puerta de nuestro hogar, de manera brusca y bastante sonora nos alarma a todos, a lo que solo soy yo el primero en levantarme a la par que fruncía el ceño, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada…

Solo para notar cómo Hiyori salía apresurada de su habitación, completamente arreglada, a lo que esta se queda congelada cuando mi mirada y la suya conectan, generándose así unos breves instantes de perpetuo silencio.

—Y-Yo... — Hiyori empezaba a decir de manera nerviosa y avergonzada su deseo de abrir la puerta, solamente para ser callada en el momento en el que soy yo el que continúa su camino hacia la misma.

—Yo voy a abrir la puerta— dije serio y firme a la par que caminaba, solamente para erizar la piel de mi hija ante cada paso que daba hacia la susodicha puerta.

El resto de mi familia se mantenía atenta… nadie despegaba su mirada de la situación, mientras que los nervios en Hiyori aumentaban exponencialmente conforme lo inevitable se acercaba… y más aún ante el miedo de lo que podría pensar "tal" persona.

Siendo este Osamu, el cual, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones marrones, simplemente me lanza una mirada despectiva en el momento en el que soy yo el que impone presencia sobre el mismo luego de que este comenzara a dar intenciones de entrar a la casa antes de que siquiera le diera el permiso.

—Así que… tú eres Takeru— empezó a hablar el chico de cabellera oscura y delgadas facciones, mientras que mis ojos simplemente chocaban con los suyos.

—¿Dónde irán? — pregunté sin titubeos y serio casi en el mismo instante en el que Osamu habló, solamente para incomodarlo levemente a la par que fruncía el ceño luego de aquella pregunta.

—A una fiesta… en la casa de un amigo, está casi al lado de la escuela— dijo con normalidad el chico, a lo que el mismo se exalta luego de notar a Hiyori un poco más atrás de mí— ¡Hiyori!, ¡Vamos… nos están esperando! — alzó un poco más la voz Osamu, a lo que mi hija, un tanto cabizbaja y con la vergüenza aún presente empieza a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que yo aún le estaba dando la espalda, a la par que seguía teniendo mi vista puesta sobre la de aquel chico.

Osamu, una vez que Hiyori estaba solo a centímetros de mi espalda, aún con la duda sobre si pasar por mi lado para así poder salir, este alzó su mano con normalidad hacia mi hija para así poder traerla a su lado.

Solamente para quedar congelado en el momento en el que soy yo el que sujeta su muñeca con fuerza y normalidad, deteniéndolo completamente con lo mismo.

Osamu solo frunció el ceño más enojado luego de ello… no lo sujetaba con la fuerza suficiente como para dañarlo, pero si cómo para imponer de lo que era capaz de hacer una vez que notó cómo su fuerza era completamente inútil hacia la mía.

Mi mirada seguía sin despegarse de la del chico, a lo que simplemente bufo, para después alejar su mano de mi hija.

—No seas un imbécil… y regresa a casa— fueron mis únicas palabras, dejando completamente boquiabierta a Hiyori en el momento en el que le cierro la puerta en plena cara a Osamu luego de decir aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! — preguntaba exaltada mi hija en el instante en el que comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaba Ryo sentado y observando un poco nervioso la escena al igual que el resto de mi familia a excepción de Takeru, el cual se mantenía igual de serio que yo por obvias razones.

—No irás a esa fiesta, punto final…— declaré en serias y firmes palabras, a la par que comenzaba a sentarme al lado del Riolu…

Solamente para abrir completamente enojado y con brusquedad mis ojos una vez que noto cómo mi hija comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

—¡Hiyori! — mi voz resuena e incluso asusta de cierta manera al Riolu a mi lado, siendo tan grave e imponente que incluso a mi hija en su enajenado actuar a desobedecerme se detiene rotundamente luego de escucharme.

Mi hija solo lanza un bufido luego de ello, para después simplemente comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación, enojada.

— _Te odio…_ — susurró humillada y enojada Hiyori, con obvias intenciones de que yo escuchara tales palabras, solamente para entrar a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo su puerta, dejando la tensión al máximo luego de ello, mientras que en mi rostro la seriedad y control se reflejaban incluso luego de haber escuchado tales palabras, mientras me sentaba finalmente al lado de Ryo.

Los segundos de silencio eran inevitables dentro de aquella sala luego de tal escena, sin embargo, lentamente las palabras comenzaban a emerger entre todos, mientras que ni Harumi ni yo teníamos intenciones de hablar con nuestra hija de momento… sabíamos que su actitud solo era la clásica de su edad, y decidimos simplemente dejar que la "fiebre" se le pasara por si sola antes de enseñarle como corresponde, ante la clara falta de respeto que había cometido.

Aunque bueno… las cosas no siempre resultan como uno espera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las ocho de la noche… los pequeños pasos de Yoshiro en los alrededores de Hotaru, oculto de cualquier clase de mirada, era lo único que se escuchaba en su caminar de regreso a casa, a la par que en la mente del mismo únicamente se reflejaban el sin fin de pensamientos que lo abordaron ante todas las cosas que ocurrían, intentando de alguna manera encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas.

El pequeño Zorua simplemente tenía su vista puesta en el vacío… a la par que recordaba y analizaba la conversación que había tenido con Kazuki tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquella esfera… era la clave de todas mis investigaciones acerca del Arkon— Yoshiro empezaba a recordar aquellas palabras dichas por Kazuki, mientras que, en su mente, él nuevamente volvía a estar sentado delante del mismo— provino del primer espécimen de Zoroark que otra sección de científicos capturó… utilizaron absolutamente todo el material orgánico del mismo para poder replicar sus células y con ello crear el metal, pero… nos cegamos completamente en las posibilidades que aportaban las células del cuerpo en general, que nunca nos concentramos en el cristal que sujetaba el cabello del pokémon… solo a finales de mi investigación fue cuando descubrí que dentro de aquella esfera se encontraba la clave para la creación de algo…— Kazuki se iba en sus palabras, casi como si de la pasión hacia su propia investigación lo llevase a involucrarse aún más en lo mismo.

—" _¿En la creación de qué?"_ — dijo Yoshiro en un tono un tanto triste luego de finalmente confirmarse de que aquella esfera realmente pertenecía a su padre, luego de las indirectas dadas por aquel hombre.

—De algo… nuevo— dijo, ahora un poco más preocupado Kazuki, luego del notorio cambio de voz de Yoshiro…

No estaba de más el decir que Kazuki poseía una intuición casi comparable a la de Harumi… pudo deducir casi al instante el que Yoshiro había sido víctima del sistema de contención del laboratorio y que por ello en aquel momento era un Zorua por lo que, a cómo fue antes, en aquel instante de igual manera comenzaba a sospechar las razones del decaimiento de Yoshiro, debido a que aquel hombre estaba más que informado de que el hijo de dicho Zoroark, fuente de las células con las que se creó el Arkon, había interaccionado conmigo en más de una forma luego de los informes que Ryuji constantemente recibía de nuestra dimensión durante aquellos quince años…

Se dio cuenta de que el padre de Yoshiro fue el Zoroark que mutilaron y utilizaron hasta la última parte de su cuerpo con tal de investigar y mejorar el Arkon que se creaba a base de sus células.

Bueno… todas las partes de su cuerpo, menos una.

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos después de que la incomodidad recorriese el cuerpo de Kazuki luego de darse cuenta de que hablaba con libertad e incluso con emoción sobre temas completamente delicados para el Zoroark, a lo que este simplemente baja un poco la cabeza luego de ello.

—Sé que no puedo excusarme con decir que no tuve nada que ver con las cosas que le hicieron a tu…— las palabras de Kazuki se detienen en el acto, luego de que la fría y enfurecida mirada de Yoshiro se posara sobre el mismo, solamente para hacer que el mismo tragase un poco de saliva ante la propia imponencia del Zoroark con tan solo aquellos ojos.

—Ryuji ya no está… mi familia no corre el riesgo de su presencia y… asumiré cualquier castigo que sea nece—las palabras de Kazuki se cortaron por completo nuevamente.

Luego de que un Zoroark enajenado y sediento de sangre, de largos colmillos y garras afiladas lo botara por completo de su silla, arrojándolo contra el suelo a la par que aterrizaba sobre el mismo.

— ** _¡¿Crees siquiera ser capaz de asumir el castigo que te mereces?! ¡¿Crees siquiera comprender lo que tus actos le hicieron a mi familia?!_** — el enfurecido rugido del pokémon heló la sangre de aquel hombre, el cual simplemente ni siquiera era capaz de modular palabra ante el miedo que le recorría, a la vez que la garra del Zoroark sujetaba por completo su garganta…

Solo para después volver a verse a sí mismo sentado en la susodicha silla en la cual continuaba estando esposado… a la par que era ahora un triste Zorua el que se encontraba sentado en la mesa delante del mismo.

— _"Supongo que tampoco puedo mantener las ilusiones por tanto tiempo…"_ — dijo por telepatía y triste el pokémon, a la par que Kazuki simplemente respiraba con brusquedad, mientras que las leves gotas de sudor producto del miedo recorrían sus mejillas, a la vez que de igual manera intentaba recomponerse ante el susto experimentado.

— _"No creas que, porque simplemente no haya sido la "lealtad" lo que te unía al trabajo de Ryuji, voy a perdonarte a ti y a todos los que trabajaron para él…"_ — las frías y ahora infantiles palabras del Zorua se escuchaban en la mente del hombre, a la vez que este volvía lentamente a adquirir una respiración más calmada.

— _"Dime qué era lo que contenían esas armas…"_ — fue la nueva orden dada por el pequeño pokémon, a lo que Kazuki simplemente lanza un último suspiro luego de que el miedo en el mismo disminuyera después de ser atacado por la ilusión de Yoshiro.

—E-Era una modificación del Arkon que creamos para rejuvenecer a Ryuji…— empezaba a hablar Kazuki, aún decidido a pesar de todo en obedecer al Zorua, intentando de alguna manera apoyar aunque fuera un poco al pokémon— su principal objetivo era "anular" el aura residual de los cuerpos… logramos crear un metal líquido que cumplía dicha función, sin embargo… luego de que se realizaran pruebas en humanos hubieron… inconvenientes— dijo ahora en un intento de tono más serio Kazuki, aún estando a pesar de todo presentes los jadeos antes mencionados, aunque ahora más leves que antes.

— _"¿Qué "inconvenientes"?"_ — preguntó Yoshiro con la misma desinteresada y fría actitud de antes.

—Ryuji buscaba algo permanente… pero el metal terminaba por perder su efecto y hacía que el aura residual volviese a emerger, sin embargo, eso no era todo… cuando se lo aplicábamos a gente joven, esta rejuvenecía tal como habíamos previsto y volvía a su edad normal luego de unos días, dependiendo del esfuerzo o desgaste físico que hubieran tenido en el proceso, pero… cuando se lo aplicamos en ancianos… no solo su juventud y fuerza volvieron…— la voz ahora más preocupada de Kazuki generaba extrañez en Yoshiro, mientras que el hombre de igual manera se lamentaba ante las cosas que iba a decir.

—Si no que… fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que toda el aura residual que había sido opacada por el metal, "volvió" con mucha mayor intensidad luego de que el efecto pasase… en cuerpos jóvenes el daño fue mínimo, casi inexistente… pero en las personas de mayor edad… no lograron resistir el golpe de aura residual que recibieron después de un tiempo… y fallecieron; al final decidimos utilizar ese metal en caso de que algún pokémon escapase y necesitáramos controlarlo… al fin y al cabo, la experiencia es lo que aumenta su fuerza, y si se la quitamos… estos se vuelven más débiles en consecuencia— reconoció nuevamente Kazuki, mientras que la vista de Yoshiro no se inmutaba ante aquella información, a lo que solamente vuelve a asustar un poco a aquel hombre en el instante en el que el pequeño Zorua da un brinco hacia el suelo, pensando que dicho pokémon volvería a insertarlo en una ilusión.

— _"Tu familia ya está en camino… tienes derecho a contarles lo que pasó, pero te digo desde ya que no tienes permitido abandonar este lugar, hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo…"_ — dijo en un frío tono por telepatía Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo comenzaba lentamente a abandonar el lugar, siendo Isao el que ahora lo esperaba y le abría la puerta desde el otro lado luego de que el mismo escuchara tales palabras y supiera que el Zorua se retiraba, dejando el lugar en silencio luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez devuelta a la realidad… completamente retirado de sus pensamientos, Yoshiro alza su mirada solo para exaltarse levemente luego de notar lo corto que se le había hecho el camino luego de ver nuestro hogar a lo lejos, no tardando muchos minutos en finalmente llegar a nuestra casa, volviendo a extrañarse en el momento en el que nos distingue tanto a mí y a Takeru sentados y apoyados en nuestras espaldas, afuera de la misma.

El pequeño Zorua no decía nada… simplemente estaba curioso hacia nuestro actuar, a la par que la tenue capa de aura que brotaba de nosotros era un claro indicador de estar intentando volver a nuestros cuerpos nuevamente por nuestra cuenta.

Yoshiro iba a seguir su camino… no nos pensaba molestar ante lo concentrado que nos veíamos y de por sí encontrábamos, sin embargo, el aura dispersándose abruptamente de nuestra piel exalta al pequeño pokémon, el cual dio un pequeño brinco ante el abrupto ruido generado en aquel silencio pacífico en el que se encontraba, solamente para después observarnos con más duda ante lo que había ocurrido conmigo y Takeru.

Tanto el Lucario como yo comenzamos a abrir lentamente nuestros ojos… a lo que las orejas de Yoshiro se decaen levemente luego de notar el permanente color rojizo en los ojos de mi cuerpo, mientras que en los de Takeru el café continuaba…

Ya una vez que Takeru y yo nos desanimamos levemente luego de notar que aún permanecíamos en el cuerpo del otro, ambos alzamos nuestras manos luego de ello, observándolas con frustración… sin embargo, nos exaltamos completamente luego de unos segundos, a lo que Takeru empieza a gritar levemente a la par que se llevaba sus manos hacia sus ojos, solo para después dejarse caer hacia un lado…

—¡Genial! ¡Acabamos de empeorarlo todo! — fue lo único que dijo mi amigo en su berrinche y tono burlón hacia sí mismo, mientras que mis orejas simplemente se encorvaban luego de darme cuenta que ahora no solo estaba en el cuerpo de mi amigo…

Sino que ahora también mi esencia se encontraba dentro de este, por lo que ahora de igual manera sentíamos físicamente lo que experimentaba el cuerpo en el que estábamos.

— _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_ — preguntó un poco preocupado Yoshiro, a lo que yo me giro una vez escucho su voz, no habiéndolo notado al estar tan concentrado con Takeru, segundos atrás.

—Intentábamos volver a la normalidad… logramos hacer que nuestras esencias se acoplaran de nuevo a nuestras auras, pero… ahora son tanto la esencia como el aura las que rechazan nuestros cuerpos como tal…— dije un poco decaído, a la par que Takeru lanzaba un puñetazo al suelo aún malhumorado luego de que dijera tales palabras.

—Mejor entremos amigo… _ya mañana veremos mejor qué hacer_ — dije intentando darle ánimos a Takeru de igual manera, a lo que este solo lanza un último bufido para después levantarse del suelo junto conmigo, entrando después de ello los tres a la casa, en donde nuestra familia aún seguía en su actuar común, esta vez Harumi y Haruko preparando la cena, mientras que Hanako pasaba el tiempo jugando con Ryo, a la par que Takeshi iba de vez en cuando, por petición de su madre, a ver el pequeño huevo aún recostado en la cama de invitados.

—Que bien huele…— reconocí nuevamente a la par que olfateaba con mi prominente nariz, a lo que solo me vuelvo a desanimar al notar que ahora mi olfato se había agudizado considerablemente luego de ahora tener la nariz de Takeru, a lo que me giro hacia este un poco apenado junto con una risa inocente ante la obviedad, mientras que mi amigo solo se volvía a desanimar al seguir recordando lo obvio.

—Está casi listo, ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó Harumi luego de ello, a lo que solamente niego unas cuantas veces con mi cabeza ante la pregunta, haciendo que Harumi se desanimara levemente.

—Calma… ya podrán, con el tiempo— nos intentó dar ánimos mi esposa, claramente sin saber lo que había ocurrido, a lo que Takeru y yo decidimos solamente recomponernos para después ayudar a poner las cosas en la mesa para cenar.

Ya una vez todo listo, mi familia y yo nos quedamos en silencio al notar la clara falta de cierta integrante que aún, a pesar de las horas transcurridas, permanecía en su habitación, trayendo consigo solo mi serio y un tanto decaído mirar… al igual que el de mi esposa.

Takeshi fue el primero en actuar… este simplemente se levantó de su asiento para después caminar hacia su habitación.

—Vamos apestosa… es hora de comer— dijo un poco malhumorado mi hijo a la par que giraba la perilla de la puerta, habiendo notado nosotros claramente, por el aura, que mi hija se encontraba recostada en su cama, a lo que mi hijo, al ver que estaba cubierta por las sábanas, simplemente la destapa…

 **Exaltándose completamente en el momento en el que solo ven varias almohadas debajo de las mantas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio prolongado nos extraña a todos, mientras que en el rostro de Takeshi solo la preocupación se reflejaba, no sabiendo qué sería lo correcto decir en aquel caso luego de anticipar mi obvia reacción ante lo que aquella cama vacía significaba.

Pero ya era tarde… en el momento en el que Takeshi no dijo una sola palabra, tanto Harumi como yo y Hanako fuimos a la habitación a buscar una explicación por lo mismo…

Solo para exaltar a todos nuevamente cuando mi ceño fruncido y pronta activación del estado aural fue mi clara reacción ante aquello luego de ver las almohadas sobre aquella cama.

—Esa niña…— mi enojada voz ponía los pelos de punta a Ryo, mientras que Harumi de igual manera demostraba un serio mirar, a la vez que Takeru de igual manera empezaba a activar el estado aural, luego de enterarse mediante nuestra conexión lo que había ocurrido.

—No… quédate acá, yo iré— decreté sin titubeos, a la par que lanzaba un bufido una vez que me daba cuenta de que mi hija había dejado su aura en aquellas almohadas y había bloqueado la propia para poder escaparse por la ventana de su pieza sin que la detectáramos, sin embargo… en el momento en el que mis ojos se oscurecieron a la par que las venas negras al entrar en la segunda fase del estado aural dentro del cuerpo de Takeru se presentaron… su aura y con ello su ubicación fueron bastante claras para mí, siendo capaz de llegar al menos a esa clase de poder gracias a que mi aura nuevamente estaba conectada a mi esencia.

— _"Espera…"_ — la voz de telepatía de Yoshiro resuena, a lo que yo solo me giro hacia el mismo para después ver cómo los ojos de este comenzaban a brillar, haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a ser el de un humano.

— _"No quiero tener problemas con Takeru después si lo demandan por destrucción de propiedad, contigo es más fácil de solucionar al ser un humano, aunque… no tardes mucho, no soy capaz de mantener la ilusión por tanto tiempo, y si te llegan a golpear también se desactivará"_ — explicó el pequeño Zorua, a la par que yo solo le asentía, entendiendo en parte en su preocupación, para después simplemente desaparecer de la casa una vez que aquello ocurrió.

Con mi vista fija en dirección hacia la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy lejos de mi hogar… en un lugar apartado de la capital, una gran discoteca se distinguía sobre el terreno árido que se encontraba a varios metros de los primeros hogares de la parte baja de la gran ciudad, habiendo varios autos estacionados al lado del mismo, mientras que las luces y la fuerte música prevalecían ante la común fiesta que todos los días durante la noche se realizaba.

En la entrada del lugar, dos guardias de absurda musculatura se encontraban protegiendo la entrada, dando a entender la extraña "exclusividad" del lugar a pesar de encontrarse en barrios bajos, trayendo sospechas de las ilegalidades que podrían estarse cometiendo en aquel lugar.

Un leve zumbido fue lo único que marcó mi presencia a pocos metros de la puerta de aquella discoteca, a la par que los hombres, sin haberse percatado de mi entrada, simplemente comienzan a exaltarse en el momento en el que comienzo a acercarme hacia la puerta de aquel lugar.

—Amigo, necesitas una identificación para entrar acá— dijo con normalidad y leve todo de prepotencia en sus palabras uno de aquellos guardias, mientras que mi serio mirar ni siquiera se posaba sobre el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Musica escuchada dentro de la discoteca)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de aquel lugar, la música resonante y ensordecedora para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrada a la misma prevalecía, mientras que las psicodélicas luces y los adolecentes bailando y fumando celebraban aquella noche.

En lo profundo, Osamu junto con otros amigos estaban sentados en unos sillones que ahí se encontraban, mientras que el chico rodeaba a Hiyori con su brazo derecho, mientras que este tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

—Vamos Hiyori… ya verás que no te arrepentirás— dijo en tono seductor el chico a la par que le ofrecía un pequeño vaso cuyo liquido de dudosa procedencia atacaba a la nariz de mi hija conforme Osamu persistía en acercársela a la boca, a lo que Hiyori simplemente se niega un par de veces, haciendo que este se fastidiara y dejara el vaso a un lado, mientras que sacaba su brazo de mi hija de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segundos atrás...**

La fiesta continuaba, un sinfín de jóvenes afectados por las diversas drogas que se consumían en aquel sector simplemente se dejaban llevar por la música y el baile…

Siendo su estado tal, que pocos se alcanzaron a alarmaron una vez que los dos cuerpos de los guardias rompiendo las puertas de la entrada de aquella discoteca aterrizaron a pocos metros de sus pies.

 **.**

 **.**

Mi mirada estaba decidida… ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el ruido o las luces que ensordecerían o encandilarían a cualquiera, mientras que mis serios pasos hacia el aura que tenía delante de mí era un máximo indicador para cualquiera que estuviera dentro de sus cabales el alejarse de mí...

Aunque bueno… cabe decir que muy pocos de ahí estaban dentro de sus cabales, ya que no pasó mucho luego de que un tipo de rostro desconocido me rodeara con su brazo en un tono amigable, a la par que me decía que me relajase y fumase de la hierba que tenía envuelta en su mano libre.

Mi mirada siniestra y sonrisa deseosa de dar una reprimenda a aquellos menores de edad fue una más que clara señal de lo que ocurrió luego de aquel percance…

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a con mi hija, los actos cometidos por mi presencia no llegaban a ser escuchados por los mismos, mientras que los chicos que se encontraban delante de Osamu y de mi hija empezaban a echarle diversas sustancias a sus bebidas a la par que las tomaban sin prejuicio ni control.

—Qué raro son sus ojos~— decía uno de los chicos cuyo actuar ya se veía trastornado ante los varios vasos de alcohol ya consumidos, mientras que el chico que estaba a su lado simplemente lanzaba una carcajada ante lo mismo.

—Cada vez te traes a chicas más raras, Osamu~— dijo aquel joven que reía una vez que terminó de hacerlo, a lo que Hiyori se exalta luego de notar cómo el que había juzgado sus ojos comenzaba a darle varios, y un tanto bruscos, golpecitos en su rodilla derecha.

—Pero debo decir que esta es bastante linda~— dijo en un tono sucio aquel joven, a la par que este ahora empezaba a acariciar dicha zona antes mencionada.

Solamente para recibir de lleno una fuerte cachetada por parte de Hiyori, la cual, con su fuerza actual, incluso causó que dicho chico chocara con el que tenía a su lado, casi cayéndose por poco de aquel sillón en el que estaban.

El estruendo fue más que evidente para todos, a la par que aquel ebrio chico simplemente lanzó varias carcajadas una vez recibido el golpe, disminuyendo el dolor del mismo gracias al alto grado de alcohol en su sangre.

—Veo que es violenta…~— dijo feliz aquel sinvergüenza, a la par que el chico que estaba a su lado de igual manera comenzaba a lanzar varias risas luego de ello… mientras que en el rostro de Hiyori solo el enojo se reflejaba.

Para después quedar completamente consternada una vez que fue Osamu el que comenzó a lanzar varias risas de semejantes características… a la par que mi hija comenzaba a asustarse en el momento en el que varios chicos de mirada dudosa comenzaban a acercarse hacia la misma.

—¿O-Osamu…?— la chica simplemente pudo hacer aquella inocente pregunta en petición de auxilio hacia el chico que la acompañaba, solamente para notar que era aquel el primero en acercar su rostro hacia la misma, con claras intenciones en su actuar.

Sus asquerosos labios empezarían a tocar de manera brusca el pecho de mi hija, y las manos de aquellos chicos la hubieran sujetado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si es que mi mano derecha sujetando y apretando la entrepierna de Osamu, mientras que mis brazos de aura haciendo actos similares en los "orgullos" de los demás chicos, los deja completamente estáticos y pálidos por los claros tratos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Papá! — Hiyori gritó casi al instante, a la par que la misma se levantaba y escapaba de aquellos chicos, mientras intentaba chocar su mirada con la mía, solamente para asustarse y preocuparse en el momento en el que ni siquiera me digno a mirarla…

Tenía muy clara mis intenciones en aquel momento.

— **Muy bien… quieren divertirse ¿No es así?~** — mi sádica voz se escuchaba, a la par que más de algún chico intentó escaparse de mi sujetar, solamente para estrechar mis garras aún más sobre sus pobres futuros hijos… a la vez que varios brazos de aura comenzaban a emerger de igual manera de mi piel.

— **Le querían hacer algo a mi niñita…~** — los brazos de aura libres comenzaban a levantar botellas de cristal vacías del suelo, a la par que giraba las puntas en dirección hacia los traseros de aquellos chicos, junto con el de Osamu, obviamente.

— **Convirtamos esto en una fiesta de verdad…** — mi sádica sonrisa se enmarcó de oreja a oreja en mi rostro, a la par que Osamu y el resto apenas e intentaron girar su rostro hacia mi ser…

Pero bueno… quizás se me haya pasado un poquito (solo un poquito) la mano luego de que en las afueras de aquella discoteca ni siquiera el sonido de la música fuera capaz de opacar el desesperado grito de los jóvenes que padecieron mi cruel venganza ante su actuar hacia mi pequeña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en mi hogar, mi familia simplemente estaba sentada al lado de la mesa, esperando pacientemente mi pronta venida, preocupándose por Hiyori de igual manera, pero sabiendo que no tardarían mucho en saber de nosotros ante la obvia mirada que reflejé en el momento en el que me fui de la casa en su búsqueda.

Aliviándolos y asustándolos levemente en el instante en el que la puerta de entrada se abre abruptamente a la par que era Hiyori la que entraba primero, seguida después por mí.

—¡No necesitaba que fueras! ¡Yo me hubiera encargado! ¡Ahora todos se van a burlar de mí por lo que les hiciste! — me gritaba mi hija a la par que esta caminaba tercamente de vuelta a su habitación, mientras que la ilusión de mi cuerpo finalmente llegaba a su fin una vez que Yoshiro así lo dictaminó.

—¡Estarás castigada hasta el próximo año! ¿¡Me escuchaste?! — gritaba con una fuerza y enojo tal que incluso Takeru comenzaba a preocuparse, a lo que mi esposa intenta tranquilizarnos, solamente para notar cómo nuestra actitud no se inmutaba ante ello.

—¡Te odio! ¡Sería mejor si te regresaras con Arceus en vez de estar haciendo de nuestras vidas un maldito infierno! — me gritó en lágrimas mi hija.

—¡Hiyori! — gritó completamente extrañada y preocupada Harumi luego de que mi hija dijera aquellas palabras, a la par que mi rostro, completamente rojo por la ira se quedó pasmado por unos segundos luego de ello, a lo que Hiyori simplemente entró avergonzada a su habitación, para después cerrar con un fuerte golpe su puerta.

—¡N-Niña irr-irrespe…!— empezaba a encabronarme cada vez más por la actitud de mi hija, siendo tal que ni siquiera era capaz de modular bien mis palabras, lanzando un corto grito de impotencia para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, la cual se había cerrado por el viento.

—¡Hay que conseguir un proctólogo lo antes posible! ¡El mejor que tengan! — dije ferozmente hacia mi esposa y Hanako, mientras que estas se llevaban la mano a la boca luego de suponer las razones de "necesitar" a dicho profesional, a lo que Harumi solamente vuelve a exaltarse una vez que comienza a verme caminando hacia la puerta, comenzando a correr hacia la misma, pero era tarde… ya para cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca mi patada destruyendo por completo la entrada deja más que claro la ira que en aquel momento intentaba desahogar, haciendo que mi esposa simplemente se llevara la mano a su frente una vez que vio nuevamente aquella escena tan repetitiva…

— _Ya es la cuarta en el mes…_ — dijo desanimada mi esposa una vez que el acto fue cometido, a la par que la misma solamente se sentaba de nuevo en la silla al lado de la mesa, mientras que el resto de mi familia estaba estática ante todo aquello que ocurría.

El silencio nuevamente volvió a reinar luego de tal abrupto y sonoro suceso, a la par que Ryo comenzaba a bajar sus orejas ante las peleas que ocurrían, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro se encontraban a su lado intentando reconfortarlo.

— _"¿Mami…?"_ — el pequeño Riolu levantó su vista hacia donde estaba Haruko, mientras que esta la bajaba hacia su hijo en respuesta— _"¿Qué es un proctólogo?"_ — preguntó con inocencia el infante, a lo que solo se escucha una pequeña risa ahogada por parte de Takeru el cual, a pesar de estar preocupado ante la situación, no pudo evitar el no sentirse satisfecho ante lo que les hice a aquellos imbéciles que intentaron meterse con mi hija, a lo que Haruko simplemente frunce el ceño un poco nerviosa al no saber qué responder.

— _"Es solo un doctor que se encarga de curar las pompas, hijo… es que tu abuelo les dio una patada en los traseros a unos tipos que molestaban a Hiyori"_ — modificó la verdad el pequeño Zorua, causando tranquilidad en la Lucario la cual temía perturbar la inocencia de su pequeño ante lo que realmente se encargaban aquellos profesionales de aquella índole.

— _"Oh… ¡Qué bien! ¡Se lo tienen merecido!"_ — dijo contento y orgulloso de mí el pequeño Riolu, a la par que apretaba su puño con ideas de hacer actos parecidos a los que yo hice… o más bien a los que su padre dijo.

Harumi simplemente intentaba analizar de mejor manera la situación, Takeshi se había rendido por completo en intentar conversar conmigo… él sabía que Hiyori no debió haber hecho aquello, pero tampoco tenía aún la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para afrontar la ira y orgullo implacable que solo mi hija y yo éramos capaces de demostrar…

Pero bueno… solo existía una mujer que era capaz de llevar a cabo tal labor…. Y no fue sorpresa para nadie el que Harumi se hubiera puesto de pie y comenzara primero a caminar a paso firme hacia la habitación de su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se tornó en silencio una vez que Harumi abrió aquella puerta y la cerró con tranquilidad una vez que entró a la habitación, queriendo estar a solas con su hija por claras razones.

Las luces estaban apagadas… solo el tenue resplandor de la luna era el que entraba por la ventana aún abierta de aquella habitación, a lo que Harumi ni siquiera sospecha la posible segunda huida de su hija; ya había supuesto su posición en el momento en el que esta la encuentra sentada en el suelo a los pies de su cama, mientras que estaba abrazada a sus piernas y mantenía su mirada oculta en sus rodillas.

Harumi no dijo nada… solamente se sentó sobre la cama de su hija al lado de la misma, a la par que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Hiyori.

— _Hiyori… háblame mi niña… tú no eres así_ — empezaba a hablar finalmente mi esposa en susurros, a lo que solo el fuerte respirar y leve hipeo, claros del pequeño llanto que mi hija intentaba negar, comenzaban a florecer luego del tacto de su madre, a lo que Hiyori simplemente empieza a separar su rostro levemente de sus rodillas para así restregarse uno de sus ojos.

— _Todos se burlan de mí, mamá… me consideran una "amorfa" en la escuela_ — empezaba a decir entre tartamudeos por el llanto Hiyori— _Mi papá lo empeoró todo, era la primera vez que alguien me…_ — mi hija se quedó en silencio luego de aquello, sin saber qué más decir luego de ello.

—Sí… veo que tú sola te estás dando cuenta— decía ahora en una voz más normal mi esposa, a lo que Hiyori simplemente gira su rostro en dirección contraria a la de Harumi— vida… eso no era amor, tu padre no fue el único que vio cómo era Osamu, pero nunca pensé que ese chico llegara a tal extremo… admito que es mi culpa en parte por no haberlo supuesto— reconoció mi mujer, a lo que Hiyori vuelve a girarse ahora un poco más exaltada hacia esta.

—¿Cómo sabes lo qué…?— preguntaba incrédula mi hija, ya que obviamente no había mencionado lo que Osamu le iba a hacer en aquella discoteca.

—Para que tu padre haga "eso", se requiere de una buena razón… no es tan violento cómo lo aparenta— reconoció en un tanto sabiondas palabras mi mujer, a lo que Hiyori simplemente retira su mirada de la misma para después volver a dejarla puesta en el vacío, mientras que Harumi solo fruncía el ceño levemente ante la pena que demostraban los ojos de su hija.

— _Ya llegará, mi amor…_ — Harumi empezaba a levantarse de la cama para después sentarse al lado de su hija, mientras que esta, nuevamente, volvía a limpiarse la nariz junto con sus lágrimas— hay gente que simplemente no sabe reconocer lo valiosa y linda que eres… pero créeme cuando te digo que un día alguien lo hará… y te lo hará saber de formas que ni te imaginas— Harumi ahora tomaba delicadamente la mejilla de su hija, haciendo que la misma volviera a observarla a los ojos, mientras que mi esposa simplemente le esbozaba una pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

Hiyori simplemente dejó caer su frente sobre el torso de su madre una vez que aquellas miradas se conectaron… mientras que Harumi abrazaba a su hija en forma de consuelo, a la par que la mirada de mi esposa simplemente reflejaba seriedad y un leve toque de tristeza.

— _Hija… tienes que hablar con tu papá_ — pasaron varios segundos antes de que Harumi diera aquella sugerencia, haciendo que el labio de Hiyori temblara por el mismo miedo de aquellos actos— _Lo que le dijiste fue feo… le dolió mucho_ — explicaba mi esposa, a lo que mi hija comienza a separarse lentamente de la misma, a la par que volvía a restregarse sus ojos.

— _La puerta rota no dio a entender mucha pena que digamos…_ — se refugiaba en mi ira Hiyori, a lo que Harumi simplemente lanza una pequeña carcajada luego de ello.

—Sí… no lo negaré— reconoció ahora un poco más alegre mi esposa— Pero bueno jovencita, eso no significa que no estés castigada por lo que hiciste; una semana sin celular ni revistas— decretó en tono simple y autoritario Harumi, a lo que Hiyori solamente baja nuevamente la cabeza desanimada una vez escuchado aquello, mientras que mi esposa comenzaba a ponerse de pie— pondré a calentar de nuevo la comida a fuego lento… supongo que te dará el tiempo suficiente para "eso" — volvía a hablar mi esposa, llamando la atención de Hiyori luego de aquello— te recomiendo que lo aproveches— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de finalmente volver a abrir la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla con calma, dejando el lugar en un calmado silencio luego de ello.

Hiyori simplemente inflaba un poco sus mejillas ante las indirectas de su madre… a la vez que la misma solamente lanzaba un lamentado suspiro una vez que recordaba las cosas que me había dicho durante su rabieta, comenzando a sentirse culpable por lo mismo, a lo que solamente posa su mirada nuevamente tras aquella ventana en la que la luna se vislumbraba…

Para después solamente fruncir el ceño y observarla con decisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lindo cielo estrellado hacía contraste con todos los sentimientos que en mi rostro se reflejaba… me encontraba a varios metros alejado de mi hogar, sentado al lado de un camino de tierra que conducía a la casa más lejana de Hotaru…

Hiyori no tardó mucho en salir de la casa… ni siquiera chocó la mirada con el resto de nuestra familia una vez que el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose por segunda vez los exalta junto con el emerger propio de mi hija, a la vez que esta salió corriendo de la casa en mi búsqueda.

Mi hija, una vez que esta logró encontrarme, simplemente se quedó estática una vez que se encontró a pocos metros de mí, mientras que mis cabizbajas orejas solo eran una estaca en su corazón por la culpa que ya de por sí sentía ante la pena que aquello reflejaba, viendo claramente como de nuevo su madre había acertado sobre mis emociones en aquel momento.

Las cosas se mantuvieron en silencio… obviamente había detectado el aura de Hiyori hacía bastante tiempo, sin embargo, no está de más mencionar que nuestro claro orgullo nos impedía el llamar la atención del otro, aunque claro… la culpa en mi hija fue lo suficiente como para hacer que esta fuera la primera en ceder.

Los pasos dados por mi hija hacia mí me dejaron estático de igual manera… a la vez que esta, sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente se sienta de manera tímida a mi lado para después abrazar sus piernas, de manera similar a como se encontraba en su habitación en el momento en el que Harumi habló con la misma.

Luego de aquellos increíbles pasos representantes del quiebre del orgullo de Hiyori, el silencio fue casi perpetuo… sin embargo, mi hija ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse por más de unos cuantos minutos.

— _Lo siento…_ — el murmuro de mi hija rompió finalmente en el lugar, a la par que mis orejas se alzaban levemente luego de ello, sin embargo, mis ojos y rostro desolados no mostraban mayores cambios a pesar de dichas palabras— _Por favor… no quiero que me odies por lo que te dije, yo..._ —Las palabras de Hiyori se detuvieron en el acto…

Luego de que, de manera calmada y lenta, me acercara a la misma y la estrechara entre mis brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron por completo… sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que los mismos se tornasen cristalinos ante las lágrimas que nuevamente comenzaban a aparecer por el mismo apego que le demostraba.

— _¿P-Por qué te comportas así?... te traté muy mal_ — mi hija simplemente hipaba a la par que ocultaba su mirada en mi hombro, mientras que yo solamente apoyaba mi mejilla en su nuca.

— _El único que tiene la culpa acá soy yo… fui yo el que no estuvo esos tres años para cuidarte y defenderte… o aconsejarte y ayudarte_ — reconocía en tristes susurros, causando solamente un mayor hipeo por parte de Hiyori, la cual volvía a desahogar las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a ser derramadas con Harumi, a la par que negaba varias veces y de manera temblorosa su cabeza luego de aquellas palabras, quedándonos varios segundos en silencio tras aquellos tratos.

— _Tengo miedo de quedarme sola, papá… que nadie me vea cómo tú o Yoshiro ven a mi mamá o a Haruko_ — seguía confesándose Hiyori hacia mí, mientras que yo solamente apoyaba con más fuerza mi mentón ahora en su cuello, a lo que luego solo comienzo a separarme de la misma a la par que tomaba con delicadeza su mentón para hacer que esta así me mirase, a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi mano libre.

—Dejemos algo en claro— reconocí con un tono un poco más alegre— no existirá nunca otro hombre que te mire con el mismo amor con el que yo te miro a ti— afirmé en una pequeña carcajada, mientras que mi hija de igual manera lanzaba una, mezclada con las nuevas lágrimas que fueron prontamente limpiadas por mi mano— ahora… respecto al que quede en segundo lugar— mi tono ahora se tornaba un tanto más serio, a la par que el rostro de mi hija adquiría facciones más desanimadas.

—No te centres nunca en buscarlo… cuando el indicado llegue y te vea, ni siquiera yo ni Takeru ni Yoshiro juntos seremos capaces de alejarlo de ti por nuestros celos— dije finalmente con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, a lo que Hiyori de igual manera esbozaba una similar, volviendo a darme un acongojado y necesitado abrazo luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Se me hace raro abrazar el cuerpo del tío Takeru sabiendo que eres tú_ — Hiyori empezaba a susurrar una vez pasados otros segundos de silencio, a lo que yo solamente vuelvo a lanzar unas tenues carcajadas tras eso.

— _Está apestoso…_ — dije como broma, a lo que Hiyori vuelve a reír levemente tras ello, asintiéndome de igual manera, quedándonos en esa postura por varios minutos antes de que decidiéramos volver a ir hacia nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquello… ya una vez todos en la mesa, habiéndonos quitado cualquier tipo de tensión o enojo, nuevamente se volvía a respirar aquel ambiente en el cual se estaba tan a gusto en nuestro hogar; los comentarios y risas sobresalían, a la par que todos disfrutábamos de la cena hecha por Harumi.

—¿Y al final Kazuki dijo algo acerca de nosotros? — pregunté, a la vez que la conversación se tornaba más seria conforme Yoshiro, al final de la cena, empezaba a mencionar acerca de la interrogación de Kazuki, ya habiéndonos dicho acerca de lo de las balas de Arkon.

 _—"Dijo que la máquina analizaba y utilizaba la energía proveniente de las auras o esencias que se le depositaban, pero no supo qué más decirme ya que él no las diseñó como tal, aunque ni loco le revelaba su situación, era… demasiado intuitivo"—_ explicaba por telepatía el pequeño Zorua, a la par que el mismo le daba sus últimos sorbos a su comida hallada en su tazón.

—Me encargaré de darle un pequeño "recuerdo" de memoria…— la voz aún un tanto molesta de Takeru por estar en mi cuerpo se escucha, a la par que el mismo se tronaba los dedos, solo trayendo consigo varias risas de mi parte y el resto— apuesto a que ahí sabrá qué cosa tenían esas malditas maq…— la voz de Takeru se detiene, a la par que el mismo abría sus ojos, exaltado, a la par que de igual manera mis orejas se levantaban al máximo, extrañando y preocupando levemente a mi familia ante tal cambio abrupto de actitud.

—¿Pasa algo? — Harumi nos pregunta, a lo que Takeru y yo solo nos giramos hacia la habitación de invitados.

— _¿Tan pronto?_ — pregunté en un susurro, solamente para dejar aún más extrañada a mi familia, a lo que mi amigo y yo nos volvemos a girar hacia los mismos, a la par que en nuestros rostros la sorpresa mezclada con una tenue emoción se encontraba reflejado.

—Está naciendo— dijo Takeru en simples y cortas palabras, llamando la atención y exaltando a todos en la casa, no pasando mucho cuando el abrupto sonido de todos colocándose de pie para después comenzar a caminar de manera apresurada hacia la habitación de invitados resuena en todo nuestro hogar, no tardando mucho en entrar todos a la respectiva pieza, a la par que observábamos entre ansiosos y estupefactos a aquel huevo que daba varios temblores indicadores de su pronto abrir.

— _¡Nunca entenderé cómo los huevos nacen tan rápido!_ — la voz atónita y en altos susurros de Harumi se escucha, mientras que todos nosotros de igual manera nos colocábamos alrededor de aquella cama, observando meticulosamente a aquel huevo.

—Curioso que lo preguntes— empecé a hablar de manera meticulosa e interesada— El crecimiento y la biología como tal de los embriones es bastante curiosa, a decir verdad, Harumi, resulta ser que las células de los poké— planeaba continuar con la explicación

—¡Cállate! / "¡Cállate!" — Harumi y Hanako me gritaron y gruñeron al unísono a la par que me empujaban con una "amabilidad" tan característica de las mismas, dejándome tambaleando por unos cuantos segundos mientras que estas, habiéndoseles unido mi hija de igual manera junto con Haruko, observaban con sus ojos cristalinos aquel huevo tembloroso…

En el cual una leve grieta comenzaba a aparecer.

He de admitir que las mujeres, se mostraban completamente enternecidas ante cualquier cosa que hubiera emergido de aquel huevo, sin embargo, no está de más decir que de igual manera todos estábamos bastante curiosos sobre lo que emergería tras aquellos temblores y forcejeos, habiendo Takeru y yo evitado a propósito el observar el aura de aquel ser luego de que finalmente nuestras auras y esencias estuvieran unidas a la perfección y nuestros poderes aumentaran considerablemente tras aquello a pesar de estar en cuerpos distintos.

Ryo era el más cercano… este simplemente estaba sentado de rodillas sobre la cama al lado de aquel huevo, a lo que el sonoro quebrar alarma a todos los presentes, a la vez que se creaba un pequeño agujero en la parte de arriba de dicho cascarón.

El Riolu confianzudo, dignas características del padre, casi al instante empezó a olfatear curioso dentro de aquel pequeño agujero, no acercando su nariz lo suficiente como para meterla, pero si a una distancia bastante corta del huevo.

 **.**

 **.**

Quedando completamente estático en el momento en el que una pequeña y puntiaguda nariz negra choca con la suya.

.

.

Cuando de la nada la misma se separa rápidamente para después, de la misma brusca manera, emerger del huevo parte de aquel hocico, asustando por completo al pequeño Riolu en el momento en que dicha boca le da un pequeño e inofensivo, pero no por ello no sorpresivo, mordisco a la nariz del pobre Riolu.

—"¡Ay!" — dijo en un corto alarido el pequeño pokémon para después alejarse rápidamente de aquel huevo, yendo de la misma manera apresurada hacia su madre y padre, mientras que estos y el resto de nosotros lanzábamos unas cuantas y leves risas por lo mismo, trayendo consigo el inflar de las mejillas del pequeño fastidiado pokémon.

El pequeño huevo no se hizo esperar… luego de aquel mordisco, la cascara no tardó mucho en ceder ante los movimientos del pokémon, a lo que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos en el momento en el que un amarillento y pequeño ser con grandes orejas de centro anaranjado y hocico puntiagudo era el que se quedaba sentado y sacudía su cabeza ante las cascaras que aún se negaban a salir de su frente, no tardando mucho en deducir finalmente que aquel ser se trataba de un Fennekin...

O más bien… "una" Fennekin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por sí era raro el que naciera de aquella especie... nos esperábamos el clásico Riolu o algún pokémon de la misma naturaleza del aura de Giratina, luego de que Mew nos dijera que aquel ser poseía la esencia que resultó tras la mezcla de la mía y la del pokémon legendario, sin embargo, no fue mentira lo explicado por el pequeño pokémon rosa luego de aclarar el que este y Arceus habían dejado completamente al azar el "diseño" de aquel nuevo embrión portador de aquella esencia…

Como también el género del mismo.

—Es una niña…— mi voz extrañada finalmente se hizo presente, exaltando y asombrando levemente al resto de mi familia, a excepción de Takeru, luego de ello, a la par que estos se giraban nuevamente hacia la pequeña pokémon, la cual se paraba de cuatro patas para después mover su cabeza en distintas direcciones.

Ryo ya no se acercaba… su enrojecida nariz fue suficiente como para impedírselo, a lo que es Takeshi el primero en intentar hacer contacto con la Fennekin, ya habiendo arruinado las esperanzas de su hermana o mi esposa y Hanako al querer ser las primeras debido a que el mismo estaba más cerca de dicha pokémon luego de que Ryo se retirase.

La mano tranquila y ceño fruncido de Takeshi acercándose a la Fennekin, implorando calma y tranquilidad, solamente hacían reflejar en los ojos de la pokémon la duda y la desconfianza, a la par que la misma se encorvaba a la vez que daba un corto pazo hacia atrás por lo mismo, mientras que esta lanzaba un leve, pero a la vez amedrentador gruñido.

Solo para finalmente lanzarse hacia la mano de Takeshi y morder con todas sus fuerzas su pulgar una vez que mi hijo acercó su mano lo suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

—Al menos es menos mañosa que tú…— Harumi empezaba a tirar bromas de mal gusto hacia mi persona, a lo que yo solamente me giro hacia la misma a la par que inflaba mis mejillas, solamente para después recibir un cariñoso abrazo en forma de inocente disculpa por parte de mi pareja.

Takeshi se mantenía serio… aquel mordisco no era algo que le causase mayor dolor, a la par que aquella Fennekin, enajenada en su morder, ahora sujetaba con sus dos patitas delanteras la mano de mi hijo, a la vez que con las traseras rasguñaba consecutivas veces su muñeca, demostrando su intento de amedrentar y apartar a mi hijo de la misma.

Pero abriendo completamente sus ojos una vez que Takeshi posó su mano sobre su estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se volvió perpetuo para la pokémon una vez que mi hijo realizó "tal" jugada… las pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a brotar en la frente de la Fennekin.

—Cuanto más mañoso y orgulloso es alguien, más fácil es controlarlo de esta manera… ¿Cómo crees que lo hicieron conmigo? — dijo en sabiondas (y ciertas) palabras Takeshi, a la par que esbozaba una corta y satisfactoria sonrisa una vez que la Fennekin se había quedado completamente paralizada luego de que su mano se posara sobre su amarillento y esponjoso estómago.

Empezando, de un momento a otro, a hacerle cosquillas a la pokémon.

No podía evitarlo, ni siquiera en su ánimo de pelear era capaz de soportar los rápidos a la par que delicados movimientos de los dedos de mi hijo, a la vez que dos pequeñas lágrimas apenas y comenzaban a mostrarse en los ojos de la pokémon…

Su orgullo era fuerte, casi parecía que era capaz de evitar la risa que comenzaba a acumularse en el inflar de sus mejillas, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que finalmente la pokémon sucumbió y su risa finalmente salió expulsada de su pequeña garganta.

Mi familia simplemente se quedó observando dicha escena entre risas… la pequeña Fennekin no tardó mucho luego de ello en empezar a tener confianza con todos nosotros, a la par que Ryo de igual manera empezaba finalmente a acercarse más a aquella pokémon, la cual no dudó en jugar con el propio Riolu, obviamente junto con otras, ahora amigables (pero no por ello no dolorosas), mordidas las cuales eran recibidas por el pobre pokémon, el que obviamente luchaba contra la Fennekin ante aquellos inevitables tratos.

— _"¿Y… cómo la llamaremos?"_ —La voz telepática de Haruko era la que se empezaba a escuchar, a lo que todos comenzamos a pensar luego de ello, no habiéndolo considerado tiempo atrás ante todas las cosas que ya de por sí habían ocurrido.

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio luego de aquello, a la par que Ryo y aquella pokémon continuaban en sus juegos, siendo acompañados de igual manera por Takeshi a su lado.

Harumi simplemente observaba a la pokémon, a lo que su forma y actuar le recordaron ciertas cosas en específico, haciendo que la misma golpeara levemente su mano en señal de haber encontrado el nombre perfecto.

—¿Qué les parece… Sayuri? — Harumi fue la primera en mencionar aquel nombre, a lo que todos nos asombramos levemente ante aquello.

 **.**

 _(Nota: El significado de Sayuri es "Pequeña flor de lirio", La Fennekin le recuerda a Harumi a las flores de Lirio naranjas que esta tiene en su invernadero entre muchas otras)_

 **.**

— _"¡Oh! ¡Está muy lindo! ¡Me gusta!"_ — Haruko fue la primera en dar su aprobación, a lo que el asentir del resto fue más que unánime, no habiendo pensado en un nombre mejor de todas maneras, quedándonos así finalmente viendo como ahora Sayuri mordía una de las lágrimas de Ryo, mientras que el pobre Riolu intentaba separarla con todas sus fuerzas, sin mayores resultados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya se hacía tarde… la hora de dormir nos afectaba a todos por igual, mientras que cierta Fennekin ya se encontraba dormida sobre un pequeño cojín al lado de la chimenea encendida, la cual manteníamos así para poder contrarrestar el helando viento nocturno que por desgracia entraba en nuestro hogar por culpa de cierta puerta aún destruida, sintiéndose mucho más a gusto al lado del fuego que en la cama de invitados, por lo que simplemente la dejamos arropada ahí una vez que nos dimos cuenta de su clara y obstinada actitud, a la par que la misma, aún dormida, mordía el cuello de un pequeño Riolu de peluche el cual pertenecía a Hiyori, la cual no le molestó regalárselo a la pokémon, mientras que Sayuri, a como lo hizo con la mano de Takeshi en su momento, rasmillaba varias veces y de manera inconsciente el cuerpo del peluche con sus patitas traseras.

Mientras tanto mis hijos y Ryo, como también Haruko y Yoshiro, ya se habían acostado de igual manera, empezando de a poco a rendirse ante las cálidas y suaves sábanas en las cuales estaban cubiertos.

Sin embargo, tanto Takeru como yo, sentados en nuestras respectivas camas, solamente podíamos estar cabizbajos ante los temas que aún se encontraban presentes en nuestras vidas, habiéndolas omitido por obviedad ante todos los sucesos antes relatados.

Hanako y Harumi solamente estaban acostadas… no sabían el porqué de nuestro cambio de actitud luego de que la hora de dormir se acercase, pensando que al menos las cosas serían mejores ahora que al menos ya no nos incomodaba el hecho de sentir el contacto físico del otro.

— _Yo sé que podrán volver a cómo eran antes… / "no será por mucho tiempo…"_ — tanto la chica cómo la pokémon nos susurraban en las respectivas habitaciones, intentando darnos ánimos luego de que su clara intuición les ayudara a saber el porqué de nuestro decaimiento.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ — aquella pregunta dicha al mismo volumen, si bien se dijo de manera diferente, el objetivo fue la misma tanto por mí como por Takeru en el momento en el que la dijimos, a la par que ambos nos girábamos hacia ellas.

— _Imagina… que me quedo así para siempre… con este cuerpo_ — Takeru y yo empezábamos a susurrar de manera deprimida— _¿Tienes una idea de la impotencia que me da por no poder abrazarte... de besarte o acariciarte como yo quisiera por culpa de esto?_ — Takeru y yo mirábamos nuestras manos, a la par que apretábamos nuestros puños en son de la impotencia acumulada— _tú no te mereces est…_ — Nuevamente mi amigo y yo comenzábamos a hablar… pero ambos nos quedamos en silencio luego de que tanto Hanako como Harumi respectivamente nos abrazaran desde nuestras espaldas.

— _Deja de decir tantas tonterías… / "Eres un tonto…"_ — Harumi y Hanako decían a la par, mientras que estas escondían su vista en nuestras nucas correspondientes, a lo que no pasa mucho luego de que se formara un silencio de duda luego de aquellas palabras, para después separarse de nosotros y girar nuestros rostros hacia las mismas, a la vez que yo y Takeru nos acomodábamos en dicha cama para ello una vez que quedamos frente a frente con nuestras parejas.

—Tú… eres mi Ryo…— Harumi me daba unos cuantos y juguetones golpes en la cabeza, a la vez que posaba su mano en mi mejilla y, con su pulgar, abría levemente un poco más mis párpados para así resaltar mis marrones ojos en aquel cuerpo de Lucario.

— _"Tú fuiste quien me cuidó y protegió… me diste una hija que amo, me amaste y me sigues demostrando tu amor todos los días, y eso es algo que nunca nada ni nadie lo va a quitar"_ — Hanako ahora era la que continuaba diciendo en bajos gruñidos, la cual de igual manera hacía denotar los rojos ojos de pupilas alargadas de aquel humano que se encontraba delante de la misma.

A la par que las mismas simplemente cerraban lentamente sus ojos, para después posar con delicadeza sus frentes en nuestras mejillas.

Takeru y yo no sabíamos que hacer… no lo sentíamos del todo correcto, sin embargo, nuestro entrecerrar de ojos y vistas completamente perdidas ante la mujer que se encontraba delante de nosotros era más que suficiente como para olvidar cualquier impedimento… ni siquiera nosotros nos sentíamos en el cuerpo incorrecto ante la vista de Harumi y Hanako, mientras que estas solamente, con sus ojos aún cerrados, posaban su otra mano en nuestra mejilla libre, intentando olvidar cualquier rastro de inseguridad existente dentro de nuestros impotentes corazones.

A la par que estas lentamente intentaban estrechar sus labios con los nuestros.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, incluso en aquel momento nuestro resistir fue inevitable, a la vez que tanto yo como Takeru nos apartábamos levemente hacia atrás una vez que nos percatamos de aquellos movimientos fácilmente predecibles por parte de aquellas chicas…

Pero… cabe mencionar que nuestra fuerza de voluntad cayó completamente rendida una vez que Hanako y Harumi, en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de nuestra obvia y aún persistente vergüenza, atraen con brusquedad y pasión sus labios con los nuestros… rompiendo así cualquier barrera causante de impotencia o cobardía.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez pasado ese punto… ninguno se detuvo; ya no era un Lucario en mi mente, ni tampoco un humano en la de Takeru; Hanako y Harumi nos rodeaban con sus brazos, a la par que ambos nos sumergíamos solo en los sentimientos que de nuestro interior se emanaban.

No era seguro… ni mucho menos algo común… Harumi y Hanako lo sabían, y estaban dispuestas a separar cualquier clase de tabú naciente de su ímpetu y deseo hacia nuestro ser.

La piel y la forma eran distintas, sin embargo, una vez que estas cerraron sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de la originalidad de aquellos tactos que solo su respectiva pareja era capaz de realizar.

Tanto Takeru como yo nos recostábamos sobre Hanako y Harumi respectivamente… a la par que nuestros labios continuaban estando conectados a la otra junto con nuestros respectivos y prácticamente involuntarios movimientos.

Nadie abría sus ojos, nuestro apasionado beso lentamente finalizaba, a la par que nuestras intenciones marcaban actuares aún mayores que las que en aquel momento se presentaron… a lo que finalmente nuestros labios terminaron por separarse en un fuerte exhalar, a la vez que nuestra respiración resaltaba ante las bajas temperaturas dentro de aquella habitación.

— _Ryo… / "Takeru…"_ — ambas chicas, sumidas en su pasión, apenas fueron capaces de decir nuestros nombres una vez que nuestros labios se separaron…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Provocando que nuestros ojos se abrieran de golpe en el maldito segundo luego de escuchar las palabras de la pareja del otro delante de nosotros.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si… no fue una de las experiencias más cómodas que he experimentado, si les soy sincero…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se formó el silencio tras aquello… Takeru y yo literalmente nos ahogábamos en nuestra propia respiración, a la par que Harumi y Hanako aún permanecían con los ojos cerrados, pensando que los seres que amaban solamente volverían a su lado pasados unos segundos.

A la par que los rojos ojos de aquel Lucario, y los marrones en el humano, volvían a emerger tras aquellos íntimos momentos en el cuerpo del que realmente correspondían tales características.

 **.**

 **.**

Mi amigo y yo nos llevábamos nuestras temblorosas manos hacia nuestras bocas, recordando claramente toda la "acción" ocurrida dentro de las mismas, haciendo que nuestras mejillas se sonrojaran al punto máximo a la par que nuestra piel y pelaje correspondiente se erizaban a más no poder por las mismas razones.

Harumi y Hanako comenzaron a extrañarse luego de que dejaran de sentirnos por tanto tiempo, a lo que estas, para mayor miedo y vergüenza para nosotros, comenzaron lentamente a abrir sus ojos luego de ello…

Abriendo por completo sus párpados una vez que sus ojos chocaron con los nuestros, tras haber cambiado de forma y color…

 **.**

 **.**

Las facciones de nuestras parejas comenzaban a cambiar… la palidez y vergüenza empezaba a emerger a pasos agigantados, a la vez que en las mismas la confusión y los sentimientos encontrados tras el crudo y fatídico humillante silencio, emanaba exponencial mente.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No sentí nada de uste…!— intentaba mentir de forma descarada el Lucario, sin embargo, su voz se detiene al instante luego de que el pie de Harumi pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas lo sacara de la habitación en un parpadeo, a la vez que el grito avergonzado de mi esposa, opacado levemente por aún mantener su boca tapada ante todos los apasionados momentos erróneos que experimentaron sus interiores en aquella zona la volvieran loca de la ira y la vergüenza.

Takeru empezaba a levantarse, levemente y adolorido tras aquel ataque, a la par que eran Haruko y Yoshiro los que empezaban a levantarse, este último siendo sostenido por la Lucario debido a que así estaban dormidos, no habiéndose despertado mis hijos o Ryo y Sayuri, esta última aún con sus ojos cerrados a pocos pasos del mismo Lucario.

Pero Takeru apenas y pudo reaccionar… luego de que el poderoso y humillado gruñido de cierta Lopunny fuese ahora el que se escuchara tras breves segundos de silencio…

Mientras que era mi cuerpo el que salía expulsado de la habitación de Takeru, chocando con el Lucario y llevándonos a ambos afuera de la casa a la par que Sayuri daba un brinco por el propio susto de aquel estruendo, terminando enterrados uno sobre el otro en la tierra a varios metros de nuestro hogar, mientras que mi cara aún se encontraba deformada por la patada salto alta recibida por parte de Hanako tras aquellos… "calmados" momentos a solas.

Los pasos de Harumi comenzando a salir apresuradamente de su habitación, junto con los de Hanako, comenzaron a escucharse, a lo que estas emergen levemente de sus puertas solo para después chocar sus miradas mutuamente…

Volviendo a lanzar un pequeño grito ante lo inevitable de su vergüenza hacia la otra, volviendo así apresuradas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, apenadas y sonrojadas a la par que cerraban fuertemente sus puertas…

— _"¿Qué ocurrió…?"_ — la voz dicha por telepatía de Haruko es la única que se escucha, a lo que Yoshiro solo se encoje de hombros a la par que negaba varias veces su pequeña cabeza en son de la ignorancia.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos… lentamente y de manera adolorida, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a levantarse de forma temblorosa, a la par que ambos escupíamos la tierra que había quedado dentro de nuestras bocas luego de arrastrarnos tantos metros por la misma.

Solamente para después levantar nuestros rostros y chocar nuestras miradas con ira y vergüenza.

—¡¿T-Tú… la besa…?!— nuestra incrédula voz salía apenas de nuestra garganta, a lo que nuestros celos mezclados con la vergüenza no tardaron mucho en sobreponerse a nuestra cordura, viéndose reflejado en nuestro salto enajenado hacia el otro a la par que empezábamos a golpearnos y tirarnos de las lágrimas y cabello correspondiente una vez que lo obvio se había aclarado.

Y así… aquella noche sumida en la vergüenza y en la incomodidad perduró hasta varias horas después, terminando con nuestra entrada prohibida momentáneamente hacia nuestra respectiva habitación debido a que la humillación, dominando aún a nuestras parejas con mayor intensidad, no les permitía siquiera observar al otro a la cara de momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No relataré los meses de terapia requeridos para poder finalmente superar aquel… "percance" … solo diré que fueron necesarios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios días habían pasado luego de que Takeru y yo finalmente recuperáramos nuestros cuerpos, Mew había vuelto a aparecer luego de que el muy infeliz hubiera descubierto la manera de poder volver a la normalidad.

"Solo el puro deseo de volver al cuerpo del otro será capaz de "modificar" y hacer ver a la esencia el error en el que se encuentra al rechazar el cuerpo que en realidad es de ella", fue lo dicho por el pequeño pokémon, explicándonos que antes de que "aquel" beso ocurriese, nuestro deseo solo se veía reflejado por la humillación y orgullo tras haber sido derrotados por una máquina la cual, en nuestro anterior y vanidoso estado, pensábamos que nunca nos afectaría, sin embargo, al florecer aquellos sentimientos de amor, fueron suficientes como para así volver a hacer compatibles nuestras esencias con nuestros cuerpos nuevamente, volviendo a su lugar gracias a la invisible conexión que tanto Takeru como yo poseíamos como tal con el otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La oscuridad nuevamente tomaba el control del lugar, la escena y el contexto nuevamente se adentraba en un giro brusco, a la par que era ahora las pequeñas celdas encontradas en la estación de policía de Hotaru resaltaban por su soledad y sobriedad, estando solo un par de ellas ocupadas.

— _"Tú familia está viendo la posibilidad de arrendar una casa en Hotaru"_ — la voz telepática de Yoshiro resuena en aquel lugar, a lo que Kazuki, habiendo tenido su rostro tapado con sus manos ante las continuas horas de aburrimiento y silencio al estar dentro de una de aquellas celdas, levanta su mirada para después volver a observar como un Zoroark, ahora con sus ojos normales y sin influir ilusiones de algún tipo, se encontraba de pie al lado de la compuerta cerrada de aquella celda.

—Mi pareja no es de los que cambian de actitud luego de que algo se les mete a la cabeza… le dije que no debía hacerlo, será mucho dinero para él— comentaba Kazuki a la par que lanzaba una tenue carcajada al recordar una de las visitas en la que aquel hombre le conversó sobre el tema de venir a mudarse a Hotaru para al menos así estar más cerca—Veo que finalmente tienes tu cuerpo de vuelta… me alegro— dijo Kazuki con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que notó al Zoroark, pero extrañándose levemente una vez que el mismo abre la compuerta y empieza a entrar, de una manera formal y con sus manos a sus espaldas.

—¿O-Ocurrió algo? — preguntó un poco nervioso el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro solamente lo observaba con un serio mirar.

 _—"Por las cosas que ayudaste a que se cometieran… no deberías ser libre hasta muchos años más, pero…"—_ la voz telepática de Yoshiro comenzaba a escucharse, mientras que Kazuki tragaba un poco de saliva ante lo desagradable que se escuchaba aquella realidad.

Solamente para después ver cómo Yoshiro se agachaba y posaba la esfera de cristal azul de su padre sobre su rodilla, a la vez que su imponencia era suficiente como para alertar a aquel científico.

— _"Tengo algo que proponerte"_ — fueron las únicas palabras dichas por el Zoroark, mientras que su serio mirar inquietaba a la par que intrigaba a Kazuki por las mismas razones.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos luego de que aquel Zoroark emergiera finalmente de la estación de policía, a la par que traía consigo de igual manera aquella esfera de cristal, una vez que consiguió una nueva información por parte de Kazuki luego de la conversación que tuvo con el mismo, a la par que Yoshiro se estiraba levente debido a que hacía poco que había comenzado aquel día, mientras que la luz del sol iluminaba y le daba de lleno en el rostro, disfrutándolo levemente.

Solo para asustarse levemente luego de verme de pie y de brazos cruzados delante del mismo.

El silencio se formó luego de ello, Yoshiro comenzaba a preocuparse, sin embargo, mi serio mirar le impedía encontrar palabras adecuadas para explicar su "ida" a la estación de policía con aquella esfera de cristal en sus manos.

—No es necesario que me digas nada… no me molesta espiar las mentes cuando se trata de un ex-científico de Ryuji— reconocí en serias palabras, a lo que Yoshiro solo alcanza a lanzar un tenue suspiro, levemente derrotado una vez que se dio cuenta de aquello, para después volver a extrañarse cuando poso mi mano en su hombro con firmeza y preocupación.

—Solo… te pido que tengas cuidado… podrá parecer una buena persona, incluso no detecto malas intenciones por parte de él, pero no soy tan tonto como para no ver el riesgo dentro de todo lo que quieres hacer— continuaba hablando, a la par que Yoshiro permanecía serio a mi lado, escuchando aquellas palabras de igual manera, para después ver cómo empezaba a caminar hacia el mismo.

—Pero bueno…— le di una palmada en su hombro derecho, extrañando de momento al Zoroark— confío en que harás lo correcto— reconocí con una simple sonrisa, haciendo que Yoshiro esbozara una tranquila en su rostro.

—Sin embargo, eso no es a lo que vine— empecé a decir a la par que tanto Yoshiro como yo comenzábamos a caminar, habiéndolo hecho el pokémon por mera inercia ante los pasos que comencé a dar yo en primera instancia, mientras que el Zoroark solo me miraba con duda.

— _"¿Entonces?"_ — preguntó nuevamente Yoshiro, a lo que yo solo le doy un simple golpe inofensivo a su brazo derecho.

—Estaba recordando lo que ocurrió con Giratina, debo reconocer que me sorprendiste— empezaba a decir, haciendo referencia al estado aural de Yoshiro —Pero… eso también me hizo pensar en algo…— mis palabras confundían levemente al pokémon, mientras que este me escuchaba atento de igual manera

—No estás en condiciones de enfrentar un enemigo de nuestro nivel sin mi ayuda…— dije en crudas, pero a la vez ciertas palabras, a lo que Yoshiro se desanima levemente luego de escucharlas, solo para volver a exaltarse en el momento en el que una victoriosa sonrisa se enmarca en mi rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y es por eso que vamos a conseguir el que sí lo estés— reconocí finalmente, haciendo que Yoshiro solo me observase asombrado ante las indirectas que aquellas simples palabras denotaban, mientras que, a lo lejos, la silueta de Takeru esperándonos se vislumbraba...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… este es… ¡Este es el final de El resultado de la elección!, Eterna voluntad se avecina finalmente, la aventura final de nuestros personajes… la última trilogía… espero les haya gustado el cap ^^ ya en un tiempo más (no será corto :v, vuelvo a la uni y tengo pensado darle varios "toques" al próximo libro, sed pacientes)**

Zephyr Exe **Sería lindo que los momentos en familia no se arruinaran xD, pero aún falta mucho para que llegue aquel ansiado momento, pero eso no significa que no se pasen buenos ratos jajaja.**

 **Omitiré respuesta a la segunda pregunta por el propio bien de la trama y la aniquilación total que tendría por obra de Ryo, Takeru y Yoshiro luego de relatar tal suceso.**

 **¿Algún día pelearán 1v1 con toda su fuerza habida y por haber?...** ** _Ya lo descubriremos en… Eterna voluntad._**

 **Ahora ya vez el cómo funcionaba la máquina XD, hacía mucho que había deseado relatar a Yoshiro devuelta cómo un Zorua al lado de una Haruko Lucario, bueno… deseo "autocumplido" ajjajja.**

 **Ahora si me temo que retaré a tu paciencia u-u, prometo una buena historia… pero me tomará tiempo esta vez u-u**

Lord fire 123 **weee, estás escribiéndome desde un ciber XD, si nos ponemos exigentes literalmente estás gastando dinero durante los minutos que utilizaste para escribir tu comentario, no tienes absolutamente nada por lo que pedir disculpas, espero puedas conseguir un compu nuevo, o encontrar alguna manera de solucionar el problema :/ yo me volvería loco sin el mío y sin poder escribir con ello XD jajaja**

 **Pensamos todo esto acerca de Osamu, mientras que ni siquiera revelo quién será la pareja de la chica, ese momento si que será extremo XD**

 **Giratina intentó "destruir" a Ryuji una vez que este entró a su dimensión por primera vez, supongo que incluso ese pokémon tiene miedo de quedar "encerrado" dentro de alguna máquina si es que este llegara a atacarla, uno nunca sabe… y aún hay muchas cosas que se desconocen y quedaron escondidas dentro de aquel laboratorio (~o-o)~**

 **Y por segunda vez te digo que no te disculpes XD, se agradecen tus comentarios de por sí, independiente del momento en el que los pones :3**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… me despido y….**

 **¡Nos vemos en Eterna Voluntad!**


End file.
